


A Wolf's Song

by ConfusedGoatee_01



Series: Hard Knock City [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Multi, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 102,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGoatee_01/pseuds/ConfusedGoatee_01
Summary: Ralph Wolford's partner is engaged! A normally celebratory announcement leaves the Wolf overwhelmed as his feelings become conflicted. Stuck between his heart and family tradition, he must decide which means more.





	1. Dreams of Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

         Ralph Wolford wasn't like his sister Juliet, melodramatic at the drop of a hat. He used to think of his personality similar to old spy movies. Cool, calm, collected, always ready for action and always getting the girl. That's how the Wolf  _ **used**_  to picture himself. Now, the lupine was well aware he was at times more the bumbling sidekick. A joke always ready on his lips, a willingness to laugh off any slight by other mammals, Ralph was Papageno to another's Tamino. He came to this realization in High School. It's hard to ignore how not cool you are with your peers willing to remind you. The grey Wolf did what any mature teenager did, he tried to change himself. After getting the last of the blue dye out of his fur, and throwing away that too hot trench coat, Ralph decided that the best thing to do was embrace who he was, so he did.

The Wolf became a member of the Glee club, tried Improv and even performed a stand-up routine at a comedy club. He wasn't great at any of these, but it did teach him a valuable lesson. The lupine was good at dealing with mammals. The grey Wolf would never be the calm and collected type, but he could help others calm down or even brighten their day. It was in helping others that led to his choice in career of becoming an officer in the Zootopia Police Department. Being an average Wolf meant that though the Academy challenged him physically, everything was still within his grasp so long as he worked hard. It was here that his gregarious nature proved to be a boon as he excelled in all the Negotiation courses and made an impact on his fellow classmates. Ralph's hard work and top scores in Negotiating earned him the very competitive title of Valedictorian and assignment to Precinct One. His family was extremely proud.

As he became integrated into his new workplace, his friendly personality was only matched by the front desk officer Benjamin Clawhauser. Ralph had to admit that even he couldn't be as friendly as the rotund Cheetah, but it wasn't a competition. All of that changed when he was partnered with Nadine Fangmeyer, a silent as the grave Tiger who had been transferred from Precinct Seven to Precinct One. She had been in the class before the grey Wolf. Rumors were once she got in the field; Fangmeyer proved herself and was fast tracked to transfer. Later the lupine would find out from the feline that some of the other officers in Precinct Seven were terrified of her. How they could be afraid of such a sweetheart, the grey Wolf would never know.

That was a lie. He was petrified of her in the beginning. Her demeanor was one of "no nonsense, by the book, I can crush you at  _ **any**_  time." It would take some time, but the Wolf wore the Tiger down. The first time he had made her laugh, not chuckle but honestly laugh, Ralph couldn't help but brag about it in the locker room. After that, he made it his personal mission to make her laugh. Some days he succeeded, while others not so much. The first time Ralph used the nickname of "Kitty," a personal favorite of his, Ralph was sure Nadine would rip his tail off and shove it down his throat. She did snarl, threatened physical violence, and also suggested what he thought would happen, but the grey Wolf didn't believe her for a second. Something was off in her protest; something the lupine couldn't put a digit on but would use that as his invitation to use it.

It had taken four years of being partnered, and one of the craziest years in the city since the Nighthowler Conspiracy, before Ralph realized why her laughter meant so much to him, or why orange and black became his new favorite pattern. The Wolf was infatuated with his partner. Normally when the Wolf was interested in a member of the opposite sex, he would wine and dine her. Throw a choice compliment learned over the years; maybe even learn something about them personally, before reaching a mutual agreement for a...release.

This time was different than the flings in the past, Ralph wanted more. He wasn't even sure what more was, but he knew he wanted it. The officer found himself glaring at couples, envious of their closeness. The grey Wolf wouldn't call it love, but he wouldn't call it simple lust either. That's why he thought of it as infatuation, because calling it anything else didn't fit. It didn't even fit completely to call it that either, but it was as close as he had gotten to a better definition. He was willing for the feelings to pass, but something happened that changed that…

* * *

 

 _Ralph was sitting in O'Hare's surrounded by his fellow co-workers in what was turning into the rowdy section of the establishment. When the Wolf had asked everyone he could find if they wanted to get a drink that night, he didn't expect_ _**everyone** _ _to come. The old veterans, Higgins, Snarlov and McHorn were sitting in their own booth, with Trunkaby and Delgato joining them. The smallest officers Wilde, Weaselton and Hopps were joined by Clawhauser, Wolfowitz and Jackson. The Fox and Weasel were arguing about something he couldn't quite hear. Ralph was sitting at a table with the newest rookie, a Camel named Humpbert Humpbert, a brown she-Wolf named Penelope Howler and Nadine. The male Wolf had been regaling the she-Wolf and Camel with his and the Tiger's latest dramatic arrest, when it was becoming apparent that his partner wasn't paying attention._

" _...and then Fangmeyer shot the perp three times in the face." The Wolf said loudly, eyes fixed on the striped feline._

" _Nadine!" exclaimed Howler, with paws rising to her muzzle, "You didn't!"_

" _Hmm?" Nadine responded absentmindedly, "Oh yeah...I did"_

" _Should we be talking about this?" Humpbert asked uncomfortably, shifting in his seat._

" _It's fine. It didn't happen," assured the male Wolf. He smiled a winning smile, "Could you two give me and my partner a moment." The two officers stood, not saying anything to the partner's. Ralph was focused on the Tiger across from him, barely giving any acknowledgement to the leaving mammals. He reached a paw across the table and laid it on top of the Big Cat's larger one, "Nadine...is everything alright?"_

_Nadine glanced at the Wolf with her sharp, hazel eyes before looking away. She pulled her paw out from underneath Ralph's and clasped them together on the table. "Ralph...there's something I have to tell you…"_

_The Wolf officer swallowed dryly as his ears pinned back. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good conversation._

* * *

         Ralph was standing on the rooftop of the Wolford Compound. The crisp night air of Savannah Central should have been refreshing for the Wolf, and in the past had been. His Amber eyes were closed as the wind blew through his fur. The lupine hadn't slept well the past month since Nadine talked to him. He cocked his head as he heard someone walking closer to him.

"Are you alright Raphael? You smell conflicted."

Ralph opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to the mammal behind him. There was only one mammal who called him by his full name, and that was his mother. Luna Wolford was slightly shorter than him, with dark black fur and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a green windbreaker and a look of concern. The male gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine mom...don't worry."

His mother frowned, "Telling me not to worry doesn't mean I won't."

Ralph winced but his smile remained, "You're right, sorry..." He sighed as he looked up to the sky. The moon was full and the sky was clear, a perfect night for a Howl. "I just needed some time alone," continued the male, "It's been...hectic at work."

"It must be, with you trying to help your partner with marriage preparations."

The male forced his ears to stay up and only hummed in response. The idea of Nadine marrying grew the pit in his stomach. His "helping" the Tiger with marriage preparations was simply doing their accumulated paperwork. The Wolf doubted he could do more than that. The sound of a door opening caught Ralph's attention and he turned towards the source.

The rest of his immediate family was piling out of the rooftop door onto the roof. There was William, a similar grey Wolf, but with their mother's blue eyes. Gareth, a black Wolf with Amber eyes, Robert, the largest physically of the siblings with dark brown fur and black tips on his ears to match his almost black eyes, Juliet, the technical baby of the family with rust brown fur and bright green eyes. Bringing up the rear was Elizabeth, who was the spitting image of their mother. Ralph's parents had two litters, one with five pups and the other with two. Ralph, Elizabeth, William and Robert were in the first litter. Gareth and Juliet were in the second. It wasn't uncommon for Wolves to have multiple litters and since his parents were the Alpha's they could have as many as they liked. Still his father and mother decided seven energetic pups was enough.

Thoughts of Ralph's missing sibling caused the Wolf's smile to falter. James Wolford, Ralph's missing littermate and eldest of the siblings, left the Pack not too long after his eighteenth birthday. It was a shock to the whole pack, as Jimmy was the heir apparent to take over as Alpha. His absence threw the structure of the Wolford Pack in disarray, and they turned to Ralph to become a Beta. He wasn't even out of his teenage years. If he had been born in a different pack, then the grey Wolf may not have needed to become a Beta so quickly. The Wolford pack was the oldest of the packs in Zootopia, yet its numbers were just under thirty members.

"Ralphie, were you stargazing?" asked Juliet. She sighed wistfully, "It  _ **is**_  such a lovely night…"

"Only you would think that," remarked Robert, "Your heads already in the clouds."

The she-Wolf snarled, but Elizabeth pushed between the two. "Calm down Jules, you know Bobby likes to rile you up."

"Why don't we have our Beta weigh in since we're talking about  _ **him**_ ," offered William. He turned to Ralph, "So what were you doing all by your lonesome?"

Ralph shrugged, "Couldn't stand your smell anymore Billy." He smirked with a raised brow, "When's the last time you showered?" William grinned. Gareth remained his normal quiet self. The officer glanced around the group, "Where's dad?"

"Waiting for everyone else," grumbled Robert with arms folded, "You know how he is."

Ralph huffed and shook his head. He was well aware of how his father could be when it came to his duties as Alpha. The grey Wolf looked just like Sirius Wolford, with the only difference being their temperament. The elder Wolf would never physically bite, but he was known for having a loud bark. Ralph's father used his attitude to push other members when it came to pack events. "Should we wait?" questioned Ralph, more aimed at his mother than his siblings.

"He shouldn't be too long," replied the older female after a pause, "Why don't you start us off? I'm sure he won't mind."

Ralph nodded and stepped towards the edge of the roof. He closed his eyes and felt the wind once more. The grey Wolf concentrated on his emotions, the sadness, confusion, pain and the small light of hope that still existed. He lifted his muzzle towards the moon and let all of those emotions escape into the night sky. Even with ears pinned, Ralph heard the growing chorus behind him.

* * *

       The Howl was finally over, and just like the other Wolves milling about, Ralph felt spent. Howling never drained physically but emotionally. The grey Wolf wanted even more to be left with his thoughts, no matter how much they tormented him. He felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Good job Ralph," his father praised, "An Alpha needs to lead the Pack in all events, whether big or small."

Ralph turned and gave his father what was feeling more and more like a practiced smile, "I just do what I can."

The older Wolf nodded in agreement. There was a moment of hesitation from his father, before he spoke. "Next time not so depressing."

The officer's ears pinned back and his smile strained, "Sorry dad...it's, uh, been real rough at work that's all…"

Ralph couldn't tell if his father believed him or not, as similar Amber eyes bore into his own. Eventually his father nodded and dropped his paw from his son. "Just remember a Howl is supposed to be a happy event, where the Pack as a whole comes together. If the Alpha shows his worries, then everyone feels it."

The son nodded and looked away at any else but his father. Generally after the Howl, wolves went back to their own apartments or rooms. There were a few other pack members enjoying the night and Juliet appeared to be stargazing as she accused Ralph of doing earlier. The roof was much less appealing than it had been an hour ago. He still wanted time alone and away from his nosey family. Ralph wished his father a quick 'Good Night' before heading to the door.

The Wolford Complex was old, but thanks to Alphas of the past it had been well maintained. The stairs that Ralph walked down were pristine, even if they were over seventy years old. The grey Wolf walked down a clean hallway with carvings in the baseboards. They were simple in design, but the fact that they were carved into mahogany is what made it truly special. Add in the wine red floor runner with gilded frieze and Ralph could understand if a mammal had mistaken his home for a hotel. The truth was all of those features were done by past generations of Wolfords, nothing new had been added.

Ralph stopped at his apartment door, a small faux gold name tag with his name on it nailed to the front. He clasped the door knob, turned it, and let his door swing silently open. Wolves that had kits or were starting a family were given the larger apartments. Ralph, having neither, lived in a small studio. There was no kitchen or bathroom, as at either end of the hallway was the communal for both. There was enough room for his bed against the right wall, a dresser with a television across from that, a mess of clothing on the floor and a closest that was hidden by the door at the moment. A window was the only source of light, the overhead light remaining off, as the grey Wolf trudged through the doorway and closed the door.

He sighed as he sat on his bed, the lupine's head falling into his open paws and propped on his knees. The Wolf did his best to conceal his emotions, but as time passed, and Nadine's wedding drew nearer, it was becoming harder to hide. With each shuddering breath, Ralph felt tears well. The rules of the pack left the grey Wolf trapped between following tradition or following his heart. This wasn't the first time he wished he had born another type of mammal, one that didn't have to worry about built in rules and regulations, but more and more he wished to be a Tiger.

The lupine rubbed his eyes, sniffing as he wiped away tears, and let out a heavy sigh. He had to chipper up! His father was right that the rest of the pack would notice if Ralph was down. Other Precinct One officers would notice as well, and his emotions were a conversation he was  _ **not**_  going to have. The Wolf sniffed again and breathed in slowly. The problem with controlling himself was for tomorrow Ralph Tonight Ralph wanted to sleep for days. He laid down in his bed. He didn't have the energy to get undressed.

The orange glow of the street lights shone dimly through the partially closed blinds, bathing the entire room in orange and black stripes. The Wolf closed his eyes, imaging that the stripes and coloring would stay. If only his fur wasn't grey but orange, maybe he would have a chance. If only he hadn't been born a Wolford, to a family so steeped in tradition that any hopes of change seemed pointless. If only Ralph wasn't Ralph.


	2. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Wolford is being lied too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_...Nadine shifted in her seat, glancing away before back at Ralph. "I wanted you to know first…"_

_The lupine's blood ran cold, still hurt she moved her paw away, but it was overridden by her words. "What's wrong Nadine?" Ralph questioned, barely above a whisper._

_The Tiger grimaced, "I'm engaged."_

* * *

 

           Ralph didn't sleep well; his dreams haunted by visions of Nadine happily married. He should be ecstatic. His best friend was getting married! The situation for the marriage and his personal feelings dampened the lupine's normally jovial spirit. Still when he stepped through the doors of Precinct One, he smiled as bright as possible. The grey Wolf sauntered past Clawhauser, who was preoccupied juggling setting up the front desk and a bowl of Lucky Chops. Ralph waved to the feline, but didn't stop to chat.

"Ralph wait!" called the Cheetah.

The Wolf sighed through gritted teeth before turning around with a smirk for desk officer, "Heya Benji, running a bit late today so I gotta run to-"

"Have you seen any of Nadine's wedding plans?" Clawhauser stage whispered, a paw on the side of his muzzle, "She's been tight lipped and hasn't said a word to me about it!"

Ralph forced his ears to remain up, "Nope...she's, uh, been pretty quiet about it to me."

"Oh…" the Cheetah sighed as his shoulders slumped, "I assumed if she told anyone, it would be you."

"Well you assumed wrong," the Wolf heard the bitterness in his voice and flicked a flippant paw, "Not that I would be any good at that stuff." He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his paws up, "I guess she just doesn't trust my style." Ralph sighed and shook his head, but kept his smile present to convince the feline he was joking. "It'll just have to be the second best wedding possible." He fake laughed and heard the Big Cat join him. Using the distraction, he pointed behind him and cocked his head as well. "Gotta go Claws. See you later!" The lupine turned before the desk officer could object and walked towards the locker room.

He tried to keep his pace even, but all he wanted to do was race as fast as he could to his locker and stay in there the rest of the day. Instead the officer lazily walked giving a wave and a smile to the coworkers he passed. Ralph needed to continue the charade. Nothing was wrong with the Wolf, just a little lost sleep that's all. He yawned as he pushed the swinging door into the male's locker room and was greeted with the sound of boisterous laughter.

Standing in the middle of a group of much larger mammals was Nick Wilde. Ralph could see the ugly green Pawaiian button down the Fox favored for some reason through the cracks between Jackson, Wolfowitz and McHorn. Over the white Wolf's head he could see Humpbert guffawing in the background. The wall of bodies made it impossible for the Wolf to get to his locker on the other side, so he decided to wait.

"...so I'm freaking out, carrot's is a hanging onto the roof, and I'm looking at the wrong end of a ram sticking out of the train window. In other words, a normal day." The surrounding officers chuckled and Ralph couldn't help but smile. "I see another train coming and I'm thinking maybe slow down. Of course fluff being her impatient self tells me to speed up-"

"Probably not the last time she said that, eh Wilde?" snarked Jackson.

"Shush Jacks," replied the vulpine easily, "You're a good cat, and I wouldn't want to sick her on you. Nothing sadder than a Tiger crying after getting whooped by a Rabbit... ** _Again_**." A chorus of 'Ohhh' mixed with laughter echoed off the lockers.

"Uh...well...you know my allergies were acting up…" Jackson tried to defend.

"Uh huh," replied Wilde smugly, "And that's why you haven't sparred with her since."

Ralph chuckled as the others laughed. The male Tiger hadn't gone near Hopps after their one and only spar. Of course, the lupine was smart enough to recognize that he wouldn't have done any better. He was a lover first, cop second, and fighter last. That didn't mean that he couldn't take down an aggressive suspect, but that he preferred using his trusty tranq pistol over his own paws.

"Are you still talking?" an aggravated voice exclaimed, "Did you not get enough in our triple shift!?" From Ralph's left came an irate Weaselton. The Weasel wasn't known for smiling, but the frown on his muzzle was much deeper than the normal one he wore around Wilde.

"You guys worked a triple?" Wolfowitz asked in obvious surprise.

"Yeah, because some Fox couldn't keep his muzzle shut around Lieutenant Olen, and of course there just happened to be an opening on the overnight shift."

"That old Caribou was wrong, and he knew it. There's no way that Jackal could have been in two places at once," replied the vulpine with a flippant wave of his paw.

"We don't know that!" Weaselton exclaimed with paws thrown up, "besides, telling him that his brain was as mushy as his food was over the line!?" The mustela pointed a threatening claw at the vulpine, "Close to twenty four hours I've been here thanks to you, Wilde. You better keep to your word and buy my drinks for the next week!"

"Cue," Wilde responded reassuringly, "when have I ever broken my word?"

"Do you want me to count the ways?!" snarled Weaselton.

"Ok, ok," the Fox started as he walked closer to the mustela with his paws up defensively, "How about we go now and Sheri whips you up your favorite. How's that sound?"

Weaselton's anger was still present, but it waned. Finally he sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. The mustela waved a paw to the vulpine, "Lead the way."

"There's my happy partner!" exclaimed Wilde, he wrapped an arm around the Weasel and started them off. "Now, let's see the best raccoon and enjoy the rest of the day!"

"I hate you," mumbled the Weasel, "So much…"

"Love you too cue!" replied Wilde.

Ralph watched the two amusing mammals leave, always amazed how they were able to work so effectively together. When they disappeared, he moved past Jackson and Wolfowitz, McHorn heading out to RollCall. The grey Wolf opened up his locker, a sense of pride at looking at his pressed uniform and Kevlar hanging up.

"How it's going with Fangmeyer?" asked Jackson.

Ralph shrugged, "She's busier now, but still the same at work." He turned and smiled at the Tiger, "I'm very happy for her." The grey Wolf wasn't sure if Jackson believed him, but the feline didn't say anything.

"It's crazy that Fangmeyer's engaged, you know?" Wolfowitz said, "She never struck me as the type to get hitched."

"It's a traditional Tiger thing," replied Jackson, "arranged marriages aren't uncommon in the Old World...but I'll admit I've never heard about them in Zootopia."

"Wow, I'm glad I'm a Wolf," chuckled Wolfowitz, "Nothing arranged in the Pack!"

"No, just need approval from the Alpha to date," Ralph sarcastically commented as he slipped on his Kevlar, "And you need his blessing before getting married. Then you move in to the complex and everyone hovers around you until you start popping out kits!" He yanked his duty shirt off the hanger and pulled it on, "Of course if you don't or can't have kits, then you drop in the rankings until you and your mate become Omegas...what a life." The grey Wolf felt a paw on his shoulder. He glanced to see the white fur of Wolfowitz.

"You alright Ralph?"

Ralph forced his frown into a bright smile, making it so wide his eyes closed, "Perfectly fine Witz!"

* * *

 

          Ralph tapped an anxious digit on the steering wheel. It had been a slow day, with not even a speeding ticket to paw out. Not too long ago the lupine would have enjoyed every second with his partner, but now it felt awkward. Every joke the Wolf wanted to say sounded flirtatious and every topic they normally discussed led back to the wedding. Problem was the silence was wearing Ralph down. He was in a no-win situation. The grey Wolf glanced at his partner. "So...how's Sai?"

"He's good," replied Nadine hesitantly, her paws clasped tightly together on her lap, "He's so busy at work that he doesn't have much time off before the wedding."

Ralph nodded, his eyes fixed forward and his stomach churning, "So...will they give him time for your...honeymoon…" The Wolf bit down a growl and cleared his throat. The idea of Nadine being with anyone else stood his fur on end, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Tradition had sealed their fates.

"Yes," the Tiger replied uncharacteristically meekly, "We'll have two weeks."

"That's great...really," Ralph forced out, he turned to his partner and smiled as best as possible, "I'm happy for you." The words were practiced, the smile perfected for the situation, even the grip that the lupine had on the steering wheel was somewhat planned, but all of it almost crumbled when he looked at the feline.

Nadine's whiskers drooped and her gaze was sullen. The Wolf knew if he hadn't studied his partner's tells, that he may have missed it. There was no denying how much this was hurting her. She, a fully grown female Bengal Tiger, had no control in who she was to wed. The idea was so foreign to the lupine that it was several days after she told him before he could wrap his head around it. An agreement had been made between her father and mother and another family that if their kits hadn't married by the time they reached twenty five, than they would marry each other. The male, Sai, was younger than Nadine by two years and had just turned twenty five.

"Thank you," whispered Nadine, "It means a lot coming from you." Her paws fell to side and she closed her eyes. "I need to rest for a bit. Long nights planning are starting to catch up."

"Of course," responded Ralph, focusing back on the empty stretch of road they were watching, "I'll wake you if something happens...partner…" The Wolf took a risk and removed a paw from the steering wheel. He watched, like a spectator, as his paw went to the Tiger. The lupine's paw patted the feline's larger paw twice. He pulled his paw back and gripped the wheel for dear life. Ralph glanced once more at Nadine, just to make sure she wasn't about to clobber him. He thought he saw a little blush in her ears.

_"Just your imagination, Ralphie…"_ the Wolf lamented internally, _"Nothing more…"_

The lupine officer did his best to concentrate on his job, but the image of his partner wearing a wedding dress kept popping up. How beautiful she would look. How happy she would be. More importantly, how happy she would be without Ralph. He had done his best to keep them up, but the Wolf's ears pinned against his skull. There didn't seem to be any hope at all for a happy ending.

* * *

 

          Ralph needed to let off some steam. The shift had stayed dead and the conversation even worse. The grey Wolf sped to the gym in the hopes of working out until he collapsed. In a pair of basketball shorts and a black Z.P.D. t-shirt, the lupine pushed through the swinging doors and into the gymnasium.

The first thing that always struck the Wolf was the smell. So many mammals working out in the same confined space, no matter the ventilation, always burned his sensitive nose. The next several strikes were generally delivered by his coworkers. All of them, different sizes and shapes, working in order to keep in the prime physical condition necessary to work at Precinct One. He spotted many familiar faces, but one struck him as odd. On the pull-up bar was Weaselton, working up a sweat. Ralph frowned and walked over to the smaller mammal. "Hey Reggie, I thought you left?"

"I did," grunted the mustela, not stopping his routine, "I went home, slept and then came back."

The Wolf balked, "Uh...why?"

The Weasel finished his last rep, hanging from the bars a bit, before finally releasing and falling to the mat below. The young officer was bent over, catching his breath before straightening up. "A supervisor called out, so Sheri has to pick up the shift and close tonight. I decided to get a workout in, and then meet up with her before they close." He frowned, "I hate when she leaves there after dark." The mustela rubbed the back of his head, "I know she can take care of herself, but I'm allowed to worry...right?"

"Oh definitely," replied Ralph easily, nodding his head, "You never know what can happen."

"Don't we know it," huffed the Weasel. He eyed the lupine curiously, "You look like you've seen better days. What happened?"

The Wolf's ears pinned, but he tried to smile reassuringly, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about?" The unblinking gaze of the Weasel had Ralph's tail retreating between his legs. "Just a rough day, that's all!" The pitch of the lupine's voice rose at the end of his statement, and he couldn't help but wince at how he sounded to himself.

"Right…" Reggie said unconvinced, "...well do you have time to spar?" He pointed to the open boxing ring.

"I haven't really stretched yet an-" started the hesitant Wolf.

"-And I'm coming off a triple shift," interrupted the Weasel pointedly, "with only four hours of sleep. You definitely have the advantage!"

Ralph bobbed his head back and forth before nodding, "Ok, sure. You won't get hurt?"

"I'll be fine."

The Wolf frowned, "Well ok, let's do this!" His smile returned. If there was a way to work to exhaustion, was trying to catch Weaselton in the ring. Of course the mustela wouldn't last very long after working out and coming off a triple. The Wolf's smile turned into a grin, "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

 

            Ralph was lied too, either to himself by himself or by Weaselton. He was definitely lied too though. The Weasel moved like liquid around his every punch and kick. He seemed to anticipate his every lunge and even was able to land some very good shots into his left side. The Wolf was panting on one knee as his gaze desperately trying to keep up with the agile mustela. Weaselton simply danced from one paw to the next, his fists raised and a bored expression on his face.

"Come on Ralph!" called out the Weasel, "You can't blame this on not stretching!"

The Wolf growled, his hackles rose and his fists clenched. It wasn't even that good of an insult, but Ralph had been riding on a razor's edge emotionally and he needed some release. He snarled as he stood.

A manic grin grew on Reggie, "There we go…" the lupine heard the mustela mutter, "Come on!" The Wolf felt no need to deny the request.

He lunged forward, both paws stretched wide and aimed at the Weasel. Ralph was sure he was going to grab Weaselton and force the smaller mammal to submit. Before his paws could wrap around the lithe frame of Weaselton, the mustela vanished. In rapid succession, the Wolf felt blows to his left knee, side and thigh. He swung wildly to where his opponent was, but whiffed. The blows appeared on his right and the lupine growled and slammed his fist down on the mat. The move had sent Ralph off balance and he collapsed onto his right knee, puffing out angry breaths. He had no time to rest as Weaselton appeared before him.

"Anger makes us not think," Weaselton schooled, tapping a claw against the side of his head, "and when you don't think, you leave yourself open."

The Wolf growled and swung a haymaker at the mustela, only for the smaller mammal to duck underneath it.

"Your better than this Ralph, now hit me."

Another wild swing followed as the lupine tried to rise once more.

"Hit me!"

Ralph growled, wide eyed and set on crushing the smaller mammal. He swung down with both fists. They hit the mat with a resounding thud.

**_"Hit Me!?"_ **

Finally the lupine snapped and lunged forward. Teeth flashing and jaw wide, the Wolf had every intention of breaking the Weasel in half. In a flash, Weaselton was gone. A powerful blow snapped Ralph's jaw shut and robbed him of his senses.

The next thing the Wolf knew, he was lying on a bench in the locker room with a towel over his eyes and his body aching everywhere. He groaned as he tried to sit up but failed.

"Glad to see you're awake," Weaselton said, "Jackson said you'd be out for hours, but I didn't hit you that hard."

Ralph tried to swing his legs to the floor, but they didn't move.

"Ralph...uh...I may have taken my frustration of Wilde out on you. That wasn't my intention and I  ** _Really_**  am sorry for hitting you that hard."

The Wolf tried to raise a paw, but his arms were still weak.

"Can...Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," mumbled the Wolf, his face still hidden under the towel, "but apparently I can't move."

"Oh...OH!" exclaimed the Weasel, "Oh Rutt! You can't feel anything!? Fleas and Ticks!? I just paralyzed an Officer! It wasn't on purpose Ralph! I promise!?"

"Hold on Regg," the lupine groaned, "I can definitely feel everything. It's just that everything hurts...A Lot!"

A relieved sigh came from the smaller mammal, "Ok...Ok...do you need any help?"

"No, gimme a sec…" Ralph pushed through the pain and forced his legs to move. The officer pushed up with a groan and moved into a sitting position. The towel fell unceremoniously to the floor and the exhausted gaze of the lupine watched it plummet. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," replied the Weasel, stepping into the Wolf's view, "Maybe ten minutes? I'll admit I wasn't keeping track. Jackson carried you here and I stayed to make sure you're alright." Weaselton wasn't the most expressive mammal, which was definitely went to Clawhauser, but it easy to read the worry written all over him.

"I should head out," muttered Ralph. He tried to stand, but fell back onto the bench with a grunt.

"Wolfowitz is still here, and he said he'd give you a ride home." Reggie supplied.

The grey Wolf smiled, "Thanks for letting me know." He chuckled and slowly brought a paw to rub the top of his head, "You really did a number on me, didn't you?"

Weaselton grimaced, "Sorry about that."

Ralph shook his head, "No it's fine. I should have known better." He raised a brow teasingly and leaned in, "You sure you're a Weasel? I've taken weaker hits from Rhino's than what you deliver!"

The mustela chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well when you spend time training with Snarlov, you pick up some things."

"Like how to hit like a truck?" joked Ralph.

"Like how to get in someone's blind spot," countered the Weasel, "granted you weren't thinking the entire spar."

"Don't you mean the savage beating?" quipped the Wolf with a sly grin. He laughed as the smaller mammal rolled his eyes, but his mirth was short lived. Weaselton beating him so easily was cause for concern for the Wolf. Ralph would never be the best fighter, that was the Chief, Hopps or Snarlov, but his job called for him to be able to handle any situation. Losing to a Weasel, even one as well trained as Weaselton, was not good.

"Hey Reggie," started Ralph timidly, "would you...be willing to train with me?"

Weaselton blinked. He opened his muzzle, but nothing came out and closed it. He blinked again and cocked his head in confusion. "You feeling alright Ralph...because I'm the reason you were knocked out in the first place."

"That's exactly why I'm asking," countered Ralph, "I don't want to get beat that bad by a perp!"

"I don't know if I can help you," admitted the Weasel, a paw rubbing his neck, "Wouldn't you rather Have Snarlov or Fangmeyer help you?"

The grey Wolf forced his ears to remain up at the mention of his partner. He smiled and shrugged, "I would ask Nadine, but you know how busy she is with the wedding! Also I need to get better against small mammals, not mammals Snarlov's size. So whaddya say?"

Weaselton appeared torn, grimacing once more as his head bobbed back and forth. Finally he nodded, the mental argument coming to an end, and stuck out his paw to the Wolf. "Alright, I'll help you, but we start tomorrow."

Ralph looked at the extended paw and reached his own limp one to accept. His grip on the smaller mammal's paw was weak a best. "Maybe we start a little later than that," the Wolf spoke apologetically, "I'm still kinda feeling your first lesson."

"Right...unconscious," mumbled a slightly blushing mustela. The Weasel nodded again, "Ok, two days from now!"

"Hooray…" Ralph answered unenthusiastically. He shouldn't have felt so down as the reason for him working out was to be so exhausted that he couldn't think about Nadine. The Wolf just didn't expect to learn in the process how much training he actually needed. Add in the fact that his mind hadn't completely wandered away from the Tiger, and it left the lupine feeling uneasy.

"It'll be alright Ralph...Just get through this month and things will get better…"

Ralph wasn't convinced, but needed to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the official start of A Wolf's Song. Expect weekly updates like last time. I'm expecting this story to be between 20 to 25 chapters, so half of WW. For OW, I'll be updating it intermittently with chapters. I'm working on one right now, but don't expect it till next week. Let me know what you think!


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph Wolford attends a Pack event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

" _H-How can you be engaged?" questioned Ralph incredulously, "You're not dating anyone...are you?"_

_Nadine shook her head sullenly, her gaze fixed on the table, "It's an arranged marriage."_

" _Wha...How...How is that possible?!"_

_The feline looked at the lupine, her expression blank but eyes filled with mixed emotions, "It's a Tiger thing."_

* * *

 

"This is ridiculous, I'm an adult!" complained Ralph. The young Wolf was standing in the Alpha's apartment. The familiar dark red walls and beige carpeting normally brought forward fond memories of his kithood adventures and experiences. Now he felt sick to his stomach as he argued with his parents. "Do you honestly expect me to go to this...this…?”

"Pack party." finished his father sitting in a recliner. He tipped newspaper slightly and peered over it sternly, "Yes I do Ralph."

"What your father means," interjected his mother softly, sitting in the corner of a medium mammal couch, "is that that this could be a good experience for you and will help remind others of the history of the Wolford Pack." She looked up from her knitting, her gaze unblinking, "This is the first time an event like this is being hosted. So either it's a complete mess and you don't do it anymore, or it’s a success and we send your siblings with you next time."

"Next time!" exclaimed the officer with his eyes wide and ears pinning, "What do you mean next time?"

"As you stated you're an adult," the Alpha pointedly snapped, "You need to start thinking about your future mate and not just chasing any tail that walks by!"

Ralph scoffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he hooked up a female as his thoughts were plagued by orange and black. "I don't do that...anymore."

"That's good to hear," grumbled the older male, returning to his paper, "Maybe you'll start taking your rank seriously as well."

The young Wolf bit down a snarl and looked away from his father. They always butted heads about Ralph's position in the Pack. His father wanted him to take it more seriously and the officer didn't want the Beta title at all. Eventually he sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Where is this... ** _party_**?"

"In Savannah Central," supplied the female, "The Watering Hole has been rented out for the event."

"Great," grumbled Ralph, "At least I won't be wasting gas." He left before his father could say another word.

* * *

 

             Ralph enjoyed parties. The atmosphere, the fun and the goers were generally in good moods made them relaxing experiences for the Wolf. His naturally gregarious nature, mixed with the stories he accumulated in his line of work, made him the center of attention as well. The officer was not doing his old routine of talking up every available she-Wolf, and instead sat alone in the corner of the bar. The Watering Hole was a well known bar in Savannah Central, the oldest still active. Unlike the Precinct One hangout of O'Hare's, The Watering Hole had class. The wooden bar was a polished mahogany with brass edging. There were tables throughout, but no booths. A soft, yellow light illuminated everything and smooth jazz played in the background. It was a comfortable mood for the night. The establishment had all different types of alcohol and the bartender and staff alike wore button down with bowties. Still, everything felt too stiff to the Wolf. The nervous atmosphere between Wolves, the stool he was sitting on, even the light beer he was drinking. Ralph shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pushed away the half eaten chicken sandwich he had ordered. It looked good on the menu, but tasted like sawdust in his mouth. The Officer sighed and laid his head on the bar, trying his best ignore the smell of single Wolves around him.

"You look like you’re having fun," teased a female voice.

Ralph turned to the stranger, excuse for rebuffing the suitor ready, when he stopped and frowned. The she-Wolf was dressed in jeans and a Z.P.D. t-shirt with a beer in her paw. The female was grey except for her ears and paws which were pitch black. Amused Amber eyes studied the male. Ralph blinked, "Do I know you?"

The mysterious stranger bobbed her head side to side, "Yes and no. I recognize you,  _Officer_ Wolford, but I don't believe we've been formally introduced." She held out her paw to the male, "Beatrice Howlington."

Ralph grinned. "Oh I've definitely heard of you,  _Officer_ ," he straightened up and accepted the extended paw, "from what I've heard you’re the Law  ** _And_**  Order in Precinct Six."

Beatrice scoffed, releasing Ralph's paw and waving it flippantly. "Not even close! The two mammals we received from Precinct One easily keep up with me." She smirked, "Of course Sergeant Grizzoli  ** _Is_**  getting older, and Lieutenant Howlington won't be prowling the streets for too much longer."

Ralph chuckled, "It's still weird to hear it... ** _Sergeant_**  Grizzoli." The male shook his head, "Does he still tell terrible joke?"

"From what he told me that was your specialty!"

"Hey!" the male exclaimed, pointing an accusatory claw at the female, "My jokes are  ** _Amazing_**  and he knew it!" He huffed and folded his arms, pointing his muzzle to the ceiling. "Obviously that old Bear has corrupted you." Ralph tried to hold his laughter in, but eventually his mirth slipped and he chortled like a fool. "Oh jeez, how’s he doing?"

"Fine...do you mind?" The male waved for the female to sit, "Thanks...he's doing fine. I've seen his kits a couple times, they're adorable!"

Ralph frowned in thought, rubbing the underside of his muzzle, "...Anthony and Alexis?" Beatrice nodded. "I think he brought them around once or twice, but I know they all live in Tundra Town." He waved a paw and reached for his beer, "Well good for him!" He brought the drink to his lips and downed it in one swing. With a satisfied sigh, Ralph placed the glass down and turned back to his guest. "So, what's a snowflake like you doing in a nice place like this?"

Beatrice's brow quirked, "Does that ever work?"

The male shrugged with a smirk, "More times than you wanna know." He chuckled as the female laughed. "Seriously though, I've never known Howlington's to stray too far from Tundra Town except for work."

"Who says I'm not working?" tried to reply sensually. She batted her eyes for effect, but it did nothing more than confuse the male further. An awkward silence settled between the two before the female sighed heavily and rested her elbows on the table. "I sound like a hooker," concluded Beatrice.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah," admitted Ralph, "And honestly, a terrible one."

The she-Wolf groaned and laid her head on the counter, "That was my wicked friend's advice to try and make this more bearable!"

"Don't want to be here either?"

"Not even close," grumbled Beatrice. She brought her beer to her lips and sipped it. Another heavy sigh escaped the female, "I don't want any of this..."

Ralph nodded, "Same." He frowned at his empty glass, "But alas, duty calls." The lupines were silent, lost in their thoughts as the male studied the bar. Wolves were starting to break off; interested in either companionship for the night or longer it was hard to tell. The officer spotted a male Timber and a female Red Wolf snuggle in a corner booth, but turned away when it became obvious that more was happening out of view. "You know...," he heard Beatrice mutter, "...we could help each other out."

The male turned and cocked his head in confusion, "How so?"

The female grinned and raised a digit for service, "Bartender another round!"

* * *

 

Ralph and Weaselton were running on the track, the Weasel pushing the Wolf to pick up the pace.

"Keep up Ralph!" called the young officer way ahead of the lupine, "You gotta get faster!"

"I'm trying!" Ralph huffed back, panting heavily. His legs felt as heavy as granite. It didn't help that last night he and Beatrice had drunk a little too much and the Wolf was feeling it. He saw the mustela stop and pushed till he reached the stationary officer. Ralph doubled over, paws on his knees, gulping breaths desperately. "I...drank...a...little-"

"-too much," interrupted Weaselton, "I can smell it." He pointed to the tip of his nose, "Not as good as yours, but good enough."

Ralph straightened up with a groan and paws on his hips, "Sorry Reggie, looks like I'm not as good a shape as I thought."

The Weasel shrugged, "You did three fourths of a mile which isn't too bad." He slapped the Wolf on the forearm, "Let's call it a day. You're not the only one who's tired." The pair walked off the track, going around the edges to keep out of other runners’ way. "So...you go to a party or something like that?"

Ralph frowned, "Sort of? It's kind of a meet and greet for the single Wolves of Zootopia...or at least that's the idea of it."

"What? It doesn't work?"

The Wolf shook his head, "More like it's a little outdated. With social media and dating apps everywhere, the Packs are trying to find a way to keep control over who their members date." He snorted, "Problem is they're just turn into an easier way for singles to hook up for a night with the Pack's blessing." Ralph sighed heavily, "The Packs are always a decade behind." He glanced down at the mustela next to him, "Did you know, it's pretty much impossible for Interspecies relationships for Wolves."

Weaselton frowned and looked up, "Why?"

"Because for a relationship to be considered 'official,'" the Wolf air quoted with his digits, "It needs approval from both Alphas."

The Weasel stopped, "So? Isn't that just the head of the household?"

Ralph stopped and shook his head, "An Alpha has to be recognized by other Packs for it to count. This means that for a wolf to even  _ **date**_ another species, their 'Alpha' has to be recognized by another pack!" He sighed and his shoulders slumped, "The Pack controls who you love, how you love'em and how many kits you pop out." The Wolf ran a paw over the top of his head, pushing his ears down, "It sucks…"

"Is that why you've been weird?"

The lupine's eyes went wide and looked at the smaller mammal alarmed, "Wha? No! I'm not…" The mustela folded his arms, unconvinced by the other officer's words. "...It's complicated."

"Sounds it," remarked Weaselton with frown.

Ralph sighed again. This conversation did not help his hangover. He straightened out and smiled as wide as he could, "But it's ok, because Beatrice and I figured out a solution."

"Which is?"

The Wolf grinned triumphantly and gestured with a digit, "We're gonna date." He then continued on his journey to the locker room. Weaselton jumped in his away.

"Hold on! You can't just say that and expect me to ask not questions!" exclaimed the Weasel, "Beatrice is a friend, and I consider you a friend as well. I don't want you two doing something stupid that could hurt either one of you!"

"Reggie, relax." Ralph walked to the impeding mammal and bent down to place a paw on the mustela's shoulder. "We talked about it and neither one of us wants to really date, but we can 'Date.'" The Wolf air quoted. "This way both Packs are happy, Beatrice can focus on her career and I don't have to do any singles events." He pushed the Weasel towards the swinging doors of the gym, "Everything will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question I've been wrestling with for this entire chapter...would Beatrice still be considered a beard or a goatee? Beards don't exist, but wouldn't goats only have goatees? Obviously not an important question for the story, but one that has been wracking my brain. Let me know what you think!


	4. The "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph Wolford goes on a date with Beatrice Howlington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_Ralph's heart was breaking with each passing second. His breathing became haggard as he placed his paws on the table to stop swaying. He shook his head to try and clear it. "Ok, so what's the plan?"_

" _Plan?"_

_The Wolf's eyes locked onto the weary Tiger's. He waved a paw over the table, growling as he spoke. "To stop this rutting thing!" The lupine's voice rose an octave panic set in He waved about frantically, "This is ridiculous! There's gotta be_ ** _something_**   _we can do! Maybe if we-"_

" _Ralph stop!" pleaded the feline. She covered his paw still on the table with her much larger one. "There_ ** _is_**   _no plan."_

* * *

 

                Ralph and Nadine had been called to secure a crime scene. It was a breaking and entering of a jewelry store. Broken glass and scattered gems everywhere. The Wolf disliked wearing the Z.P.D. booties that guidelines called for. They were a black, hard rubber that didn't breathe. This meant that they were uncomfortable  ** _And_**  smelled terrible. Still it's better to wear them than accidentally contaminate the crime scene from cuts of glass. "Hey Nadine," called the lupine to the feline as he strung crime scene tape across the broken store window, "Why not save some cash and grab a ring in your size?"

Nadine huffed and straightened up from her investigation of the door handle, "Nice try Ralph. You’re not dragging me down with you." The Tiger's gaze narrowed on the Wolf, "I bet you're the perp."

The deadpanned delivery from the feline caught the lupine off guard. Ralph burst out laughing, doubling over and turning red in the muzzle. Eventually he cut down on his mirth and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Wow," chuckled the Wolf, "That was  ** _Good_**. You’re getting better at that delivery."

"Thank you," Nadine replied. There was the flash of a smile, but it disappeared just as quick. "It looks like they used the door," the feline commented, turning back to the crime, "there's scratch marks on the lock...but why bust the window?"

"Dunno, but all this glass on the sidewalk says it was done from inside. Maybe throw us off?"

The feline hummed in thought. "We won't know more till C.S.I’s get here."

Ralph nodded as he refocused back on the tape. The call had come in not too long into their shift, but the store didn't open till eleven. It looked like some items were stolen, but without an inventory list it was impossible to say. "So what kind of ring did Sai get you?" the Wolf finally asked, "Bet it's some big old diamond, right?"

"Tiger's don't do rings."

The lupine turned back to his partner who was writing something on her notepad. "What do you mean don't do rings? What  ** _Do_**  you use then?"

Nadine sighed and clicked her pen, her expression remaining blank. "Garlands of flowers. Normally they are roses, carnations marigolds and orchids, but as long as they're brightly colored it's fine."

"So how do you show it after the wedding?" Ralph asked hesitantly, feeling the weight of the conversation.

"Same as any other couple."

"Matching tattoos?" joked the Wolf.

The Tiger glared at Ralph, "With love."

Ralph's ears pinned back, "Oh, sorry…"

"It's alright," replied Nadine, clicking her pen and continuing with her notes, "I understand our cultures are different."

The Wolf fidgeted. There were other questions he wanted to ask, but they would pry deeper into Nadine's marriage and he didn't feel comfortable learning much more. The silence between the two continued for several more minutes as the officers recorded notes and ideas of the crime. Finally the feline spoke.

"I heard you have a date tonight," Nadine remarked bluntly, "that's interesting."

"Not really," replied Ralph as he peered through the broken window into the store.

"Is she from Precinct One?"

"No, Precinct Six. It's the cousin of Lieutenant Howlington."

"I've seen her before...she's pretty."

The statement caught Ralph by surprise and he whipped his head to look at his partner. She was staring down the street in his direction; her eyes squinted as if trying to see past him. The Wolf noticed the tight grip the Tiger had on her notepad, almost folding it in half. He frowned, hesitant to answer, and spoke quietly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Nadine blinked and then nodded. She looked down at the notepad as if seeing it for the first time. The Tiger turned back to the door. "I'm happy for you."

Ralph forced his ears to remain up as he turned back to the interior of the store. "...Thanks."

* * *

 

               Beatrice struggled with the zipper to her dress. She growled in frustration, muttering under her breath. "Stupid dress. Stupid date. Stupid...Stupid!" The Wolf writhed in her bedroom as she tried desperately to grab the small zipper on her back.

"I gotcha bee," spoke Cherry, "just crouch down so I can reach."

The she-Wolf huffed, but lowered herself to the vixen's level. "Why do I have to wear a dress?" she whined, "It's a fake date!"

"In which everyone in your pack  _thinks_ its fake," retorted the vulpine, "which means you  _gotta_ do some acting tonight." The lupine felt the dress tighten and heard the sound of zipping. "There you go honey!"

Beatrice stood, smoothing out the creases in her dress. She turned to her friend, "Well, what do you think?" The pair had chosen a burgundy midi dress that hugged the grey Wolf's waist, creating curves the lupine never thought she had. The straps were thin enough to expose her neck and shoulders, while not making the female feel too revealed. The dress stopped just below her knees, but a slit ran up the side of her right thigh. The only problem was no hole for her tail, so the lupine had to continuously remind herself not to raise her waggable appendage from between her legs.

Cherry remained silent, gaze fixed on the she-Wolf. She shook her head and a smirk appeared, "You look beautiful honey bee." The vixen glanced up and down the lupine. She winked, "Sure you don't want to play for the other team?" Beatrice sputtered, blushing as her supposed friend laughed. "I'm messing with you honey!  ** _Relax_**."

"Wasn't funny..." muttered the she-Wolf darkly as she folded her arms. The lupine glared and the giggling Fox. Cherry's ears were tilted back, but it almost looked as though there was a faint blush in them. The officer shook her head and sniffed pompously, "Besides if I was going too, why would I settle for you?" The laughter stopped. She glanced at the vixen and grinned wickedly, "Saffron's more my height."

The vulpine's blank expression turned into a sly grin. "One," started Cherry as she held up a digit, "Saffron  ** _still_**  hasn't completely forgiven you for borrowing her clothes." Beatrice scowled. "Two," another digit rose, "Jezebel doesn't fight fair." The vixen leaned in closer and whispered, "She fights with whips and chains."

The she-Wolf's ears pinned as she cringed, "Ew."

Cherry laughed, "Face it honey bee, I'm the  ** _Best_**  you'd ever get!"

"Well who knows," grumbled the officer as she looked away, "Maybe me and Ralph will kick it off and  ** _Really_**  start dating!"

"Is that what you want?"

The question caught the Wolf off guard. She turned curiously to her friend. Cherry's grin had turned into a soft smile, her paws clasped in front of her. "Well...no…" replied Beatrice slowly, "...I just want to be left alone." She sighed and she sat down on her bed, running a paw over her the top of her head. "Everyone's paying attention to me now that Grandpa Julius isn't Deputy Chief, and I don't know how to handle it." The lupine rested her head in her paws and closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift and a paw pat her thigh gently.

"I know," whispered Cherry, "but you'll get used to it. I know you will." The vixen giggled, "Whenever you set your mind to something, it happens."

"So what should I set my mind too tonight?" Beatrice asked, peeking at her friend.

Cherry pursed her lips before smiling and patting the lupine's thigh again. "Why not focus on having a good time and gaining a new friend. Ok?"

The she-Wolf wanted to retort that she had plenty of friends, but a raised brow from the vulpine shut her down. She sighed and smiled weakly, "Ok...friend and fun."

"That's the spirit!" encouraged the Fox, "Now all you need is a signature scent!"

Beatrice's eyes went wide, "A what now?"

* * *

 

               Ralph tapped his hind paw on the ground as he waited nervously for Beatrice to arrive. He was leaning as nonchalantly as possible against the restaurant while he scanned the sidewalk up and down. The male Wolf decided to wear something casual for the night, a simple light grey suit with a salmon button down and no tie. He checked his phone again and saw it was only 6:57, three minutes before the reservation. "Where is she?" muttered the grey Wolf, "Fake date or not she shouldn't be late." A yellow cab pulled up to curb in front of him. Ralph sighed in relief when a familiar face poked out of the door. He rushed to help the she-Wolf out of the car. "Just in time!"

Beatrice grimaced, "Sorry! I would have been here sooner, but Cherry couldn't decide on my scent."

Ralph's brow rose, but he remained silent. He watched as the other lupine bent at the waist to pay the taxi driver and had to admit that she cleaned up very well. The dark red dress hugged the she-Wolf exceptionally, and her tail sweeping side to side caused it to rise slightly. The male coughed and looked away. It wasn't polite to stare.

"Alright, let's go!" Beatrice exclaimed.

Ralph looked back at the female and grinned, "Someone's excited."

The she-Wolf glanced away and folded her arms, "I'm excited for the restaurant!" Beatrice defended as she glared at the male, "I've never been here before."

Ralph laughed and extended a paw to his date, "Shall we?" The female accepted the paw gratefully and the two headed for the front doors.

Even the male had to admit that the restaurant was an excellent choice. It was named "The White Petal" and served sushi. Ralph wished he could take credit for choosing the location, but that was all Clawhauser. The Big Cat did a double take when the lupine asked for "Pred food with an open floor plan that allows mammals to see everything from the outside." It was a necessity that both Wolves agreed upon. The male hurried forward and opened the door for the female with a bow and a wave of his paw, "Ladies first." Beatrice smirked and shook her head, but continued through. Ralph followed behind, taking in the restaurant.

The restaurant was wide open. There were no chairs, only pillows for mammals to sit on at low tables. The tables looked to be for medium to large mammals. On the back wall was a set of double doors and to the right of them was a small bar. There were two doors on the leftmost wall with traditional symbols for male and female bathrooms. A female Red Panda standing next to a small podium greeted them with a smile and a polite bow. "Do you have reservation?" she asked with a thick accent.

"Yes, under Wolford and Howlington for two." The hostess checked a book on the podium and he heard the she-Wolf chuckle next to him.

"Both last names?"

The male turned and shrugged with a confident grin, "So our snoopers can't miss it." Beatrice laughed, covering her muzzle with a paw and Ralph chuckled as well. He turned back to a confused Panda and smiled apologetically, "Sorry in advance for the few Wolves that'll pass by!"

The hostess didn't understand, but giggled politely. She showed the pair to a table in the back corner close to the bar. The table was set for four, with only glasses and napkins. There were no plates or silverware. The Panda flourished a paw to the table, bowed, and left the Wolves to themselves.

"Well this is interesting," muttered Ralph as he settled onto his pillow and picked up the menu, "Gotta give it to Claws for finding this place."

"Claws?" questioned Beatrice as she fidgeting in her seat.

"He’s the dispatcher of day shift. He’s a savant when it comes to dating.” The she-Wolf smiled, but it turned into a grimace as she continued to fidget. The male frowned in concern, "You ok Beatrice?"

She smiled apologetically, "I thought we were going to sit in chairs, or at least a booth." The female sighed and squirmed some more, "This dress has my tail pinned and is putting pressure on my lower back."

"So just move."

Beatrice grimaced, "I think the only way to fix this is..." She trailed off. The male waved for her to continue. Her ears pinned and a blush appeared on her cheeks as she leaned closer to the Wolf. "...if I hike up my dress," she whispered, obviously embarrassed by the turn of events.

Ralph blinked as the words sunk in. "Oh!" He exclaimed before looking away. The male cleared his throat and focused on the wall next to him. "You uh…just tell me when you’re done." He continued to stare at the wall, doing his best to ignore his date as his ears heated up. This wasn't the first time that a she-Wolf hitched up her dress around Ralph, but that had been for a completely different reason.

"Ok, I'm ready."

The male turned, expecting to see an obvious difference. Other than her tail being visible, it wagging lazily behind the she-Wolf, there was no immediate change to Beatrice. The seasoned Officer did notice two napkins were missing from the table. He motioned with a digit to the areas where the napkins had been.

The female blushed and coughed into a paw, "It's all I could think of on such short notice."

Ralph held up his paws in surrender, "No judgment on my end. I once ripped my pants in front of a suspect in the middle of an interrogation." He gave a cocky grin and a wink, "Still got the confession."

Beatrice snorted, "This I  ** _have_**  to hear!"

"In due time my dear," the male teased, "But first…" Ralph looked around expectantly, "Where's our waiter?"

* * *

 

                  The "date" was going well, or at least as well as a fake date could go. The Wolves traded cop stories, bad jokes, and terrible dates. Ralph far outpaced Beatrice in all three categories, but was still impressed by the she-Wolf. Her telling of the arrest of Sergeant Tassut had the male on the edge of his pillow. Ralph spoke of his time undercover, something he was very proud of, and the different cases he and Nadine had worked. The older officer also shared some of the tales during the Nighthowler crisis, including its aftermath.

"So we arrest the sheep and the Chief starts hollering up a storm about a ladder," Ralph regaled, flourishing his paws for effect, "I'm running around like my tail is on fire, when someone yells up from the pit." The male brought a paw to his muzzle, raising it high and fake shouted, "Hey, funny mam!" The older officer focused back on the female. "I look down there, and what do I see?"

"Hopps and Wilde."

Ralph grimaced, "Bee it's rhetorical."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Beatrice fake apologized. She put down the tuna belly roll she was about to eat and propped her head up in her paws. "Oh my  _gawd_  Ralphie!" the female exclaimed vapidly, "Who was in the pit?"

The male rolled his eyes before glaring at his companion, "Really?" Beatrice simply smirked. He huffed, "Fine, yes, it was Hopps and Wilde. He was carrying her bridal style since she injured her leg." Ralph chuckled and shook his head, "You took the fun out of the story!"

"I took the fun out?" Beatrice said incredulously with disbelieving smile accompanying. She pointed a digit at the male, "You're the one tha…" The female trailed off as her gaze went past the male.

Ralph turned to see what Beatrice was looking at, eyes going wide when he saw  _who_  it was. The older Officer recognized Arnold Howlington right away and had seen his mate enough times to recognize Jackson Howlington on his arm. "What the…" He muzzle was pulled back to the table.

"We gotta look like a couple!" hissed the she-Wolf frantically, Amber eyes wide and filled with fear, "Kiss me!"

"Hold on Beatrice," Ralph whispered calmly, bringing a paw to the side of her muzzle, "Just follow my lead..." He ran his paw up to her cheek, cupping it gently as the male stared deeply into the female's eyes. She pressed into his paw and closed her eyes. The older officer leaned over the table and brought his muzzle inches from the younger. Ralph sucked in a breath as he closed the gap to a hair's length, the side of his muzzle nearly touching Beatrice. "They better hurry up," murmured the male. The sound of a throat clearing had Ralph pushing down a smile, "Now pull away…"

Beatrice jerked back and out of the male's grasp, her eyes wide and blush tinting her ears. "Oh! Arnie, Jacks, WH-what are you doing here!?"

Ralph turned slowly to the "interrupting" Wolves with ears pinned and a nervous smile, "H-hey Lieutenant! What, uh...what are you two doing here?"

"I realized that me and Jacks hadn't celebrated my transfer to Tundra Town," started Arnold, pulling his mate closer to him, "and we decided now was the best time."

"At a restaurant in Savannah Central?" Beatrice deadpanned.

The Beta sniffed, but before he could respond, the white Wolf placed a paw delicately on his chest. "The jig is up love," cracked Jackson with a grin, "That was a terrible lie and you know it."

"It certainly was not!" exclaimed the red Wolf, turning to his husband, "It was  ** _very_**  believable until you outed us!"

"Yes, celebrating an achievement months later. The  _perfect_  cover." Jackson's sarcasm was so thick that Ralph swore he felt it. "Besides…" continued the teacher as he leaned closer to his husband, "...I thought I outed you  ** _long_**  ago…" The white Wolf stage whispered the last part, nipping at the red Wolf's closest ear.

Arnold blushed and Ralph felt uncomfortable with the display of affection as well. He cleared his throat and slapped his paws together to gain the couple's attention. "Well, since you're already here, care to join us?"

The Lieutenant sputtered, still recovering from his mate's affect. Jackson smiled and nodded, "Sounds perfect to me."

Ralph moved left, crouching and shifting over to the next pillow, to allow the married couple to sit next to each other. Jackson accepted the pillow across from Ralph Arnold sat on his left.

The white Wolf glanced at his cousin with a smile, but his gaze trailed down. The lupine's eyes grew wide and the smile strained. Jackson leaned closer to Beatrice and whispered, "Bee...why is your dress hiked up?"

* * *

 

"Well...that could have gone better," grumbled Beatrice.

Ralph shrugged, "I don't know, Jackson and Arnold believe we're dating now. That's gotta be a win."

"Arnie probably thinks I'm a lush after dinner," whined the she-Wolf, "This is  ** _not_**  how I saw this going!"

The male rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease! After some of the stories Jacks was telling us from their first dates,  _we're_  PG." The pair laughed as they continued their stroll through the park. Ralph had spotted a familiar looking rust brown fur of his sister Juliet spying on them from around a corner. He had suggested a quick walk to work off their dinner, and of course to satisfy his own family. Other than their not so stealthy stalker, the two officers enjoyed the stroll. The night air was a little crisp, but in a refreshing sense. The sky was clear and the waning moon providing ample light for the Wolves. It was a picture perfect romantic night.

"How much longer should we go?" Beatrice asked.

Ralph spotted a bench up ahead and pointed to it, "Let's sit over there." He glanced at the female, "You in a rush?"

The younger officer shook her head, "No. I know I'm going to be bombarded with questions when I get back."

The older officer chuckled, "You and me both." The pair made their way to the bench and sat down. Ralph groaned as he stretched. He placed an arm on the back of the bench behind Beatrice and turned to the other Wolf. "So what do you think?"

Beatrice looked at him with a raised brow, "What do I think of what?"

The male grinned and leaned closer to the female, muzzle inches away from her ear, and whispered "Of our fake date."

The younger officer chuckled and brought a paw to the older's cheek, "You have practice faking?"

Ralph bit his lip and suppressed the building laughter. "That was good," he choked out, "...but no, this is my first time faking it."

"I'm sure that's what you tell  ** _all_**  your fake dates," continued Beatrice. She sighed and nuzzled her muzzle into Ralph's, "Just makes me feel like you’re not taking this fake date seriously."

The male snorted, and turned his head to cover it with a cough. His glare at the smirking female was undercut by the smile on his muzzle. "If it makes you feel any better, you  ** _are_**  my first fake date." He embraced the female, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned her head into his chest. "Would you be mad if I told you this isn't my first?"

Ralph petted the back of her head with one paw while the other rubbed her back, "Since this was your idea, no."

Beatrice sighed, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

“I…don’t think I want to date.”

The male pulled back slightly, looking carefully at the female, “…Really?”

Beatrice groaned and leaned her head on the back of the bench, "I know...I'm a freak!"

Ralph chuckled and grasped the female's paw, "It's not my place to judge anyone." There was a question itching at the back of the Wolf's mind that just wanted to be asked. Finally, the older officer sighed and decided to lay it all on the table. "Do you find  _any_ Wolf attractive?"

The female looked away with ears pinned and shoulders slumped. "It's...not like I didn't try," whispered Beatrice, "...but no...I don't find Wolves attractive." She sighed and pulled her paw out of the male's grasp, "Frankly I don't think of anyone that way." Beatrice gazed back at the older Wolf, "What about you?"

Ralph chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well I used to, but uh, that changed recently." He cleared his throat, blushing at the turn of the conversation. "I used to like she-Wolves a lot. Like a lot a lot...but that changed one day." The male glanced away before looking back at female. He grimaced as the idea of telling Beatrice was terrifying, no one knew. Still, the older office concluded that if they were going to be fake dating, well then she should know. "I'm interested in a Tiger," muttered Ralph, his ears and cheeks heating up.

Beatrice didn't react at first, her curious demeanor remaining as the words sunk in. The female's expression slowly morphed into shock, "Oh…"

"And she's getting married." continued Ralph bitterly, "To some male she doesn't even know." A growl built in his throat, but he cleared it and willed down his rising hackles. Weeks had passed, yet still the Wolf's fur wanted to stand on end at the notion.

"Oh Ralph, I'm so sorry!" Beatrice grimaced, "I just thought you were gay!"

"Thanks, I appreciate tha- wait what!" exclaimed the male loudly. He looked around cautiously, but didn't see Juliet anymore. "What do you mean you thought I was gay?" Ralph hissed wide eyed.

"Well, it's not a secret how...traditional The Wolford's," Beatrice started cautiously, "I just assumed your Alpha was against your...lifestyle?" She finished the statement with a confused shrug.

Ralph's jaw hung open in disbelief. He blinked several times and shook his head vehemently. He rubbed his eyes as he continued to process this new suggestion. "Huh...I didn't realize how this could look." He rubbed his eyes again and groaned. "But no Beatrice, I'm not gay." The male sighed heavily and looked wearily at the female, "It might be better if I was though...there's precedent in Packs for that."

Beatrice opened her mouth and then closed it, indecision written all over her face. Finally she smiled reassuringly and placed a paw on Ralph's shoulder. "You'll figure something out Ralph. You're a good guy, and any other Wolf would scratch and bite to have a chance at you...are you sure you want this... _dating_?"

"Beatrice I've dreamed of being a different mammal because of her," Ralph confessed, "There's no one else."

Beatrice nodded with her ears pinned and gaze cast down. "Ok...Ok. We'll do it your way... ** _but_** ," the she-Wolf raised a digit, "If you get a chance at this dream girl, or find someone else we're breaking it off. Agree?"

Ralph wanted to point out how futile her statement was. There was no one else for the male but Nadine, and there no way that would change. Still, the agreement could go both ways if Beatrice found someone special. He grinned and stuck his paw, "Agreed."

* * *

 

            Ralph arrived at the Wolford Complex, exhausted and dragging his paws through the door. He didn't realize how draining fake dating could be! After a few more minutes in the park, just in case others were watching, the pair decided that it was late enough. Like a gentlemammal, the male escorted the she-Wolf to the nearest corner and hailed the first cab in sight. With goodbyes and promises to get together soon, the Wolves separated. The older officer chose to walk home. An hour and a half later, and the Beta was back in his home. Ralph ran a paw over an ornate side table in the hallway, the Rosewood veneer starting to crack, and waited for the inevitable. Juliet would have reported everything back to his father and mother, so both parents would be waiting for him.

The door to their apartment opened and out stepped Luna and Sirius Wolford. Even with it was close to midnight, the Alpha wore a button down shirt, dress pants and tie. The mother was in a floral pattern sleeping gown and looked as though she was just awoken. "Ralph," spoke the younger Wolf's father, "How was the date?"

The officer groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'll give you a bullet point presentation tomorrow of whatever Juliet missed."

The Alpha male frowned, and was about to respond when the Alpha female yawned. "This is ridiculous," grumbled the mother. She pointed at her son, "Is she nice and did you have a good time?"

Ralph blinked, "Uh, yeah."

"Good enough for me," Luna muttered. The she-Wolf grabbed the tie of her husband and pulled him to follow. "Come on love, you have work tomorrow." The father was unceremoniously pulled back into the apartment, leaving the son to his own devices.

Ralph sighed, and then chuckled with a shake of his head. The most important rule growing up was "Don't wake up mom!" She may have been a sweet as a peach, but when Luna Wolford's sleep was interrupted it was never fun. The lupine yawned, his muzzle stretching wide, and smacked his lips together. " _One date down,"_ Ralph thought bitterly, " _A thousand more to go."_  The officer scratched the back of his neck and headed to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Sibling Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_The partners remained silent, Nadine's paw still covering Ralph's. The lupine's ears were pinned as he looked away in embarrassment. Of course there was no plan. This wasn't some fairy tale where everyone gets what they deserve and then mammals break out into song. He was a Wolf, a Beta who would have to settle for the betterment of the Pack. She was Tiger who didn't sound like she had a choice. Ralph blew out a hot breath, trying to steady his nerves. He smiled a false smile that never reached his eyes and placed his remaining paw on Nadine's._

" _Th-That' s great," stuttered the lupine. He cleared his throat and smiled nervously, "I'm_ ** _so_** _happy for you!"_

_Nadine remained silent, her expression stony. The two officers didn't speak the rest of the night._

* * *

 

"You're slowing down Ralph," chided Weaselton, "You gotta be faster than **_that_** to catch **_me_**!"

The Wolf pushed harder to close the gap between him and the Weasel. The pair was sparring in the ring, but this was different than last time. The objective was to capture the "suspect" played by Weaselton before time ran out. Ralph had tried three times earlier, and failed each time. The lupine lunged forward, trying to tackle the smaller mammal. He whiffed and landed flat on his face. Ralph groaned as he held his head.

"Ready to give in?" pestered Weaselton, "No shame in losing four times!"

The Wolf stood up and scanned the ring. Standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the ring was Weaselton, smirking confidently. Ralph squared his shoulders and kept his arms wide and paws open. This time he would catch the Weasel. This time he would win. This time-

The timer went off and Ralph groaned in defeat. "Again?"

"You did better," offered Weaselton with a weak smile, his arms falling to his side, "keep improving and it'll happen."

The Wolf huffed, "Not soon enough!"

Weaselton frowned, "There's no rush Ralph. Most mustelas aren't as fast or have as much experience as I do. Not to mention I'm the only Weasel trained in Z.P.D. evasion **_And_** takedown tactics." He shrugged, "If anything I think you're fine."

"I don't feel fine," Ralph groused, "I feel useless and stuck." The lupine sighed and ran a paw over the top of his head, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

"Ralph it's the second week of you training. Don't give up because you don't feel like you're improving." Weaselton motioned to the side with his head, "Let's get out of here."

The Wolf followed the mustela silently to the locker room. A question nagged at the back of his head as they pushed the double doors to the gym open. "Reggie, how'd you get so good?"

Weaselton glanced at the Wolf, his confusion obvious. "What do you mean? I'm not good."

Ralph scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Right, cause other Weasels can do what you can."

"I mean probably," replied the Weasel, "I wouldn't be surprised if there are Weasels out there better than me." The two entered the locker room. It seemed to be only the pair as none of the showers were running and no other officers were in sight. The mustela stopped, rubbing his throat with pursed lips. "The only thing I can say is I learned two important lessons that helped me become who I am."

Ralph's brow rose, "They are?"

"First I learned how to take a hit." The Weasel looked away, "It was harder to learn than you think."

"What else?"

Weaselton focused back on the Wolf, gaze cold and unforgiving, "Then I learned _**when**_ not too." The young officer continued on his journey to his locker, "Even harder to learn."

Ralph frowned as he watched the smaller mammal disappear behind a wall of lockers. The cop side of his brain screamed there was more to Weaselton's words than what he let on. Still, the Wolf shrugged and went to his locker. It was a mystery for another day.

* * *

 

                The grey Wolf was leaning against the counter of the shared kitchen, watching his microwavable burrito spin slowly. He was sore, too sore to try and actually cook. The lupine was aware he could head over to his parents and have dinner with them, but that meant being around his father. Ralph sighed as machine gave a singular beep to let him know it was down to the final minute. The sound of a door slamming and a threatening growl caught his attention.

Juliet was stomping through the hall, cheeks soaked with tears as she snarled at an invisible threat. The she-Wolf's hackles were up and her paws were balled with her arms firmly at her side. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room **_FOREVER!?_** " The female ripped open her door and slammed it, shaking the walls of the compound.

The microwave beeped three times, Ralph's burrito was ready. He looked through the glass and saw it had burst on one side and would be messy to eat. The grey Wolf grimaced as he opened the door and pulled out his dinner. This wasn't the first time the youngest of his siblings had made that type of proclamation, and he doubted it would be the last. The older brother approached the recently slammed door the nametag hanging on by a single nail, and knocked on the door with a free paw. There was no response, so Ralph knocked again. Still nothing. Growing frustrated with his youngest sister, the Beta knocked heavily on the door. "Jules open up!"

"No!" shouted the she-Wolf petulantly, "And you can't make me!?"

"We both know that's not true," Ralph replied, glancing down at his cooling burrito, "As Beta I can open any door I want too so long as it’s an emergency...and this **_is_** an emergency." The male heard grumbling from the other side of the door, and lifted up his meal to eat. The Wolf bit half of his dinner in one go, enjoying the taste of the beans, cheese and bug paste. The door swung open revealing a very irate and still crying, Juliet. Ralph tried to speak, but his meal stuck to the top of his mouth. He continued chewing as an awkward silence settled between the two.

"Do you want to come in?" Juliet offered blandly.

Ralph nodded emphatically, stepping forward to try and enter the room. At first the she-Wolf didn't budge, but eventually she sighed and allowed Beta to enter. The officer nodded with a closed smile, still struggling with his food. Ralph moved into the room similar in size to his own, but much cleaner, and sat on the edge of the bed. He chewed several more times before swallowing. "Woo!" the male sighed, "Did **_not_** expect it to be **_that_** dry!" He chuckled and shook his head, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as the she-Wolf still was perturbed. Ralph sighed, "So what happened?"

"Why do **_you_** care?" shot Juliet, "It's not like-"

"Don't insult me Ju," warned the Beta with a glare, "I'm your brother and know you better than you'd like to admit." The male sighed again and ran a paw over his ears, "What happened?"

The she-Wolf looked away, ears pinned and glaring at the wall. She eventually sighed and sat on the bed next to her brother, "Its dad…"

Ralph rolled his eyes, "What’d he say now?" The female was uncharacteristically silent. The brother looked his sister over carefully. This seemed different than her normal tirades. They were generally nothing more than tantrums, but the she-Wolf was much more sullen. He draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled his the female into a hug. "What happened?"

"There's this guy at work, Terry, and he asked me out."

"Ok," shrugged Ralph, "That's usually good news for you."

"Terry's a Coyote."

"Oh…" the male's ears tilted back, "Was that, uh...such a bad thing?"

The female shook her head, "It doesn't matter because I told Terry I'd get back to him, but when I approached Dad about it he flipped!"

"Yeah I imagine that," Ralph admitted, his voice strained, "I mean Dad isn't the most...forward thinking?"

"That's not the point!" shouted Juliet, her teeth bared and hackles raised once more, " ** _I_** should have a say in who I get to date, not daddy **_dearest_**!?"

" _Don't disagree there..."_ thought Ralph. He moved his burrito from his lap to the bed and placed his now free paw on his sister's forearm. "I'm sorry you're going through this," the brother stated truthfully, "I wish I could make it better." He patted her arm and sighed heavily, " _Wish I could change a lot of things…"_

"Well…" sniffed Juliet, "...maybe you can."

The male blinked, "Come again?"

"You're a Beta, so you can speak at the Diet."

Ralph balked, releasing his grip on his sister, "What? You **_want_** me to talk at the Diet? Like, no joke!?"

"Oh my gosh Ralph!" exclaimed the now excited she-Wolf, "If you bring up the injustice of having to go through the Alpha to date someone they have to listen!"

"That doesn't mean they have to change anything!" countered the brother, "Rutt they could throw me out on my tail if I even **_try_** to talk about changing traditions!"

"Ralphie," started Juliet reassuringly, grasping one of her brother's paws with both of hers, "It's not just me who feels this way. There are **_countless_** young Wolves out there who want to change this archaic tradition, but don't have the position to do so. If you bring it up at the Diet, in front of all the Packs, then they'll **_have_** to talk about it with their Pack members or face backlash." She smiled brightly; hope lacing every word and shining through her gaze, "We can change things!"

Ralph wanted to object, to tell his sister no and be done with it...but a part of him couldn't. There was a small part of him that still hoped for Nadine, that somehow everything would work out perfectly and they could end up together. It was foolish dream, but one the male still clung too. Even if it was impossible, the idea of opening the door so some other Wolf had a chance at happiness would be enough. The male nodded and smiled weakly, "Ok...ok I'll do it."

"Great!" exclaimed Juliet, hugging her brother, "You're the best!"

Ralph pursed his lips He didn't feel the best. The Wolf wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

 

"She wants you to do **_what_**!?" exclaimed Beatrice on the other side of the phone, "Is she **_insane_**!?"

"Yes…" admitted Ralph lying on his bed, "...no...I don't know...but she does have a point." There was a tense silence from the she-Wolf. The male sighed and sat up, "All I know is it isn't right that Wolves can't choose another mammal because they aren't part of a pack."

"Ralph this isn't going to help you. Even if you do change things, I doubt it'd be anytime soon! Also didn't you say she's getting married? This won't change that."

Ralph sighed and ran a paw over his folded ears. "I know…" he whispered, leaning his head against the wall, "...but what about others like me? There have to be more Wolves like me...right?" There was silence once more from the other end. He grimaced and ran a paw over his eyes, "You're right, I shouldn't do this! I'll just tell Juliet that it's not possible." The Male pinched his eyes closed, "None of this is fair..."

"No it's not…" Beatrice said sullenly, “…but what can we do?”

“I don’t know…”

A heavy silence fell over the two. The female broke the silence with a resounding "Do it."

Ralph's ears popped up, "Didn't you just say-"

"I know...but you should say something at the Diet."

The male's muzzle hung open, "I…"

The she-Wolf sighed heavily, "It sounds crazy to say this...but your sister's right. We should be able to choose whoever we want.”

Slowly the shock from Beatrice's words faded, but they were replaced by an unexpected emotion. Joy. Ralph laughed, like he hadn't in what felt like ages. He laughed so hard that tears built in the corner of his eyes. He laughed so hard that his abs began to ache and it became harder to breath. The Wolf laughed so hard he slid off the wall and almost rolled off his bed. Eventually his laughter died down and the Wolf could once again hear the female.

"Ralph you alright? You sound-"

"Insane?" interjected Ralph with a grin, "Why Miss Howlington I think I am." This was madness, insanity, absolutely straight jacket in a padded room crazy, yet the idea was beginning to feel natural. He chuckled again with a shake of his head, "Then again you must insane too for changing your mind in mere seconds."

"I plead the fifth," joked Beatrice, "but yeah, I'm probably a little crazy too."

The male paused, an important consequence coming to mind, "If... _ **When**_ I speak...everyone will know it's not real between us. You'll face backlash from your pack."

"Ha!" the female laughed, "Don't worry about me Ralph. I've been an outsider here longer than I've been in! Besides a few more weeks of family not bothering me about dating sounds like a welcome break.”  A content silence filled the air as Ralph's decision started to set in. "Will it be at the next one?"

Ralph nodded, "Yeah, end of the month and everything." He grinned wickedly, "Should start off next month with a bang!"

" ** _That's_** an understatement!" Beatrice exclaimed, "I might be able to convince Arnie to support you. You may have your pack behind you, but you're gonna need all the support you can get."

"Do you think I should talk to him?" suggested Ralph.

"No let me handle it, but I do need payment."

"Oh?" replied the male with a quirked brow and wry grin, "And do tell what type of payment? My body isn't for sale!"

"Ew, no!" exclaimed Beatrice in disgust, "You're paying my tab next time we're out!"

The male chuckled and shook his head, "Alright, alright. Deal."

"Great! I'm inviting friends next time and I'm gonna cover them, so bring a couple hundred!"

Ralph's jaw hung agape and lost for words. He blinked, "Ah...wow. I didn't see that coming."

"I learned from the best!"

The male looked at the phone, "Who, Wilde?"

"Nope! My friend Cherry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Diet is like the United Nations. They can make suggestions, but can't enforce anything. Maybe Diet was the wrong choice of word? But counsel and committee seemed to strong of words. Let me know what you think!


	6. Difficult Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph is faced with some difficult, and unexpected, questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

             Ralph yawned as he sat in the passenger seat of the warm cruiser. It was Nadine's turn to drive and the partner's were parked on the side of the road in Savannah Central on traffic duty. The day was slow, as it had been for most of the month, and the summer sun wasn't making it easier to stay awake. Normally the pair would pass the time talking, but the lupine didn't want to hear about wedding preparation and how excited the feline was for the wedding. All the male wanted to do was get through today and work off some steam with Weaselton.

"So...how are things with Batrice?" questioned the Tiger blandly.

Ralph glanced at his partner, noting the tight grip she had on the steering wheel, before turning his gaze back to front. "Beatrice," corrected the Wolf, "And things are going well enough." It wasn't technically a lie. Their fake relationship was going great. Both packs believed the story, so they didn't have to keep up appearances, and their next outing was tonight. This was the night that the male would be picking up the tab for her the female and her friends. He would find a way to get the she-Wolf back. "Why do you ask?"

"I want you to be happy." replied the female tersely.

" _I'd be happier with you…"_ thought Ralph somberly. He turned and smiled at the female, "I am happy. See!"

Nadine looked unimpressed at the Wolf's display, her brow quirked questioningly. She turned forward without another word.

The lupine felt slighted and bit down a sneer as he tried to change the subject. "So how's Sai?" asked Ralph with as much cheer as he could, "Haven't even seen a pic of your  _mysterious_  fiancée!"

The Tiger stiffened, but her features remained blank. "He's fine," answered Nadine, "very excited for the wedding."

" _I bet…"_  the Wolf thought darkly, " _Just wanting to get his paws on…"_  He glanced at his partner and then away. Ralph bit down on a digit to stop the rising growl. "Great," muttered the lupine through his digit, "Just  ** _Great_**."

"And it's great you have someone," remarked Nadine, "...just..great..."

Ralph tasted blood and yanked his digit out of his muzzle. He looked down to see two red pinpricks standing out from his grey fur. The Wolf licked it and raised it to stop the bleeding. "What did you do?" The lupine ignored the question and continued to stare at his wound. "Ralph?" The officer sighed and glanced at his partner. "A scratch Fangmeyer, nothing more." He hadn't realized he said her last name till staring back at his injury.

"Of course...Wolford."

Ralph's ears pinned and he grimaced, but remained focused on his digit. He wanted so desperately to apologize, to tell Nadine everything. The need to shout his feelings to the world grew in his chest. The lupine turned to the Tiger, muzzle open and about to speak, when the radio crackled to life.

"All units, medical emergency at Little Lights Secondary School." Clawhauser spoke calmly, "Nearest unit please respond."

The Wolf snatched the mic and quickly responded, "Car Thirty Seven only two minutes away!" His partner already threw on the lights and sirens, throwing the cruiser into drive and pushing on the gas. "Wolford and Fangmeyer responding!"

* * *

 

                  "Alright kits step back," commanded Ralph gently, keeping his arms wide and sweeping back the throng of students, "Nothing to see here, so just head back to class." The medical emergency was a fourth grader allergic to peanuts who decided to try a PB and J,  _ **somehow**  _not realizing what the PB stood for. Thankfully his epipen was with the nurse, and it have worked, but the parents asked for him to be taken to the emergency room as a precaution. The situation was diffused quite quickly, so the officers jobs turned from emergency response to crowd control on the asphalt playground that had the largest entrance for a gurney.

"Is Mikey gonna die?" shouted a young ewe, her jumper a green and white tartan pattern that all the students wore.

"No he's going to be just fine." reassured Ralph with a smile. The kits groaned and the officer frowned, "What's wrong?"

"We wanna see a dead body!" exclaimed a male Lion cub who was almost as tall as the lupine.

Ralph cocked a brow, "Sorry kits no dead bodies here. Ask your parents to watch 'Stand by Me instead." The kits groaned again. "That's enough keep it moving! Let's go! Hup Too, Hup Too!" With some effort, and a keen eye, the Wolf was successful in corralling his side back into their classrooms. He glanced behind to his partner and bit down a laugh.

Though larger in size, the frantic waving of her arms and whipping of her tail back and forth spoke of Nadine's difficulty with the students. One made it past feline's desperate attempts at corralling.

"Hold on!" chortled Ralph as he blocked the renegade's path. The small gazelle frowned and tried to shrug off the lupine as the officer guided him back to the herd of students. "Sorry kit, he's still alive. No dead body to see!" The herbivore groaned in defeat. "Tell you what," Ralph started as he bent to the kit's level and turned the gazelle towards him, "Ask your parents about a movie called 'Stand by Me' like I told the other students to do, ok?"

"Ok..." the disheartened student relented.

Ralph pushed down his mirth and kept his friendly smile in place. With their combined efforts, the officers were able to disperse the morbidly curious crowd. When the last student finally left, the Wolf sighed in relief. "What is up with kits and dead bodies?"

"Something taboo," muttered Nadine, the Tiger's gaze raking over the playground, "Do you remember the first dead body you saw?"

The Wolf frowned in thought, "I would have to say...my third day on the job?" He shook his head, "All I remember is that it was a homeless Zebra who had expired in an alley overnight." The lupine grimaced, "The smell was wretched."

"I found my grandmother after she died of a heart attack," answered the Tiger quietly, "I was four and thought she was sleeping on the floor."

Ralph's ears pinned as he glanced at his partner, "I'm so sorry Nadine." The Wolf placed a paw on the larger mammal's forearm. He tried not to focus on how soft the orange and black was and kept his eyes on his partner.

There was a flash of remorse in the Tiger's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it arrived. She placed her opposite paw on the lupine's and patted it. "It was a long time ago Ralph...nothing you could have done."

"I can still feel sorry that you went through that!"

Nadine turned and open her muzzle, about to respond, when she closed it and shook her head, "Thank you Ralph...it means a lot coming from you." She smiled and it warmed the lupine's heart. The Tiger looked once more around the playground and sighed, "When did I grow up?"

Ralph smiled quizzically at his partner, "Probably around the same I beat my dad in basketball, or when phrases like 'Fo shizzle' stopped being cool." Nadine laughed and the lupine joined in. He couldn't remember the last time they laughed like this. He laughed so loud he missed the female's question. "What was that?" asked the male as he tried to stifle his mirth.

"Do you want kits?"

The Wolf blinked and his mind stalled. The question seemed to come from nowhere, definitely not something he expected from Nadine. Sure his mother, even Juliet or Elizabeth, but certainly not his partner. "Uh…" Ralph hesitated, "...I mean maybe?" He looked at the feline who was once more looking away from him. "It's...uh...expected of Alpha's and Beta's to have kits to further the Pack...granted anyone can  ** _really_** have kits now, but there are limitations! Such as...uh Nadine...why do you ask?"

The Tiger shrugged quickly, "Just wondering…"

The answer was so unlike Nadine that Ralph had trouble processing it. He blinked again and shook his head, "Well...I guess my answer would be yes, but not right now...And it has to be the right mate!" The last part was blurted out by the male, feeling as though this entire conversation was a trap. He swallowed dryly as he asked the appropriate follow-up question, "What about you?"

"It's expected," replied Nadine curtly, folding her arms. A snarl appeared and disappeared just as quickly from the feline's muzzle.

"It doesn't sound like you do..." pressed Ralph gently, "...it almost sounds like you want something else."

The feline didn't respond, instead turning completely away from the lupine. "Here they come," stated the Tiger.

Ralph looked past his partner momentarily to see two E.M.T's, an Elephant and a Bull Moose, leading a Hippo strapped to a gurney through the playground. The Hippo wore the same color uniform as the other kits and was the aforementioned "Mikey." The Wolf watched as they closed in, but his gaze shifted to the back of his partner. He could see how tense she was with her shoulders squared and tail whisking back and forth. The lupine frowned as he wondered what was going through the feline's mind. He silently sighed,  _"You gotta stop focusing on her Ralph. She's engaged and there's nothing you can do."_  Ralph followed the E.M.T.'s with his gaze, but his mind far away. 

* * *

 

                     Ralph sullenly stared at his half finished mixed drink as his ears were continuously assaulted by the terrible beats of a fifth rate D.J., in a nightclub he didn't want to be anywhere near. The Wolf picked up the glass and knocked back the rest of the drink, cranberry and vodka burning his throat. It wasn't his drink of choice, but the club's beer selection ran the gambit of water with yellow food dye to foreign beers with the little dots over the vowels. He sighed heavily as he stared at the dance floor. It was so packed with mammals of all different sizes that he saw Beatrice and the vixen Cherry almost on top of each other. The she-Wolf was wearing a pair of jeans with a faded t-shirt, much more relaxed than their last time out. The vixen had gotten all dolled up, eyeliner and fur glitter that matched well with the sapphire blue sequin dress. If Ralph didn't know any better, he would suspect the Fox of trying to impress someone. The ratio of females to males leaned feminine, so much so that the Wolf could have easily found company for the night. His "date" wasn't the only she-Wolf in the club, and twice he locked eyes with one giving all the right signals. Twice Ralph looked back down at his now empty drink. He didn't want to be here.

"Don't look so glum," shouted Saffron, though it was barely audible over the music, "We aren't drinking  ** _that_** much!"

Ralph huffed at the Tiger, crossing his arms and leaning on the table, " ** _I_**  wanted to reschedule!"

"Bee said you're fun!" exclaimed Jezebel, the ewe nursing her third martini and swaying slightly, "You don't seem that fun, doll!"

The Wolf's ears pinned, "I am! I'm just...I had a bad day at work that's all!"

The females shared a glance. "What happened?" asked Saffron, "Did your Tiger partner dump you?" The lupine sputtered with eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"No Saff, they weren't together!" corrected the sheep loudly, "Remember they're just partner's and she's getting married!"

"How do  ** _you_** know?" questioned Ralph, his hackles beginning to rise, "How could  ** _either_** of you know!?"

"Relax officer," Jezebel replied, her gaze on the drink she was stirring, "Bee told us you loved a Tiger and Saff mentioned how your partner was a Tiger and how she thought you guys were already together, but  ** _I_**  told her that you guys definitely weren't cause doll believe me when I say I would have kno-"

Ralph stood and slammed a paw on the table, shaking the glasses and cutting the ewe off. Saffron shot out of her chair and Jezebel brought her arms protectively over her chest. "She did  ** _What_**!?" exclaimed the male, panting as adrenaline coursed through his veins, "Why would she do  ** _that_**!?" He ran a free paw over the top of his head, trying to comprehend this betrayal. It was only after several more deep breaths that he realized the music had paused. The lupine looked onto the dance floor and saw every eye on him. He closed his eyes, placing a paw over them, and slumped back into his chair. The next song started.

"Don't blame Beatrice," Saffron defended, "We only know because she wanted to learn more about Tiger courtship...for  ** _you_**  I might add!"

The Wolf peered through his digits to see the feline still standing with an arm placed defensively in front of Jezebel. He sighed heavily and dropped his paw from his face, "So...what's the verdict?"

The glare from the Tiger faltered into a somber expression. She sat back into her chair slowly, not looking at the Wolf. "Not good…"

"W-we talked it over," added Jezebel nervously, her shaking hooves causing her drink to slosh back and forth, "And there isn't r-really a way to stop an arranged marriage."

Ralph grimaced. He didn't know the girls full story, but from what they had revealed to him and Nadine, their lives weren't great. An angry male probably didn't stir up friendly memories in the former working girl. He reached a paw across the table, and felt even worse when the ewe flinched. "Sorry," he apologized, "I'm normally not so emotional, but that's not an excuse for how I acted. Neither of you did anything wrong!"

Jezebel glanced up at the Wolf and smiled weakly. Saffron placed an arm across her shoulder and brought the herbivore closer to the Tiger. "Don't do it again."

The feline's statement was a clear warning, and even being a trained officer, the lupine didn't want to tempt fate and go against Saffron. He nodded and smiled apologetically, "Again sorry. I just wasn't expecting Beatrice to say anything."

 As if summoned, the she-Wolf and vixen appeared from the crowd at the table. "What going on?" questioned Beatrice authoritatively, arms crossed and frowning at the three of them. Cherry was next to her with her own arms crossed and a raised brow.

"We told Ralph that you told us about his Tiger," Saffron replied coolly, "Unsurprisingly he disagreed with your decision." The she-Wolf flinched and her ears pinned back.

The vixen nudged the lupine, "Told you he wouldn't like it!" Cherry's tone was teasing and the wink she sent Ralph's way showed how amused she was. She sauntered over to the male and placed a paw on his shoulder and forearm. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the Fox offered alluringly, "You big...bad...Wolf!" She stroked his forearm, before snapping back up with paws on her hips. " ** _That's_** how you treat the male you're dating, honey!"

Beatrice scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Fake dating doesn't count Cherr!"

"I'm so confused," muttered Ralph. He rubbed the side of his head. "You're all crazy."

"Sorry dear, just trying to make a point." The vixen sat down next to male and rolled a paw in the air. "I walked out when you gals were talking about this last time. Catch me up."

The feline sighed and ran paw over the top of her head. "She doesn't wanna talk about it," interjected Jezebel, placing a hoof on the Tiger's arm. Saffron placed a paw over the offered hoof. The feline smiled at the ewe, "It's alright Jezz...but I  ** _definitely_  **don't want to talk about it here!"

"The next meeting?" offered Cherry with a wave of an open paw.

The Tiger nodded. She turned her gaze back onto the male Wolf, "I believe I understand what has happened, and will let you know another time. For now I believe it's time to leave." The couple stood and the feline placed a protective paw on the ewe's shoulder. "Thank you for the drinks." Quickly, Saffron escorted Jezebel away from the table and through the crowd.

Beatrice sat in the feline's empty chair and Ralph turned to the she-Wolf. "What was that?"

"Saff is very protective of Jezz," replied Cherry smoothly, "And I think you getting your knot in a twist put her on high alert." She laughed at the male's shocked expression. "Honey you're adorable! Getting tied up over a little joke like that!"

"Not everyone has your sense of humor," Beatrice grumbled.

Ralph leaned closer to the vixen, inches away from her ear, and whispered, "It would take more than one knot to tie  _ **you**_ up!" The male confidently leaned back into his chair with a smirk.

Cherry wore a matching expression, a paw rubbing her chin. "Guess I'm not the only one who can flirt correctly."

Ralph shrugged, his smirk morphing into a broad grin, "You just caught me on the back paw."

The vixen smiled, before turning back to Beatrice with a frown, "What's wrong with him again?"

"Nothing's  ** _wrong_** ," the she-Wolf sputtered, ears splayed and eyes wide, "It's just...that...well we aren't interested in each other!"

"I have to agree with my... ** _date_** …" Ralph sighed heavily, "I'm interested in only one female."

"Shame," remarked Cherry, "You two would make a cute couple." She stood, moving to Beatrice, and pulled on the she-Wolf's arm with both paws. "Come on! We still have plenty of dancing to do!"

Eventually the she-Wolf acquiesced with a roll of her eyes. "Ok, ok! Stop being so pushy!"

"More like pully honey!" quipped Cherry with another pull, "That cute tod's still out there and they're playing our song!"

Ralph watched the two females rush to the dance floor, the vixen easily outpacing the lupine. There was a moment when Cherry glanced back at him, and appeared to give him the coldest glare he had ever received. He blinked and shook his head. The moment was gone, the Fox focused back on the she-Wolf. They were laughing and dancing once again. The male frowned. "Maybe I should stop drinking…" the lupine looked down at his empty drink, "...or drink more." Ralph looked out onto the sea of dancers. The music still assaulted his ears, and the D.J. accidentally skipped his vinyl, but now the grey Wolf was alone. He sighed, "Another drink it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Saffron knows that may help Ralph understand? It's almost like I'm foreshadowing important information or backstory. Let me know what you think!


	7. Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolford's have a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                       It had been forty eight hours since Ralph went out with Beatrice and the other girls, yet he still felt like he had a hangover. All he remembered about the night was the she-Wolf waking him up after he passed out at the table and laughing hysterically at stop lights for some reason. The rest of the night was a blank. He called out of work the next morning. Even with time, and a full day sleeping, the lupine still felt terrible. There didn't seem to be enough water in the Compound to satisfy his thirst, light was like needles in his eyes and anything above a whisper might as well have been Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture. This didn't include the body aches or stomach pains. Ralph wasn't sure what he drank, but whatever it was wouldn't grace his gullet ever again. The only saving grace was his weekend was the following day.

The male Wolf sat at the dining room table of his parents apartment, a paw rubbing the side of his head with ears pinned. He was seated on the right side of his father at the head of the table with a stack of papers in front of him. William sat to the left of the Alpha. Gareth sat on Ralph's right, with Robert sitting on William's left and across from the silent Wolf. Five more chairs remained empty on the other half of the table, but no one else would be joining them. The Alpha called the meeting, wanting to discuss several mundane issues that were brought up to him. This wasn't the first meeting the reluctant Beta had been pulled into, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"You look terrible Ralph," commented William, blue eyes not hiding their concern, "And you smell like you bathed in rubbing alcohol."

"How unbecoming of a  _Beta_ ," teased Robert, leaning on the table with a sneer, "You really need to clean yourself up,  ** _Ralphie_**!"

"That's enough Robert," commanded the Alpha sternly, " _You_  have no place to judge anyone."

Ralph barely paid any attention to the males around him, his gaze glancing sluggishly to each Wolf as they spoke his only acknowledgement. This was not how he wanted to spend his weekend. Short of drinking, he would rather do  ** _anything_**  else than stay in the cramped room with his family. The officer sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his head harder, hoping his headache would disappear. He closed his eyes for a moment, and the sweet smell of coffee wafted into his nostrils. The hurting Wolf opened his eyes, looking down at a fresh cup of coffee in an old ceramic mug. Ralph felt a paw rub the back of his head.

"This'll help Raphael," spoke the mother quietly.

"Stop babying the boy and let him be." grumbled the Alpha.

The paw on the back of Ralph's head disappeared and the female gave an indigent huff. "If  ** _any_**  of you were like this, I'd do the same! I  ** _was_**  planning on bringing some for everyone, but I guess the  ** _Alpha_**  has spoken!" There was another huff before Luna stomped off.

Sirius groaned and covered his eyes with a paw, "Gareth?"

The black Wolf rose silently and went after his mother. Maybe it was there similar temperaments, but somehow the youngest brother could always calm the mother down.

Ralph picked up the offered mug, clasping it with both paws, and sipping the black brew. He sighed contentedly, ears rising slightly as he tasted his normal three packs of sugar. The officer never liked milk, whether real, almond or soy. He did have a sweet tooth that he hid with coffee. He smiled as he looked down the beverage. " _My mom's the best…"_

"While that's being dealt with, let's begin the meeting." The Alpha pulled a sheet off the top of his stack of papers. "First off is a complaint that the lower levels aren't receiving as much air conditioning as the rest of the building. I personally checked and didn't notice a difference in temperature…"

Ralph sipped his coffee, barely paying attention to the meeting. Gareth eventually came back, their mother in tow with a hot mug for everyone. There was a brief moment when the Alpha's ears flicked back and guilt flashed through his features. As hard as Sirius pushed the Pack, that's how much he loved his mate. Luna kissed her husband on the cheek when she pawed over his cup, a sign that he'd been forgiven. It was a silent conversation that the officer had witnessed over the years between his parents. They fought like any other couple, but it always seemed a silent war. No shouting or curses between the grey and black Wolf, just icy cordial words that set the entire apartment on edge. The male would daydream about how he would act in an argument with a significant other. The she-Wolves he had known over the years never stuck around long enough for him to find out. Ralph guessed that he would be more emotional compared to his parents, but he did share traits from both. He was stubborn like his father, yet kind hearted like his mother. This didn't mean that Sirius was cruel or Luna a pushover, but that he was like his father when he was stubborn and his mother when he cared.

"...We can reach out to the Wolfowitz Pack for assistance for reasonable electricians. I know some of them are already in that field, but believe they will deal with us fairly. Furthermore…"

The Beta closed his eyes as the Alpha continued to drone on. The matters didn't need his or his brothers’ attention, but their father enjoyed an audience when he performed his tasks.

* * *

 

"...So that brings us to the final point of the meeting." The Alpha turned to the Beta, brow quirked and gaze expectant, "Juliet informed me that you're requesting to speak at the Diet."

Ralph straightened up in his chair, three cups of coffee helping with his symptoms, and smiled respectfully, "Yes, it's about the rules for dating." The officer knew that Juliet would reach out to their father before he was able too, granted he wasn't rushing to do so. This had given him time to plan his argument accordingly, and even gave him the forethought to not simply jam Interspecies dating down the packs throat. The grey Wolf desperately wanted to do that, to show why these traditions were detrimental, but knew that change would have to come in kit steps.

"It seems to have worked out well enough for you," groused Robert, " ** _You_**  got a girl!"

"Develop a personality Bobby and you can get one too," Ralph remarked snidely with a smirk. He focused on the Alpha, "While this new...dating service...the Packs are providing is helpful, they're outdated as well."

The Alpha snorted, "With you dating a Howlington and Izzy dating the Howler she met in Meadowlands, I fail to see how it's old fashion."

The officer motioned to William, "Billy, can I see your phone?"

The brother blinked, ears tilting slightly back as he smiled nervously, "Why you want to see it Ralph?"

"Because I deleted the dating apps off mine," replied Ralph bluntly. He motioned with his paw to his brother once more. William grimaced before pulling it out and pawing it over. Being a Beta did have benefits. The officer hit the power button and entered in the password. He gave his brother a wry grin as he guessed correctly that it was their birthday. Ralph swiped through the phone until he came to a block of apps under the title of "Social." He clicked on it and it expanded to show three different social media apps and the dating app HGT, or "Howling Good Time."

He opened the app and showed it to his father, much to William's embarrassment. "This is the future of Pack dating."

The Alpha blinked and leaned closer to the screen, "What is this?"

"An app called Howling Good Time. Its purpose is to allow singles to meet up-"

"Well that's good then," Sirius interjected with a firm nod, "Makes it easier for the packs."

"...for the night," continued Ralph rolling his eyes, "It's for singles to meet up for quickies." The officer smirked at his speechless father. "Before you get mad at Billy, it doesn't break Pack rules."

"It breaks the spirit of it." countered the Alpha stubbornly. He shot a quick disproving look at William before turning back to Ralph. "It's a tradition in courtship that goes back generations!"

"So is a male paying for meals for females, or females wearing rings or bracelets instead of collars. Face it pops, things change!"

Sirius opened his muzzle, but then closed it. He frowned in thought as his son let him stew. "What would you recommend?" He finally asked.

Ralph smiled. He expected more of a fight from the Alpha and was pleased that it didn't come. "Let Wolves date who they want to date." He shrugged, "No restrictions or forced meet ups, just let love happen."

"You sound like Juliet," grumbled Robert.

"It's...interesting," William tentatively added, "Something that should at least be discussed." With his paw caught in the cookie jar, it was obvious to Ralph that his brother wanted to focus on the Beta's possible failure.

Gareth remained silent, but did shift in his chair uncomfortably. Ralph had never asked the Black Wolf what his ideas on dating were, but then again he never saw him go out either.

"It's reasonable," admitted the Alpha reluctantly, "And something that appears to be affecting the Packs already." He blew out a breath and nodded his head, "Alright Ralph, I approve you speaking to the Diet."

" _Don't actually need your approval, but I'll take it!"_ The Beta thought dryly. Ralph grinned, "Great! I'll start on my speech right away!"

"Then it's settled!" Sirius stood and motioned to Ralph with a proud smile. "Wolford Pack's Beta will address the Diet for the first time!"

"Woohoo." Robert said sarcastically.

Ralph felt the same as his brother, but continued to hold his smile.

* * *

 

"So it's official?" tentatively questioned Beatrice.

Ralph nodded, "Yep! I'm gonna speak at the Diet at the end of the month." The male was in the kitchen, microwaving a cup of ramen, leaning against the counter as he held the phone to his ear.

"That's fantastic!"

The officer genuinely grinned, "I know! This means I can  ** _really_**  start making some change in the Packs! Imagine it Beatrice, being able to date who you want, when you want and not needing the Alpha's approval!"

"Ralph…"

"It can open up so many doors and help bring us in to the twenty first century!"

"Ralph-"

The male began to pace in the cramped space, tail waving about as his excitement grew. "If things move fast, then I can bring up Interspecies dating! Stars above, maybe I could even-"

"Don't say it!" the female warned, "Do  ** _not_** get your hopes up Ralph!"

Ralph stopped as his tail drooped between his legs, "...but…"

"She's getting  ** _married_** , and nothing will change that!" the female exclaimed. A heavy silence fell between the two lupines. "Look," Beatrice whispered, "This  _ **is**_  a good thing...but it won't change the facts. She's engaged to someone else and there's nothing you can do."

Ralph pinched his eyes shut and covered them with his free paw. Beatrice was right, but he just couldn't accept it. That small part of his heart that hoped against all hope was still there. The male shook his head and then nodded it. "Yep...you're a...right…" He bit down his growing tears. "I gotta go."

"I'm so sorry Ralph. I don't want too-"

"Talk to you later," Ralph interrupted. He ended the call and grimaced, paw still over his eyes. A pain filled sob tried to escape him, but he pushed it down. The sound of shuffling caught his pinned ears attention. They perked up as the officer peeked through his digits to see if someone was there. No one was. The microwave chimed and the Wolf moved lethargically towards it. He propped his elbows onto the counter and leaned heavily into his paws. " _What's the use_?” Ralph thought dejectedly, " _Even if by some miracle we_ ** _could_**   _date, that doesn't mean she'd want too."_ The male rubbed his eyes fruitlessly as tears fell. He sniffed and straightened up. " _I just keep doing this to myself…"_ Ralph popped open the microwave and removed his still hot soup. He wasn't hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...kinda sad. Next chapter will be lighter, but expect the downward spiral to continue. Let me know what you think!


	8. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Wolford meets Officer Fangmeyer's family. They enjoy a nice meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                    Ralph was exhausted. The break from crime came and went, followed by an uptick in petty crimes. Graffiti, pick pocketing, muggings, and every small crime in between was on the rise. The Chief opened up overtime for all shifts in the hopes that more officers will lead to deterrence across the city. The Wolf had faith it would work, but it hadn't slowed down crime in the immediate. The officer groaned as he walked past the front desk. Clawhauser was still present, but his duties as dispatcher were even more pressing with the extra bodies in the field. A steady paw needed to direct everyone correctly, and the Cheetah proved more than capable at the proverbial balancing act. Ralph waved to him as he left, but doubted the Cat even noticed. The Wolf exited the building, eager to crawl into bed. Once he stepped through the doorway, he saw a familiar figure conversing with two unfamiliar individuals.

Nadine was standing at the end of the steps, arms folded and tail twitching as a pair of older Tigers appeared to be talking to her. The male was dressed in a formal navy blue suit and wore a broad smile to go with his already charismatic appearance. The older female was slightly shorter than the other and wore a maxi dress with a blue and white flower design. The officer didn't miss the gleam of what appeared to be an expensive Roarlex on the right wrist of the male and a silver necklace around the female's neck.

The Wolf put on his best smile and walked confidently to the felines. Nadine's gaze landed on him as he approached, so the lupine gave a friendly wave. In that instant it appeared that his normally calm partner's eyes were bulging out of her head. "Hey Nadine!" Ralph called as he approached, "What's going on?"

"Ralph!” Nadine exclaimed, "I thought you-"

"Ah!" exclaimed the male feline, a paw waved in the Wolf's direction, "Is this yourrr parrrtner Rrralph?" The Tiger spoke with an accent, rolling his "R's" as if a continuous purr. "Podi, why did you neverrr brring him to the house?"

"You talk so much about him," added the female, eyeing the Wolf up and down, "I am surrprised you neverrr brrrought him overrr."

Ralph genuinely grinned at this new information. He cast a sideways glance at his partner, "So you talk about me to your parents?"

A heavy blush appeared on her cheeks and her ears became completely red. "It wasn't like that!" blurted out the unusually rattled feline officer, "I just talked about our cases!"

"And told us some of his jokes," added the male Tiger with a raised digit. He leaned conspiratorially closer to the lupine. "I must admit that some of yourr jokes are funny, but otherrs…" the suited feline grimaced and shook his head, "Terrrible!" The older male laughed and slapped a large paw on the back of the lupine, "I'm kidding!"

Ralph chuckled as he stumbled forward slightly, "Glad to see someone who enjoys my humor." He cast a teasing glare at his partner, "Some just don't get it!"

"Podi has always been a bit of a stick in the mud," the older female quipped, "And I see she has forgotten her manners." The matronly Tiger motioned to the younger, "Nadine, carrre to introduce us to this fine Wolf?"

Nadine groaned and rolled her eyes, "Do I really need too?" The other female continued to smile, but it was strained at the corners. The feline officer huffed, "Fine." She waved a flippant paw between the canine and the couple. "Ralph Wolford, may I introduce Mohan and Vanya Fangmeyer...my parents."

"It's very nice to meet you two," Ralph said with a nod of his head, "But I kinda figured that out already so why the formality?"

"It's simply Tigerrr custom," Mohan chuckled, his smile never wavering, "Please do not be off put by this."

"The boy is simply currrious," Vanya chided her husband, placing a paw on his arm, "Can we say to be experrrts on Wolf culturrre?"

The father huffed and folded his arms, but a wry grin broke the perturbed facade. "Why not invite him to dinnerrr?"

The mother smiled and clapped her paws together, "That sounds excellent!"

The daughter's mouth fell agape, momentarily speechless, before she shook her head. "That sounds like a terrible idea. Ralph just got off and probably wants to head home-"

"I've got no plans," the lupine interjected with a shrug, grinning smugly at his partner.

Nadine ran a paw over her face, groaning as she pulled her muzzle, "Uh fine!" She huffed and glared at the self-satisfied Wolf. The young female bent down closer to her partner, "We're  ** _going_**  for  ** _Bengali_**."

Ralph continued to smile as a brow rose in confusion from the feline officer's emphasis, "Ok?"

"Well that is settled!" declared Mohan, "Why don't you rrride with us? You will not take up too much room…"

"I'm assuming that’s a small joke?" Mohan grinned and Ralph snorted. "Ok, ok, I'll let it slide...for now!" The males shared a smile.

"Let us be on ourrr way then," commanded Vanya, "Come Nadine!"

The Wolf made small talk with Mohan as they headed towards a large white Primus. He glanced back every now and then at Nadine, trying not to frown at her folded arms and slumped posture. Ralph never knew his partner to be so readable emotionally. The lupine began to regret accepting the invitation, yet a part of him wanted to learn more about his partner's parents. Possibly even gain their approval.

* * *

 

                     The officer would never admit it, but he was surprised when they first arrived at "Taffin." It was located in southern Savannah Central, an area that hadn't been completely refurbished like the rest of the center. The exterior appeared to have seen better days with a grime coated bay window and cheap, plastic, brown beads hanging just behind the front door. A bell chimed as Mohan swung open the door and held it for the rest of the party. There were only four circular tables, each with four metal plastic seated chairs. A white paper tablecloth with glasses and plates adorned the tables. The Wolf saw napkins, but no silverware. Adorning the wall opposite of the door was a large mirror that reflected the decorations on the other wall. Ralph saw reflected back at him traditional pieces of Bengali art that he only recognized from television. Across from the bay window were two doors, one a white swinging door that appeared to lead to the kitchen and the other a brown door with sign "restroom" hanging on it. A simple metal chandelier hung above provided light.

The officer would never admit it, but now he understood why Nadine emphasized the word Bengali. As soon as he walked through the restaurant's doors, the urge to sneeze appeared. Lupine cooking could be described incorrectly as bland for its light use of spices. In reality spices can burn very sensitive nostrils, and there weren't too many mammals with more sensitive noses than Wolves. That didn't mean Ralph didn't recognize the smell of some of the ingredients. He could make out cinnamon, ginger, mustard, coriander, and some form of ground chili peppers. The others were completely foreign to the lupine.

A large Bengal Tiger, wearing a salmon pink button down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of khakis approached them. There were a few streaks of grey in his muzzle and exposed forearms. The cordial smile the feline wore turned into a genuine grin when he laid eyes on Vanya. "Vanya!" exclaimed the Tiger with arms wide.

"Aarav," Vanya replied, embracing the other male, "It's always good to see you!" She released the other feline, "Wherre is Zaina?"

"Home with the kits, they got out of school early today." Aarav turned to the rest of the party, "Nadine! Mohan! It has been too long!"

"We were here last week," grumbled Nadine with arms crossed.

"Podi, why are you so glum?" Aarav teased with a wry grin, "Wherre is little girrrl who sat on my lap and begged me for anotherrr piece of chicken?" The feline officer blushed and the older male laughed. "It's good to see you too my dear." He went to hug the young female, when his gaze landed on Ralph. "Eh? Who is this?"

The lupine held is grin and stuck out his paw, "Ralph Wolford, Nadine's partner and more likely cause of her grumpiness."

The male Tiger's brow twitched, but he accepted the paw, his much larger one wrapping completely around Wolf's and holding it firmly. "I've hearrrd about you," stated Aarav, his enthusiasm fake and his smile plastered, "You are a... _interrresting_  fellow."

Ralph's smile faltered for a moment before he fixed it back into place. "So I've been told!" He tried to be cheerful, but it sounded almost panicked in his own ears. The Wolf cleared his throat and hastily removed his paw. "I was, uh, invited to come."

"That's enough interrrogation," interjected Mohan playfully, wrapping an arm around the other male Tiger, "We came to eat some of your delicious food!"

Aarav quirked his brow and smiled, "You haven't rrread my rrrecent rrreviews?"

The two laughed and Ralph chuckled nervously. There was something about Aarav that made his tail want to hide, but he forced it to stay out. He glanced at his partner and caught Nadine looking at him. She immediately averted her gaze and the Wolf tilted his head in confusion. Before he could reason what just happen, Aarav's voice boomed.

"If you'rrre to eat, than you shall eat!"

* * *

 

                     Seated closest to the front window, Ralph watched the Fangmeyers’ eat. He had never had Bengali food in his life, so this entire experience was completely new. The different, and at times confusing, smells filled the Wolf with hesitation. Six large serving bowls with spoons, three filled with different liquid with different chunks, one with a green, chunky mush, one filled with rice and another filled to the brim in what looked like fluffy tortillas, were placed on the table. No silverware was brought out, and instead he hesitantly watched as each Tiger served chunky liquid onto a plate. They served themselves some rice, before finally grabbing a tortilla and using it to scoop up the food from the plate and eating the morsel. Their large frames a little too small for the table they sat around.

"Is something wrrrong Rrralph?" questioned Vanya as she held a piece of something yellow in her claws.

"Nope!" answered Ralph quickly as he watched Nadine scoop up some food off her plate with the tortilla and place it in her mouth, digits and all, "Nothing's wrong!"

" _Am I seriously watching Nadine eat? What type of creep am I now?"_

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Nadine stated blandly, "I've only seen him eat burgers, burritos, and sandwiches."

The Wolf scoffed, "I eat more than that!" An awkward silence fell on the table as all eyes, including his smug partner's, were on him. He cleared his throat and reached for a serving spoon. The thick, green mush appeared to be made from spinach mixed with coriander, ginger, and other spices, with cubes of what could possibly either cheese or tofu. The lupine scooped a small amount, deciding to avoid the cubes, onto his plate.

"This is pretty funny," Nadine chuckled with the largest Cheshire grin her partner had ever seen, "It's good Ralph, just try it."

"Nadine!" chastised her mother with a look of horror, "Rrralph is ourrr  ** _guest_**! If he does not know how to eat ourrr food, then I expect my  ** _daughterrr_**  to help!"

The feline officer scowled, but remained silent. She picked up a piece of her tortilla and brought it towards the lupine. "This is naan," she instructed, "use this to scoop up the food." The young female then pointed to each dish one by one. "Chicken makhani, squash curry, shrimp tikka masala, and saag paneer. There's also basmati rice."

Ralph frowned as he looked at his plate. He had picked whatever "sang paner" was and reconsidered his decision. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nadine grab a piece of "non."

"Here," she held out the naan for the Wolf, "Take this, a little paneer and some of the tikka masala...some rice too."

The Wolf tried to keep his ears up as the Tigers around the table watch him serve rice and a bright red sauce with some shrimp onto his plate. He nervously glanced at Nadine before looking back at the "non" between his digits. It was definitely softer than a tortilla, almost like a thin pancake. He ripped a small piece off and folded it slightly. Slowly he pushed the piece through the sauces, trying to scoop up a piece of shrimp.

"Don't be afraid to use your claws," Nadine suggested quietly, "It's all paw food."

Ralph nodded, but stayed focused on his objective. He placed a claw from his free paw on the piece of shrimp and maneuvered the meat onto the naan. The lupine licked his lips nervously as he brought the morsel closer to his muzzle. Spices burned his nostrils as he gently placed the naan on his tongue. He closed his maw…and it was eye opening. The Wolf had never tasted so **_many_** flavors in one small bite. He covered his mouth and bit down a building moan, spices going off like fireworks in his mouth. His tail wagged so hard that the gust it created bounced off the window and climbed up his shirt. How had Ralph lived this long without someone convincing him to try Bengali food?

"This is amazing!" exclaimed the lupine as he ravenously ripped off another piece of naan and mopped up the rest of the sauce.

Mohan laughed, "I believe anotherrr mammal has fallen forrr Bengali cuisine!"

"Shush love and let the boy eat!" chided Vanya. She scooped a large serving of the squash curry and plopped it onto the Wolf's plate. "Eat eat eat eat eat!"

Ralph grinned. The meal was turning out better than he could have hoped. He glanced at his partner, and saw her genuinely smiling. It was difficult for others to tell with Nadine, but the shine in her eyes and slight uptick at the corners of her muzzle told the Wolf all he needed to know. It had been too long since the lupine had seen that beautiful smile.

* * *

 

                    The lupine groaned as he slumped in his chair. Ralph felt he was about to explode. His stomach was filled to the brim and his paws rubbed his midsection. The Wolf couldn't help it, the food was so good and it kept coming. He's not sure how many servings of makhani or masala landed on his plate, but he ate it all. He sluggishly glanced over to his partner.

Nadine was sitting quite comfortably with her legs crossed, using a claw to pick at her teeth. It was a habit that Ralph had noticed on their first day, and in the beginning thought it was intimidating. Now though, as his partner unceremoniously dug at a scrap of chicken, he found it amusing. Here was Nadine Fangmeyer, one of the Z.P.D.'s toughest officers and sparring equal to all, bested by a piece of meat. She frowned at her claw before noticing the Wolf staring. "What?" Ralph smiled and about to joke around, when Mohan interjected.

"That is disgusting Nadine, what would ourrr guest think of us?" The male's deep frown replaced by a smile as he turned to the lupine, "I do apologize about my daughterrr's behaviourrr."

"It's ok, we've done stakeouts together," replied the Wolf nonchalantly, "It doesn't get worse than twelve hours in a van in Sahara Square."

Nadine groaned, "The Night Terror case."

"Night Terror!" gasped Vanya, paw covering her muzzle, "That sounds dangerous!"

Ralph grinned, "Sounds it, but wasn't."

"A young Flying Fox decided to have some fun and started frightening mammals at their homes," supplied Nadine, "Sahara Square called in for help and we were the lucky ones sent over." She glowered, "Three consecutive night shifts later and we apprehended the suspect in the act."

"With a big ole butterfly net!" added the lupine gleefully, mimicking swinging a net with both paws, "First time I ever caught a perp like that." He sighed happily, "I'll never forget it."

"Why is this the firrrst time I am hearrring this?" inquired Mohan, focusing more on his daughter than the Wolf.

The partner's shared a look of silent communication. The lupine officer cleared his throat and tried to sit up to no avail. "It was a little after the third missing mammal," replied Ralph solemnly, "There was some hope that the two were related."

"Once the suspect had been apprehended, it became obvious that couldn't have been the case." Nadine glanced at the Wolf once more before back at her parents, "It was morally deflating."

Ralph frowned, but didn't say anything. "Morally deflating" was a nice way of saying the partner's went from heroes to fools in no time at all. The Wolf had never seen the Tiger so low after a case. A sentimental reason for remembering the case was that was the first time he asked Nadine to grab a drink with him. It wasn't a big deal at first, but over time the Wolf enjoyed those moments with the Tiger more and more. In fact they hadn't gone out like that since…

"So I have some news frrrom Sai!" Vanya exclaimed, changing the topic, "He thinks he may be able to make it to Zootopia thrrree days beforrre the wedding!"

"That's wonderful," replied Nadine blankly, "I'm very excited to meet him."

"You haven't met him?" questioned Ralph, the pitch of his voice rising in surprise. It would have been a full blown shout, but the lupine had enough of his wits to hold back a bit. Still it shocked the Wolf that Nadine hadn't met her fiancé  ** _at all_**. A building question needed to be asked. "Is this...normal?"

Vanya and Mohan laughed as they held each other’s paws. "Vanya and I hadn't met until the day of ourrr wedding."

The older female giggled, "I was so nervous that I trrruly was a blushing brrride when I saw how handsome he was!"

"And I was mesmerrrized by yourrr beauty," purred Mohan as he gazed lovingly at his wife, "I am trrruly blessed forrr my fatherrr and motherrr's good sense!" He looked deeper into his mate's eyes.

Ralph turned from the touching moment to see his partner with a paw over her eyes, obviously embarrassed by her parent's display of affection. "Do you know what he looks like?"

The feline officer scoffed and removed her paw, giving the Wolf a hard stare, "He  ** _has_** a Furbook." She pulled out her phone and fiddled around with it. Finally Nadine stopped and turned the screen to her partner. A picture of a young male Tiger, wearing a long white shirt and burgundy baggy pants, greeted the lupine. "This is Sai."

Ralph squinted and studied the picture as best he could. The background was bright and lively, with other mammals captured at the moment of the candid shot. It appeared to be a celebration of some sort, but the lupine had no idea what. The Tiger was laughing with eyes shut and muzzle wide open. Wrapping an arm around him was a smiling red Bull with short horns that curved up. They both wore similar outfits, with the Bull wearing jasmine green pants instead. Ralph frowned. Sai looked handsome, but then again he wasn't the best judge of Male Tigers. "Have you talked to him recently?" The question held the air of authority that the lupine only used for work, but didn't retract it and simply stared at his partner.

There was an unexpected flash of shame in the feline officer's eyes as she retracted the phone. She grasped it with both paws and held it close to her chest. "We talk weekly," admitted Nadine quietly, "...they aren't long conversations." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "He, uh, works something with computers at a new company." The young female shrugged, "I don't understand really..."

"You will have yourrr entirrre lives to learrrn about each otherrr," Vanya interjected happily, "therrre's no need to rrrrush!"

"It is a grreat experrrience," added Mohan with a nod, "One that I sharrred with yourrr motherrr."

Nadine's expression remained blank as Ralph watched the exchange carefully. He was missing something. The Wolf wasn't sure what it was, but he could almost taste it. The Wolf burped and a blast of spice hit his nose. He groaned and rubbed it uselessly.

The feline officer chuckled and shook her head, "Curry burps."

"Curry wha-" Ralph was interrupted by another burp.

"You arrrre going need something to clearrrr it up," Vanya stated authoritatively, "How about halva?"

Ralph cocked his head, "Halva?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nadine's paw cover his own.

"It's sweet," his partner said matter of fact, "You'll enjoy it."

The Wolf smiled and nodded, before another burp escaped. "I definitely need a breath mint!"

Mohan motioned behind him, and in no time Aarav was next to the other male. "How is the halva today Chutti?"

"Completely moldy and only fit forrr birrrds," replied the owner with a smile. Mohan and Vanya laughed while Nadine smiled at the joke. "I should be insulted mama; you know we make it frrresh everrryday."

Mohan slapped a paw to his cheek, "Ah, Mata samavenna! How could I forget?"

"Age catches up with all of us," replied the Aarav with a wink. The two males laughed heartily before the uncle excused himself and headed to the kitchen.

A contented silence settled over the table as the four mammals digested the delicious dinner. Ralph couldn't recall when Nadine's paw left his, but he could feel the residual warmth from her much larger paw. The dinner had been great, yet other than the food Ralph did feel uncomfortable. This was the first time he met the feline's family, and they seemed to have accepted him easily. In Wolf culture this was a great sign that he could easily assimilate into the Pack. As the lupine was reminded though, the Fangmeyer's weren't Wolves.

"Herrre we arrrre," Aarav announced with a flourish of a large plate, placing it in the center of the table, “Enjoy!” On the plate was a dense, light brown looking brick with flecks of green in it. The smell of sugar, butter and a hint of almonds had the Wolf's muzzle watering.

Ralph glanced nervously at the uncle before focusing on the delicious dessert. Aarav knew something about the Wolf. He had no idea what since this was definitely their first time meeting, but something that cooled the older male's natural enthusiasm. The lupine waited patiently for slices of the sugary goodness to be cut, and accepted a pretty large piece from Nadine. As much as a part of him wanted to be content in the moment, just enjoy this time with his partner and her family, but a nagging feeling in the back of Ralph's mind wouldn't let him. The past few weeks had the Wolf feeling that he was being left in the dark.

"Don't be shy Ralph, eat!" pressed Vanya with a smile.

The Wolf smiled and bit into the dessert. It was very sweet, so sweet it might as well have been a block of sugar. Even with the amazing flavor, Ralph couldn't enjoy it. He stole glances at Nadine, enjoying her own piece, and wondered what she was thinking. All of this missing information circled around his partner, the feline he trusted his life with, the female who stole his heart, and so much more. It hurt to think that Nadine was keeping something from him. As Ralph sat with her family, finishing off a delicious meal, a question that struck his very core rang bubbled up.

_"Does Nadine not trust me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pun intended, but I thought of this chapter as a palette cleanser. Little bit of information, little bit of culture, and little of bit of intrigue. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: I just remembered I wanted to thank DrummerMax64 for writing summaries for A Weasel's Watch, Officers Watch and A Wolf's Song on ZNN. It's an amazing honor to me to see someone writing about my stories.


	9. Just Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Wolford stumbles into a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                Ralph rubbed his eyes wearily and was glad Nadine agreed to this early coffee run. His dreams of orange and black were now filled with the smell of cinnamon and cumin scents he would now associate with his partner. They were assigned to assist Precinct Three in a string of armed robberies plaguing the Meadowlands. The initial reports suggested the suspects were Wolves, but Ralph didn't believe it. While it was possible for a Wolf to go rogue, many listened to their Packs and Alpha's. Therefore the only way the officer saw the suspects being Wolves was because they were ordered by their Alpha, which would lead to the dispelling of the Pack from the Diet and the assured destruction of the Pack overall.

He yawned as he pulled the handle of the Snarlbucks close to Precinct One. This specific spot was where Sheri, Reggie's girlfriend, worked and even before the Weasel had become a normal stop for several officers' before or after work. The bleary eyed Wolf dragged himself into line and stood behind another Wolf in a red baggy t-shirt and even baggier jeans. Ralph glanced around the cafe as he waited patiently for his turn up front. There was a young Wolf sitting at a table with a red long sleeved shirt, jeans and a red baseball cap that just covered the other lupine's eyes. Sitting at another table was Karl, a Gazelle who worked part time while still in college and a young Wolf wearing a red hoodie with only his grey muzzle sticking out and a pair of blue sweatpants. The Wolf in front of the officer stepped aside, so Ralph stepped forward and smiled at the raccoon behind the counter.

He waved wearily at Sheri. It always impressed the lupine how focused her dedication was at Snarlbucks. She had gone from a barista the officer saw every once in awhile to the go-to opener, to Supervisor, all while working with an upbeat attitude. The Wolf had seen the raccoon and Weasel together outside of work and had to admit they looked adorable. Her bubbly personality mixed with Weaselton's no nonsense appearance always gave him a good la-

The realization hit him like a freight train.

_"Three Wolves in matching colors. No other guests. Karl sitting down with a possible stranger. Sheri's smile is nervous. Smell of fear in the air._ ** _FOCUS!_** "

Ralph had been absentmindedly staring at the menu when he finally realized how much fear was in the air. The officer should have noticed it immediately, but his reactions were dulled from drowsiness. It sharpened acutely as he smiled reassuringly at the raccoon behind the counter. He leaned forward onto it, "Hey Sheri, could you make me a special drink for today?"

The raccoon cocked her head to the side as she continued to smile nervously, "Wh-what do you have in m-mind?"

The officer hummed, tapping a digit on his lips. He turned to the Wolf that stepped to the side, "What do you think?"

The Wolf, a Red Wolf Ralph noticed, balked. He eventually found his bearings and frowned, "Just order something mam."

Ralph hummed again before focusing back to Sheri. "I would like...a large Animericano with four shots of espresso, extra hot!" The procyon turned to make the drink when the lupine stopped her. "Sheri! I don't think you understand how hot I want this drink. Keep the wand in  _twice_." The disgusted look the raccoon gave him almost made the Wolf burst into laughter. Apparently even in the middle of a suspected robbery, the supervisor still had standards. With a huff, the raccoon set to work.

The officer moved on the other side of the counter, putting distance between the suspect closest to him while gaining ground on the suspect with the baseball cap. He sighed as he leaned back against the display case filled with pastries and other goodies. Ralph smiled at the still standing Wolf. "Don't do this," he said bluntly, "You can just walk out now and no one would be the wiser."

The Red Wolf in red sneered, "What are you-"

"You  _ **decided**_ ," Ralph interrupted loudly, staring down the young lupine whose ears began to fall, "to try and rob the Snarlbucks of Precinct One. This can go either two ways. One!" He raised a digit, "You can walk out of here and disappear. Two!" He raised a second digit, "You can piss off the best officers in the Z.P.D. by robbing their favorite place to get a quick cup and a warm smile." The sound of a cup being placed behind him had the officer glance away. His drink was ready. The Wolf clasped the scalding beverage carefully, taking off the top and blowing on it. He smiled and locked eyes with the Red Wolf, "So what's it gonna be?"

The suspect snarled with ears pinned. The most telling sign was the suspect's tail trying to slip between his legs. "There's three of us and one of you!"

"You're right, there's only one me..." admitted Ralph as he pushed off the display case. He smirked, "...for now." The officer chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "But what are you gonna do when Precinct One needs its caffeine fix? Do you  _honestly_  believe you can take on the Chief while you're standing in the way of his morning tea?" The lupine officer sighed and shook his head, "Just go, before things take a turn for the worse."

Their fear was palpable. The Red Wolf's tail slipped between his legs completely and the snarl turned into a hesitant grimace. Ralph heard a worried whine behind him. "Jay, maybe we should-"

"Ralph!" shouted Nadine as she ripped the door open. Tranq pistol in paw, the Tiger's eyes were wide and trained on the lupine officer. A moment of shock at the armed feline officer filled the mammals in the cafe, it didn't last long.

Everything happened at once.

"It's a trap!" shouted the Wolf behind the lupine officer.

Ralph stepped back, turning back to the Red Wolf at the counter. He tossed the scorching drink between them as he did, hoping to deter the youth. It didn't work as a pain filled growled tackled him.

The Red Wolf's t-shirt was stained brown as his muzzle dripped with the beverage. He snarled and snapped at the officer, wrapping his paws around the Grey Wolf's neck. " _ **I'm gonna kill you**_!" the burned lupine screamed as he throttled and slammed Ralph's head against the floor.

Droplets of drool and Animericano landed on the officer's face as he desperately tried to pry off his attacker. His forearm pressing into the other Wolf's throat as a free paw desperately clawed at the suspect's around his throat. The familiar  _thunk_  of a tranq pistol sounded and the suspect on top of him slacken his grip. The grey Wolf pushed the now unconscious red Wolf off of him. Ralph struggled to his hind paws, panting and rubbing his neck. A quick glance saw the Wolf orginally behind the lupine officer unconscious and slumped over the table. Sheri crouched behind the counter and the hooded Wolf holding Karl with one arm around his neck and the other behind the Gazelle's back. Nadine stared unblinking at the Gazelle and Wolf, both paws on her tranq as she remained rooted in place. Ralph tried to speak, but only a pained whine escaped him.

"You alright Wolford?" questioned Nadine, gaze unmoving and tone professional.

Ralph cleared his throat and spoke just above a whisper. "Yeah." He looked over to the raccoon and tried to smile as reassuringly as possible. "Sheri," he croaked, "could I bother you for a glass of water?" The procyon looked at him with a mixture of fear and disbelief at what the lupine just asked, but she turned to get water. He leaned on the counter and glanced between the hostage situation and the shaking supervisor. In no time the raccoon slid a plastic cup to Ralph. He grasped with a smile and sipped the drink.

"Wolford?"

The lupine officer held up a digit to his partner as he chugged the rest of his drink. With a satisfied sigh, he placed the cup back down and turned to the hostage situation. "I told you this would happen," Ralph stated matter-of-fact, voice still slightly raspy, "so why don't you give up now before this goes even worse." The hoodied Wolf didn't respond, fidgeting slightly behind the herbivore. Ralph stepped forward with a friendly smile and his paws in front of him. "Let's just take a deep breath and..."

The suspect pulled out a gun with the paw behind Karl. The firearm's short barrel and cylinder gleamed steel grey, with the black handle contrasting with the lupine's fur. He pointed the weapon at the grey Wolf. "S-Stop!" he stuttered.

Ralph's ears pin back as now his tail fell between his legs, but he stepped forward again. "There's no need for that..."

"Wolford, what are you doing?" Nadine hissed, professionalism leaving her voice.

"...we're just gonna talk." continued the lupine officer, taking another step, "Let Karl go and we can sit down and discuss this."

"Shut up!" shouted the agitated Wolf, "a-and stop moving!"

"We can figure something out," Ralph tried to assuage, paws still raised but his smile wavering, "but I need to just listen to me." Out of the corner of his eye, the lupine saw the feline officer. Nadine moved closer to the suspect, pistol still raised and eyes narrowed. He needed her to stop, to let him talk the hoodied Wolf down. He wouldn't get that opportunity.

The suspect saw the Tiger's movement and jerked the gun in her direction. "Get the  _ **Rutt**_  back!" he screamed, fear obvious in his tone and scent. As he swung the weapon at the feline, his hood pulled back. Underneath was a grey Wolf who didn't appear to be out of his teen years. The wild, panicked look in the youth's eyes told the older lupine more than scent alone. The suspect was about to crack.

Ralph glanced between Nadine and the suspect, trying to figure how to get the firearm off his partner. An idea popped into his head, one that could end with him getting shot in her place. He glanced once more at the Tiger. It would be worth it. The grey Wolf dropped his paws and balled them into tight fists. He snarled and thought of the worst things possible to raise his hackles. The gun pointed at Nadine easily helped. The lupine officer stepped forward aggressively and growled. "What are you doing?"

The shocked expression on the young Wolf and Gazelle's faces provided the officer with proof that his bluff was working. The hoodied Wolf's ears pinned, "Wha...what?"

Ralph stepped aggressively forward, growling and snarling the entire time. "I am Beta Wolford and you will obey me," the officer declared, "now point the gun at me." The youth hesitated and the older Wolf quickly closed the distance until only a few feet away.

"Ralph what are you-"

" _ **I said**_   ** _do it_**!" the Beta commanded, mustering all the authority he could and hoping for a reaction.

The young Wolf panicked, throwing Karl out of the way and swinging the firearm at Ralph. He pulled the trigger.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The hooded Wolf looked at the gun dumbfounded. The  _thunk_  of Nadine's tranq pistol sounded and a dart hit the stunned lupine's shoulder. He looked at Ralph, eyes still wide in terror, before collapsing to the ground.

Ralph was panting, a paw over his heart as his legs threatened to give out. He looked about the Snarlbucks hazily. Karl collapsed, crying but visibly unharmed. Sheri moved to the Gazelle and was doing her best to comfort him, but her speech was stuttered and fur still on end as she failed to hide her fear. What made the Wolf uncomfortable was the look Nadine was giving him. Her expression was blank, but the corners of her muzzle twitched downward intermittently as if she wanted to snarl. She remained in place, tranq still in both paws, yet her tail twitched erratically behind her. Finally the Wolf would swear there was a slight tremor in the large mammal. None of this was a good sign for the lupine officer.

Ralph swallowed dryly and tried to smile, "H-Hey Fangmeyer...you can put that away now." The feline continued to stare at the Wolf, but slowly holstered her weapon. The tension from his partner kept the lupine's hackles raised as he breathed deeply to calm down. Once again something was wrong and he had no idea what. To make it worse, it appeared Nadine was  _ **actively**_  trying to hide her emotions from him. The wail of sirens in the distance broke the grey Wolf from his thoughts. This was an active crime scene and the suspects were still only darted. He sighed as his wobbly legs carried the lupine to unconscious hooded Wolf. Ralph pulled out his pawcuffs and grimaced. "I just wanted to talk..."

* * *

 

              The day started out terribly, and didn't get much better. The partner's were placed on desk duty for the remainder of the day, filling out the necessary paperwork for the three arrested Wolves. The events of the morning hadn't sunk in until well into the afternoon. Ralph was typing out a report for the attempted robbery charge, when the ticking of the analog clock above the doorway seem to amplify. The lupine's heart began to race.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

A breath caught in his throat as the sound resonated in the cramped office. His digits felt numb as a chill ran up his spine.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

He should have died. If the suspects didn't get ripped off by whoever gave them the gun he would have.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

All it would have taken is one bullet through his heart or head and Ralph would have died right there in Snarlbucks. No more mother. No more father. No more sisters or brothers or cousins or nosey aunts and uncles. No more Nadine.  _"Nadine..."_ He desperately looked to the desk across from his, but the Tiger was missing. When had she left? The Wolf tried to stand, hyperventilating as he pushed off his desk. He collapsed forward. The blow forced even more precious oxygen out of his lungs and the Wolf gasped desperately. He tried to rise to his paws and knees, but only succeeded in weakly rolling onto his back. He felt like he was dying.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Dark rings appeared on the outskirts of his vision as the officer fought frantically to stay conscious. Did he receive an injury without realizing it? Ralph's paws feebly padded at his uniform, there didn't seem be any holes. A muffled cry and the sound of something heavy banging against the wall caused the lupine's gaze to loll towards the doorway. His vision filled with blue, orange and black. The male felt strong arms prop him up.

"Ralph!" cried out the feline, her voice muffled as if miles away, "Can you talk? What's wrong!?"

The Wolf saw an emotion on his partner's face that he hadn't seen before. Panic. The normally stoic Tiger appeared to close to full blown tears. Her gaze darted away to shout for help before focusing back on Ralph. The normally sharp, hazel eyes were dulled with fear. Her breathing was rapid, close to the point of hyperventilating as well. Her grip on her partner never loosened as a list of platitudes continued to stream from her.

"You're gonna be alright Ralph. You're-  _ **I need some help over here!**_ \- gonna be alright. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. I'm here. In and out. Just breathe. In and out..."

Ralph wasn't sure how much time past, but eventually his breathing evened out. As each breath grew stronger, he sucked more of the feline's scent. Cinnamon and cumin, a combination that would never leave his nose. The weakness he felt earlier was replaced with exhaustion and his heart rate continued to dropped slowly. The lupine tried to stand, but the feline wouldn't let go. He saw conflict behind her gaze, but didn't understand it. "Nadine?" he mumbled, reaching a paw to the Tiger's cheek, "Hey-" Nadine hugged the Wolf closer to her body. Ralph couldn't see her face with her head resting on his shoulder, but could hear her pain filled sob. The male pinched his eyes closed as tears threatened to spill.

"You could have  _ **died**_ ," hoarsely whispered Nadine, "I could have  _ **watched you die**_!"

"I'm sorry," muttered Ralph, his voice thick with emotion, "I should have told him to drop it-"

"I  _ **can't**_ lose you," interrupted the crying female, "I just  _ **can't**_!"

The Wolf tried to wrap his arms around his partner, but found his right pinned against Nadine. He settled for half wrapping his left around her neck and using his blunted claws to scratch the back of her head. "It's ok," Ralph tried to soothe, confused by the turn of events, "I'm ok, you're ok,  _and_ _ **we're**_ ok. Ok?" The female didn't respond, simply sniffling and continuing to hold the Wolf tight. The lupine continued his ministrations as he desperately tried to figure out what happened. Whatever it was hit him suddenly and seemed to leave just as fast. He never experienced anything like that in his life. What compounded his confusion was Nadine. The feline never showed fear, yet now she was crying openly.

Ralph closed his eyes and leaned into the female, his paw still petting Nadine. "It'll be alright. I'm still here and you're still here. Nothing's going to happen to us." The Wolf's voice was barely above a whisper. Exhaustion pulled him closer and closer to sleep, and eventually the lupine gave in. The last thing he remembered was the warm embrace of his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a bit of tension to keep the story rolling. Ralph will be fine and what happened is explained literally the first paragraph of the next chapter. That being said I feel like people can figure out what it was. Let me know what you think!


	10. New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

              A panic attack, that's all that Ralph had. Of course this is according to Dr. Seltsam, and the quack's follow-up questions were whether or not the male had recently dreamed of blunt swords or long cigars. The Gnu always had some half-baked, fully cracked "hypothesis" that he was willing to paw out under the guise of a "breakthrough" or "revelation." The officers of Precinct One knew to listen to the shrink with a grain of salt, and the lupine knew when anyone needed real help they went elsewhere. Still the Chief swore by the herbivore, so Ralph had to be checked out. It would be four days until the grey Wolf returned to duty, a full ninety six hours too long in his opinion. The hospital cleared him the day of the attack, and it was only the appointment with Doctor Strange that held him up.

The lupine burst through the doors of Precincy One completely disheveled. Ralph forgot to set his alarm, and almost overslept if not for the usual morning ruckus in the Wolford compound. He was lucky enough to catch a ride from Elizabeth to the center of Savannah Central. There was only a pawful of minutes before RollCall, and the last thing Ralph wanted today was Parking Duty for being late. The grey Wolf kept moving, keeping his head down and trying to not catch Clawhauser's attention. It didn't appear to work.

"Oh Ralph," exclaimed the cheetah with a raised paw, "I need to tell yo-"

"Sorry Clawhauser running late!" Ralph replied, not even bothering to look at the feline as he rushed to the locker room. It was deserted as officers were either in RollCall or finishing up paperwork from the last shift. With no one to distract him, the lupine hurriedly stripped and threw on his uniform. It was barely buttoned correctly as the Wolf slammed his locker door and sprinted to RollCall.

He was still buckling his duty belt when he entered the room, and just made it to an empty seat in the back before Higgins called them to attention. Ralph was panting, not even trying to bang his fists on the table as he used the extra precious seconds to straighten out his uniform and flatten his fur. Finally feeling more put together, the lupine glanced to his normal seat to possibly see if Nadine had spotted him.

The feline was facing forward, paws folded in front of her on the table, and oddly Wilde was sitting next to her. Normally the Fox shared a seat with Weaselton, so seeing him next to Nadine was confusing. Even more confounding was her not answering his texts or picking up his calls throughout the week. If he didn't know any better, he would start to think she was trying to avoid the Wolf. Ralph barely paid attention to Chief Bogo's announcements, but his ears perked up when he heard assignments.

"Fangmeyer, Wilde, Precinct Three still needs assistance. Meet up with a Detective Stepson and give over everything we have. This is  ** _not_**  our case  ** _Wilde_**!"

The vulpine sighed dramatically and shrugged, "Solve a case one time off the books and this is how I'm treated."

"I've lost  ** _count_**  of how many 'off the book' cases you've placed on my desk," groused the Cape Buffalo. His glare shifted to the feline, "See that this stays  _with_  Precinct three!"

"Yes sir," replied Fangmeyer curtly. The pair stood and walked to the Chief, Fangmeyer accepting the file before heading to the door, while Wilde gave the Water Buffalo a double digit gun and his signature smile.

The lupine's muzzle hung ajar as his ears pinned.  _"What's going on?"_  He almost missed his assignment.

"Wolford, Weaselton. Rainforest and Canal patrol."

The Wolf didn't move, momentarily blindsided by the change. They had been paired for years now, and for all of a sudden the Chief to separate them didn't make sense. He felt a tap on his leg. Ralph glanced down to see Weaselton standing next to him, baton in paw and poking him.

"Come on Ralph. No use thinking too hard about it." muttered the mustela. The Weasel walked away, slipping his baton back on his belt as he headed out the door.

The lupine blinked, before slipping sluggishly out of the chair.  _"I'm still dreaming,"_  Ralph thought desperately,  _"I'll walk out of here and wake up."_  The Wolf walked in a daze, not paying attention to co-workers as they passed. Even he had to admit this felt  ** _very_**  real for a dream, but it must have been a dream. The Chief would never split them up. They were a  ** _great_**  team! There was no reason for them to have new partners. It's ok though, because it was just a dream. Not real. Just a dream. He'll wake up soon. Just a  ** _really_**  bad dream.

Ralph thoughts continued to spiral as he walked down the hallway and joined up with dream Weaselton in front of dream Clawhauser's desk. He smiled at the dream mammals and agreed that he could fit in the smaller cruiser, especially if he put the chair back completely. The Wolf was relieved that this wasn't real, if not this may have been a terrible day!

* * *

 

            The day was real  ** _and_**  terrible. Weaselton drove as Wolford was crunched tightly in the passenger seat. They had been driving for an hour and the Wolf tried to keep his mind off of the scent of the Canal District. The odor of wet, decaying vegetation could knock out the most sensitive of noses. He glanced at the mustela next to him, wondering how the smaller mammal could handle the stench. The lupine turned his gaze to the side window, eyes glazed and just wishing for the day to be over.

Weaselton cleared his throat, "Hey, uh, Ralph?" The older officer shifted his gaze to the Weasel but didn't speak. The young officer continued to stare intently out the windshield, paws gripping the steering wheel tightly. A light turned red and he stopped at an empty intersection. The mustela tried to speak, his muzzle opening and closing several times, but nothing came out. The young officer leaned an elbow on the steering wheel and ran a paw over his eyes. "I almost lost Sheri," mumbled Weaselton, just barely audible to the Wolf, "I almost lost her, and I don't know what I would have done if..." Weaselton turned to the Wolf and smiled with equal parts appreciation and pain. "If you ever need anything let me know...I promise I'll come through."

Ralph placed a paw on the smaller mammal's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Do you think I'd let something happen to my favorite Snarlbucks employee?" The lupine leaned in conspiratorially. "Besides," whispered Ralph with a smirk, "Maybe she'll give me free drinks!"

Weaselton laughed and the tension drained from his body, "If I can't get any drinks for free, then you can't either!"

The Wolf laughed and leaned back into the car, trying to stretch his packed legs. "How is Sheri doing?"

"Not great," admitted the Weasel with a slumped shoulders, "They gave her a week off, but I think it'll be awhile before she's comfortable again." He pressed the gas as the light turned green and focused on the road.

"Do you think she will be?" asked Ralph hesitantly, "Sheri's tough, but having a gun pointed at you is a different story."

Weaselton snorted, "Don't I know it…"

A silence fell between the two officers as the lupine became lost in thought. The past year was one of the most difficult years for officers since the Nighthowler incident. It was Herbert Himils, the Pika accountant turned criminal mastermind that brought firearms back onto the streets of Zootopia. The strict laws of the City were still being enforced and guns becoming less available since the lapine's arrest, but some criminals were desperate enough to get their paws on them. The Wolf shivered and tried to push down memories the robbery.

"How you doing?" asked Weaselton, apparently noticing the lupine's discomfort.

Ralph laughed, "I've never been better!" A tense silence followed his answer as the Weasel remained silent. The Wolf fidgeted in his seat. It was an interrogation tactic that all officers learned at the Academy. Ask a question, let the suspect answer, and then don't react to the answer. The mammal will grow nervous and will generally give more information. The older officer recognized the strategy, but that didn't make him immune to it. "...I mean I  ** _have_**  been better, but I'm doing  ** _great_**..." Silence. "...well as great as someone who just saw their life flash before their eyes thanks to a barely legal Wolf that was holding a gun bigger than him!...so I guess I  ** _have_**  been better…"

"Guns suck," groused Weaselton. The lupine silently nodding in agreement. "Doesn't matter if you're the one holding it or someone else is."

Ralph's ears pinned, "How would you..." The Wolf's eyes went wide as a breath caught in his chest. "...undercover?" He barely spoke above a whisper, yet it seemed to echo in the cruiser.

Weaselton nodded grimly, color draining from under his fur, "I, uh...needed to get me and Beatrice out of a bad situation, and a gun was involved." He cleared his throat and tapped nervously on the steering wheel. "She got...pretty messed up...but we survived "The final part sounded more like a reassurance to the mustela than a necessary fact for the lupine. The Weasel chuckled mirthlessly, "Course it was because of that... ** _incident_**...that Beatrice met Cherry and the rest of the girls. So I guess small miracles..."

"I gotta ask," the Wolf started curiously, "how  ** _did_**  you meet Saffron, Jezebel and Cherry? Their stories didn't really add up when Fangmeyer and I interviewed them."

"Well...I needed info, and they worked the corner close to me, so I paid Cherry two hundred to tell me what I wanted to know."

"That's it?"

The Weasel shifted uncomfortably, "There was also the offer of no strings attached shelter that became the Z.P.D. apartment, the fact that I would give them or the other working girls money so they could meet their quota and…" Weaselton appeared to catch himself as he clamped his muzzle shut hard. He eventually cleared his throat and glanced nervously at the Wolf. "...other  _things_."

The mustela tried to hide it, but the older officer picked up the unintended inflection on that final word. Ralph's curiosity was peaked. When he interviewed Jezebel, the lupine could  _ **feel**_  the ewe holding back information. He believed the sheep when she said Reggie never laid a paw on them, yet that didn't mean everything was fine. The question was on the tip of the Wolf's tongue, but he quashed it and cleared his throat. "Yeah, undercover can get pretty crazy."

"You went undercover?"

The older Wolf smiled as he looked out the passenger window, "Once, about...four years ago?" He frowned and turned to look at the Weasel, "Maybe less than that. What I  ** _do_**  remember is that it was after the arrest of Dawn Bellwether."

"This I gotta here."

The Wolf smirked, "Well I'm glad you asked my Weaselly friend!" He cleared his throat and dramatically placed a paw daintily over his heart. "It all started with an anonymous tip about several sheep plotters who escaped justice. Naturally yours truly was chosen to sniff out their supply."

"Wait, how is a Wolf going to infiltrate a sheep organization?"

"Why…" Ralph leaned in close to the mustela with a wide grin, "...in sheep's clothing."

* * *

 

           Ralph was feeling better. Weaselton and the older officer were swapping stories from their times patrolling. He told the Weasel about the flying fox and the butterfly net, and the young officer responded with how he got a drunken skunk to get his pants back on. They traded tales of face palming stupidity and brilliant deduction. Stories about their first arrests, latest domestic disputes, and even some of their more harrowing moments on patrol. The lupine hadn't realized how much experience Weaselton truly had. In a little over a year of being on the force, the mustela had taken down four armed mammals at once, cracked a decades old case wide open, went deep undercover for three months, and still had time to win the respect of his fellow officers  ** _and_**  have a seemingly healthy relationship. If Ralph were to be honest, he was jealous of that last fact.

"Hey Reggie?" The Weasel hummed in response "How do you do it?"

The mustela's brow quirked as he glanced between the Wolf and the road, "How do I do what?"

The Wolf sighed and ran a paw on the side of muzzle. "In all your stories you sound in control, prepared for everything and nothing can stop you. You're so young and yet you act like you've been doing it for years. What's your secret?"

Weaselton looked at Ralph like he had two heads, " ** _That's_** what you got out of my stories? Ralph, I act without thinking like sixty seven percent of the time. I  ** _still_**  rarely feel in control." He grinned wryly, "Don't you remember what I was like my first day?" The lupine frowned and shook his head. "I guess I should be glad! I was an ass. No way around it and something I recognize now, but that's what I was." He laughed. "In fact it was so bad you  ** _threatened_** me on my second day!"

Ralph's eyes went wide and his ears pinned back, "No!"

"Yes!" Weaselton persisted, nodding his head emphatically as a smile remained on his muzzle, "You threatened me in the locker room very ominously."

"Doesn't sound like me," countered the Wolf, looking away from the mustela and trying to hide his smirk, "Sounds like it was Wolfowitz."

Weaselton snorted and Ralph's smirk grew into a grin, "Oh right! Because I  ** _definitely_**  can't tell the difference between  _grey_  and  _white_!"

"I believe that's a confession!" Ralph joked with a chuckle.

The young officer rolled his eyes with a chuckle. The officers mirth died down slowly and a contented silence settled in the cruiser. A "huh" from Weaselton caught the older officer's attention.

"Huh what?"

Weaselton pursed his lips as flicked on the turn signal. "Weren't you at the raid?"

Ralph cast a wary glance at the Weasel, trying to keep his ears up, "Which raid are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Ralph."

The Wolf shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Oh  ** _that_**  raid...yeah...I was there."

"You weren't just there," the young officer started as he pulled to the side of the road, "you  ** _saved_**  me didn't you?"

Ralph chuckled nervously and shrugged, looking away from the Weasel. "I just did what any other officer would do." He grinned, trying to cover up the pit growing in his stomach. "How...much do you remember?"

Weaselton frowned, eyes glazing over as he concentrated. "...problem solved..." he muttered, "...I told a joke."

The lupine shuddered, " ** _Please_**  don't call that a  ** _joke_**! It was too morbid for even  ** _gallows_**  humor." Ralph clamped down, feeling he said too much. He looked over to the Weasel and saw Weaselton's fallen expression. "What's going through your head, Regg?"

"I never thanked you, did I?" Weaselton glanced at the Wolf before looking away ashamed. "I...kinda forgot a lot of that night...but now that I've remember...I just want to say thanks."

The older officer smiled, "Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you're here." Ralph's smile wavered for a moment, but he held it in place. "We...uh…," the lupine cleared his throat, "...thought you weren't coming back. So when you  ** _did_**...well it was like Solstice came early!" In truth the Wolf was a nervous wreck after arriving with the unconscious body of the mustela at Sahara Square Regional Hospital. The smaller mammal's captors had done a number on the Weasel, so bad that it shook the veteran officer to his core. That night Ralph didn't leave the hospital until the crack of dawn, passing out from exhaustion against Fangmeyer who arrived not too long after the arrest of Himils and his associates. He never voiced it out loud, but he's not really sure he would have recovered if the young officer had died.

Weaselton smiled meekly, "It...felt like that to me as well." He let out a staccato sigh and nodded his head. "Let's find somewhere to get lunch."

Ralph slapped his paws together and faked a smile, relieved from the change of subject, "Now you're talking!"

* * *

 

                  The day passed without incident for the two officers, the only call a domestic dispute that was settled by the time they arrived. As the day went on, the Wolf and Weasel talked about much lighter topic. They talked about office gossip, rise in crime, and any other topic that floated into their minds. If the officers would veer towards a dark topic, Ralph would throw out a joke or Weaselton would fumble tremendously with his own comedic repertoire. After awhile the older officer was laughing at simply how  ** _bad_**  the younger's jokes were.

"I don't understand," grumbled Weaselton, steering the cruiser through Savannah Central and back to Precinct One, "How can you and Wilde throw out some of the worst jokes and everyone falls over in stitches?"

"I'd say it's easy, but it's not," admitted Ralph, his chuckling subsiding, "What I can tell you is that it's about delivery! The better you set up the joke, the funnier it is." He shifted in his seat and leaned closer to the mustela. "The funniest comedian I ever saw was a hyena whose stage name was Chuckles McGee," the Wolf paused as a thought occurred to him, "...at least I  _think_  it was a stage name." He waved dismissively, "Doesn't matter. What  ** _does_** matter is his delivery was on point."

"How so?"

"Well you expect hyenas to laugh at everything, it's a stereotype but it's expected. What Chuckles did was deadpan, monotone every joke." Ralph cut a paw through the air, "He showed  ** _no_**  emotions when he said his jokes and it worked  ** _perfectly_**! Like Reggie I can't explain how perfect it was. The joke that got me was he said that he spilled spot remover on his wife's polka dot dress and now they couldn't find it!" The Wolf burst out laughing, his mirth barely contained as he was finishing the joke. His sides started to ache as he stole a glance at the mustela, who was simply watching the laughing lupine. "But yeah," chuckled Ralph, still trying to calm down, "it's all about... _delivery_."

The Weasel nodded, "Ok, so what makes your delivery better than mine?"

"Simple," the Wolf began, rolling a paw in the air, "I play off my stereotype."

"...howling?"

The older officer scoffed, "No! Wolves are generally seen as stoic. If you watch movies or dramas, we're the unfeeling characters. We don't say anything, but just follow orders like the good little pups we are and  ** _that's_**... ** _it_**!" An awkward silence settled between the two as Ralph realized he may have gotten  ** _too_** emotional with his explanation. He wasn't going to lie about what Wolves were portrayed as, but he definitely didn't need his point to turn into an outburst. The lupine covered his muzzle with a closed fist and cleared his throat. "So yeah...I'm more emotional."

"In your joke telling?" asked Weaselton hesitantly.

Ralph shook his head, "No it's who I am, and I accept that. Thankfully I figured that out early enough to really embrace who I am." The Wolf shrugged, "So when I tell my jokes, I do it with a smile or already laughing. That's how I do a lot of things I don't want to do, or deal with bad news." The Wolf's spirits were lowering again. He just didn't seem to be able to keep up his normally jovial act. The one thing the lupine was glad for all the sitting, was Weaselton didn't see his tail between his legs. The older officer could hide behind a smile, but the fluffy appendage always gave him away. Silence once more as the only sound was the hum of the engine as the landscape changed to the familiar sight of two blocks before Precinct One. The Wolf expected to remain in that quiet state until Weaselton pulled into a parking spot, but the mustela had other plans.

"I don't know  ** _why_**  the Chief partnered us together;" admitted Weaselton quietly, "but it started yesterday when he assigned Wilde and Fangmeyer together. He didn't even put me on parking duty, just kept me at a desk filling out paperwork." The mustela sighed heavily, "Wilde told me Nadine was tightlipped about the entire situation, but also that you may need some cheering up when you get back." The mustela grimaced and shrugged apologetically, "I don't think I did very well."

Ralph chuckled, "You did fine Regg." He sighed and shook his head, "It's just…why would the Chief do this?" He glanced at the Weasel, "I know you don't know, and honestly Chief Bogo is usually correct…but it's still  ** _weird_**."

Weaselton pulled into an open spot and turned off the cruiser. "Day wasn't too bad, but  ** _very_**  boring." He rolled his head on his shoulders and groaned, "Hopefully tomorrow you'll be with Fangmeyer." The Wolf nodded. "Alright I'll take the keys back and you can get started on heading out."

"Nah I got it," Ralph said with a smile, holding a paw out to the Weasel, "You did the driving, I'll take care of that." He motioned with his paw. Weaselton smirked and gave the older officer the keys. "Now get outta here you little scamp!" Ralph grinned at the Weasel's scowl aimed at him. He watched the younger officer open the door and jump out of the cruiser. Once the driver's side door closed, the Wolf leaned back into his chair and let out a slow, heavy breath. He closed his eyes and collected his emotions. Just like Weaselton, he hoped to be paired back up with Fangmeyer. It didn't appear plausible. After several moments, Ralph opened his eyes and opened the door.

The Wolf plastered an easy smile on his muzzle as he passed through hallways. Co-workers coming off their shift barely reacted to the lupine, and the one's coming on were rushing to their assignments. Ralph moved easily around officers, waving to everyone who made eye contact. He reached the front desk and was surprised to see Clawhauser still there. The Cheetah wiggled in his seat and he was looking down at his paws. "Hey Ben you still here?"

Clawhauser jumped, his phone jumbled into the air before the feline grasped the device. He let out a relieved sigh and turned to the lupine with a broad smile. "Hey Ralph! How was your shift?"

Ralph shrugged and tossed the keys onto the desk, "Boring. Weaselton and I only received one call."

The Cheetah nodded then froze. His eyes went wide and paws went to his muzzle. "Oh...my…goodness! I totally forgot to tell you." The feline leaned closer to the lupine and whispered, "I found out something!"

"What?"

Clawhauser cautiously glanced left and right before he brought a paw to the side of his mouth, "…Chief Bogo didn't switch you two."

Ralph blinked, "What?"

"The Chief didn't want to split you and Fangmeyer, but apparently someone asked for it."

The lupine balked, "Who would-" His eyes went wide. If the Chief didn't want to split the partners, than the only other mammal who could ask for it was Fangmeyer. He shook his head and let out a surprised huff. "…but…" The Wolf grimaced and shook his head again. "No. That can't be true. She would never…" Ralph snarled at the Cheetah, ears pinned and hackles rising, "Stop lying."

The Cheetah expression fell, obviously hurt by the Wolf's words. He clasped his paws over his rotund stomach, "That's just what I was told Ralph. I'm not trying to spread any  _rumors_ …but someone who overheard the conversation told me. I meant to tell you earlier…but you were in a  ** _hurry_**!"

Ralph couldn't look at the feline anymore. He felt terrible for snapping at Clawhauser, yet a part of him felt the Cheetah deserved it. The feline must have misheard, or the other mammal must have. There's no way that Fangmeyer would want this! The lupine opened and closed his muzzle, but couldn't find any words. He turned and trudged to the locker room. This day was terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lovely Steven Wright joke in there (I'm really not that funny.) I feel like I've definitely been using more tropes than normal, but hopefully it doesn't ruin the story. Let me know what you think!


	11. Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph meets up with Saffron to gain some insight into Tiger culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

              Ralph drove through the Tundra Town night as a light flurry bounced off his windshield. His red four door sedan easily handled the mild snowfall, but if it worsened he may be in trouble. The Wolf kept his eyes peeled for his destination as he was unfamiliar with this area of the district. He had GPS up on his phone, but it didn't seem to be working. The lupine kept making right turn after right turn around the same block and large building. It was a concrete structure, windows nonexistent and no visible door to enter either. The officer was growing more and more frustrated, until a beam of white light appeared from the side. Ralph sighed in relief and pulled his car to a stop next to curb, exiting the vehicle.

Standing in the beam was Beatrice in full police uniform, missing only her duty belt. She gave a quick wave to the male as he trudge through the snow. "I'm glad you found it!" the she-Wolf greeted with a smile, propping the heavy metal door open, "not everyone can." The female gave the male a quick up and down. "I'm also glad you wore Z.P.D. attire."

The older officer wore a black t-shirt with a print of the Z.P.D. badge above his heart and the motto written in bold white letters on his back. In case that wasn't enough, Ralph also wore a pair of sweatpants with the letters "Z P D" down the right pant leg. He shrugged, "I'm not gonna lie it's a weird request, but I trust you."

Beatrice grimaced, "It's...kind of an unwritten rule that officers should wear something that shows who they are. The other girls feel more comfortable if they know who they're talking too."

"Or who to avoid?" added Ralph with a raised brow.

The younger officer shrugged, "This place is about integrating seamlessly into the rest of Zootopia, and having positive experiences with the police helps."

"You still haven't told me what this place is," drawled the older officer, "how can I trust that you and your friends aren't going to tie me up and make me watch RomComs till I die?"

Beatrice snorted and shook her head, "Cherry has other ways of convincing mammals to watch  ** _those_**  movies." She waved a paw for the male to follow her in, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Ralph hesitated, not out of fear of Beatrice or whoever waited in the imposing structure, but because of what was being offered. This was the night Saffron said she would supply him with answers. This was the night where what little hope he had could be crushed, and the wild fantasy of everything working out completely diminished. The male shook his head and steeled his resolve. He needed answers. Another day or night without understanding sounded worse than losing his dreams.

"You coming Ralph?" questioned Beatrice, her Amber gaze studying the other officer.

Ralph blew out a slow breath, and then nodded, "Yeah, let's do this." He stepped after the female and through the doorway.

* * *

 

                White fluorescent lights above gave a friendly, warm glow to the interior. The walls were painted different soft colors, creating an inviting atmosphere. White and black tiles checkered the floor, and the Wolf was honestly impressed with how clean everything appeared. The room split to the left and right, with a small reception desk with a grey front and black counter in the middle. No one was there to greet the lupines, but Beatrice easily led the way. Before Ralph wandered too way from the door, he heard the click of a magnetic lock behind him and glanced back. He didn't get a good look coming in, but now in the bright building he could make out how imposing it was. Just from the officer's cursory glance, Ralph could see that it was at least several inches of thick steel with no window at all. Add in the lock and the male felt like he was stepping into a high security prison. He strode to catch up with Beatrice walking down the left hallway. "So, uh...what's Cherry trying to keep out?"

The female hummed in thought, not stopping their journey, "Well definitely the pimps...and also the johns...a few abusive spouses and...And pretty much anyone who shouldn't come in." She finished her statement with an apologetic shrug.

Ralph walked behind the uniformed Wolf, glancing around the hallway. They passed a few doors, most closed and the lights off. The male became distracted by loud, fast pace music coming from an open door to his left. He stopped and peeked in. Unlike the rest of the building, the walls in here were a bright red. The tiling stopped at the doorway, replaced with grey concrete. There were free weights on a far wall, two bench presses with bars not too far from that, an elliptical and three treadmills. One of the treadmills was being used by a brown doe in matching neon yellow shorts and tank top. The music blared out of a speaker on top of machine. Once again the Wolf was surprised, this time by the speed of the Rabbit. Ralph always considered Hopps an anomaly for lapines with her impressive agility, but a few seconds of watching this brown doe run at full tilt had the officer reconsidering his position. The Rabbit noticed the lupine and waved.

"Ginger!" shouted Beatrice next to the male, causing Ralph to startle, "Turn the music down!"

"What?" shouted the rabbit.

"Turn. It. Down!"

"I can't hear you Bee!" yelled the doe back, "I'm gonna turn the music down!" Without missing a step, Ginger held the volume button on the speaker down till it was barely above a whisper. With her other paw she began to slow down her speed. "Hi!" she exclaimed excitedly, her sprint turning into a fast jog, "I'm Ginger."

Ralph opened his muzzle to respond, but was cut off by the she-Wolf. "He knows," Beatrice stated curtly, "Remember ginge, after eight you have to keep it down."

The cheerful doe's ears fell. "Oh sorry," she whispered with a paw cupping the side her snout, "I didn't realize it was so loud."

"Ok," whispered Beatrice back with a nod of her head, "Well, we're gonna go now. Have fun working out." Ginger grinned and the she-Wolf yanked the male along. "Come on Ralph, back on track."

Ralph followed once more, though still glancing back at the workout room. "Who was that?"

"Ginger," replied Beatrice, "a former working girl with Cherry and all. She's uh...training..."

The older officer's brow rose, "For what? The Z.P.D.?"

The she-Wolf laughed, stopping for a moment and scratching her cheek nervously with a claw. "No actually. She's decided to become a private eye."

"Decided?"

Beatrice nodded, "Yep, just like that." The female shrugged and smiled apologetically, "Would it help if I said she's not too bad at gathering info?"

Ralph chuckled, "If a rabbit can be a detective, why not an investigator?"

"Exactly! Now let's go, we're running late as it is." The lupine's doubled their effort with Beatrice pulling on Ralph to keep up.

* * *

 

                Beatrice halted before an open door with a paper sign taped to it that read "All Welcome!" Ralph stepped to the side as thirteen females streamed out. The older officer noted the different dress and species of the mammals. They were dressed in an uneven mixture of flashy attire that barely kept the cold at bay, and so plain they could disappear in a crowd. Most of them glanced nervously at the lupine officers while a few stared straight ahead, seemingly oblivious or purposefully ignoring their surroundings. Surprisingly an arctic vixen in dark sweats and a hoodie waved at the she-Wolf with a smile. Beatrice gave a small wave back before going through the doorway.

The older officer walked behind the she-Wolf, continuing to glance around at his surroundings. Unlike the rest of the building, the walls were painted a sterile white. Heavy black curtains blocked off the windows in the room. Cherry and Saffron were breaking down a circle of foldable chairs while Jezebel sat off to the side relaxing. Two younger, identical looking ewes were clearing a table set with two coffee machines, assorted food, and a bowl filled with small, black individual packages. Ralph smiled and waved at the mammals, "Hey everyone!"

Cherry straightened up with a smirk as Beatrice assisted with the chairs. "Good to see you again Ralph," she gestured to the partially empty room, "You two came just in time. The other girls get nervous around cops and aren't willing to open up sometimes."

"Doll we barely made any headway tonight," added Jezebel, waving the end of a pink scarf around her shoulders in the air, " ** _We_**  did most of the talking tonight."

"You have to remember Jezz, it takes a lot of courage to come in," countered Cherry with a frown, " ** _We_**  needed a kick in the tail before anything happened for us." The vixen shrugged, "They just need the same." The older sheep huffed but remained quiet.

"I saw Morgan tonight," Beatrice said, "She looked good."

The vixen smiled and nodded excitedly, "She finally took my advice and found a  ** _real_**  therapist! I'm happy to say she announced to the group that she's been eating again!" Cherry focused on Ralph with her sapphire eyes and the brightest smile he had seen on the Fox, "Isn't that  ** _exciting_**!"

"Uh…" started the male, ears pinning in embarrassment as he had no clue what anyone was talking about. He glanced between Beatrice and Saffron for any hint, but the pair weren't looking his way. "...sure?"

Cherry's cheerful expression slowly turned blank. The Fox cleared her throat and tilted her head towards the she-Wolf. "Honey Bee, did you tell Ralph what type of place this is?"

"Nope," replied Beatrice absentmindedly as she lifted four chairs, two underneath each arm.

"So everything that said and seen here makes no sense to him?"

"I guess not?"

"Well I see the  ** _welcoming committee_** **is doing its job**!" Cherry shouted the two words in the direction of the she-Wolf, who simply snorted in response. "Anyway welcome to-"

"Wait, this is my job!" exclaimed one of young ewe's with a quick hop and clapping her hooves.

"Mint no," the vixen groaned, covering her eyes with a paw.

"Mint yes!" encouraged Jezebel, leaning in her chair to watch the young ewe.

The young sheep, Mint, grabbed the bowl full of squares and hurried to the male Wolf. She stopped abruptly in front of the lupine, and presented the bowl. Ralph immediately recognized the squares as unopened condoms. She was  ** _definitely_**  too young to be offering them to the Wolf. "I am the condom fairy," started the sheep meladramatically, "And I wan-"

"Stop it Mint, its embarrassing!" bleated the other young ewe, hooves pulling down her snout as she continued to stand next to the table.

Mint straightened up and cast a glare at the other sheep, "Cherry told us to give condoms to every new mammal!"

"Because most are working girls," sighed Cherry, head firmly in both paws and ears pinned back, " ** _He's_** clearly not one!" Ralph hadn't seen the vixen embarrased before, but she certainly was now!

The "condom fairy's" expression fell and her gaze landed on the floor, "Oh…"

Ralph's heart broke at the sight of sheep's diminished cheer. He  ** _had_**  to fix this. "Hold on," started the lupine hesitantly, "You can, uh, never have too much protection...right?" He tentatively reached for the bowl and grasped an all too familiar wrapper. The Wolf smiled sheepishly as he dropped the condom into his pants pocket, "Thanks?"

Mint's expression brightened, "Just remember to only use it once! And if you don't know how to use one, Miss Jezebel-"

"Mint!" several voices exclaimed. The young ewe cringed.

"Please stop talking Minnie," Cherry bemoaned exasperatedly, a heavy blush from embarrassment standing out on the Fox, "Just...you and Peppa go get your stuff and I'll be right behind you two."

"Ok!" the young sheep exclaimed happily, pushing the bowl of condoms into the Wolf's arms and hurryinf to the door. "Come on Pep," Mint bleated over her shoulder, "I got a paper to write!" The other ewe followed behind her sister with a huff, leering at the lupine momentarily before rushing after her sister.

"Hold on Min!"

Ralph blinked, stunned by the turn of events. Cherry approached the Wolf gingerly and held out her paws expectantly. The officer blinked again, confused on what she wanted, until he remembered the condom bowl. He chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry." The Wolf pawed over the bowl.

"Thank you," the vixen replied with a weak smile. In a barely audible tone, she whispered "Just two more years." Cherry turned on her heels, and glared at Jezebel. "You just  ** _had_**  to encourage her!"

The older ewe laughed and winked at the Fox, "Doll  ** _you're_** the one who gave her the job!"

"She's in your department!" countered Cherry, pointing a blunt claw at the ewe.

"What department?" Jezebel retorted, holding her arms wide as she continued to chuckle, "we don't even have offices yet!"

The Fox opened her muzzle to respond, but Saffron cut her off. "Jezz stop it," the Tiger interjected, stepping closer to the vulpine, "You know how much pressure Cher's under."

The sheep looked away with a frown, before glancing at the vixen. "Sorry."

Cherry sighed, "Its ok." She pawed the bowl over to the feline who easily palmed it. "Can you guys finish up? I'm gonna take Mint and Peppa home."

Saffron bent and placed a paw on the Fox's shoulder, smiling reassuringly, "Go home a rest, we can take care of it."

The vixen smiled back, "Thanks Saff." She turned back to male and shrugged apologetically, "Sorry I won't be staying Ralph, but this was more of a you and Saff talk anyway." She cast a glance to Beatrice with a smirk. "I think I need an escort to my vehicle. Care to join me?"

Beatrice grinned wryly, "You're tougher than anything out there."

"True, but I can't gossip with myself," Cherry retorted with a wink. The Fox and the she-Wolf laughed, and Ralph smiled politely. "I better hurry before the two start tearing each other's wool out." The vulpine headed for the exit with Beatrice in tow, when she glanced over her shoulder. "Oh and Ralph," the older officer's brow rose, "Welcome to Helping Paws."

Ralph watched the two females leave the room, so many questions still unanswered. He turned to see Jezebel cleaning up the table and pointed a digit over his shoulder, "Whose kits were those?"

* * *

 

               Ralph sat on one of the foldable chairs, a cup of lukewarm coffee in one paw and a slightly stale peanut butter cookie in the other. The Wolf waited patiently while Saffron and Jezebel cleaned up the rest of the refreshments, not knowing them well enough to even try to make small talk. Thankfully Beatrice reappeared and grabbed a cup of coffee and snack as well. The male quietly nibbled on the cookie as the seat gave slightly under his weight. Ralph felt weird watching and not helping. He offered in the beginning, but the couple waved him off and told him to relax. So all the lupine could do was watch as the Tiger and Sheep cleaned and flirted with each other. It felt uncomfortably voyeuristic.

When Beatrice returned and joined Ralph, the she-Wolf proved a pretty good distraction. Still the difference between the "couples" was dishearteningly stark. While the feline and ewe were practically stepping on each other's paws for how close they were, Ralph and Beatrice sat a respectable distance apart. There were shared kisses, whispers and giggling from the cleaning pair while the officers made small talk in pleasant tones. The male knew why this was, he and Beatrice weren't in a real relationship, but that didn't make the displays of affection easier on his heart. It was too easy to replace Sheep and Tiger with Wolf and Tiger, dreaming impossible dreams once more. Eventually the couple settled down into chairs of their own, the foldable chair Saffron sat on bending noticeably. They shared a quick glance before turning to the male.

"Ralph," started Jezebel lightly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Saffron wanted to tell you what she believes is happening with your partner, however there's a bit of back story that she feels is necessary for you to understand." Ralph nodded silently and the ewe laid a supportive hoof on the feline's knee. "Whenever you're ready doll."

The tension in the Tiger was easily seen. She leaned forward, an elbow on the knee not with Jezebel's hoof, and covered her muzzle with a large paw. Ralph could see the emotions flashing behind the normally stoic female's eyes as her scent flew between fear, rage, and sadness. Saffron eventually cleared her throat and straightened up in her chair. "Sorry, this is...a bit hard to talk about and I'm not...completely  ** _comfortable_**  talking about my past."

"You don't need too," offered the older officer with a gentle shake of his head, "You don't have to tell me anything."

"No it's good...for me," the Tiger replied hesitantly, seeming unsure of her words. She looked at the ewe desperately, "Jezz…?"

Jezebel frowned, confused by the feline. She played with the end of her scarf in her free hoof before looking at is as if for the first time. The Sheep started and quickly jumped from her chair, "Honey I totally spaced!" She removed the pink scarf from her neck and gently wrapped around Saffron's. "There you go doll!"

The tension in the Tiger dissipated as she sighed heavily and held the fabric between two digits. "Thanks love."

Jezebel shrugged, "It's yours to begin with doll."

Saffron nodded before raising an end up and stroking it absentmindedly against her cheek. "My name wasn't Saffron, but Jasmine, and when I was sixteen, I was married off," started the Tiger, eyes unfocused and glazed, "I'm not originally from Zootopia...just like a lot of working girls…" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "But, uh, like I said I was married when I was sixteen to a male close to three times my age."

"H-how's that possible?" Ralph asked, unable to comprehend the information.

Saffron sighed, shoulders slouching, "My family had an agreement with another family. Their first son would marry my parents first daughter...they didn't have me for awhile." She straightened up, but her gaze remained on the floor. "He...wasn't a  _ **good**_  husband-"

"He was a monster," hissed Jezebel, placing her hoof back on the feline's knee, "what he did to you was terrible. Taking advantage of your age! Bah!" The sheep belated out the final part, throwing both hooves in the air before resting them back in place. "Don't sugar coat it doll."

"What did…?" Ralph started, but stopped and shook his head vigorously, "...no. It's not my place to ask."

A silence filled the air between the mammals. Saffron finally sighed and broke it. "Did your partner ever tell you how Tigers show their commitment?"

The male shrugged, "She said by love, but that doesn't make much sense to me."

Saffron opened and closed her muzzle. She closed her eyes and brought once again rubbed the scarf against her cheek. "It's more than that," remarked the feline quietly, "there  ** _is_**  a physical mark too." The Tiger breathed in and out slowly, her eyes opening inch by inch. Her free paw gripped the hem of her shirt as if it to pull it up, but the ewe quickly moved to stop her.

"No need for that doll," said the sheep soothingly as she stood in front of the feline, her hooves on Saffron's cheeks, "that's a different conversation for a different crowd." Jezebel glanced over her shoulder to Ralph with a blank expression, "Tigers scar one another as proof of ownership."

"No, it's not that simple Jezz," protested Saffron, the larger mammal's lip quivering, "it's about tradition an-and strength and proving you can-"

"Sweetie, look at me," Jezebel instructed her lover, looking deep into the feline's frightened gaze, "you're safe, remember? They can't find you and you got lots of friends you can trust.  ** _Right_**?" The final word was launched over the sheep's shoulder at the two wolves with eyes that shown with willingness to commit retribution if either miss stepped.

Ralph didn't need any encouragement to offer his support to the feline. "It sounds like whoever this guy was sucked," he stated bluntly. The Wolf grinned wickedly, "I would love to take a  ** _crack_**  at him!"

"You'd have to get in line," growled Beatrice. A quick glance from the male showed the female lupine's hackles raised and a snarl on her muzzle.

"See doll," Jezebel continued, ruffling the Tiger's cheeks, "you're so popular!"

Saffron chuffed and rolled her eyes, but some of the tension melted from her body. She sighed and grimaced apologetically at Ralph, "Sorry for…spiraling."

Ralph smiled softly, "Its ok." He paused and sipped his coffee, considering his next words carefully. As much as he wanted to be supportive to Saffron, whatever she had gone through was well above anything he ever dealt with. It seemed not to be connected with what Nadine was going through, at least he hoped it wasn't. He shifted in his seat and dunked his cookie in his cooling drink. "What does, uh, this have to do with Nadine?" the Wolf finally asked, feeling ashamed that he seemed to be blowing off Saffron.

The Tiger blew out a heavy breath and the sheep went back to her seat. "You told Beatrice that she wasn't supposed to be married till they both reached twenty five?" Ralph nodded. "Tiger families don't  ** _do_**  that unless something happened."

"Such as?" pressed the lupine, ignoring the glare Jezebel sent his way. He leaned forward, "I've been her partner for years, and she hasn't told me about any change in her life."

"It wasn't her life," Saffron stated bluntly, "If it was in her life…well I doubt she'd still be in the family."

"What do you mean?"

The feline struggled to find her words for a moment, head shaking side to side as her muzzle hung slightly ajar. Finally she shrugged, "Traditional Tigers are all about appearance. Dress nice, always smile, and  ** _appear_**  to treat everyone equally."

"Sounds familiar," grumbled the she-Wolf.

Saffron frowned and her gaze landed on the floor, "…I guess there are similarities between Tigers and Wolves from what Bee has told me." She looked at the two lupines, "What happens if someone messes up in the pack?"

Ralph and Beatrice shared a glance before looking back at the feline. "It's never good," the male stated, "normally means a decrease in rank which can affect your living condition depending on what you're falling from."

"Also affects how your family members can treat you," added the younger officer quietly, her arms crossed tightly, "Once your Omega…that's pretty much it."

"But you don't get kicked out of the pack?"

The male blinked, "Uh no. Rarely if ever does anyone get kicked out of a pack.  _I've_  personally never heard of that happening."

Saffron nodded, "You can be removed from a Tiger family quite easily." Both Wolves balked at the statement. "It's one of the ways traditions have been upheld for generations. Someone can't cause trouble or change if they're not in the family."

"How does that even work though?" asked Ralph, "I mean wouldn't you run out of family members eventually?"

The Tiger smiled mirthlessly, "You'd be surprised at how many Tigers outside of Zootopia ardently support tradition…or maybe you wouldn't be."

"Ok…" started the older officer, trying to connect all the facts together, "…so you think this marriage is because of something someone else did and the only way to fix it is with Nadine marrying Sai." Saffron nodded and Ralph scoffed, "What could have been done that the only way to fix it is marriage?"

"Divorce," the Tiger said blandly, "It's legal, but considered a breach between families. A family member from either family must have divorced a member of the other family and caused both sides to scramble for a solution. The thing is Ralph, it doesn't even have to be someone she's close too. It could be some aunt or cousin she never met that caused this to happen."

"This sounds absurd," groused Ralph as his ears pinned.

"Ralph," started Beatrice calmly, "We're  ** _dating_**  to specifically escape pressure from our packs. The idea that a family could hold that much sway over someone's life isn't that radical."

"It's ridiculous," growled the male, gritting his teeth as he tried to not crush the cup in his paw, "Packs don't  ** _force_**  one another to get married if a relationship breaks down with another pack!"

"No they just so  ** _happen_**  to hold events and functions with that pack in order to 'smooth things out,'" the female Wolf air quoted with her now treat free paw, "Don't be foolish Ralph, this stuff happens to us too."

"That doesn't make it better!" exclaimed Ralph, standing from his seat suddenly. He looked at all the females with wide eyes, "Are we all just crazy to accept this!?"

"Doll you don't even want to know about herds," Jezebel said with a shake of her head, "If you think  ** _these_**  decisions are strange…"

The male dropped the rest of his cookie into the cold coffee and placed it on the seat of his chair. Tension rose in his chest as Ralph breathed deeply and tried to tamp down his rising temper. None of the mammals in the room were at fault, but that didn't make it any easier for the Wolf to not simply lash out. He tipped his muzzle towards the ceiling and blew out a heavy breath, fists balled tightly and eyes closed. Someone called his name but he didn't respond. Eventually Ralph opened his paws and sighed, hanging his head low. "So Nadine is paying for someone else's mistake by marrying a guy she never met face to face so she isn't kicked out of the family that doesn't seem to care what she wants." The male glanced at Saffron, eyes feeling heavier, "There's no way to stop it?"

The Tiger shook her head sadly, "I've never heard of anyone stopping a wedding once it's reached this point."

Ralph nodded his head, his lips pursed and eyes growing wet. A chuckle escaped the Wolf as his gaze fell to the floor. "I guess I, uh, kinda hoped for good news for some reason." He sighed heavily with a weak smile and rubbed his chest with a paw. The lupine felt something…break. Whatever hope he held onto shattered with dreams of Nadine being his. He turned slowly to the females, "I…gotta go."

Beatrice stood and grabbed his arm with a concerned expression, "Ralph I don't think you should be alone tonight." She tugged on him, "Stay at my place. You can sleep on the couch or I can, but I  ** _don't_**  want you to be alone tonight!"

"I gotta go."

"Listen to me Ralph, I know things sound-"

The male couldn't take it anymore. No words from the she-Wolf could heal the hole in heart. No platitudes or honeyed words could restore the hope that finally flickered out. There was no reason to stay, the females all looking at him as if he would crumble right then and there. And what if he did? Was it any concern of theirs? He already had enough strings attached to his life, why would he want more paws pulling them? No. Ralph was done. He leaned closer to the she-Wolf, inches away from her as a snarl crossed his lips. "I'm going," he stated, a growl present in his throat, "and it would be best if you didn't try to stop me." He stepped backwards away from Beatrice. Away from Jezebel and her shocked disapproval. Away from Saffron who looked as if she wanted to melt into the floor.

The she-Wolf's paw fell and Ralph spun away, his tail smacking Beatrice's thigh. He didn't care anymore. The older officer strode forward, long strides carrying him the way he came as he tried to keep the fire building in his chest down. It was becoming more and more difficult to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more backstory, more explanation about Tiger culture, and more sad Ralph. I promise this isn't me just beating up on a character, I have Reggie for that. Anyway let me know what you think!


	12. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph prepares for the Diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

            Ralph tried to focus on the paper in his paw, but was just unable too. His mind kept wandering, unwilling to concentrate for even a moment, on the speech he'd written. The Wolf huffed and folded the paper, stuffing it into his breast pocket. This was draft number seventeen, and it felt as hollow as the other sixteen. It's not like the officer didn't have experience writing and speaking to an audience, but this time his heart wasn't in it. Ralph groaned and rubbed his eyes with palms of his paws.

The Wolf had been standing close to the female locker room for over an hour, hoping to finally pin down Nadine long enough to talk. He didn't even change out of his uniform in some hope of beating the feline either coming or going. Ralph begrudgingly accepted the fact he was partnered with Weaselton, and he would tell anyone who asked that he was fine with that, but he needed to know  ** _why_**  she wanted to change. From the glimpses Ralph caught of Nadine and Wilde, she looked miserable. He tried to pry any information out of Wilde, but that was as easy as nailing water to the wall. The only way the lupine was going to have his questions answered was from the source itself.

The door to the locker room swung open and Ralph's ears immediately perked as he hoped that it was finally Nadine. Sadly it was Penelope Howler. The Wolf groaned and knelt against the wall with his head in his paws. It was hopeless for the lupine to continue to stand there. Once again the feline avoided him. The officer heard someone clear their throat.

"Ralph, what are you doing?" questioned Howler with a concerned tone.

"I was hoping to run into Nadine," admitted the male dejectedly. He lifted his gaze to look at the brown Wolf, "But I think I missed her again."

Howler grimaced, "Sorry Ralph. I didn't see her in their either."

He sighed and stood back up "Its fine." The male looked around, just in case the Tiger was hiding somewhere close. "I guess I...better go then." He turned to leave, but Howler stopped him.

"Hey Ralph, is it true you're speaking at the Diet."

Ralph plastered on a fake smile, one that felt harder and harder to put on each day. "Yep," he replied curtly, not giving the she-Wolf his full attention.

"That's an amazing honor!" exclaimed the female with paws clasped together, "You must be so proud!"

The male barely paid attention to the she-Wolf, his gaze back on the locker room. He heard enough to guess what she talking about though and smiled appreciatively, "Yeah."

"So what are you going to talk about?"

Ralph glanced back at Howler as she looked at him, smiling expectantly. He never knew Penelope to be one to pry, and her question felt more like fishing than anything else. He turned fully to the brown Wolf and smiled as confidently as possible. "You'll have to wait just like everyone else. The meeting's almost here!"

Howler's smile waned momentarily before redoubling. "Your reputation is rising with the packs after you stopped that robbery. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone simply adopted what you said." She closed the space between the two, "If the Howlers knew what you were going to talk about, we could support you better! What do you say Ralph?"

Ralph wanted to state how disgusted he was that pack politics filtered its way into work. He wanted to say how feeble Penelope's attempt to massage his ego was, and how ridiculous it was for the Howlers to even care what he said. Instead his smile turned into a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders, "Nadine did all the work in the robbery, not me." Before the she-Wolf could try once more, Ralph started to walk away, "I need to change and get out of here Howler. See you around!"

The male waved a flippant paw behind him as he ignored the she-Wolf. Was what he was doing rude? Extremely. Did Ralph care anymore? Not at all. Even if his clout was rising among other packs, the suggestion of them changing tradition because of this was farfetched. The lupine started feeling more and more this was all a futile effort and that he should quit while he's ahead, but the Wolf's was in too deep. As he continued to the male locker room, eyes cast down and paws stuffed in pockets sullenly, all Ralph knew for sure was he desperately wanted to talk to Nadine.

* * *

 

             Beatrice sat at her new dining room table. Well she bought the set from a thrift store, but it was new to her apartment! The she-Wolf nervously held a glass of water between her paws. She glanced to her right to see Arnold leaning against the table, propped up with an elbow and staring directly at her. She glanced to her left to see Jackson casually inspecting her living room. He picked up one of the DVD's stacked next to her television with a frown.

"The Notebook?" the white Wolf questioned with a raised brow, "Doesn't seem like your style Beatty."

"It's Cherry's," supplied the she-Wolf, still glancing between her cousin and the silent Beta, "she brought it over one movie night."

Jackson placed the case to the side of the pile and picked up another one. He chuckled and gave Beatrice an amused smirk. "Sharknado Two is definitely more your style."

"I liked the first one!" defended the young officer much more adamantly than necessary.

Jackson continued to smirk as he placed the DVD down and walked back to the table. The white Wolf slammed his paws on the table with a snarl and loomed over the grey Wolf. "Tell us what we want to know Beatty!"

Any intimidation the couple had over Beatrice evaporated as soon as the teacher tried to play bad cop. Beatrice snorted and bit down openly laughing at the white Wolf. She cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair, "Sorry Jacks you're terrible at this."

Jackson whined and his ears flicked back, "I thought that was good!"

"Sadly love you're a singer not an actor," Arnold joked, smiling lovingly at his mate, "but this isn't actually an interrogation."

"Then why does it feel like it?" questioned Beatrice with a raised brow, tightening her grip on her glass of water.

The red Wolf sighed and leaned forward, running a paw over his ears, "Because this  ** _is_** a big deal! I trust Ralph, I really do...but this is the first time I'm openly supporting someone outside of the Howlington pack. I  ** _need_**  to know that I'm not being set up."

"I told you already, Ralph's only going to talk about freeing up dating in the packs," insisted Beatrice with a paw going over her heart, "that's all!"

This time Jackson snorted. When the other lupines gaze turned to him, the white Wolf shrugged, "There's definitely something else going on." He straightened up with his paws on his hips and a sharp eye on the she-Wolf, "I know you haven't met up with him recently." He frowned, "I'm worried about you two..."

"We've just been busy," deflected the young officer, not able to look at her cousin, "hopefully after the Diet we'll have more time." Beatrice felt terrible lying to Jackson and Arnold. They were two of the few pack members she talked to on a regular basis, but she couldn't tell them the truth. That after meeting at Helping Paws, Ralph completely shut her out. He didn't answer her calls, texts or any form of messaging. Short of skywriting, the female was out of ideas. The she-Wolf even waited outside the Wolford compound for several hours one night just in the vain hope that he would come out.

The couple shared a concerned look. Arnold eventually sighed and tapped a claw on the table. "Ok," he said quietly with a slow nod, "I believe you Beatty."

Beatrice sighed in relief, "Thank you Arnie." She jumped out of her chair and rushed to hug the still sitting red Wolf. Arnold laughed as the she-Wolf embraced him tightly.

"You're just like a kit!" exclaimed the male through his mirth, "how do you still  ** _have_** energy!"

"Better get used to it!" replied Beatrice, hugging Arnold as tight as possible, "Beta's are expected to have kits!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Like I'm ready for that!"

"Now might not be the best time then…" Jackson said softly.

The mirth from the hugging lupines immediately disappeared as two sets of eyes landed on the white Wolf. They released each other and Arnold stood up. "Jacks…?"

Jackson was holding his stomach with both paws, grimacing pitifully and slightly hunched over. "Arnie," started the teacher hesitantly, tears forming in the corners of his ice blue eyes, "I'm...I'm... ** _Pregnant_**!"

Beatrice gasped, then tilted her head in confusion, "Wait what?"

The white Wolf snorted and covered his muzzle with a paw. "I'm sorry...this is so…" he giggled, "... _emotional_ …"

"Damn it Jacks I thought something was  ** _actually_** wrong," grumbled Arnold, "You scared the bark outta me!"

Jackson couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. The normally suave lupine was now doubled over from mirth. "I...told you...I could... ** _Act_**!" choked out the white Wolf between belts of laughter.

"I'll show you acting!" growled the red Wolf with a sly grin, "Beatrice flank left!"

"Yes sir!"

"Gah!" exclaimed the outnumbered male, dodging out of Beatrice's reach, "Arnie I swear you-" Jackson was blindsided by a tackle from his mate. "Arnie I'm gonna-" He was cut off again, this time by his so called love of his life tickling his midsection. The teacher let out an undignified, and surprised, laugh. "S-stop it, Ha, y-y-you, HA HA, b-bas…"

Beatrice giggled, a paw failing to cover her mirth. The conversation started strained, but the kit-like wrestling of the couple removed any of the left over tension. That is until the two males started making out. "Hey you two!" exclaimed the increasingly embarrassed she-Wolf, "Get a  ** _room_**!"

* * *

 

           "To the great Alphas and Betas of Zootopia," practiced Ralph under his breath, "I thank you for letting me speak today." The lupine tied more ties than most mammals not named Nick Wilde, yet his paws refused to cooperate tonight. He stood in his room, in front of a full length mirror borrowed from Juliet, and tried  _desperately_  to force his paws into the necessary motion. The officer finally snarled and ripped the offending piece of fabric and threw it over his shoulder. He looked over himself once more.

It was finally time for Ralph's moment. The Diet was still a few hours off, but he wanted to get ready and continue to work on his speech at the building itself. Elizabeth and Juliet decided that his black suit would be the way to go. Of course the options were either the black one or the blue one, but still the decision was made. He wore a plain white button down, and the solid red tie was supposed to complete the ensemble. He'd fiddle with it later. The suit gave the normally jovial lupine a very professional look, one that the officer knew he would need tonight.

There was a knock at his door. "It's open," Ralph called out, not bothering to turn around. Slowly the door opened and in the reflection of the mirror he saw Juliet. The smile on her muzzle did little to hide the nervousness behind her eyes. Ralph glanced over his shoulder to properly look at his sister. "Hey Jules what's up?"

The rust brown Wolf slid through the doorway and closed it quietly. "You look nice," Juliet said with her paws clasped in front of her, "I still think your official Z.P.D. uniform would have a better impact."

"It'll look like the police support my statement," replied Ralph as he smoothed out his collar, "I don't want Precinct One to get dragged into this."

"It would be easier if we  ** _had_**  their support."

The male nodded, "I know..." He pulled at the bottom of the suit jacket, "...there's a good amount of officers, retired and active, in the packs." Ralph looked back in the mirror and continued to fiddle with his buttons. The officer sighed and dropped his paws to his side, "The Z.P.D. has a history of staying neutral in these affairs and I'm not willing to change that." He chuckled mirthlessly, "Of course what I'm about to suggest is uprooting tradition to begin with."

"Are you alright?" Ralph watched Juliet's reflection as she places a paw on his shoulder. Her expression is concerned and easily readable, but then again the she-Wolf never good at or willing to hide her emotions. "You've been distant recently Ralph."

The Beta sighed heavily, "...it's nothing Ju."

"You're lying Ralphie," chided the female with a raised brow and a light shove, "and not very well."

Ralph huffed and ran a paw over his ears, "It's…" He stops. Why should he lie to Juliet? If anything she would be the most understanding of his siblings. The male glanced over his shoulder with a grimace, "It's kinda like that situation with you and your co-worker."

Juliet cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"You know," Ralph continued, waving a paw flippantly as he looked at the floor, "the coyote. What was his name? Travis? Thomas? You and he wanted to date, but dad wouldn't allow it." The she-Wolf still looked confused but the male continued on. "I'm...interested in someone at work, but it's not possible for us to get together." He sighed and looked back at the floor, "It sucks...but that's life." The officer chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head, "Could you imagine the look on the Alpha's face if I asked permission to date a tiger? I mean it sounded like he almost had a heart attack when you were asking about a coyote!" He chuckled again and looked at his sister. Whatever smile he wore disappeared from the look of horror on his sister's muzzle. "Ju what's-"

"Ralph, what are you talking about?" whispered the she-Wolf, looking at him as if he grew a second head, "You want to date a  ** _Tiger_**?!" The final word was pronounced with a strained hiss and Juliet's gaze darting side to side.

Ralph felt his ears begin to lower, "But...but the coyote an-"

"I wasn't  ** _seriously_**  considering dating  ** _Terry_**!" exclaimed Juliet, her pitch rising slightly before she cringed as if she caught herself screaming, "If anything I just wanted was a nice dinner!"

The officer's chest constricted and he placed a paw over his heart. "Wha…" he panted, his own eyes wide with fear as he looked about at anything but his sister, "...bu…"

"All I wanted was more control over my live! Howl at the sun Ralph! You can't  ** _say that_**   ** _stuff_**!" Juliet continued, pulling at both her ears. She began to pace, then stopped, and then turned to her brother, "You can't speak tonight!"

"What!?"

"You'll ruin everything! If you say anything about your feelings for this...this…" she gasped and covered her muzzle with both paws, "...it's Nadine isn't it." Juliet turned to her brother, slowly lowering her paws, "Ralph you can't do this! It'll be better if...if you cancel! Yes cancel an...And I'll figure something out for next month!"

Ralph felt lightheaded. His secret was finally revealed. Instead of Juliet helping him work through his feelings, she was suggesting he hide them away, as if he could turn off the feelings that he felt for the feline. As if he had  ** _chosen_**  to fall head over tails for Nadine! Her final statement pulled him momentarily out of the spiral that was the emotional whiplash of the conversation. He couldn't cancel now. If he did cancel, than the male may never get a chance to push the packs towards interspecies dating. This was supposed to be the first of many successful steps.

"I'm going," Ralph finally stated, his tone somber yet resolute.

"Don't do this Ralph," Juliet replied exasperated, "it'll only end badly!"

"No it won't," the male denied quietly, "because I'm only talking about dating tonight." He couldn't look his sister in the eye, but he glanced at her momentarily, "It'll be alright Ju, trust me." In his peripheral, Ralph saw Juliet's muzzle open and close. The officer stood and wrapped his sister in a tight hug. "Just trust me...ok?" Juliet didn't respond. Eventually Ralph let go of her. He sighed, ears pinned completely back and tail tucked between his legs, "Wish me luck?" No answer. "...Ok..." The male walked to his door and swung it open, walking through the hallway with dread building in each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...things are about to kick off. 
> 
> Also wanted to state that this story has reached 5,000 hits in the same week that WW reached 10,000. I want to thank all the readers who have enjoyed this story as well as all my others! I hope my writing continues to develop and leads to even better stories in the future! Thank you!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	13. The Diet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                The Diet was held in a large, circular building built over a hundred years ago in the northern section of Savannah Central. The cold granite walls remain unaltered since its opening day. A glass dome covered the top, with the lights from inside illuminating the night sky. Two doors stand on opposite sides of the building, one for the packs to enter and leave and the other an emergency door. The exterior framework of the entrance was a polished brass that glistened from the soft yellow light of the interior.

The circular building was sectioned off into two different areas. The first an outer hallway, and the second a room for the Diet to convene. Panels of mahogany, oak and ash wood line the walls as a dark green carpet lined the hallway. The decoration gave the illusion of a forest, with the lingering smell of wood polish breaking the imagery. A doorway, lined with the same type of brass as the outer door, led to the interior room. At the entrance, the carpet changed from the green to a vibrant red that led to the center of the room where an old oaken podium resided. In front of the podium, a large desk similar to a judge's bench. This bench is the seat of the arbiter, or the oldest Wolf who was not an Alpha in Zootopia. The walls slope out with benches for the many packs Alphas and Betas to watch from. Officially, there is no seating arrangement. Unofficially the oldest packs always sit closer to the front, with the exception of the Howlington pack whose size and importance gave them the first row.

Ralph knew all these facts, and more, but the only thing he could focus on was his speech. He wished he had remembered grab his tie so his paws could fiddle with something, but instead he wrung them as he paced. The meeting started three hours ago, but the nervous lupine had to wait his turn. First it was any issues not addressed from last meeting, then any grievances packs wished to bring up, and finally it was the Wolves wanting to speak to address the Diet. There were only two speakers, but Ralph had drawn the short straw and was going last. The officer looked into the room from the doorway, momentarily stopping his pacing, in order to see if the speaker ahead was finished.

The speaker, an older black Wolf in an electric wheelchair wearing a dark red, crushed velvet suit, was petitioning the Diet to allow his pack to join. It was a long and arduous process for a new pack to be accepted, but the benefits were generally worth it as it allowed for easier networking and arrangements. It didn't sound like the Alphas were willing to accept this pack though.

"Mister Lobos-" started the arbiter, an old grey Wolf who was from one of the minor packs the officer couldn't remember.

"Bloodhowl," interrupted the speaker, "My pack is the Bloodhowl."

"You will only be addressed by a recognized pack name," retorted the arbiter, leaning over the bench threateningly. The black Wolf remained silent, but nodded. The old Wolf lowered back into his seat gingerly. "Mister  _ **Lobos**_...the Diet cannot overlook the criminal nature of your pack. Furthermore, as you have admitted, none of the members of your pack are of blood relation! How can you expect to be recognized if you aren't a family?"

"To suggest my pack is  _criminal in nature_ is absurd!" exclaimed Lobos, his wheelchair spinning in a slow, tight circle, "I do  _ **not**_  condone any of the actions taken by  _individual_  members of the pack!" He placed a paw on his heart as the other remained in control of the chair. "I take in those who either do not have packs or have been removed from them." The black Wolf shook his head slowly as he turned back to the arbiter, "They are orphans till they arrive at my doorstep."

"And what is it they give you in return?"

Lobos chuckled, "Why do they need to give me anything? I give them nothing but a roof over their head and the ability to turn back the clock."

"Turn back the clock?"

"M _etaphorically_ of course. To have a pack built on traditions before society locked us into  _ **metaphorical**_ cages. I simply want the members of my pack to have the freedom to do as they choose without repercussions for stepping over some... ** _arbitrary_** line."

"What, do you expect them to eat prey like our ancestors?" shouted a Wolf incredulously from the stands. Laughter filled the room, but slowly faded as Lobos remained silent.

The prospective Alpha remained silent, glancing about the room with an amused smile of his own. From what Ralph could see, this appeared to be what Lobos expected.

"There are reports that more than… _a few_ …members of the supposed Blood  _ **howl**_ pack are in fact criminals," the arbiter replied, he waved a paw flippantly, "we cannot allow such an organization to call itself a pack. Therefore your application is rejected."

Lobos lifted his muzzle to reply, but then stopped and smiled. He turned his wheelchair around once more, his back to the arbiter, and started forward. The black Wolf continued on, ignoring the continued laughter and calls for order from the old grey Wolf. His smile remained as he drew closer to Ralph, golden eyes focused on the officer. Loud murmuring replaced the laughter and cruel mirth from the Diet, but the lupines ignored the noise. "Officer Wolford," started Lobos, his gaze unblinking, "newest hero of Precinct One." He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder, "You're wasting your time here. They are  ** _all_**  weak fools who don't see their world crashing around them." He leaned closer to the officer, his smile turning wry and a brow raised, "Come see me when you're ready for the  _ **future**_."

Ralph didn't respond, instead watching the black Wolf wheel away.

* * *

 

               Ralph continued to wait nervously by the doorway, the Diet taking a quick intermission before he spoke. His father hadn't approached him, but he assumed that the Wolford Alpha was talking up the other packs. The Beta shook his head and tried, unsuccessfully, to remain calm. He anxiously glanced at the Wolves that passed, getting a small smile and a wave from Arnold. Surprisingly a slightly bent older red Wolf hobbled over to the grey Wolf.

He wore a worn out, and  ** _very_**  ugly, tartan patterned blue and purple suit. Black, thick framed glasses sat on the bridge of his muzzle before pale green eyes. In his left paw was a wooden cane that appeared to be personally carved, notches still visible and the wood unpolished. The older lupine patted Ralph on the arm with a big smile. "You are Ralph yes?" the older male exclaimed boisterously, his accent thick, "You are  _ **big**_   _ **time**_  hero now!" He leaned in closer to the officer, smile turning into a knowing grin, and whispered, "My boy and vetsi has told me  _much_ about you."

Ralph cocked his head, "Uh, vetsi?" The younger lupine had no clue who the older was talking about. He also had no idea who the Wolf was either.

"Yes vetsi, you know...uh…" the red Wolf's brow furrowed and his gaze turned down, mumbling under his breath. He let out a triumphant cry and tapped his cane on the ground, "Jackson!" The older lupine rapped a knuckle against the side of his head, "Old age slows me down." He laughed at his joke.

"Oh...Oh! Jackson and Arnold!" Ralph deduced, "You're uh...you're Arnold's father?"

"My manners are missing!" cried out the father, "My mate would pull my ear for this!" He wiped his free paw on his suit jacket before offering it to the officer. "Kamots Sawtooth, Alpha of Sawtooths."

Ralph's eyes widened, panic bubbling forward as he fear he insulted an Alpha. "I'm so sorry! W-We never were formally introduced, and I know that Arnold wasn't a Howlington by birth, but I never imagined he had a father…" The grey Wolf's ears pinned." _ **I mean**_  he never  _ **mentioned**_  you to me, but  _ **then again**_  I worked under him and wasn't his superior so why woul-"

Sawtooth reached up and grasped Ralph's shoulder, giving him a firm shake and a warm smile. "Do not worry Beta Wolford. I did not expect you to know me. I only wanted to make your friendship." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "I am sorry for the putting of you on spot!"

"No it's fine Alpha! I'm just, uh…" Ralph glanced away embarrassed, "...a little nervous."

The Alpha guffawed, "There is no reason to be frightful!" He waved his free paw flippantly and tapped his cane hard on the carpet, "Say what you must and be done with it."

"Don't take anymore punches." Ralph muttered rhetorically.

Sawtooth shrugged again with a confused expression, "I do not know that. I do know if you speak from heart, how can you be wrong?" He turned to enter and take his seat once more, when he paused. The older Wolf sighed and hung his head. "You have the same look I had many years ago."

"And what look is that?"

The red Wolf chuckled mirthlessly and raised to muzzle skyward, "A desperate one." He tapped his cane on the ground once more, "It is nice to meet you."

* * *

 

              It was time. Ralph only needed to be introduced, and then he could walk out. It was a formality. The arbiter would ask who supports the speaker, his father would stand and support Ralph, and then the young Wolf would walk out and speak. Mr Lobos didn't need support since he was petitioning entrance, but the Beta was expected to be supported. It was simply tradition that was almost always upheld, yet he couldn't shake the unnerving sense of dread that continued to build. Juliet's words worried Ralph, but she wouldn't say anything to their father...would she?

"Raphael, Beta of the Wolford pack has petitioned the Diet to speak," the arbiter droned, his tone as dry as the process, "Who will support him?"

Ralph stepped towards the entrance, but hesitated. A deafening silence greeted him. The officer could still walk out and give his speech, but it was never good when an Alpha didn't support a speaker. In fact many simply tuned out what was said if there was no support. He looked over to his father was earlier, wondering if maybe he was still out. In the third row just left of the arbiter's bench was Sirius Wolford, not looking at his son. In fact it appeared as though he was purposely looking away from Ralph. The son never felt so abandoned.

"Uh, will...uh…" the old arbiter stumbled, obviously unprepared for this situation, "Will  _ **no one**_  support Raphael?"

Three loud taps rang through the Diet, followed by a Wolf clearing his throat loudly. "It is shame for Beta to come here and not be listened too," started a standing Sawtooth, waving a paw in Ralph's direction, "Alpha Sawtooth offers his support!" There was a smattering of applause and the old Wolf bowed before taking his seat once more. The Sawtooth Alpha made eye contact with the young Wolf, and gave a solemn nod.

Ralph pinched his eyes closed, emotions threatening to spill over. Now was not the time for a breakdown. The young Wolf stepped forward, breathing in and out slowly. The words spoken by the arbiter meant nothing. The curious stares from the Diet meant nothing. This was about to be all for nothing. Maybe Juliet was right and Ralph shouldn't have come? Maybe everything he hoped to achieve was a pipedream...

" _Just like being with Nadine."_

That thought struck Ralph hard and he stopped mid-stride. The officer gave a quick shake of his head and continued to the center of the room. He grasped the edge of the podium and paused to glance once more at his father, hoping for the older Wolford to give him any sign to explain his inaction.

A hard glare with ears pinned and a snarl underneath the surface of a stoic expression was the Alpha's only response. The only reason for his father not to support him was obviously Juliet had talked to him. Another member of his family who learned of his secret and disproved of it. Ralph knew his father well enough to know he would rather the shame of his son not listened too at the Diet instead of whatever he believed the officer was about to say.

" _Ok then_ ," Ralph thought as he focused on the floor, " _if that's how it's gonna be_ …" He made his decision. If the young Wolf's world was going to burn, than he'd be the one to light the match. He decided to put on the show of a lifetime. The officer glanced around the room, arms spread wide and a  _ **real**_  smile on his muzzle. It had been too long since Ralph truly smiled, and it seemed inappropriate, but he couldn't care less.

"To the great Alphas and Betas of Zootopia," Ralph begins with ease, much more confident in his words than when he practiced, "I thank you for letting me speak today." He made eye contact with his father for a moment, and the son's smile turns into a smirk. "When I originally requested to speak, I planned on discussing an update to the regulations for dating…but I've decided to discuss another topic near and dear to me."

The officer let's his words hang in the air, glancing around the room and watching the crowds reaction. He saw the building rage behind his father's gaze, the perplexed gaze of the old arbiter, Arnold staring wide eyed and completely shocked, and Sawtooth smiling as if he saw this coming. Ralph's smirk turned to a soft, content smile. It was time to lay his heart out for everyone. The young Wolf focused on the arbiter, spread his arms wide, and spoke the words he never said out loud before.

"I'm in love with a Tiger."

Such a simple thing to say, but he may as well have admitted to being a serial killer to the Diet. There were gasps, slack jaws, and immediate whispering. The officer could now hear an audible growl coming from his father's direction, but he didn't look that way. He remained focused on the openly shocked arbiter.

"I didn't want to admit it at first, just kept trying to push it off as another emotion." Ralph rolled a paw and his eyes. "I only cared, but it wasn't love. I was  _interested_ , but nothing more than lust. If I could, I would date her, but we're like siblings, and so on and so forth I told myself." He chuckled and shook his head, "Do you know what's funny?" The arbiter shook his head silently, still wide eyed. "I never told anyone that I loved her till now." The officer slowly spun in a circle with his arms out wide, raising his voice as well. "Until I  _ **Announced**_ it to  _ **The Diet**_!"

The echoing silence was a gift for the young Wolf. Everyone was still too stunned to interject, which meant that Ralph could continue to monologue.

"I love a Tiger!" the young lupine exclaimed, emboldened to continue, "And there is nothing that will change that!" Ralph moved to the left with a paw over his heart. Several Wolves actually flinched away as if he was disease-ridden. "I have tried to ignore these feelings, but they are real! As real as the clothes I'm wearing, or the stone that the building is made of, or even…" He pointed up dramatically, muzzle raised with a single digit, "...the very moon we congregate under!" The Beta moved to the right with his paws open. Some of the Howlington's, including Arnold, flinched, but the white Wolf that was the Alpha simply watched with a deep scowl. "How can you judge my love different than yours? Do you somehow love more because your mates are the same species?" The Alpha looked away, but his scowl lessened. Ralph turned back to the arbiter, paws clasped together pleadingly and ears pinned, "Zootopia is  _ **changing**_...and we are falling behind. If we do not change, then we will be left behind." The Beta sighed, his shoulders slumping and his gaze falling. He spoke barely above a whisper, "All I can ask is for you to consider my words." Ralph looked back to the arbiter, his final words laced with desperation, "I cannot  _ **just**_  be the only one who feels this way!"

The silence continued, but the air and murmuring felt different. Any other day with any other crowd, and Ralph's charm and theatrics may have won them over. Any other day, and the Wolf would have counted the seriousness they discussed his speech quietly as a victory. Any other day, and maybe the only mammal who could destroy his performance wouldn't have been present.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Sirius Wolford defiantly, standing and with a wave of his paw flippantly. The father's ears were still pinned, and his snarl no longer hidden as he stared the young lupine down. "Are you all so foolish to listen to a  _ **kit's**_ honeyed words and simply  _ **accept**_  his illusion!?" He scoffed and glared at the present Wolves. "How can  _ **any**_ of you not see this for what it is? A sham!" A growl became audible once more as the older Wolf as far forward as possible. "This is just a disappointment."

The words stung, so much that Ralph faltered and involuntarily stepped back at the sight of his father's anger. That mistake was immediately rectified, and the officer stepped forward with his muzzle held high and shoulders squared. "If I am a disappointment, than those who raised me share  _ **some**_  of the blame!"

"A  _ **true**_  Wolford Beta wouldn't talk such nonsense at the Diet!" spat Sirius.

"And a  _ **true**_  Wolford Alpha would change with the times!" Ralph retorted, willing to match his father blow for blow.

"I should have never given you this position," seethed the older Wolf, "I should have  _ **known**_  you would tarnish our good name!"

Ralph spread his arms wide and stepped forward, " _ **Then do it**_!? Go ahead and kick me out if you think so little of me!" He snarled and leaned forward, almost past the Wolves in front of him and directly into his father. "Do it." For the first time since the officer began to speak, his father hesitated. The young Wolf pounced on it.

The grey Wolf backed away and motioned to all the seated Wolves, glancing all around the room. "But that would bring  _ **Shame**_  to the Wolford name, wouldn't it!? For your oldest  _ **son**_  to  _ **abandon you**_!" Ralph laughed mirthlessly, throwing his head back and turning his paws palms up. "Oh how  _ **truly dreadful**_  that would be!" The officer snapped his attention back to his father and growled, "...or is…"

Sirius reacted immediately, trying to rush through the crowd towards his son. Quickly other Wolves stepped in and held onto the furious Alpha as he snapped and growled at his son. " _ **A true Wolford son wouldn't embarrass us!**_ " screamed the father, still trying desperately to claw his way through the ever growing number of bodies between them, " _ **A true son would never do this!?**_ " Shouts for peace and decrying the officer now joined the ever present growl and snarls from the Alpha.

" _ **Fine!**_ " exclaimed Ralph, paws clenched tightly at his side as he shook with rage, " _ **Then I have no father!**_ " Silence rang out once again as everything stilled. The young Wolf turned to the arbiter, who sputtered quietly at a loss of words. "I have no father! I have no brothers or sisters! No aunts, uncles or cousins! I have no…" Ralph's breath hitched, self loathing already making him regret the next statement, "..no mother… I have no mother, and now no pack." He was panting and sighed heacyily, emotionally exhausted from this endeavor, "I cannot disgrace a family I do not belong to." The officer turned to his father once more, "Is that what you wanted... _dad_?"

Sirius looked gobsmacked, any fight in him disappearing at Ralph's words. He breathed deeply, and appeared about to speak, when another Wolf cut him off.

"If he has no pack, then he cannot speak here!" shouted an older white Wolf from the back left, "Only those Wolves recognized by the Diet can speak!"

"I see him!" exclaimed Sawtooth, standing defiantly tall and glaring at the other Wolf, "Do you mean my eyes are that bad?!"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" added another Alpha to the growing discontent, "If we wanted to listen to an  _ **Omega**_ , we would let the boy speak!" More shouting, growling and snarling followed this statement. Ralph saw another red Wolf place a paw on Sawtooth's shoulder before continuing to shout and gesture to the offending parties.

" _What have I done?"_ Ralph wondered, watching wide eyed as the chaos around him unfold. He never wanted this, he only wanted to be heard. Now though, it was as if he unwittingly set off a powder keg.

Ralph needed to leave, to run far away from this night and the mammals surrounding him. There was nowhere to hide, the officer just threw away the only home he knew, but he still needed to run. He needed to gather everything of importance before his father returned home. The young Wolf couldn't pretend to be happy anymore, and after this display everyone knew he wasn't. Ralph could formulate a plan  _ **after**_  he packed everything he could. For now, he needed to move.

The young Wolf turned his back on the arbiter and the rest of the Diet and started for the exit. Sarcastic cheers and insults peppered the lupine as he increased his pace. Ralph ignored them. They didn't matter. He wouldn't be controlled by packs and their convoluted rules anymore. As he passed through the doorway, and left the squabbling Alphas to their problems, the grey Wolf felt a burden lift from him. Ralph paused in the hallway and gathered his emotions, gulping down two deep breaths before continuing out of the building. He was free…

...whatever that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when the only family you've known completely turns its back on you? 
> 
> Just a quick overview on Sawtooth as explained in the Officer's Watch chapter Howlington Future. He was an omega and met his wife. They both asked permission to date but were denied. They ran away together and got married in Zootopia.
> 
> I tried to show 3 different paths wolves were about to take. There's Lobos, pretty much doubling down on traditions to the point of "purity." Sawtooth, who focus is on making the pack into TRUE family instead of an organization really. Then Ralph's way, abandoning the pack system completely.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	14. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolford's and Howlington's react to the consequences of Ralph's speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

            Ralph drove well above the speed limit, and was glad and a little peeved that he wasn't stopped by  _ **any**_  of the Precinct One patrols. If the lupine's mind wasn't racing with terrible plans of what to do next, each one worse than the last, than he may have  _ **actually**_  called and told the desk officer. This was not the time for tattling though as the Wolf needed to figure out a place to sleep for the night.

He arrived back at the Wolford Complex well before his father. The five story brick building once filled the lupine with comfort, but now only filled him with dread. How much did everyone else know? Would they even  _ **let**_  him back in? Ralph was a little surprised to not see his belongings already in a pile outside, granted that may have made the entire situation easier.

Ralph parked outside the building, wanting to make a quick an exit as possible. He exited the car and briskly walked into the complex. There was no one on the first floor, so the officer hurried up the steps to the third floor. He paused, paw hovering above the doorknob to the hallway. His room was located in the middle of the floor and there was a much higher possibility of running into family now. The grey Wolf breathed in deeply, then pushed it out. He turned the knob.

The officer noted two suspects in the kitchen. William and Gareth were chatting, both leaning against the counter. It would be more appropriate to say Billy was chatting while Gare nodded silently. Ralph smiled and nodded when William glanced at him, hoping his brother wouldn't see through his false cheer. It was convincing enough because his brother simply nodded back and focused on the black Wolf once more. The grey Wolf tried to walk casually to his room, trying not to seem  _ **too**_  suspicious on what was the last trip to his room. Ralph opened the door to his room and slipped silently in.

He wasn't alone. Juliet was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed and one leg folded on top of the other. The rusty brown she-Wolf wore a concerned look, ears pinned back and a grimace on her muzzle. She glanced away from the brother with hunched shoulders, "Did...did you talk?"

Ralph bit down his building anger, shouting would only cause a bigger scene. He walked to his closest and pulled out an old, black rolling luggage bag. "Yes."

"So...dad supported you?"

The officer laid the bag flat on the floor and zipped it open. He started going over the mental list of items he created on the drive. "No."

"Oh…"

Ralph yanked open his dresser drawers, grabbing his clothes and simply throwing it into the bag. It was almost filled already, but there was still so much more to take. He'd have to leave his books behind, however few there were. He needed to his old laptop, his other suit, the extra uniform he kept in the closet, toiletries and two towels. If he needed anything else...well he'd have to start saving up for it.

The officer's paw hovered over a gag gift Gareth gave him one year. It was a generic rubber chicken wearing a police uniform that squeaked when squeezed. The grey Wolf thought it was hilarious, and messed with anyone he could sneak up on. Ralph closed his paw and left the gift. He wasn't a Wolford, so no need for reminders of that fact. The lupine continued to gather whatever else he could think of until Juliet blocked his path. If the brother were to be honest, he forgot about her.

"Stop ignoring me and tell me  _ **why**_  you're packing Ralph!" exclaimed the female, her paws grasping his shoulders as if to root him in place.

The male's irritation rose, and he forced down the growing need to bare his teeth. This was Juliet's fault.  _ **She's**_ the one who told dad! If  _ **she**_  hadn't...then maybe Ralph wouldn't have to leave...maybe he could have kept hiding feelings. That's what was good for everyone, right?  _ **Right**_? The grey Wolf sighed heavily, and brushed off his sister. No, that wasn't good for everyone. It wasn't good for him, it wasn't good for Beatrice, and in the end, it wouldn't be good for the pack. "I gotta go," he mumbled to no one in particular.

Juliet caught his arm again, and gave it a firm tug. "But  _ **why**_?"

Ralph whirled around, snarling and growling at the female. "Why do you  _ **think**_?

he hissed,  _just_ remembering to keep his voice down, "I'm an  _ **embarrassment**_ to the pack and  _ **can't stay**_  Ju."

His sister's muzzle was agape, but her hold still tight, "I  _ **never**_  said you were an embarrassment!"

"No you didn't," growled Ralph, grabbing the wrist of his sister, "but the Alpha did." He yanked off the attached paw and bent down to zip up his bag. There was barely a sixth of everything he owned, but he couldn't stay any longer. Eventually his father would be home, and that would complicate things further. The officer made his decision. Now they were going to live with it.

"Ralph, what  _ **happened**_?" questioned Juliet, her pitch rising as she became frantic, "It couldn't have been too-"

"I'm not your brother." Ralph said it so quickly, that even he didn't understand the words he just spoke. The grey Wolf sighed, and stood with his bag at his side, "Ju...it's over. I...I can't do this anymore." He glanced at the female before looking down and away, "I'm not a Wolford." The officer heard his sister gasp, but didn't say anything else. They would all find out soon enough, but well after he was gone. Ralph headed for the door, carrying his now heavy bag at his side. Juliet's paw grabbed his arm once more, but the grey Wolf forcefully pulled away from her. "Stop it," he commanded, using his free paw to open the door, "I'm leaving, and  _ **that's**_   _ **final!**_ "

The bag Ralph carried slowed his hurried walk into a fast limp. He swung it by his side with every other step as Juliet continued to pester him. She made promises of smoothing things over with the Alpha, not telling anyone else about his secret, even trying to bribe him with anything she could offer. It was futile. There was only one thing that would have paused Ralph's exodus, his father apologizing and supporting the former Beta's attempt to approve interspecies dating. Short of that and the officer wasn't interested.

Out of the corner of Ralph's eye, he saw William and Gareth still in the kitchen. Bill looked solemn as he leaned against the counter with his arms folded and a pained expression. Gare held a phone in his paw and was staring intently at it.

"Billy stop him!" pleaded Juliet, positioning herself in front of Ralph with arms wide open, "Ralph's trying to leave!?"

"I know," replied the brother sullenly, "Dad texted us." William sighed, looking at Ralph before glancing away, "He said to let him him go Ju...so just...just stop."

Juliet opened her muzzle to protest, but closed it with a whine. She pinched her eyes shut as tears fell. "I'm  _ **sorry**_  Ralph," she whimpered, not looking at the officer, "I-I didn't mean for  _ **this**_! I just wanted you to  _ **wait**_ ****! I _ **thought**_  I did the right thing!" The she-Wolf collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her paws. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...sorry…"

Tears threatened to spill out of Ralph at the sight of the she-Wolf. Betrayal or not, Juliet was still his baby sister. He never liked seeing any of his siblings... _ **former**_ siblings cry. He reached a paw for the female, but stopped. It wouldn't help either of them. The officer cleared his throat, using the same paw that was outstretched to cover his muzzle. "I, uh…" Ralph croaked, emotions threatening to overtake him, "I guess...I'll go…" The other lupine's weren't looking at him, Juliet still sobbing into her paws, William staring at the floor, and Gareth staring at him with an unreadable expression. Ralph grasped the doorknob to the stairs and slowly opened the door. For all of his bravado at the Diet, all of his anger towards the Wolfords, one saddening thought brought him to hesitate.

Ralph didn't want to go.

He shook it aside and grasped the handle to his bag tightly. It didn't matter what he wanted now, Ralph  _ **had**_  to go. He stepped through the doorway and into the stairwell, starting his long journey away from his former home.

* * *

 

     Beatrice never visited the Alpha's apartment before, there never was a reason too. Her grandfather's personal dislike of the she-Wolf didn't have her begging for entry either.

It was expansive, and put her and her parents apartments to shame. There was a massive living room, a fully furnished kitchen, an exquisite dining room, and a hallway that led to several closed door for what the female could only assume were bedrooms and bathrooms. The living room was well furnished with five comfortable chairs and a couch creating a semi-circle. A side table sat next to one of the chairs with several tumblers and a short neck bottle of brown liquid. Plush grey carpeting lined the floor with a large bay window showing the Tundra Town night.

Beatrice stood on the outer edge of the room, glancing between the males present. Julius Howlington, Alpha of the Howlington pack and former (disgraced) Deputy Chief of Precinct Six, stood with his back to the room. The old white Wolf stared silently out the window. Arnold sat slumped in the outermost chair of the semi-circle, looking defeated. Jackson had let the she-Wolf in before returning to his husband's side, standing next to the red Wolf expectantly.

"So what happened?" asked the younger white Wolf, facing Arnold with his arms crossed. Every now and then he would glance at the Alpha before looking back at gis husband. "You haven't said much since you got back and I don't think either Beatty or myself have been called here before... _sooooo_ …" The young white Wolf dragged out the final word and leaned closer to the red Wolf.

Arnold was holding his head in a paw, glancing momentarily at his husband before looking at the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ralph...didn't just talk about dating...he talked about interspecies relationships."

"He's in love with a tiger," added the Alpha blandly, still facing the window, "Announced it to the entire Diet."

"Ok so what'd you say?" pressed Jackson, "It couldn't have been  _ **that**_  bad!" A tense silence filled the air as the red Wolf continued go stare at the floor.

Beatrice's ears pin and her tail retreated between her legs. Ralph told her that he was  _ **only**_  going to talk about dating. She glanced between the three males anxiously, expecting the tension in the room to be launched at her. Even though the young officer's confidence had grown over the past year, old habits die hard. She flinched when the Alpha addressed her.

"Did you know about this Beatrice?" the older Wolf asked. She expected to hear disgust in his voice, but there was none. He sounded as tired as his reflection in the glass appeared.

"I-I..." stuttered the she-Wolf, not able to look at any of them, "I knew he  _ **loved**_  another, bu-but he told me he was only talking about dating  _ **in general**_!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arnold exclaimed, jumping from his seat, "If I'd have-"

"You are  _ **not**_ blaming whatever happened on her!" interrupted Jackson, pushing the other male back down, " _ **You**_  haven't answered my question." The white Wolf grasped the arms of the chair and trapped the Lieutenant. "What did  _ **you**_  say…?"

Arnold snapped his gaze back to his husband with a snarl and ears pinned, "I didn't anything! I  _ **froze**_! I didn't know  _ **what**_  to do?!"

Jackson stood silently, only releasing his hold on the chair and straightening up. Beatrice couldn't see her cousin's face, but Arnold's expression fell completely and any anger he had evaporated.

"Jacks..." started the Lieutenant, with his paws reaching for his husband, "...I'm-"

The young white Wolf stepped away from Arnold, turning away from the seated lupine. Beatrice could see it now, the hurt look in Jackson's expression. Her cousin generally kept an even temperament, a way to cope with harassment in the pack and something she never mastered. Now though, he looked defeated, as if an unknown last straw was broken. "You didn't say anything..." he spoke softly, so much so that Beatrice had to strain to hear, "...all we've been through and you didn't say anything…"

Arnold rose once more, this time much slower and more deliberate. "It's not the same," the red Wolf argued, "Wha-what we went through isn't the same as accepting interspecies dating!" He stepped closer to the white Wolf, who once again kept his distance. The Lieutenant's eyes grow misty, "Jacks…"

"How is it different?" Jackson questioned to seemingly no one and everyone at once, "We're still punishing mammals for who they love. We're still forcing individuals to play by rules we never liked. Aren't you and I supposed to be better?"

"Are you?" Beatrice interjected, "Are you  _ **or**_  Arnie any better?" She moved timidly towards the young white Wolf, "Didn't you want me to date someone?"

Jackson flinched at her words, "Yes...but…"

"But what Jacks?" pressed the she-Wolf, wanting a straight answer from her cousin, "What did you expect to happen?"

The white Wolf glanced at his husband before looking at Beatrice. He cleared his throat and gestured to her with a quick wave of his paw, "I, uh...expected you to date...  _someone_  else…" He cleared his throat again and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Someone  _ **not**_  in the...Wolf family."

Beatrice shook her head, "I don't…" Realization hit her like a train as the she-Wolf's eye went wide. "You thought it was going to be me and Cherry, didn't you." It's not a question, so much as an accusation. One that the she-Wolf had heard before. She pointed a threatening digit at the white Wolf, who immediately threw up his paws in surrender, "How many times did I tell you that I don't want to do that?"

"W-well," stuttered Jackson, his own wrath completely quashed by this line of questioning, "You two are  _ **very**_  close, and honestly you're  _ **adorable**_ together! I just thought-"

"Stop," Beatrice ordered with a building growl, "Just. Stop." The white Wolf snapped his jaw shut. The she-Wolf dragged a paw over the top of her head with a heavy sigh. "Jacks, I don't want to date." Beatrice looked away, her paw rubbing her opposite upper arm, "Can't that be ok?"

A heavy silence filled the room. The three younger Wolves unable to look at one other, shame and embarrassment keeping them apart.

Julius sighed, "The problem with interspecies dating is how do you accept a mammal who doesn't understand our customs into the pack?" The older white Wolf continued to face the window, his paws at his side as snow falls outside. He clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his muzzle towards the ceiling. "Have I been a good Alpha?"

The question caught the younger Wolves off-guard. They exchanged curious glances as they collectively had no idea how to answer. Beatrice had a not-so quiet grudge against her grandfather ever since the former Deputy Chief almost cost Reggie his life. Arnold and Jackson weren't fans either, with the red Wolf willing to leave the Howlington's and take his husband with him before being offered Beta.

Julius glanced over his shoulder, "I didn't expect silence." He finally turned and started for the table with the tumblers and bottle of brown liquid. The white Wolf easily popped the top off the bottle and poured a drink. The smell of Scotch wafted into the she-Wolf's nostrils. "I'll make it easier for all of you," the older lupine lifted his glass closer to his muzzle, "Is the pack better since I've been Alpha?"

"It's larger," supplied Jackson.

The white Wolf shook his head, "Larger doesn't mean better." He looked away and muttered, "I'm now  _ **well**_  aware of that now..." The older lupine sipped his drink.

"I don't know what it was before," Beatrice started quietly, "but it's not good now."

"Agreed," added Arnold, "but it's hypocritical for me to say anything."

"I already know  _ **your**_ opinion Jackson," Julius said with a small, wry grin, "Passively building support for Arnold in the pack before I even considered retirement. I didn't expect you to take to pack politics as fast as you have." The younger white Wolf remained silent. The Alpha chuckled mirthlessly, "Another one of my follies."

"So what's your point?" questioned Jackson sharply, "All three of us have had bad experiences, but that doesn't make the pack  _ **bad**_!"

"What did you threaten to do the first time I visited Arnold?" the older Wolf asked, ignoring Jackson's question.

"If you said anything bad to Jackson I would pack us up and head back to the Sawtooth's," the red Wolf responded easily with a shrug.

Julius smirked, "Such a  _ **powerful**_ threat when you examine it." He swished his glass around slowly, scowling as he appeared to be gathering his thoughts. "The worst thing that can happen to a pack is abandonment," started the white Wolf slowly, "It normally means that the pack cannot offer whatever the individual needs." His grey gaze moving deliberately from one Wolf to the next. "I have no doubt that each one of you has considered leaving." The Alpha tilted his muzzle back and drank the rest of his drink in one motion. He sighed dejectedly, "I think we can all agree that this is because of my weak leadership."

"Where's this coming from?" asked Beatrice cautiously. Her grandfather had always been seen as a pillar of strength, yet now he called himself "weak." Whatever had put the disgraced Deputy Chief in this mood was not good.

The older lupine frowned, "The Wolford's may have stolen the show, but Lobos is the true threat."

Arnold shrugged, "A pack for the packless doesn't seem terrible. In fact it would help Wolves in his former situation of being alone."

"It was his implication of lawlessness that worries me," countered the Alpha, placing his glass back on the side table, "What could you accomplish with five  _ **completely**_  loyal Wolves? How about ten? Or twenty? Or even a hundred."

"He doesn't have those numbers though," the Lieutenant pushed back, "the Bloodhowls are twenty at best."

"For now," Jackson corrected, folding his arms as a scowl appeared on his muzzle, "I heard rumors he's been taking in anyone he can get a paw on."

"But won't they fight against anyone who tries to corrupt them?" Beatrice asked, dread growing in the pit of her stomach from the conversation.

"Did anyone for us?" whispered the young white Wolf. The room fell silent once more and the red Wolf wrapped his arms around his husband from behind. Jackson didn't resist, leaning into the other male's chest and closing his eyes.

"It's worse," murmured Julius, "because of the Beta Wolford's actions."

"How did  _ **Ralph**_  make it worse?" Beatrice groaned "So he said he loved a Tiger, big deal!"

"It's his public denouncement of his pack that's the problem," the Alpha stated. He tilted his nose up and closed his eyes, "Just imagine the internal tremors all packs would have felt  _ **if**_  they only had to deal with Raphael leaving his pack so publicly."

Beatrice gasped, her eyes wide and both paws covering her mouth. "Wh-what?"

"He threw away everything," Arnold muttered, arms still holding the young white Wolf, "He threw it all away for love." The red Wolf tightened his grip on his husband and pinched his eyes closed tightly. "I'm sorry Jacks," he apologized breathlessly, "I should have been stronger…"

Jackson reached a paw around and stroked the red Wolf's muzzle, "It's ok my love. I forgive you and know you'll stand up next time."

"That still doesn't explain  _ **why**_  your blaming Ralph?" the she-Wolf asked, feeling emotionally depleted.

"He unintentionally set a precedent for young Wolves. A high ranking member in the oldest pack in Zootopia decided he wanted nothing more to do with our way of life. Why fix a broken system when you can abandon it?" The Alpha walked to an empty chair and sat on the edge. "And now there's someone offering a pack with no rules that he claims will still be a family." Julius snorted and shook his head, "I'm retired, but that doesn't mean I stopped seeing a con for what they are."

"So what does this mean?" pressed the she-Wolf, moving to an empty seat herself and sitting on the edge of it.

"It means if something doesn't change, then this Bloodhowl pack  _will_  get stronger." Jackson answered.

"It means the Howlington pack needs to prepare for the fallout," added the Alpha. He rubbed a paw over the top of his head, pressing his ears down flat. "Arnold I need you to reach out to your father for me and set up a meeting. Doesn't matter where or when, just as soon as possible. Jackson, start reaching out to your... _ **supporters**_...and start creating a list of grievances. If we start addressing them, then  _ **maybe**_  we'll survive."

"Survive what?" the she-Wolf asked.

Julius turned his attention to Beatrice, eyes heavy from the late hour. "My job as Alpha is to protect the future of this pack, yet instead I may have set roots for its downfall. If we do not fix our problems now, then there won't be a pack to left to protect..."

* * *

 

                Ralph was lying in the backseat of his car with his paws folded over his stomach. He found a spot in the Precinct One parking lot and decided it would do for the night. His suit jacket hung on the back of the front passenger seat, but he still wore the rest of his outfit from the Diet. It was late. Too late for him to get more than a nap before work, still the lupine didn't feel tired. Sure he was drained emotionally, being officially homeless for the first time can do that, but his eyes wouldn't remain closed.

So much had occurred in the span of twenty four hours, too much for the Wolf to easily digest. Two members of his family know he's in love with a Tiger, but then again so does every other Alpha and Beta in Zootopia. Juliet knew it was Nadine, but he wasn't sure if his father did. Ralph threw away the only family he knew for a female who hadn't spoken to him in weeks. It didn't appear to be a fair trade off, yet losing his family didn't hurt as much as it should have. Maybe it hadn't sunk in, but the officer felt more pain from the feline's continued silence than the loss of the pack.

Nadine was still a mystery to the lupine. It was only this past week that he even caught a  _ **glimpse**_ of his former partner, only part of her head and shoulder from around a corner. Oddly enough, it appeared to the Wolf that  _ **she**_  had been spying on  _ **him**_. That didn't make sense though as she could approach him at any time.

The Wolf huffed and turned into the back seat, tilting his muzzle down as he tried to find a comfortable position. "It's all in your head," he mumbled quietly, "She doesn't want to see you for some reason. She isn't looking for you.  _ **You're**_ just desperate!"

Ralph shifted, unsuccessfully, to dislodge the seat belt buckle from his side. Ralph wanted to check the time, but his phone was off. After the officer hurried from the Wolford complex, he turned off his phone. The Wolf didn't want to hear from his former family, or anyone really. He just wanted to sleep.

The Wolf couldn't though, his mind bouncing between the events of the night and what he needed to do. Ralph needed an apartment, but he never looked for one before. He never paid for utilities, or bought furniture, or even sheets and pillow cases. The lupine groaned and shifted the other way. "What am I gonna do?"

Ralph's not sure how long it was before he fell asleep, his exhaustion finally catching he did know was it wouldn't be enough sleep….and his problems weren't going away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the impact that Ralph's speech is already starting to have. Even though Julius is more worried about Lobos, the young Wolf did set an undeniable precedent. After this chapter, the story will stay honed in on Ralph for long while. Let me know what you think!


	15. Alone and Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph Wolford finds himself in a position he's never been in before, alone and hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

           This had been the most difficult three days of Ralph's life. The Chief woke the Wolf up the first morning with a firm tap on the car's glass. The lupine, running off of very little sleep, awoken confused to where he was. Once he remembered, Ralph tried to string together a believable excuse. Only a stern glare from the Cape Buffalo was necessary get the grey Wolf to spill the events of the past night. Not everything of course. Ralph held onto that small, insignificant, not important piece of information that he was hopelessly in love with Nadine.

Chief Bogo didn't interrupt the lupine as Ralph rambled on, avoiding the definitely not important reason  _ **why**_  he decided it was necessary to leave his pack. The Wolf had a nagging feeling that  _ **somehow**_  the bull knew, but the larger mammal didn't address the obvious missing information. In fact, he said very little to his subordinate.

" _Two days," Chief Bogo finally said to Ralph, two digits held up for emphasis, "Two days off to find another place to live. Understood?"_

Ralph agreed immediately. He quickly gathered the few toiletries he had and showered in the locker room before other officers arrived. Two days seemed like a reasonable amount of time to find a new place to stay. After the first apartment explained their months long waiting list and weeks long credit check, the lupine wasn't as confident. Several more failures, and another night sleeping in his car, and  _ **finally**_  Ralph found an apartment complex that he could move into on short notice. No refund on his deposit, but the lupine would make it work. With that problem solved, the Wolf came back to work.

In some ways, Ralph knew he was lucky that he was out of Precinct One the last two days. It made it easier to avoid any Wolves he knew. While luckily, he hadn't ran into any of his family members, the officer did catch sight of several  _ **other**_  Wolves he did recognize. Only with quick turns of corners, and some Z.P.D. avoidance training, does Ralph manage to lose those looking for him. The grey lupine hoped that in the confines of work, none of the other Wolf officers would approach him on the matter of the Diet. That hope lasted until Wolfowitz and Howler cornered him at the end of the day.

It had been an easy enough day, Ralph and Weaselton once again patrolling Precinct Eight. There were double the calls compared to their first time, but then again that just meant two. Still the lupine was happy with the break and the Weasel had allowed the Wolf to catch up on some sleep. The smell still bothered the older officer, but he was too tired for it to stop him. Once they arrived back at Precinct One, the mustela walked ahead to take the keys to the front desk and the lupine sauntered lazily behind. Two pairs of paws grabbed him and pulled him to a known blind spot in the motor bay.

"What the rutt happened Ralph?" Wolfowitz grilled, the white Wolf glancing around the parking lot nervously with eyes wide. He pinned the other male against the cement wall with a firm paw on his shoulder, "The packs are in  _ **chaos**_ _!_ "

"Good," Ralph bluntly remarked.

"You can't  _ **just**_  mess with everyone's lives like this!" hissed Howler, the overt friendliness gone from their last talk, "My Alpha told me that it almost turned into a  _ **brawl**_  at the Diet!"

"So what?"

"So, what?  _ **So,**_   _ **What**_!?" exclaimed the shocked female as she pulled at her ears, "This is our way of life  _ **Ralph**_ , and you just pissed all over it!"

"I think what Penelope's trying to say," interrupted Wolfowitz, gaze bouncing between the two other lupine's, "Is that some... _specific_...members feel a little...put off...by your actions."

Ralph sneered at the white Wolf, "I thought  _ **I**_  was good at spinning bad news!"

The other male frowned, "Ralph I'm not trying to start anything. I just want to understand."

"What is there to understand?" snapped Howler, throwing up her paws in agitation, " _ **He's**_ the one who threw everything away!" The she-Wolf crowded the grey Wolf, muzzle inches away from his, "You had it great  _ **Ralph**_...the respect of your pack and others...they were lining up to throw daughters at you once that  _ **sham**_  of a relationship with that weirdo Howlington eventually broke down, but  _ **nooo**_!  _ **You**_  had to throw it all away! And for  _ **what**_!?" The brown Wolf snarled with a growl. "Everyone knew  _ **Ralph**_ ," she started, venom dripping from each word, "We  _ **all**_  thought you'd rutt Nadine and get back to your  _ **duty**_."

"And what duty is that?" retorted Ralph, his own teeth on display as he refused to back down, "Am I supposed to be a good little pup that comes running whenever daddy snaps his digits?" The male pressed his nose to she-Wolf's, "Or is that  _ **your**_  job?"

"At least I know my  _ **place**_!" spat Howler bitterly.

"Is that how you grew a spine?" sneered Ralph, "Or are you one of those daughters I apparently  _spurned_?"

"Ok that's enough!" Wolfowitz interrupted, pushing the battling lupines away from each other, "This isn't productive  _ **at all**_ _."_

"What'd you expect Witz!?" exclaimed Howler, throwing up her paws and turning her ire onto the white Wolf, "No one rutting  _ **trusts**_  him here!" She whipped her attention back on the grey Wolf. " _ **All**_ the Wolf officers think you'll turn tail and hide! Just like after the  _ **Diet**_!"

Ralph growled, pushing past Wolfowitz and once again inches away from Howler. "Name one time I ran on the job." The she-Wolf's snarl remained firm, but her gaze faltered. "Come on Penelope!" pressed the grey Wolf, "Go ahead and  _ **name it**_!?" Howler had pushed the grey Wolf too far. For her to suggest that Ralph wouldn't perform his duties just because he left his pack was beyond insulting. "To protect  _ **and**_  serve all citizens of Zootopia,  _ **no matter**_  their species! That's the oath  _ **we all**_ recited." The male tipped his muzzle toward a pinned ear of the female. "Protect the badge," he growled, "Or does that only apply when it's convenient?"

Howler lunged forward, but Wolfowitz grabbed her and pulled her away from Ralph. "You think you're so  _ **perfect**_!" barked the she-Wolf, still struggling to escape the white Wolf's hold, "Just because  _ **you**_  weren't happy, doesn't mean  _ **others**_  were as well!?"

"Then go be rutting happy!" snarled Ralph, "And  _ **leave me alone**_!?"

He turned away from the struggling wolves, shaking with anger, and started for the main building. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Nadine and Wilde. They must have just pulled in, but the lupine didn't stop as he stormed through the swinging doors that separated the two structures. As much as he longed to speak with the Tiger again, he wanted to be away from everyone else more. Ralph recognized the coincidence of "running away" again, but he didn't care.

He just couldn't care.

* * *

          The Grand Pangolin Arms didn't  _ **look**_  the best. Located in the southernmost section of Savannah Central, just next to the border of Sahara Square. It was in the rare neighborhood that resisted Zootopia's gentrification process. Buildings made of concrete and brownstone lined the street instead of the glass and steel of the rest of the district.

The hallways were worn down, the formerly dark green wallpaper with white lines and intermittent white paw print design faded closer to beige. The wooden floors had scuffs and discoloration throughout their entire length, with the dark faux mahogany wall runners dented and scratched deeply. The smell of different residents over the years hugged every nook and cranny of the building.

Ralph sat on a bed slightly too small for his size in a room that was too small. There were white sheets and a thin blue grey blanket that came with the bed. A small wooden desk, with equally small chair, was across from the bed. There was barely a full step between the two. An old metal desk lamp sat on the corner of the desk, dust coating the light source. A wooden shelf was nailed to the wall with a hanging rod, but none of the lupine's clothes were out of his suitcase. Finally, an old, metal radiator ticked and clanked futilely under a tall, thin window that looked out onto the street.

Ralph's uniform shirt was balled up and right next to him, but he was still wearing his uniform pants. He was felt so exhausted. The Wolf had made it back to his apartment without any more run-ins with angry lupines. Sometimes it helped to wear the badge in public, keeping otherwise unruly mammals at arm's length. The officer wasn't sure if this was one of those times, but the blue fabric felt closer to Kevlar than cotton as he made his way to his "new" apartment.

As the grey Wolf sat on his bed, gaze on the floor, ears pinned completely back and paws gripping the blanket tightly, Ralph finally accepted the reality of his situation.

He was alone.

For the first time in his life, the lupine was  _ **truly**_ alone. Sure, he could hear his neighbors through the paper thin walls, including the couple down the hall that seemed to argue at the top of their lungs, but it wasn't the same as knowing that a family member was outside his door. When he moved out of his parent's apartment at eighteen, it felt more like living in a different part of a really big house. Now that Ralph had time to ponder his past, that's exactly what it was.

Howler hadn't been wrong. The male's life  _ **had**_  been perfect...at least in the pack. He had been a Beta, in line to take over the oldest pack of Zootopia, surrounded by family that loved and supported him in most of his decisions. All they expected from him was the male's loyalty and willingness to follow their laws. Had Ralph made the right decision?

The Wolf's stomach grumbled, and he placed a paw unconsciously on it. He was hungry. He needed to eat. The officer couldn't remember what he had for lunch...or if he did at all. There was no communal kitchen, and there was nothing in his apartment to make or keep any food. Ralph  _ **had**_  to venture out to eat, but that didn't make it any more enticing. If he could, the officer would simply curl up and die. Maybe he would…

Ralph shook his head slowly. "Don't think like that," mumbled the grey Wolf, "it'll get better...it has to get better…" He continued to stay put, only closing his eyes and breathing slowly in and out. The emotions that the lupine kept under wraps for close to seventy-two hours were threatening to finally break out. Shouting from his unseen neighbors reminded the Wolf once more how much sound could travel in the Grand Pangolin Arms.

"Keep it together," Ralph muttered uselessly under his breath, "Just...just keep it together…"

The first sob escaped the unprepared Wolf and echoed in his room, and no doubt into the hallway. Ralph pinched his eyes shut and clapped both paws around his muzzle. He was prepared for the second. And the third. And so, on and so forth until the officer is lying on his side with his head on his pillow.

He knew how important it was to express himself, to not bottle his emotions up until it exploded out as such. That didn't make this outburst any easier to handle, or the Wolf any happier to be crying. Ralph wrapped his arms around himself and cried silently, his mind circling around a question that he thought he already had the answer too.

Was this all worth it?

* * *

               Ralph finally left his apartment. It had longer than normal for the Wolf to stop crying and change out of the last of his uniform into civilian clothing. Of course, he was only moving at barely a quarter speed. When he did finally leave the building, the officer didn't have a direction in mind. So, he wandered aimlessly through the streets, the setting sun and street lamps the only sign for Ralph that time was passing. He walked in a haze, never stopping for longer than legally necessary at crosswalks and street corners.

After the sun had set, and the officer's legs began to ache, a familiar scent caught the Wolf's attention. It was the smell of cinnamon, ginger, mustard and coriander mixed together in a pattern that Ralph had tasted before. It reminded him of family and love, of warmth that his life appeared to be avoid of now. Without thinking, the lupine walked in the direction of the smell. His paws moving one slow step forward at a time.

Ralph barely registered when he opened the door to "Taffin," stepping through the beads past the door. The smell he chased to the restaurant now filled his lungs with each heavy breath. Unlike the last time the Wolf was at the restaurant, there was a family sitting at one of the tables. Three adolescent Tigers, all in black and white school uniforms, were sitting with papers and books laid out. The largest, and possibly oldest, appeared to be male. He chewed on his pen with his pants rolled up to his knees and tie strewn across his shoulder. The other two were similar in size, both wearing jumpers and both working in pencil. A black bow was attached delicately to possibly smaller one's ear.

"Stop kicking me Dave!" exclaimed middle kit as she swung her legs wildly under the table.

"I'm not Maggs!" mimicked back the largest, leaning forward and sticking out his tongue.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the one with the bow, "You hit  _ **me**_!"

The siblings squabbling continued uninterrupted and growing in volume until the door to kitchen swung open and a voice shouted them quiet.

"Hey, what did I tell you three?" A female Tiger stepped in the room with her arms crossed and a scowl. The hem of her seafoam green dress swayed back and forth as she marched over to the table. The increasingly obvious mother of the kits jabbed her claw at each of the young Tigers. "Keep your paws to yourself and do your homework!" There was a mumbled chorus of "Sorry," as the siblings all lowered their heads and focused back on their homework. The mother sighed, running a paw over the top of her head. The vibrant green eyes of the exasperated parent caught sight of Ralph still standing in the doorway. She smiled and stepped towards the lupine, "Welcome to Taffin's! Would you like to dine in or take out?"

Ralph froze. He only followed scent and wasn't expecting on actually  _ **eating**_ here. The grey Wolf smiled nervously, trying to force his pinned ears to rise, "Um, well...I was just, uh, browsing and-"

Another figure stepped out from the kitchen, the familiar figure of Aarav heading straight for the table with the kits. Instead of the friendly smile from before, the large male was frowning as he studied the smaller Tigers. "What is the matterrr now?" he questioned authoritatively.

"Dear," interjected the female and placing a paw on his forearm, "We have a customer."

The male's gaze shot to the door and locked onto the Wolf. His frown turned into a fake smile. "Welcome to Ta- Officerrr Wolforrrd?" The smile disappeared, and a look of confusion appeared on Aarav's face. "To what do I owe the pleasurrre?"

Ralph shifted nervously from paw to paw. The father's and kits gazes were all fixed on the Wolf while the mother looked at the large male curiously. The lupine cleared his throat and looked away from his watchers, "I, uh, was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Ralph stepped back, glancing at the Tiger family with an apprehensive smile, "Maybe I should go…"

Aarav's gaze didn't waver, but the confusion disappeared, and a wry smile replaced it. "We arrre about to enjoy dinnerrr," started the male with a wave of his paw to the table with his kits, "It would be ourrrr honorrr forrrr you to join us." The wife gave him a dubious look but didn't contradict her husband.

"Oh no, you don't have too…" Ralph tried to decline, but the Aarav grin persisted and even his wife joined in.

"I've never known my mate to invite bad mammals to dinner," the mother stated with a genuine smile, "We can definitely make room for one more!"

Ralph once again readied a deflection, but at that moment his stomach rumbled. Nothing had smelled enticing until he picked up the smell of "Taffin." Who was he to disagree with his body? He sighed heavily and smiled wearily, "If you insist."

* * *

The dinner was like the spread when Ralph had visited with Nadine and her parents. There was that "non" again, the shrimp dish, the spinach with the cheese cubes, and the chicken dish that smelled  _ **amazing**_! The major difference being the decorum of the Tigers he was sharing the meal with.

Etiquette with Nadine and her parents was a must. Each morsel was eaten surprisingly cleanly considering all the sauce. There were plenty "Please" and "Thank you," with Mrs. Fangmeyer constantly checking to make sure Ralph had enough. That didn't exist with these Fangmeyers, as the kits turned everything into a "winner take all" even with the scraps. Through the chaos of sibling rivalry, parental scolding, and delicious food, Ralph found peace. It reminded him of his family growing up.

Even more impressive was how much the Wolf learned through chaos. "Dave" was Davista, fourteen and freshman in high school. He wanted to try out for the basketball team and was cutting out carbs...until Aarav scooped a big helping of rice to his son and stared intently at the kit. Dave at the rice with a scowl after that. "Maggs" was Margaret, two years behind her brother. The rivalry between the two was strong, to the point of jostling for everything. Finally, there was Susan, or Suzie, the youngest with the bow on her head. Ralph could obviously see how much the little nine-year-old looked up to her older siblings, even if she only a few inches shorter than Margaret.

Zaina, Aarav's mate and mother of the kits, did her best to keep the three siblings from turning dinner into an all-out food fight. Aarav didn't say much to discipline his kits, but he would emphasize their names and give them a piercing stare. The scolded cub would settle down, till their siblings once again egged them on.

Another fact that Ralph found out was the kits  _ **loved**_  police stories. Zaina informed the Wolf that Nadine would tell the siblings about the different arrests and "adventures" the partners went on. It was implied that their cousin hadn't shared a story recently, and the trio was itching for  _ **anything**_. The lupine officer, feeling grateful for the meal and warm company, recounted as many arrests as he could tell the young Tigers. As the adults cleared the table, Ralph began his tales. A dozen stories later, and the Wolf was still going strong.

"...so, the perp's in the alley and your cousin's running after him," Ralph continued animated, standing and gesturing every little movement him and Nadine made. He waved his paws above his head wildly, " _ **Somehow**_  she found two sticks in Sahara Square and was waving them like a crazy mammal" He hunched down, eyes barely above the table. The lupine spoke in a quiet whisper, forcing his audience to lean closer, "I'm standing at the other end in the shadows... _waiting_  for my opportunity...and then!" The Wolf slapped his paw against the table, shaking the glasses and remaining plates, " _ **Whap**_! Catch him in my net!"

Dave and Magg clapped while Suzie giggled "Was it a big net?" asked the youngest earnestly. This was obviously very important information.

"Oh yes," nodded Ralph seriously. He stretched his arms out as wide as possible, "A little bit bigger than this."

The trio laughed, with Suzie being the loudest.

"Alright kits," their mother started, placing a paw on Suzie's shoulder, "it's time to go home."

The kits groaned, but Ralph had seen her dancing around the edges of the table. The mother looked as disappointed in breaking up this impromptu storytelling as her kits, but even the Wolf could tell it was late. "How about I come back another time and tell you more stories?" The lupine cringed as he realized he may have overstepped a boundary. "That is if your parents are ok with that!"

Zaina chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I think my husband and I would have a mutiny if we didn't allow it." She smiled melancholy at the lupine, and then gave her daughter a gentle shake. "Come along you three. Get your stuff and make sure you have everything!" Another chorus of groans was the siblings reply, but they started to grab their books and backpacks. "Oh Ralph," started the large female with a raised claw. She hesitated before letting out a soft sigh, "Aarav will be out in a moment if you'd like to wait."

Ralph blinked, "Oh...ok."

The mother smiled once more at the officer before ushering her kits out the door, leaving the Wolf alone.

Ralph felt uneasy. The way Zaina mentioned Aarav would be out in a moment made the entire situation feel formal. It was as if dinner with the restaurant owner's family was simply a warm-up and now the lupine was in the real deal...whatever  _ **that**_  even  _ **was**_! The officer glanced nervously at the now closed door. He could just leave, just walk out and never come back. The Wolf clenched and unclenched a paw as he shifted from paw to paw. If Ralph was going to move, it had to be now. He couldn't wait. He had to go...now...Now... _ **NOW**_! The door to the kitchen swung open and the Wolf let out a defeated sigh. He hadn't budged an inch.

"Ah good, you'rrre still herrre," remarked Aarav, "Sit down with me." The jovial hospitality of the Tiger was replaced with a more direct tone. The feline held a metal tray with two glass tea cups, a small teapot, and a tiny container of what looked like sugar cubes. The lupine sat as directed and the larger mammal smiled with a nod of his head, "Thank you Rrralph."

The Wolf continued to eye the door, but now his wary glance bounced between that and the Tiger. Ralph performed the mental math to see if he could make it out of the restaurant unscathed, but Aarav appeared in good enough shape to catch him. He swallowed dryly as the feline pawed over a tea cup filled halfway. "Thank you," he muttered, trying to smile but failed.

The Tiger scooped a cube of sugar into his tea, then looked expectantly at the lupine. When Ralph didn't move, a brow rose on the feline. "I was inforrrmed you have a sweet tooth," Aarav stated nonchalantly, "Was this incorrrect?"

"Oh, um, no it's not wrong...just, uh..." Ralph trailed off, not sure where he was going. The Wolf reached a tentative paw for the spoon in the sugar bowl, then scooping three cubes into his drink. He looked around the table before he found an unused fork from dinner. Holding it by the prongs, the lupine stirred the handle of the utensil in his drink. The cubes dissolved slowly, and the action allowed the officer to focus on something other than his position. He wasn't physically trapped, but it sure felt like the Wolf had walked right into one.

"You and Nadine arrre not parrrtner's," the Tiger started calmly, "That is sad news."

"Yeah it was, uh…" Ralph cleared his throat, "...a mutual decision." The Wolf couldn't explain why he was lying, maybe in the hopes of not making the conversation even more awkward, but it escaped his muzzle before he could stop it.

"Do not lie to me, Rrralph," Aarav replied sternly, "I know it was not." The officer shrank, still unwilling to look up from his drink. The feline sighed, "I want to help...at least as much as I can."

Ralph shrugged, "There's nothing to help with...everythings fine." Another lie. Why couldn't he stop? They just kept coming. A tense silence filled the air between the two, the lupine unwilling to break it.

"Nadine once told me that you arrre an honorrrable male. Would she apprrrove of this lying?"

The lupine shrank and shot a glare at the feline before looking away once more. "Why don't you ask her?" Ralph started bitterly, his paws clenched tightly, "She doesn't talk to me."

"I know," Aarav replied softly, "and I do not believe that will change soon." That final statement pushed Ralph farther into his personal desolation. "I would like to share something with you Rrralph. My perrrsonal storrry."

"I think I should go," the lupine responded defeated, "thanks for dinner."

"Please stay Rrralph," the Tiger insisted, "I believe it will be worrrth it."

Ralph sighed, shoulders slumping and muzzle so low it was almost touching the table, "...ok."

"Thank you." There was the sound of metal tapping on glass before Aarav cleared his throat. "Beforrre I was borrrn, it was decided that I would marrrry when I was eighteen. We were young and foolish, merrre kits who werrre neverrr rrready." Ralph looked up at the feline. The Tiger held his cup of tea delicately between his large digits, gaze glazed over and focused on nothing. "The firrrst yearrrs werrre…good enough," continued the larger mammal, "We werrre still in the Old Worrrld and ourrr families werrre watching us closely." He sighed with small smile, "And then…we moved to Zootopia." The Tiger's gaze focused on Ralph with a wry grin, "It is difficult to adjust to life in a new place… _especially_  if you do not love the mammal you are with."

The Wolf blinked, "You didn't love your wife?"

Aarav laughed dryly and shrugged his shoulders, "It might as well be a custom for Tigerrr couples to not love one anotherrr." He sipped his tea loudly, then placed the cup back on the table with a contented sigh. "We both worrrked harrrd, and eventually saved enough for a business…my firrrst rrrestaurrrant." He glanced up to the ceiling with a sad smile, "It was beautiful…a block away from the casino in Saharrra Squarrre. Money came in waves, and we lived a comforrrtable life." The Tiger once again stared at the Wolf, "And then I met herrr." He rolled his head on his shoulders and lifted his paws up to the ceiling. "When I saw herrr, I was strrruck by herrr beauty. She moved with grrrace I had neverrr seen! It was love at firrrst sight!"

"So, what'd you do?" asked Ralph, engrossed in the story.

Aarav waved a paw flippantly, "I am only morrrtal…I cheated."

"You  _ **cheated**_!?"

A brow rose on the Tiger and a scowl crossed his muzzle. "Do not judge me without being me, Rrralph." Ralph smiled apologetically and Aarav nodded in response. "…but yes...It was not my best moment..." The Tiger leaned closer to the lupine with a paw clenched into a fist and gave it a shake. "but I do not rrregrrret it!"

"Why?" pressed Ralph, "How could you do that?"

"Because if I did not," Aarav retorted, "I would not have my kits."

The Wolf balked, "Having an affair got your wife pregnant?"

"No!" the Tiger growled, jabbing a claw at the lupine, "Cheating got Zaina prrregnant!"

Ralph's eyes went wide, "What?"

Aarav sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Zaina was... _is_  the beauty I fell in love with. One night ourrr passion overrruled ourrr judgement, and…" He shrugged apologetically, "Davista was conceived."

The lupine's jaw fell open as he stared at the feline in shock. He shook his head violently and leaned onto the table and closer to the Tiger. "You had an affair with Zaina! Your wife!?"

Aarav hummed and shook his shook his head side to side, "She was just a hostess at the time."

Ralph was speechless. He had no response to this information. The lupine rested his elbows on the table and held up his head with his paws. "Why...tell me this?"

The Tiger frowned and tapped a claw slowly on the table, "My wife...was a good mate...but she wasn't the one forrr me. I was content. With Zaina, I felt  _ **alive**_! I was  _ **so happy**_! When I found out she was prrregnant, I at firrrst was devastated...but it was the best thing to happen."

"Why _?_ "

Aarav smirked, "Because it gave me the courrrage to leave my wife and be with my love."

Ralph grimaced, "Bet she didn't take that well."

The feline shrugged and picked up his tea, staring unblinking at the drink. "I gave herrr everrrrything in the divorrrce, yet she didn't want it. Sold the rrrestaurrrant, ourrr house, and left Zootopia back for the Old Worrrld and her family." He glanced at the Wolf, "Do not take my worrrds as someone who does not carrre. I  _wrrronged_  herrr and rrrealize that...but it was forrr the love of my life and I only rrregrrret not doing it sooner."

The officer sighed heavily, the emotional rollercoaster of the Tiger's story weighing on the Wolf's already exhausted mind. "You didn't answer my questiom," Ralph finally said quietly, "Why tell me this?"

The feline sighed, shoulders slumped and looking away from the lupine. He opened his mouth, but hesitated, before sighing once more and finishing his tea. "I cannot rrreveal secrrrets that arrre not mine Rrralph," Aarav replied slowly, "What I can tell you is that we do not always love the ones we marrrrry...Do you underrrstand?" The Tiger was staring at him with an intensity that the Wolf couldn't comprehend. It was as though Aarav was trying to communicate with the officer a message that he wasn't allowed to say out loud.

Ralph nodded slowly, "Yeah...I get it." Another lie, but he just wanted to be away from the restaurant. Again the Wolf wanted to run...maybe that's all he could do? Maybe that's all he deserved. The Wolf stood, legs threatening to give way as he rose. "Thank you for the dinner," mumbled the lupine. Aarav said something else, but Ralph stopped listening.

It didn't matter.

The officer had wandered in on accident anyway, so it would be easy enough to avoid. That's what the Wolf wanted to do more than anything. Avoid. Hide. Keep at arm's length. Just...just stop talking to mammals. Sure he used to enjoy it, but now...now it only brought sadness and pain.

As the Wolf exited the restaurant, the cool night stinging his face as it whipped through the streets, he felt hollow. And as the lupine tried to use his nose to find his way back to his apartment, that feeling didn't disappear. It was a part of the officer now, and maybe he should accept that. Maybe Ralph should stay hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but RL got in the way of the story. Hopefully it won't happen again, but who knows. 
> 
> So how many readers thought that Aarav was just a simple uncle who owned a restuarant? Anyone? Yeah it was pretty obvious he was more than an Indian restuarant reference. Specifically he has 3 roles in this story and I would love to hear what everyone thinks those roles are. Other than that let me know what you think!


	16. Lost then Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph runs into a familiar face in unfamiliar territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

"Hey, uh, Ralph?" started Weaselton, "You, uh, free tonight?"

Ralph stopped dead in his tracks on the side of the road, the soft Canal District ground squishing under paw. A brow on the Wolf rose as he studied his partner closely, "...why?"

The mustela fidgeted, uncharacteristically nervous, and cleared his throat, "Well, uh, some of us were gonna get some drinks after work, and well, you haven't been out with anyone lately...so…"

The lupine turned forward, "I'll think about it."

"Uh...sure…"

Ralph ignored the Weasel's concerned tone. At the moment, they were assisting Precinct Eight in retracing the possible steps of a body that recently surfaced in the harbor. There weren't too many, as in zero, Wolves on the Canal District police force. The smell of rotting vegetation and low tide was usually enough to force many lupines into different sections of the city. Now adding to those lovely aromas was the smell of waterlogged corpse. The officer breathed deeply through his nose, trying to sort out all the different scents. He gagged, before coughing violently.

"You alright Ralph?"

Ralph was doubled over, but waved the mustela off. "I'm fine," he choked out, "just... _ **a lot**_ to take in." The Wolf's coughing fit eventually subsided. "Damn!" exclaimed the lupine as he rubbed the tip of his nose, "that  _ **hurt**_!"

"Give yourself a break and we do this the old fashion way," offered Weaselton, stepping to the left side of his partner, "I doubt we'll get much out here anyway."

Ralph remained silent, but nodded in agreement. It had been suggested by a Precinct Eight Sergeant for the Weasel and Wolf to search an inner waterway in the district. The "suggestion" was simply a way to keep Precinct One off the case. The lupine officer didn't mind. The corpse smelled like weeks of decomposition in the water, and the only interesting thing to him was it appeared candid. With the bloating, fur missing, and an arm and leg gone as well, it was difficult to tell the species by sight alone. Still, Ralph did his job and breathed a deep breath of that putrid scent.

"I'll go get the cruiser," Weaselton continued, gesturing over his shoulder, "It's back a ways, so why don't you go see if that business has any cameras."

The lupine glanced at his partner, and then further down the road to the suggested building. The stretch of road that ran parallel to the waterway was bland and barren. The few sections of sturdy ground littered that road were barely large enough to park a vehicle on. The building, a white, two story structure with plenty of windows and a greenhouse attached to the back, was only one in sight. Ralph turned to his partner to object, but found himself alone. A cursory glance over his shoulder captured Weaselton running, almost full tilt, back to the cruiser. The Wolf sighed and began his walk to the building.

It wasn't a long journey, less than five minutes, yet the cruiser should have easily beaten Ralph to the shop. The officer grasped the handle for the door, but paused to look for the cruiser. The vehicle was still in its original spot, and too far away for the Wolf to see if Weaselton was in it or not. He frowned, cautiously turning back to the store and placing a paw on his tranq pistol. Ralph forced his ears to stay up as he pushed open the door to the shop.

The smell of ozone smacked the officer in his already sensitive nose. He recoiled momentarily before stepping fully through the doorway. Luscious vegetation filled the interior, growing out and blocking the view of the Wolf. He stepped gingerly forward, pushing a large leaf out of the way as he ventured deeper into the store. Trained ears and eyes locked onto the soft sound of movement up ahead. More plants tried to block the officer's view, but instead of batting them away he let them gently brush aside.

There was a familiar scent in the air, just underneath the oppressive humidity and floral fragrance, that tickled in the back of the Wolf's mind. He  _ **should**_ know this smell, the information just out of conscious reach. Kithood memories of the officer with his siblings flooded back to Ralph all at once. It was almost as overwhelming as the stench of the district. His brain was screaming for the lupine to remember. The officer pushed the distracting thoughts aside as he finally spotted what was making the noise.

A llama with light brown wool, wearing a sleeveless brown shirt and dark green shorts, was kneeling next to a sapling. The camelid held a trowel in one hoof, and was packing the dirt down with her other. "It should be fine," the tall mammal called over their shoulder with a soft, feminine voice, "We may need to get more light in here though."

Ralph blinked, "Uh, ma'am?"

The llama chuckled, "Ma'am?" She glanced over her shoulder. Her brow quirked before her gaze light up as it slowly moved up and down the officer. "Oh my  _ **favorite**_...what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

"It's still a few months out from our anniversary, and it's  _ **definitely**_ not my birthday, but…" She pushed off the ground and rose to her hooves, easily taller than the sapling she was tending. "How can I help you today... _offi-_ _ **cer**_?" The llama's voice turned smokey, and she enunciated the final word sensually. A dirty hoof slowly slid one of the straps of her shirt off of the camelid's shoulder.

Ralph froze, wide eyed and  _ **completely**_  confused. The Academy prepared him to deal with disorderly and aggressive mammals of all size, but it  _ **never**_  prepared him for a civilian to throw themself at the Wolf! The officer's muzzle fell open, and then he snapped it shut. Opened it up again to speak, but when nothing came so he closed it once more. Finally, he blurted the first complete thought that came to mind. "Ma'am! I just want to know if you have any cameras!"

Her befuddled expression turned to alarm when a voice that sounded like Ralph's called out from her right.

"Hey Dani? I think I found the problem. The pipes were clogged with debris." A Ralph stepped through the forest surrounding the mammals and into the confined clearing. This Ralph was just the other, grey with amber eyes and a smirk on his muzzle, but this one was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not-Ralph's gaze fell on Ralph, his muzzle falling agape, just like other Ralph's, as his eyes darted between the officer and the llama. A growing sense of dread filled the air.

Officer Ralph was speechless, his train of thought thrown off the tracks. The female wasn't throwing herself at him, but assumed he was the other Wolf. The lupine looked eerily similar, so much so that it couldn't be a coincidence. What compounded Ralph's confusion was the knowledge that there were no packs in the Canal District. The odors that assaulted his nose all day would have driven other canines away. And yet…

"You…" the officer tried to speak, but simply trailed off. He pointed a blunt claw at his chest dumbfounded, "...Me…" Grey Timber Wolves with Amber eyes weren't exactly uncommon in Zootopia, in fact they were all common traits. What was different about this situation was  _ **how**_  much the Ralphs looked alike!  _ **This**_  wasn't normal. To add to the insanity, the not-Ralph looked like Ralph's father. Just like Ralph. There was only one other mammal the officer knew that could pass for the Wolford Alpha.

"...Jimmy…" whispered Ralph breathlessly.

James Wolford, former Beta of the Wolford pack and eldest brother of his siblings, flinched at the quiet use of his nickname. He looked away from his brother with his ears pinned and tail between his legs. The eldest opened his muzzle to speak, but stopped when another more familiar voice broke the tension.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Weaselton called out, "...Ralph?" The lupine officer didn't respond, still stupified by the turn of events. There was rustling from behind Ralph, with some mild cursing, as the Weasel made his way through the plant life in the store. "There you are!" exclaimed the mustela, huffing and moving into the Wolf's peripheral, "So I'm hoping to change your mind about going out, cause..."

Ralph glanced at his partner, and saw Weaselton staring at James. The small mammal then turned slowly to the llama, and finally to Ralph. He cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna tell everyone you're busy tonight."

* * *

            Ralph tightly gripped the steering wheel of his car. He had been sitting outside "Flower Power" for some time now, still unable to push himself to approach the front door. After Weaselton had arrived, and ever so expertly broke the ice, the lupine officer was able to at least  _ **appear**_  professional. That didn't stop the younger Wolf from glancing often at his formerly missing brother, or doing anything other than standing off to the side with his arms crossed as he tried to follow the Weasel and llama's discussion.

The officer now wished he paid better attention. If he had  _maybe_  he'd have stopped his so-called  _ **partner**_  from setting up this get together after work. Ralph could have said no. He could have told Weaselton to shove his meeting where the sun don't shine. He could have even  _ **reported**_  the mustela for injecting the Wolf's personal life into an official investigation. Ralph could have done any of those things, and more, but instead the grey Wolf was parked outside of his brother's business.

The officer sighed and laid his head on the top of the steering wheel with pinned ears. "Just do it Ralph," he muttered, "Just go see James one more time, and then...then we can go our separate ways again." The lupine leaned back into his seat with his eyes closed, "That's what he wants anyway…"

It wasn't a secret to Ralph  _why_  he was back at Flower Power. For eight years, his brother had simply disappeared. Now, whether by luck or chance, the younger brother finally knew the location of the eldest. He had to see James once more. The Wolf gripped the handle for the car door and swung it open, sluggishly swinging his legs out of the car and onto the soft ground of the Canal District.

The walk to the front door of the building was too slow and came too fast. A dim light shining inside the store was the only illumination for the Wolf. Before he reached his destination, the door creaked open. The female llama from earlier peeked her head through the doorway, her long neck angled awkwardly as she looked about.

"Is...Is anyone else coming?" she whispered, trepidation laced in her voice.

The lupine's brow furrowed, "Is someone else supposed to be here?"

The llama grimaced, glancing up and down the empty road. "Jim just…" She shook her head, "Nevermind." She tried to smile, but it was nervously strained, "Pleass, uh, come in!"

Ralph nodded and followed the camelid into the building. The two traveled silently through the much cooler interior, following a winding path that led to the back of the business. The Wolf was impressed with the herbivore's ability to see in the dark, until she took a large step over nothing. It then became apparent that the female simply knew this route like the back of her hoof, with a few misfires.

"Watch your step," warned the llama, "there's a root right here." She then proceeded to trip over said root. Ralph moved to catch her, but the camelid steadied on her hooves and chuckled. "Don't know why I'm telling you this since  _you_  have night vision." They reached a closed off wooden door with the label "Employees Only" painted onto it. Light spilled out from underneath it as the llama blindly swiped for knob before finding it. The door swung open slowly with a loud creak. A large, well lit room was revealed to the pair. Ralph looked about as he trepidly stepped forward.

To the left, open kitchen with an unpolished wooden counter and matching cabinets contrasting with the modern refrigerator and dishwasher. A wooden table that had visible nicks and scratches stood between the kitchen and living area, with two mismatched plastic chairs bookending it. Wooden stairs led to a loft, and the Wolf could just make out a bed and dressers. Underneath the loft were several bookcases filled with either books or other knickknacks. The right wall had large, mismatching multicolored glass panes that stretched the entire length, revealing the wet marshes of the district. A dark colored curtain hung across the top, able to be pulled closed at a moment's notice. In the center of the room was a large mammal couch with a coffee table in front of it. James was seated at the couch, head bowed and paws clasped together.

The eldest brother glanced up at Ralph and then away, before looking fully at the other lupine with pursed lips. "Where's everyone else?"

Ralph frowned, confused once more by this line of questioning, "Who else were you expecting?"

James sighed and ran a paw over his pinned ears, "Everyone...or at least mom and dad." He gave a hollow laugh, "Unless they gave up on me!"

"We never did," admitted the officer quietly, looking away and out the windows. The siblings never talked about James with other Wolves, in or outside the pack, but those first few years saw them quietly gathering every now and then to reminisce about their eldest brother. Sometimes, on tougher nights, they would offer ideas where he could be. Never in a hundred years would Ralph have guessed his sibling still living in Zootopia.

James sighed again and leaned back onto the couch. He waved flippantly at his brother, "So let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"The  ** _pitch_** ," replied James sardonically,rolling his eyes for emphasis, "The magic words that'll somehow get me to come back to the pack."

Ralph grimaced and swallowed dryly, "Do you, uh, want to go back?"

"Of course not!" growled the seated Wolf defiantly, "I won't have their idiotic rules decide my life!"

Ralph nodded, "Ok."

A brow rose on his brother, "Ok?"

Again Ralph nodded, "Ok." He moved to step further into the room, but stopped. James was obviously fine, living the life he wanted, and it was selfish for the officer to ask for more. The eldest didn't need the younger...just like everyone else. He smiled weakly and stepped back, "Well...I guess that's it."

James cocked his head in confusion, "What?"

"But you just got here!" rushed the llama, "Surely you could stay for coffee or, or tea!"

"I-I'm fine," stuttered Ralph, his emotions rising as he stepped back again, "I-I'll just head out and…"

"Wait!" exclaimed James, jumping up from the couch, "Don't you want to tell me how well everyone's doing without me? How the pack is better off, but still want me back?" The eldest brother's expression grew unexpectedly panicked and his words sounded desperate. He quickly moved around the table with arms spread wide and paws open. "At least tell me what mom and dad said when you told them," pleaded James, "w-were they happy? Sad? Did they even  _ **care**_!?"

Ralph opened his muzzle to reply, but nothing came out. He had no idea how to respond. Should he lie? But  _ **what**_  would be a better lie? For his parents to be relieved but not want to see James again, or no be upset yet still unwilling to talk to their missing son? The officer didn't have time to think as his brother grasped him by the shoulders and gave him a hard shake.

"Tell me Ralphie, I can take it!" begged James, glancing frantically all over his brother's face, "I just need to  _ **know**_!"

"Jimmy…" the llama softly called.

The eldest brother's gaze shot to the female, not losing any of its anguish. "No Dani, I need  _ **this**_! I need to  _ **know**_  if I even cross their minds or-or  _ **anyone's**_!? Why can't he answer that?"

"Because I  _ **don't know**_!?" Ralph exclaimed, broken under the tidal wave of emotions from his brother, "I  _ **can't**_  tell them because I  _ **left**_  the pack, so I  _ **don't know**_!" Tears began to form in the corners of the officer's eyes. He couldn't push them down any longer. The Wolf's building emotions finally breached the walls Ralph tried to use to keep them at bay. He looked at James, tears rolling down his cheeks, and apologized. "I'm sorry I don't know Jimmy...we...I...I'm  _ **so**_  sorry!"

Ralph sank to his knees and out of his brother's grasp. He cried. And cried. And cried. He cried for James and the siblings he would never see again. He cried for his parents, even though he doubted his father cared. He cried for Nadine and her continued silence. Most of all he cried because just like his brother, he wondered if any of them thought of him. It was terrifying to the lupine that he could disappear and nobody would care. He  _ **cared**_  about them, why didn't anyone seem to care about him?

* * *

       Ralph couldn't pinpoint  _when_  he moved from the floor to the couch, but the next thing he knew that's where he was. A cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of him on the coffee table. He watched the steam rise lazily from the mug and dissipate into nothing. The Wolf is sure the llama placed it in front of him, but he couldn't be sure. What he was sure of was that he was completely and utterly embarrassed. The officer just wept in front of his missing brother of eight years and a stranger because of how strung out he felt.

This was the very definition of a bad introduction.

The officer glanced at the other two mammals in the room. James was sitting on the other end, leaning back into the corner with his gaze focused on the younger brother. The llama, Dani(?), sat in one of the chairs from the table just behind James. She was running a hoof from the top of his brother's head to the neck, with ease that suggested this was something she did often. It appeared to calm James down, the eldest brother leaning back into the touch as it trailed down. The Wolf opened his muzzle, but the younger brother cut him off.

"How long have you been here?" Ralph questioned, wanting to keep the focus off himself.

James hummed in thought, tipping his muzzle up towards the llama, "Three years?"

The camelid tilted her head to the side with pursed lips, "Does he mean the building or district?"

The eldest brother turned back to the younger, "Building or district?"

Ralph blinked, "Uh, both?"

"Then three years in the building and eight in the district," answered the llama with a lazy wave of her hoof.

"Thanks...uh...and you are?"

The female tittered behind a hoof, "I'm sorry! In all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Danielle, but call me Dani."

Ralph nodded. He turned back to his untouched coffee and picked it up. "How'd you two meet?" The officer paused and glanced at the other two mammals with a raised brow, "Wait...are you…"

James and Dani laughed, the llama hugging the Wolf from behind and craned her neck forward. "Yes we're together." the eldest brother confirmed with a broad grin, "Nine years and still going!"

Ralph balked, "What? But that means you were together  _ **before**_  you left!"

James grinned slyly, "And your point being?"

The younger brother scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I would have  _remembered_  you making out with a llama in High School."

"Which is the reason we kept it a secret," retorted the eldest brother solemnly, his amused expression turning serious, "I knew the pack wouldn't accept our relationship." He shifted uncomfortably, "I, uh, wasn't sure who I could trust with this information...so I didn't tell  _ **anyone**_."

"Ok, so how'd you hide it?" pressed Ralph, leaning closer to the pair, "I  _ **definitely**_  would have remembered you disappearing all the time."

James grinned once again, scratching the bottom of his muzzle, "Do you remember that help I needed in science and decided tutor?" He ran a paw over the llama's arm around his neck, "Well, uh...we didn't exactly  _ **study**_  Physics, but, uh,  _ **definitely**_ Bi-"

Dani clasped her mate's muzzle with both hooves. "You do  _ **not**_  get to make that joke!" the camelid tittered, "...at  _ **least**_  not until the third meeting of your brother!"

James chuckled and shook his muzzle loose of his mate's hold, "Alright love, I won't...for now!"

"So, she was a tutor?" Ralph asked, trying to direct the conversation  _ **well**_   _ **away**_  from his brother's sex life.

"No," replied Dani, returning her arms to their original position around James, " We met at some party. A friend of a friend type of thing."

"I'd been pounding down beers one after another," continued James with ease, as if they had told this story multiple times, "but when I saw her standing across the room...something about her caught my attention." He closed his eyes and clasped his mate's arms, "She was glowing...like an woolly angel." The eldest brother peaked at the younger, "I did what any self-respecting male did, approached her and asked for her name…" The brother scratched his cheek with an embarrassed smile, "...At least that's what was  _ **supposed**_ to happen!"

"He threw up on me." Dani said, picking up where the lupine stopped, "I was wearing this brand new shrug that I made from wool I'd been saving up, and he threw up all over it." She turned her head and the Wolf a peck on the top of the head. "Because  _ **somewolf**_  can't handle their beer!"

James groaned and threw his paws up in defeat, "Close to a decade and you're  _ **still**_  holding it against me!"

"It gets me out of taking out the trash!" quipped the llama, "Besides, its part of our story."

The eldest brother sighed dramatically, "But yeah...that's how we first met. From there it kinda grew. I exchanged numbers to pay back for the shrug, and one thing led to another and we started dating." An uncomfortable silence settled between the mammals as the couple's smiles waned. "It was hard...hiding everything…" James sighed and clasped Dani's hoof, "We both knew our families wouldn't approve...but that didn't stop us." The Wolf titled his muzzle up and kissed the underside of the the llama's snout.

Ralph closed his eyes, and breathed deeply for a time. Emotions roiled in the still sensitive Wolf as the brothers stories were all too similar. He understood James' thinking, and the younger brother wished he had the eldest foresight, but it still stung that he hadn't told the officer. Ralph sighed and ran a paw over his ears, "I wish you'd have told me...I mean I  _ **get**_   _ **it**_...but I still  _ **wish**_  you did."

"Sorry," James replied quietly "I...didn't like hiding Dani from everyone, but I wasn't willing to take the risk of losing her."

"So you left." Ralph stated.

"So I left," repeated James with a solemn nod, "and Dani and I ran away to the Canal District. No one would look for us here." The Wolf's shoulders slouched, as if a heavy weight fell on him. "It was tough...living on our own. Working three or four odd jobs just to pay off the bills. We were just kits...but we  _ **never**_  gave up."

"Then, we figured out what we wanted," supplied Dani, leaning her head forward and looking at her mate, "Jimmy was working for a landscape crew, and I had started working at a flower shop. Together we learned a  _ **ton**_  about taking care of plants, so much so that we decided to open our own place." She smiled and focused back on Ralph, "Flower Power has been our goal ever since."

Ralph smiled, "I'm glad things have gone well."

James cleared his throat, "Well...as well as two kits could have done on their own." He smiled, "But yeah...we're doing alright." The eldest pointedly stared at the younger with a knowing look, "That's enough stalling Ralphie...what happened?"

Ralph laughed mirthlessly, grabbing his coffee and bringing it closer. "That's, uh...a story."

"We got time," Dani stated softly, "And enough coffee to get us through the night."

The officer sighed, staring at the sad reflection in his drink. He needed to talk to someone about Nadine, and who better than his long lost brother? A psychiatrist was  _ **probably**_  better, but the younger Wolf had listened to their story. It was only fair to tell them his woeful tale. Ralph looked to James and Dani and smiled an exhausted smile. "Well...it all started over four years ago...when I was partnered with a Tiger…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking Ralph...but I fixed(ish) him! Also I'm pretty sure I telegraphed James so hard chapter one that this isn't a shock to anyone.
> 
> Fair warning, there may be a week where there won't be an update. Now it didn't affect this chapter, and it appears that it won't affect next week, but we're about to get into even more nitty gritty that I want to make sure is perfect. So if there's a delay, that's the reason. Have no fear! This story will end!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: For my astute readers, I mentioned the body (or at least the crime) in an OW chapter awhile back.


	17. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph is invited to an outing by Nadine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                 Ralph visited James and Dani often over the next week. The couple never stopped the officer, and in fact they seemed to enjoy hosting. The younger brother didn't say anything, but it seemed that the two were just as starved for familial ties as he was, if not more. Eight years of catching up between the brothers lead to nights of traded stories and laughter. Ralph felt like a kit again, complaining to James about school and homework. This feeling would last until the eventual turn of the subject to the pack.

Even though Ralph was no longer a member, he still knew more than James when it came to their siblings. He told the eldest everything. How Sirius pressed the younger into becoming Beta, the slow but assured distancing of the siblings from one another, even Juliet's proposition and eventual betrayal. He tried to keep the information unbiased, but it was difficult for the officer to keep his pain from his sister's actions out of his description.

James and Dani understood, better than anyone. They understood the pain of dropping everything and everyone they knew for love. They experienced first paw the feeling of rejection from mammals finding out about their relationship. The Canal District was a good place to hide, but that didn't make the residence more amicable to the idea of a Wolf and a llama together. It was one of the reasons they lived in their business.

The visits helped Ralph deal with the building stress at work. No other Wolves reached out to the former Wolford, instead they all appeared to instilled a strategy of ignoring him outside of necessary interactions. Officers that the grey Wolf once considered friends wouldn't give him the time of day unless it was pertinent to a case. What he lost in lupine comradery, he gained in apparent shadows.

Weaselton barely left Ralph's side, hovering close by like bodyguard. The Weasel tried to cover it up with small talk. He also developed an obviously suspicious habit of taking calls away from the Wolf or hiding texts that he received. Being partnered with the mustela taught the Wolf several things about the small mammal. His strengths were good instincts, superb fighting skills, and unquestionable loyalty. What Weaselton was horrendous at was  _ **any**_  social interactions outside of work.

What confused the lupine even further was whenever the Weasel left, Wilde appeared out of thin air. One minute Weaselton would be next to Ralph, and the next the Fox had taken the mustela's place without any comment on the change. There were several occasions when Clawhauser, and even Detective Hopps, would be next to the Wolf. Acting as if he  _ **didn't**_ notice a squad of officers always around him.

Ralph understood  _ **why**_  the others were worried, it would be impossible to hide the blowout between him and Howler, but that didn't mean he was vulnerable. Furthermore, he was quite sure that other Wolves wouldn't bother him. What was done was done, and any words that could sway him back to his pack were worthless now. He couldn't be certain that the packs had finally backed off, but it was none of his concern either way. All Ralph could do was keep going and hope that things would work out.

* * *

               The lupine walked down the Precinct One front steps, looking down and paying enough attention to not fall. He escaped a very long winded conversation from Clawhauser in the locker room, only to be pretty much escorted out the door by Weaselton asking for the twelfth time that day if he wanted to get a drink. It was the go-to move for the Weasel, and frankly the Wolf felt this was some form of cosmic payback for all the times he pestered the mustela about going out.

Ralph was going over the mental checklist of chores that needed to be done. He may have only used his apartment for sleeping, but that wasn't an excuse for letting what little possessions he owned scattered about. It was his weekend, and outside of dinners with James and Dani, Ralph needed to wash laundry and shop for a mini-fridge and a microwave. A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Ralph, wait!"

The lupine stopped and whipped his head in the direction of Nadine's voice. The tiger was rushing out of Precinct One and towards him. She still wore her uniform, even duty belt around her waist, and appeared to be in a rush. The irony of the feline now chasing after the Wolf after weeks of silence wasn't lost on Ralph. A bitter taste filled his muzzle, and he turned to continue away.

" _ **Please**_!"

That one word halted Ralph. There was an all too familiar desperation in her word, one that the Wolf had grown accustomed too. A new, cruel part of his heart urged him to leave the feline in that same desperation that he had stewed in for weeks. Let  _ **her**_  know what it's like to feel that constant sting. Ralph sighed, his shoulders slumping as he turned back to Nadine. He could never hurt her like that.

"Hey Nadine!" he answered with false cheer, even smiling as broad as he could for full effect, "haven't seen you in  _ **awhile**_!" The words weren't supposed to be bitter, but even the Wolf couldn't stop the emphasis on the final word.

Nadine flinched at his inflected word. She eyed the lupine with a caution that wasn't normal. When did the tiger have hesitation around the Wolf? She cleared her throat and rubbed her arm with a large paw, looking down and away from Ralph.

"I...I wanted to talk to you Ralph…" she started carefully, "...about everything that's happened."

Ralph shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, "Nothing to explain. You're busy with the wedding and needed a change of pace. I can respect that."

He hated every word coming out his muzzle. The Wolf was truly torn between just readily accepting the tiger back into his life and burning that bridge right here and now. He wanted to cry happily at the thought of having Nadine with him once more. He wanted to shout and belittle the feline until she  _ **truly**_  understood the heartache she caused. Ralph wanted them both. So he shot for the unhappy middle, fake acceptance and aloofness.

Nadine remained silent, her hazel eyes studying her former partner intently. She stepped forward, closing the distance between them in one stride, and placed a paw on Ralph's shoulder. "Tomorrow...there's a little party being thrown at O'Hare's for my wedding. It'll be me, Sai, and cops." She squeezed his shoulder gently, and a flicker of that anguish that tinted her voice earlier shone through her stoic gaze. The message was clear.

Ralph  _ **needed**_  to accept this invitation.

This close to the feline, and the lupine could almost  _taste_  her scent. She had been hiding from him, using every trick to throw him off her trail, but now it was overwhelming. Cumin tickled the back of his throat as jasmine worked its way to back of his mind. He could also smell the emotions she was trying to hide. Fear, excitement, and another emotion that Ralph couldn't put a name too.  _ **Need**_  was all his nose kept telling him.

It muddled Ralph's thoughts. He really,  _ **really**_  didn't want to see anyone. Add in the dreaded possibility of meeting Sai, and the Wolf wanted to decline right away. Instead Ralph smiled wearily and nodded his head, "Ok. What time?"

Nadine continued to stare unblinking at the Wolf, as if soaking in every little detail of his face. She nodded slowly, and he felt the paw on his shoulder twitch. "Seven," the tiger finally responded, "At O'Hare's."

Ralph frowned and cocked his head in confusion, "You already said that."

The tiger blinked sheepishly and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Her ears also twitched as if to fold back, which surprised the lupine that they could even  _ **do that**_! "R-right," stumbled Nadine, who's minor misstep seemed to throw her off balance, "Well...seven at O'Hare's."

The Wolf chucked, "I getcha Nadine, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

Ralph almost frowned again, but kept his smile in place. This entire conversation was odd, and to ask for a kitlike promise didn't make the Wolf feel anymore comfortable. Still, the lupine nodded slowly, "Yes...promise."

That seemed enough for the feline, who started to back away from Ralph as if he was dangerous. Finally, without another word, Nadine turned, raced back up the steps and re-entered Precinct One.

The Wolf had no idea what had gotten into the tiger, and her immediate retreat back into their workplace didn't help. He didn't  _ **want**_  to go to this...mixer? Ralph would have preferred to talk with Nadine in private, but she had other plans. He could back out, or not show up at all. Still her scent lingered in his nostrils, and Ralph knew he would be there. Even if just to pretend everything was alright between them.

Just one last night of fantasy.

* * *

             Ralph decided to wear a pair of jeans and an old Academy t-shirt he managed to pack. It was dark blue on dark blue, not the best for standing out in a crowd but perfect for not wanting to be noticed. Because Ralph  _ **really**_  didn't want to be noticed. He wanted to sit in a corner, far away from the center of attention. If Nadine wanted to talk,  _ **she'd**_  have to approach him. The officer didn't arrive at seven, the idea of making idle small talk with the tigers while they waited for everyone else to arrive was too much for Ralph. He instead arrived closer to eight.

The lupine entered the bar with no fanfare, most other officers busy with drinks or present company. He made eye contact with Weaselton, only mildly surprised to see the mustela actually at a party. The Weasel was in the corner of a booth with Wilde and Hopps. The rabbit glanced around the bar until her gaze landed on Ralph. The jubilant lapine waved at him with a smile. Wilde smirked and sent a digit gun in the lupine's direction.

Ralph gave a quick wave in their direction before heading to the bar. He spotted Nadine, and a tiger he assumed was Sai. They were surrounded by well wishers to the right of the room, Clawhauser crying as the bride-to-be patted him gently on the back. The groom accepted a drink from Delgato with a laugh. The lion bachelor more than likely whispering instructions on how to flee the city in the dead of night. The Wolf could fake excitement for the happy couple later.

He slid onto a stool in the corner of the bar, away from the other mirthful partygoers. The lupine waved over the bartender, an Ocelot named Jake, who slid the officer the cheap beer on tap. It was a Bearweiser night. Ralph quickly chugged his first drink and waved the bartender for a second. His plan wasn't to get drunk, but having a few would make the performance he'd have to put on for Sai and Nadine bearable. The night continued on slowly, minutes felt like hours and hours like years, as Ralph remained sullenly rooted in his spot.

Several officers approached Ralph. Jackson, forgetting his own strength, patted the Wolf roughly on the back with a hearty laugh. Alcohol tinged the tiger's cheeks and ears red. Wolfowitz stayed far away from the grey Wolf, but had caught Ralph's gaze a few times before immediately looking away. Thankfully the white Wolf didn't approach the grey Wolf, and seemed to be the only other lupine that was present. Clawhauser ended up next to Ralph, crying and blubbering at how "Our little girl has grown up!" Ralph did his best to comfort the cheetah, but every word out of his muzzle seemed to make it worse. Hopps eventually collected the bawling feline, speaking in a soft and comforting tone. She smiled sadly at the Wolf, and paused to speak before Clawhauser's continued wailing demanded her attention.

The lupine stared deeply into his fourth drink, untouched since he ordered it. His second drink disappeared still quicker than normal, forcing the Wolf to keep a close eye on how he drank his third. It was only with the fourth one in paw that Ralph remembered why drinking in his state of mind may not have been the best. Alcohol was a depressant, and he was feeling it.

What could Ralph do? Make a sweeping gesture of love to Nadine in front of their co-workers? Make a fool of himself by groveling desperately in front of the female he loved and her soon to be husband? Or maybe the Wolf should foolhardily fight Sai in the vain hope that  _ **somehow**_ winning a fight against a grown tiger would convince his former partner to love him? This wasn't some fairytale where everything worked out in the end, but hard reality where everything sucked.

A large, striped paw landed on Ralph's shoulder, startling the lupine out of his negative spiral. "So you're Ralph?" started an unfamiliar voice, "I've heard a lot about you."

The Wolf glanced over his shoulder to the new mammal. It was the male tiger from earlier. In comparison to the other feline's Ralph worked with, this one seemed smaller. Not in height, as he towered over the Wolf, but in physique. In fairness to the new male, many officers preferred to work out to stay in peak performance. The tiger didn't strike Ralph as a gym nut.

The cat's smile was broad, and appeared genuine, as he slid onto a stool next to the officer with ease. "I must admit, I'm a little disappointed," continued the feline with no trace of an accent, "You didn't introduce yourself when you arrived, and I truly did hope you would have." The smile remained on the larger mammal.

Ralph smiled weakly, "Sorry. I saw you dealing with Ben and Diego and figured you didn't need any other distractions." The feline laughed and the lupine's smile grew. The Wolf offered his paw to the cat, "Ralph."

The feline accepted the offered paw, his much larger covering the smaller, "Sai Purrnayaka. Nadine has spoken highly of you." Sai released the Wolf's paw, a brow rising as he studied the lupine. "She said you preferred attention, yet here you are off to the side."

Ralph laughed mirthlessly, "Well it wouldn't be good to upstage the bride and groom to be!" He loathed to say that, as if the very idea of Sai and Nadine together was so deadly that it turned his saliva to venom. How the lupine wished to trade places with the male tiger, acting  _ **genuinely**_ interested in simply the "friend" of his fiancee. The jealousy building in the Wolf weighed in his gut as heavy as the guilt of the emotion. This male seemed to only want his former partner's happiness. Why should Ralph be mad at Sai for that?

The officer cleared his throat and tried to keep a smile in place, "So, uh, big day coming up."

Sai laughed nervously, "Yes I'd say so, especially since it's tomorrow!"

Ralph froze, smile merifully still in place. "What?"

The tiger looked at the officer with as much confusion as the lupine felt. "It's tomorrow...You  _ **did**_ get the invite?"

The Wolf felt a flippant response on the tip of his tongue.  _ **Of course**_  he received an invite! He was one of the  _ **first**_! That fact didn't help that the last time he saw the thick, ivory colored paper, it was somewhere in his former room. Now, it was probably buried deep in a dumpster, under all of his other possessions. Ralph shifted nervously, "Oh...yeah...sorry it slipped my mind." He laughed to lighten the mood, but it didn't sound right.

Sai continued to smile, but a tightness appeared in the corners of his muzzle. "Well your name is on the list. I'm assume you must have told Nadine, and simply forgot to mark your calendar?"

It was a pitiful out offered by the tiger, but the Wolf jumped at the opportunity. "That must have been it," Ralph replied, nodding his head and lying through his teeth, "It's been a busy month at work."

"So I've been  _told_."

Ralph frowned at Sai's tone, "What does that mean?"

The tiger held up his paws defensively, "Just that Nadine has told me how busy everyone has been." A silence fell between the two before Sai placed his paws back on the bar slowly, as if dealing with a cornered animal. He leaned closer to the Wolf and whispered, "I'll take care of her Ralph. I  _will_ treat her with respect. Everything that's in my power I will do for her." The feline stared unblinking at the lupine. "I'm glad you're her partner  _ **and**_ friend."

Ralph wilted under the steady gaze of Sai, ears pinning and the tip of his tail slipping between the rungs of his stool. He looked down guiltily at the untouched beer in his paws. A friend. That's all he could be to Nadine. A friend. A friend who had somehow hurt her enough to have his former partner not speak to him for weeks. A friend who selfishly dreamed of more than friendship. A friend. He was a terrible friend.

Sai sighed contentedly, "It's good that Nadine has so many mammals watching her back. I'd feel terrible leaving if I didn't believe she'd be taken care of."

Ralph glanced at the tiger quizzically, "Leaving?"

The feline nodded, "I'm co-founder of a startup." He waved a flippant paw, "I won't bore you with all the details, but we're still years away from self-sustaining. This means I work pretty much non-stop when I'm there." The tiger shrugged apologetically, "We had a discussion, and decided that Nadine should stay for three more years in Zootopia. It's not fair for her to be all alone while I work sixteen hour days." He chuckled and shook his head, "Better to wait, and  _then_  start a family!"

Sai's words needled into the Wolf's heart. Any happiness Ralph would have received from Nadine still being in Zootopia were completely ruined by the doomsday clock of her eventual departure. The thought of this other male having his paws all over the love of his life forced the lupine to bite down the ever growing need to growl. The possibility of Nadine having a kit with Sai was enough for Ralph's hackles to rise.

"You alright?" asked the tiger apprehensively.

The Wolf acted in the only nonviolent way he could conceive of at the moment. Ralph grasped his beer with both paws and started chugging the drink. He tilted almost completely backwards, so much so he felt Sai's large paw on the middle of his back.

"Easy! Don't want you falling."

Ralph so desperately wanted to fall. He wanted to fall, hit his head and just pass out to not remember this night. Why did Nadine want him here? So that she could show him how happy she was? How perfect Sai is? Why would she do this!?

The Wolf gasped and slammed his glass back on the bar, a loud  _ **thunk**_  echoing in the bar. He knew extra pairs of eyes were on him now, a scene like this always drew unwanted attention. Ralph smiled, hoping he didn't appear  _too_  suspicious. "Well look at the time," started the lupine jauntily, "It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go." He slid off the stool, stumbling slightly, and patted the confused tiger on the forearm. "Maybe we'll catch up next time you're in town. Sound good? Great!"

Ralph didn't wait, or even let, Sai reply. He squeezed past the feline who was still sitting stunned. The Wolf headed directly for the door, dodging out of drunken coworkers ways as they continued to drink the night away. Before he reached the doorway, Ralph's vision swam and the bar began to spin. He shook his head, which only caused the lupine to lose his balance further. A large paw grasped the Wolf's shoulder to steady him.

"Ralph," the voice of Nadine said, "Where are you going?"

Ralph tried to shrug off the tiger's paw, instead her grip tightened. "Remembered I have to do something," mumbled the Wolf looking at the floor, "Congratulations by the way."

"You should stay."

The Wolf laughed mirthlessly, "Sorry Kitty, but I don't think so." Ralph didn't realize what he said till it was too late. He cringed, tail tucked between his legs and ears lying so flat they disappeared. The lupine glanced over his shoulder at the tiger, grimacing at her blank expression. If there was any point in time that Nadine may murder her former partner, it was definitely now.

The tiger's blank expression remained, but her grip on his shoulder tightened painfully. She silently pushed the lupine to the door, remaining behind the Wolf as she forcefully guided Ralph forward.

" _Well I'm dead..."_  Ralph lamented as he caught the concerned glances of several other mammals, " _...but who better to kill me I guess?"_

The Wolf wondered morbidly who would get his possessions.

* * *

            As soon as the former partners exited the bar, Nadine roughly grabbed Ralph's arm and started towards a nearby alley. The Wolf stumbled as the larger mammal pulled him unwillingly to what he believed was his untimely demise. He wondered if he'd see his grandparents again, or did leaving the pack curse him to spend eternity wandering the earth? Alone as he is now.

"H-hey Nadine," stuttered Ralph, digging his heels to try and stop the tiger, "I-it was a slip of the tongue! It won't happen again!"

Nadine stopped dead in her tracks at the mouth of the alleyway, tail snapping furiously and ears twitching. The feline's grasp loosened and tightened intermittently, claws just poking out of her digits. Finally, she yanked the lupine into the alley.

Ralph yelped as he stumbled forward, bracing himself before hitting the wall. The Wolf spun around to face the tiger, cringing away from the larger mammal. He couldn't remember the last time the tiger blinked, and it didn't appear to be anytime soon. "Let's not d-do anything crazy Nadine! I'm  _ **really**_ sorry!"

The feline stalked forward, eyes fixed on the Wolf's. She slowly reached a paw for the lupine.

"Nadine?"

The tiger clasped the front of Ralph's shirt and lowered herself to the Wolf's level.

"I'm really,  _ **really**_  sorry Nadine! I  _ **won't**_ say it  _ **ever**_  again!"

Nadine closed her eyes and inched closer to the lupine. A hot puff of air from her nose tickled the Wolf's muzzle.

"N-Nadine?" stuttered Ralph weakly, his gaze scanning the normally stoic mammal's features. He had no clue what was going through his former partner's mind. "What are you…?"

It happened.

Soft, and fragile. Passionate and timid. Weak and powerful. A desperate prayer. A carefree song. The waves of the ocean on a calm day. The winds of a hurricane. It was all and none of this. Ralph's world spun ceaselessly around him.

Nadine kissed him.

The only explanation that made sense to the floored Wolf was that the tiger had killed him, and now he was living in the light of the moon. That  _ **had**_ to be what it was, because if not then she felt for him as he felt for her. Ralph tried to speak as she pulled away slowly. He wanted to  _ **protest**_! Just a little longer! Let his fantasy continue before the cruelty of his death settled on his shoulders.

"You taste like beer," mumbled Nadine quietly, opening her eyes and looking at the grounded, "I...didn't think you would...when I thought about doing this."

Ralph's muzzle hung slightly ajar, still in shock from the feline's action. Her words kicked his mind back into gear as he tried to put together a suitable response. "Sorry," he finally whispered, "I, uh...kinda finished my last drink quickly."

"I saw," she whispered back, still holding onto the Wolf's shirt and staying on his level, "I...hoped you would stay till the end...when we could talk alone..."

"Sorry," the lupine apologized again, "It was too much for me."

The tiger nodded slowly. She opened her muzzle, but stopped. A painfully conflicted expression appeared on her face as her eyes shined with apprehension. "Do you...Did I…?"

Ralph had no idea what she was trying to say, in fact he had no thoughts at all. Still, the lupine could see and smell how uncomfortable Nadine felt. She had put herself out to the Wolf, and wasn't sure what to expect. It was only fair for her former partner to reassure the feline that she did nothing wrong.

Ralph cupped the tiger's face gently in his paws, relishing the touch of her fur, and closed his eyes. He didn't move as slow as Nadine had, but still he moved deliberately. Once more the Wolf experienced the softness that was the feline's lips, and once more he lost himself in the bliss they both denied each other for so long.

He heard the almost inaudible mewling of pleasure from the female. Smelled the dramatic spike of scents, jasmine mixed with what could only be described as  _ **want**_. The purring of the feline shook the lupine's body, or was that his own emotions? Building up for so long, and all released with their second kiss.

Ralph broke it off this time, gasping for air as he apparently had forgotten to breathe. He looked at Nadine and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. His own apprehensive paw touched his face to find himself in the same situation. The Wolf looked deeply into the beautiful hazel eyes of the tiger he loved, and smiled.

"Sorry for making you cry," Ralph once more apologized.

Nadine shook her head, "It's alright." She was shaking, so much so that her grip on the Wolf loosened.

The lupine let out a staccato sigh and placed a paw over the one still trying to stay attached. "I'll stay," he offered, "and then we can talk."

The tiger once again shook her head, "No...I...don't take this the wrong way…" She reached a paw into her pocket, fumbling with something that jangled in defiance of her attempts to grab it. Finally she ripped out a brass key on a keyring with a black tag. Nadine pawed the key over to Ralph, "Go here, and I'll meet up afterwards." She trembled as they hung in the air and waited for the Wolf.

Ralph trepidly grabbed the key, then turning it over to look at the tag. In green font was a fern, a room number, and faded lettering that read "Alove Cove." He gave the tiger a quizzical look.

"I'll explain later," Nadine offered hastily as she straightened up, "but I've been gone for too long." She wiped at her wet cheeks with the back of her paws and sniffed. The feline smiled a beautiful and unguarded smile as she spoke one more time. "Please?"

Ralph's heart fluttered. He grip on the key tightened, to the point that its teeth cut into his digits. The Wolf nodded slowly, Nadine's words still sinking in. "Ok." He smiled genuinely, something that had been rare the past several weeks, and nodded more emphatically, "I'll be there."

Ralph watched in the shadow of the alley as Nadine slipped back into O'Hare's. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, life kept giving him more and more obstacles to overcome. What he did know was he'd fight through a thousand savage mammals if it meant seeing Nadine smile like that once more. One more time.

One last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how's everyone feeling? Kind of a big(ish) chapter if I do say so myself. I'm pretty pleased with the outcome, and also with my metaphor game. "A desperate prayer. A carefree song." Who am I, an actual writer?! 
> 
> Kidding aside I hope everyone enjoyed this only partially angst filled chapter. Nadine's chapter is coming up next! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	18. A Bengal's Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Nadine Fangmeyer reveals everything to Ralph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_Nadine Fangmeyer learned early that tigers don't show negative emotions. Smile, even when difficult, was the mantra repeated everyday of her kithood. The young feline also learned that this task was nearly impossible for her to fulfill._

_At her grandmother's funeral, she cried openly. This was considered shameful for the family, and the little four year old was scolded and punished as a result. Before she even knew the word, Nadine recognized the need to hide her emotions. If she couldn't be happy all the time, than she'd at least appear neutral. Her parents couldn't scold her if she appeared the same. In High School, she learned the name of this philosophy._

_Stoicism: The endurance of pain or hardship without a display of feelings and without complaint._

_High School brought its own unexpected challenges to the tiger's life. While other female felines grew curvy and attractive, Nadine grew tall and broad. Her classmates teasing may have caused an outward reaction from other mammals, but years of practice taught the tiger how to hide the pain. As she found out, bullies grow tired if their insults are not effective. That didn't stop the awkward youth from feeling like the striped tree her classmates referred to her as. It did inspire the tiger to try and utilize her size to help other mammals, even if her demeanor frightened victims and victimizers alike._

_Nadine_ _ **did**_   _notice the opposite sex. She eavesdropped on locker room conversations about other females trysts, but that curiosity was always dampened by the constant knowledge of her betrothal. Being told at thirteen that she was destined to marry someone she wouldn't meet till the allotted time was a heavy burden for the youth. It didn't mean that the tiger didn't_ _ **admire**_   _certain males at the gym, but it did stop her from pursuing any form of intimacy. The big cat was...content...to live her life in solitude until the day of her arranged marriage._

_She focused on the development of her physical prowess. The pinnacle of this was her graduation from the Zootopia Police Academy. Nadine wasn't Valedictorian, the written examinations and Negotiations class made sure of that, but seventh in her class. Nadine was originally assigned to Precinct Seven, the Rainforest District. She despised all of it. She hated her lazy co-workers, the general dampness, and the fact that the feline somehow fell in mud at least twice a week. The tiger bided her time, waiting for an opening in another precinct to appear. When Precinct One offered her a position, she jumped at it._

_There was no way the feline knew how much would change because of this decision._

* * *

_Nadine walked silently through the hall to RollCall. The friendly cheetah, Clawhauser, directed her to its location. He seemed nice enough, but even his apparent eternal optimism melted under the tiger's gaze. She didn't mean for mammals to feel nervous around her, it just sort of happened. Even as she passed through Precinct One, staring straight ahead, out of her peripheral vision she saw mammals shying away._

_The tiger reached her destination, but paused before the door. A burst of infectious laughter echoed into the hall just before she entered. Nadine spent most of her life perfecting the neutral look she always wore, but for a moment a smile ghosted her muzzle. She was so surprised by this, that the female hesitated to open the door. Tigers couldn't show emotion, yet here she was almost grinning like a fool!_ _The big cat shook her head and steeled her resolve. Nadine gripped the doorknob tightly, turned it harder than necessary, and swung the door open with purpose. It may have been **too**  much purpose, as it slammed against wall and bounced back to close. The tiger held out a paw to stop the door and lifted her chin defiantly. This wasn't the worst entrance she ever made, but it was up there._

_There were only a pawful of her co-workers present around a table, a brown bear, polar bear, a lion and a grey timber wolf. While the others appeared at least slightly shocked, the lupine let out a relieved sigh and gripped above his heart._

" _Whew! Thought it was the Chief!" The Wolf turned back to the larger mammals, leaning against the table, "So anyway, the perp is standing in the middle of the road with an empty bottle in one paw and his shirt in the other."_

" _Come on..." grumbled the brown bear, pinching his brow._

" _And he looks_ _ **pretty**_   _familiar," continued the wolf, ignoring the ursine's outburst, "almost like a co-worker of mine…"_

" _Look I had few too many," groaned the brown bear, waving a flippant paw, "Haven't you gone a little over?"_

" _I never started undressing in the middle of winter," quipped the lupine smugly, "Course I almost saw_ _ **too**_   _much of Snarlov! If it wasn't for the…"_

_Nadine ignored the rest of the conversation, finding an empty seat away from the group of males. The tiger tried to keep her gaze forward, but she stole several glances at the grey Wolf. He was the one with the infectious laughter, and the lupine seemed willing to paw it out for any terrible joke. The feline sniffed and folded her paws on the table._

" _Nothing for me to worry about," thought the tiger stiffly, "Just focus on the job."_

* * *

_Nadine's head was in her paws, elbows resting on her desk, staring disheartened at her keyboard. She and Wolford worked_ _ **so hard**_   _to break open the case in Sahara Square, one neverending hour after another. The partner's struggled and strived to catch the criminal. While the capture was admittedly humorous, it became apparent that the bat couldn't be the perpetrator for the missing mammals. That meant three individuals were still missing, the Z.P.D. had no other leads, and the feline and lupine pretty much wasted their time._ _Her co-workers all had taken their jabs at the partner's expense, jokes of learning how to fly the most used. This failure hung over Nadine like a black cloud._

_The door to the office cracked open slowly, light filtering into the darkened room. The feline squinted as she tried to make out the figure in the doorway._

" _Fangmeyer?" began Wolford, "Why you sitting in the dark?"_

_The feline panicked at the thought of her partner seeing her in such an unbecoming position. She straightened up and smoothed out the front her uniform, "Wolford! What are you still doing here?"_

_The lupine closed the door behind him before stepping closer to his partner. He smiled that reassuring way he did for kits and victims. Nadine frowned, preparing a verbal barb for the Wolf, when Ralph's smile suddenly turned into a playful smirk. "Wanna get a drink?"_

_The feline balked, "What?"_

" _Yeah, why not?" Wolford continued with a shrug, "Everyone's on our tail right now, but we_ _ **still**_ _broke a case!" He laughed and offered his paw to the larger mammal, "Whaddya say? Let's celebrate!"_

_A warm feeling blossomed in Nadine's chest as she stared into the Wolf's amber eyes. His smile tugged at the feline's own muzzle to join in his mirth. Before she registered what she was doing, the tiger grasped the lupine's outstretched paw and stood._

" _Ok," answered Nadine with a curt nod, "Where do you recommend?"_

" _Only the_ _ **most**_   _avant garde place in Savannah Central!" replied the Wolf with a sly grin, pulling the larger mammal to the doorway, "They serve the_ _ **best**_   _food and_ _ **tastiest**_   _beverages."_

_Nadine stopped, dropping her partner's paw, "Do I need to change?"_

_Wolford laughed, "Oh no! In fact you're_ _ **perfectly**_   _dressed for O'Hare's!" The lupine gestured over his shoulder again, smile broad and kitlike, "Now let's go have some fun!"_

_The tiger smiled reservedly, "Of course, Wolford."_

" _No formalities. Call me Ralph."_

" _Ok...Ralph…"_

* * *

_Nadine pinned her foolish partner roughly against the wall, snarling menacingly at the lupine. "What did you call_ _**me** _ _!?" growled the tiger through a clenched jaw._

_Ralph laughed nervously, ears pinned and both paws desperately trying to remove the feline's paw from his chest. "Ha!...um, would you believe it was a slip of the tongue?"_

_The tiger fumed silently and unblinking. She pressed more of her weight against the smaller mammal._

" _Ok! Ok I give!" surrendered Ralph, throwing his paws up in the air. He cringed away from the feline, "I, uh...called you...kitty..."_

_If any other mammal,_ _ **ANY OTHER**_ _, had called Nadine that name, they'd be through the wall. It was a common nickname used by feline lovers,_ _ **not**_   _by work partners! The tiger snarled as lowered to eye level with the Wolf. Her angry hazel eyes stared at his darting gaze as she readied a harsh tangent on the foolhardy lupine. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rogue idea._

" _I could kiss him."_

_Nadine felt her cheeks warm and her ears tinge, but she held her furious demeanor. The feline pushed that line of thinking down,_ _**Deep Down** _ _, and decided to examine it never. The tiger let go of Ralph, and pushed a claw into the tip of his nose._

" _Listen Ralph!" growled Nadine threateningly, though it didn't sound convincing enough to her, "You get this_ _ **One**_   _time!_ _ **No**_ _..._ _ **More**_ _...Next time I make you_ _ **eat**_   _your tail! Got it!?"_

_The Wolf, who was staring at the feline's claw crossed eyed, adamantly nodded his head. "Yep! I gotcha!"_

_The tiger straightened up with a sigh, running a paw over her face and pulling it down in the process. She glanced at her partner, "What were we doing again?"_

_Ralph chuckled and straightened out his crumpled shirt, "Missing camel. I'm still on the trail." He shot the tiger a mischievous grin, "Come along...partner!"_

_Nadine watched the Wolf race ahead, his tail wagging happily. The tiger could tell her threat went in one ear and out the other, but a part of her was pleased of that. The same part that pushed her to kiss her partner, and noticed how expressive the lupine's eyes were. It was the same part that brightened at the sight of the lupine's unbridled happiness. She tisked and shook away the distracting thoughts._

" _Focus on the job," Nadine muttered, "Just...focus…"_

* * *

_Ralph almost died. He didn't, but he almost did. He didn't, but he almost did. He should have, but he didn't. He almost did. He didn't. He almost did. He didn't. He almost did._

_These thoughts swirled through Nadine's mind as she somehow made her way to Taffin. The tiger had driven the Wolf to the hospital, and once he was cleared, she left to talk to the only mammal who knew her deepest secret._

_She loved Ralph._

_It had taken some time to recognize her infatuation, but the feline could deny it no longer. Nadine had fallen head over heels in love with her lupine partner. She'd try to find excuses to be near the Wolf, just to have a few more moment with the Wolf. In the past, it was easy to convince Ralph to go out. The offer to grab a drink or a quick lunch normally had him racing to meet her. Even the dinner with her parents, while extremely embarrassing, was great because she was with **him**. Now, with her looming wedding and his relationship with _ _ **that**_   _she-Wolf, it seemed impossible for any other outings. It almost didn't matter in the end._

_He almost died. He didn't. He almost died. He didn't. He almost died. He didn't._

_Nadine bumped open the door of her uncle's restaurant, the bell chime above the door sounding miles away. Her gaze was locked forward as she dragged herself to an open chair. The feline heard a gasp, and her vision was filled with orange, black, and concerned green._

" _Nadine, what's wrong?" questioned Auntie Zaina, her paws clasping her niece's shoulders, "You look terrible!"_

_Nadine didn't respond, her paws carrying her slowly to the flimsy chair that she hoped would ground her to reality._

_He almost died. He didn't. He almost died. He didn't. He almost died. He didn't._

_The officer felt some resistance from the smaller female, but it was abandoned once it became apparent it was futile._

" _ **Aarav**_ _!_ _ **I need you**_ _!" the aunt shouted frantically._

_Nadine finally reached her destination. She stared at the chair, and tried to will her legs to cooperate, but she seemed rooted in place. The Savannah Central Regional Hospital resided in the center of the district, while Taffin's was south. How long did she walk? Did adrenaline alone keep her going, or was it something else? Some basic need for emotional comfort that the tiger knew only one place to receive it. Nadine heard the swinging door separating the kitchen and dining room slam against the wall. She sluggishly turned her head._

_Uncle Aarav stared wide eyed at his niece. He moved quickly towards the officer, arms spread apart and paws open. "Podi, what happened?"_

_He almost died. He didn't. He almost died. He didn't. He almost died. He didn't._

_Nadine's legs gave, and the strong feline slowly sunk to the floor. She pinched her eyes closed as her sorrow bubbled to the surface. Tigers shouldn't cry, especially not in public. She did earlier in front of Ralph, but she thought he was **dying**! With the Wolf held tightly to her chest, she cried just like when she was a kit. Nadine tried to push her feelings down in the hopes of finding a quiet place later to let them all out. Two large paws suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her._

" _What is the matterrrr?" pressed her uncle, shaking her again to gain her attention, "What has happened to you?!"_

" _Ralph…" Nadine breathed, reaching up and grasping the male's wrists, "...he…"_

" _That_ _ **boy**_ _!" spat Aarav, disgust written all over his muzzle, "What did he do now to brrrrr_ _ **EAK**_   _my Podi's heart!?"_

" _Aarav, we don't know the full story," interjected Auntie Zaina calmly, "It may simply be a misunderstanding."_

" _Bah!" replied the uncle, releasing his niece and moving towards his mate, "I have told herrrr_ _ **many times**_   _how he will_ _ **not**_   _settle down! All he chases is the newest tail! My little Podi deserrrrrves betterrrr than a horrrny pup!"_

_Her uncle's words broke Nadine out of her downward spiral. The overwhelming grief that threatened to overtake the officer turned into blinding rage. Ralph didn't_ _ **deserve**_   _her uncle's condemnation! She rose slowly, her exhaustion gone and blood boiling. Nadine didn't need to check if her fur was standing on end, or if her claws were out as she growled at the male tiger. She just knew._

" _He almost_ _ **died**_ _," she snarled menacingly, startling her aunt and uncle out of their argument, "He almost died_ _ **right**_   _ **in front of me**_ _!?"_

_Uncle Aarav did the only sensible thing any mammal his situation would do, put his paws up defensively and back away slowly. Auntie Zaina was much more the risk taker._

" _Nadine," started the smaller feline tentatively, moving cautiously between her mate and her niece, "Uncle Aarav didn't mean anything by it. He's just worried about you." The older female shot a glare over her shoulder at the male, "_ _ **Right**_ _!"_

_Uncle Aarav smiled nervously and shrugged apologetically, "But of courrrse!"_

" _Now, let's get you comfortable," the aunt continued, focusing back on the irate officer, "How about some tea? Maybe a little chicken curry?" Before the niece answered, Zaina was waving for her mate to towards the kitchen. "Grab a cup for me as well love!" she called out, not bothering to glance and see if Aarav moved. The male smartly did._

_Nadine continued to scowl as she watched her uncle disappear back in the kitchen. She flinched when her aunt placed a paw on her forearm._

_Zaina guided the officer gently to the chair with a soft, reassuring smile. "It's alright Nadine. You know Uncle Aarav sometimes speaks before he thinks. He didn't mean anything by it." The aunt lightly pushed the officer's chest, who collapsed into a chair behind her. "That's better," sighed the older female with a tired smile. She settled in across from the younger tiger. "Now tell me what happened."_

_So Nadine told her aunt everything. She talked about the robbery at Snarlbucks. How the call from dispatch came too late for Ralph to hear it. How she burst through the front door with no plan and armed only her tranq pistol. How Ralph tried talk down the final suspect. When the officer reached the part with the gun, the younger feline wasn't able to continue._

_Nadine hid her face in her paws, trying futilely to reign in her building tears. "I-I don't why I keep crying," sniffed the feline, "I feel like I'm bouncing over the place!"_

_Auntie Zaina sighed heavily, a paw rubbing the side of her head, "I don't know anything about psychology or therapy. What I_ _ **do**_   _know is some things about the heart, and well...maybe you should talk to Ralph about your feelings."_

_The officer gasped, looking at her aunt as if she'd grown two heads. "Auntie I can't talk to him about this!" She frivolously wiped at her eyes with the back of her paw, "It's just an adrenaline high! It'll go away."_

" _Uh huh...and what about the last two years?" retorted the older female blandly, "Have you just been ogling your partner for fun?"_

_Nadine huffed indigently, "I do not ogle."_

" _Your uncle said the same thing," quipped the aunt with a wry grin, "And we all know how_ _ **that**_   _ended!"_

" _There's a difference," countered the younger female, "You and Uncle Aarav knew each other's feelings."_

" _Definitely not in the beginning," Zaina replied with flippant wave of her paw, "We stumbled ignorantly till it was impossible to deny. When we did finally talk, it was a relief!" She smiled fondly and propped her head up with a paw, "It's funny in hindsight, but torture in the moment."_

" _That doesn't help me," muttered Nadine glumly, "_ _ **I'm**_ _getting married soon…"_

" _Yes I forgot how single your uncle was," the aunt shot back, rolling her eyes, "Just standing around_ _ **waiting**_   _for me." The older female chuckled mirthlessly and shook her head, "Course if he was, you wouldn't be in this position."_

" _I don't blame you_ _ **or**_   _him," the officer whispered, "My parents would have found some other way to marry me off."_

" _Still doesn't make it right!"_

_Nadine sighed, "It's a tiger thing."_

" _I'm a tiger, and my family doesn't do_ _ **this**_ _!" Zaina spat, "And I'll scratch_ _ **anyone**_   _who tries to do that to my_ _ **kits**_ _!"_

_The officer chuckled with a weak smile. Nadine was_ _ **well**_   _aware of her aunt's opinion of the old traditions. It was shocking the first time to hear Auntie Zaina's family didn't use any of the Old World customs. A perk of being born to Zootopian tigers. The younger female sighed and shook her head, "I...can't…"_

" _Can't what?"_

" _I can't stay partnered with him," Nadine answered with a pained grimace, "If we get in that situation again and…" Tears again formed in the corners of her eyes, "...and I'm not fast enough...I can't_ _ **lose**_   _ **him**_ _!" Her emotional grip slipped and a sob escaped the younger female._

" _This isn't the way to do it Nadine," pressed the aunt, reaching a paw out to her niece,"You_ _ **need**_   _to talk to him and work this out between you. Don't cut out the mammal who makes you_ _ **happy**_ _!"_

" _It's ok Auntie," replied the weeping female, trying and failing to smile, "I'm getting_ _ **married**_ _!"_

_Nadine's sobbing grew louder._

* * *

_Nadine watched Ralph storm away from Howler and Wolfowitz, still fuming from the argument with the she-Wolf. The white Wolf held the brown one back as she continued to growl in the grey Wolf's direction. The feline hadn't heard everything, but she did hear the last comment from Howler._

" _You think you're so_ _ **perfect**_ _! Just because_ _ **you**_   _weren't happy, doesn't mean_ _ **others**_ _were as well!?"_

_The comment caught the tiger off-guard. When Nadine spotted Ralph over the last two weeks, he didn't appear unhappy. Frantic, yes, but not unhappy. Granted, the tiger hadn't spent time with her Wolf in some time now...like roughly two weeks. The feline scowled. Maybe he_ _ **was**_   _miserable._

" _What's that all about?" Wilde wondered nonchalantly as the other lupines hurried towards the main building, "Must be something big to tie Howler's tail in a knot."_

_Nadine glowered at the fox standing next to her. They hadn't been partners long, but the vulpine had been on the force long enough for the tiger to recognize his different teasing tones_ _. This was the "I know something you don't know!" tone that Wilde favored around the feline recently. Nadine_ _ **despised**_   _that tone,_ _ **especially**_ _when he was right. At least when Ralph was right, he'd get the teasing out of the way and smile that adorable happy smile of his._

_Ralph._

_The tiger shook her head and started for the main section of Precinct One. Her longer strides normally outpaced other mammals from keeping up with her, but_ _ **somehow**_   _the tod easily matched her speed._

" _He's been down for the last couple weeks," continued Wilde, as if the much larger mammal_ _ **didn't**_ _glare at him earlier, "Hey...when we did we switch again?" A growl built in the feline's throat, but she cleared her throat and quashed it. "Well no matter," the fox said with an unconcerned shrug, "He just doesn't seem to have as many friends."_

_Nadine stopped. Her partner did as well with a raised brow in her direction. "What do you know?" pressed the tiger, pointing a claw ar the vulpine, "And don't deny it. I_ _ **know**_   _you_ _ **know**_   _something!"_

_Wilde raised his paws defensively, "All I know for sure is that Ralph could use a friend..." He turned his head and gave the tiger a sideways glance, "...or maybe more…"_

_The feline frowned at the final part of the vulpine's statement. It was surprisingly direct for a mammal who liked to dance around issues. Nadine scoffed and rolled her eyes, "He's got that she-Wolf. He'll be fine."_

" _Does he?"_

_Nadine blinked. She wasn't expecting that response. The tiger opened her mouth to retort, but closed it in hesitation. Maybe that's why Ralph was down? She shook her head to try and dismiss the thought, yet still it remained._

_Wilde groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you two talk?"_

" _Talk?"_

" _Yes talk, like what we're doing." The fox's quip was pointed with none of the smugness his words normally held, "Maybe_ _ **before**_   _the wedding?"_

" _...Maybe…"_

_The corners of Wilde's constant smirk twitched. He ran a paw over the top of his head, "Think about it." The fox turned and continued on their path, pulling out his cellphone and texting. The feline left alone with her thoughts._

_The tiger stood rooted in place, mind trying to make sense of her new partner's words. Wilde's directness threw Nadine through a loop, and left her with the uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what was going on with Ralph. Partners or not, he was still her closest friend and love of her life. Maybe the vulpine was right, and the talk that she put off for too long had reached its precipice. Maybe even before the wedding._

" _Ok," sighed Nadine, closing her eyes as she rubbed a paw over her arm, "Ok."_

_The feline could do this...no...she_ _ **needed**_   _to do this. She needed to explain everything to Ralph. Even if he didn't feel the same, or hated her afterwards, the Wolf had been nothing but kind to the tiger. He deserved better than what she had done._

" _Ok…" Nadine continued to whisper, her resolve still wavering. She began mentally preparing to talk to the lupine for the first time in too long. "...Ok."_

" _Ok."_

* * *

            Nadine sat quietly on the bed, shifting uncomfortably on the maroon colored blanket as she waited for Ralph to speak. It was well after midnight, and she was still wearing the pair of comfortable jeans and t-shirt from the party. She just finished her version of events, doing her best to focus only on the important parts. Nadine didn't mention Sai, her parents, or anything dealing with the wedding. She'd also prefer to keep it that way tonight. The tiger glanced nervously at her former partner seated in one of the hotel room's provided chairs.

"Alove Cove" was one of the smaller hotels close to the casino in Sahara Square. While it wasn't too ritzy or expensive, it also was several steps higher than the hourly rentals that dotted the district as well. A perfect middle ground for the feline to stay. The room wasn't large, but it was big enough for large mammals like the tiger. The only window in the room had its drab, grey curtains pulled closed. A bedside lamp on an end table was the only source of light for the room, but neither mammal need much more. The chairs blue fabric contrasted with the sandy colored rug that spanned the entire room.

Since the chair was made for a larger mammal, Ralph sat on the edge with his paws just touching the ground. His brow furrowed and paws clasped in front of his muzzle as he quietly listened to Nadine. It was unnerving how silent the normally talkative Wolf was, and it didn't help with the feline's nerves. Finally he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"So...you changed partners because of your feelings?"

"Not  _just_  because of that," replied Nadine, surprised with how even her voice sounded, "I couldn't focus on the job. If I worry something else will happen, I wouldn't be as effective."

"Nadine," started the Wolf exasperatedly, "It's our  _ **job**_! We never know if it'll be our last shift. So why-"

"You almost  _ **died**_!" exclaimed the feline, losing her composure, "You  _ **should**_ have!"

"But I didn't!" the lupine retorted defiantly, jumping out of his chair, "And I still wanted to be with you!"

"Your panic attack scared me Ralph!" shouted Nadine, throwing up her paws, "It was like you were  _ **dying**_! Right in my arms!?" She trembled as she lowered her paws down to her lap. "I can't lose you...you mean too much to me."

Ralph stepped closer to the tiger. "How much?" he whispered.

Nadine continued to look at her paws, grimacing at the Wolf, "Ralph...please…"

"How much Nadine," the lupine pressed harder, "I  _ **need**_  to know!"

The feline hesitated. She breathed in deep and gathered what little control she still had over her emotions. "Ralph it's not that simple. Once I say it, there's no going back."

"Nadine," Ralph started sofly, grabbing one of her larger paws with both of his, "You asked me to come to your party, and I did. You asked me to come here, and I did. All I'm asking for is the truth. So please...how much do I mean to you?"

The feline blew out a heavy breath. The moment of truth. She placed her free paw over one of the lupine's, gently moving it to the palm of the one he held. Ralph seemed to understand and placed his paws flat in her palm. Nadine trapped the Wolf between her paws, breathing in and out deeply. The tiger pinched her eyes closed, and opened her muzzle.

"Everything...I love you."

Her words were spoken just above a whisper, yet they sent a shiver through the tiger's body. She said it! Finally! She told Ralph! The feline continued to tremble, now with dreaded anticipation for the Wolf's foreseeable denial. It only made sense to Nadine. Ralph had never mentioned dating anyone outside of his species,  _especially_  not someone of her larger stature. The feline kept her eyes pinched closed as she waited for the inevitable.

"Nadine..."

The feline shook her head petulantly.

"Nadine?"

"Just...let me enjoy this a little longer," pleaded Nadine, "This is where everything ends, so let me have this moment please."

Ralph chuckled, "How about I make it better?"

The tiger nervously cracked an eye open, just enough to peek at the Wolf. Her former partner was beaming the largest smile to ever grace his muzzle. The lupine's tail wagged so quickly that it was a grey blur in the background. His paws escape the feline's hold and he quickly grasped her face. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked the thoroughly confused feline.

"I love you too!" he announced proudly and no signs of hesitation, "And you-"

Nadine didn't let him finish. She wrapped her arms around the smaller mammal and smashed her lips into his.

This.

This was what she wanted for  _ **so long**_! Her feelings returned by him.

Him.

Who was running a paw over her arm and onto the back of her neck. Who ran another up and down her other arm, teasing touches of slipping underneath her shirt. Who kissed with as much passion as the feline mustered, if not more! Who tapped her shoulder in submission.

Nadine paused, eyes closed and lips still locked with the Wolf, waiting to see if Ralph did it again. When she felt three quick pats on her right shoulder, the tiger loosened up her grip on the lupine.

Ralph gasped, panting heavily as he went a little limp in the feline's arms. "Thanks...Nadine," he breathed, "just...a...hah...little tight."

"Sorry," apologized the female, embarrassed by her actions, "I just couldn't believe it."

The Wolf chuckled breathlessly and nodded, "That makes two of us." He looked at the feline with a sheepish grin, "I love you...but how far are you're willing to go?"

Nadine frowned, she didn't have an answer. The tiger had expected rejection, not her wildest dreams to become reality. "I...don't really know…"

"Because, well I hate to say it, but you  _ **are**_  kinda sorta getting married tomorrow."

The tiger groaned, releasing the Wolf and falling backwards onto the bed. "Don't remind me."

"Easy enough," Ralph responded, "but it doesn't answer my question."

Nadine sighed, and covered her eyes with a paw, "Can we see where the night takes us? All I want to focus on is you and me."

Ralph chuckled quietly, "Is my 'By the Book' partner playing it fast and loose?"

The feline peeked at the grinning lupine from behind her paw, "So what if I am?"

The male shrugged, "I'm game...but I'm gonna need you to back up a bit." Nadine's brow rose questionably. "Trust me, beautiful."

The tiger blushed and the Wolf smirked victoriously. Nadine nodded silently and slid further onto the bed, laying her head on one of the pillows. She breathed deeply again, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. The female flinched when she felt another weight shift the bed. Past decisions to not pursue the opposite sex now felt like terrible mistakes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Ralph laughed, "Unless that's what  _you're_ into!" He appeared on her right with his handsome smile already in place. Nadine tried to laugh, but all that came out was a strained grunt. The Wolf frowned and clasped her nearest paw. "I'm joking Nadine. I'd never hurt you."

"I know," replied the tiger, still sounding quite unsure, "I'm just...new to this."

Ralph scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What? Officer Fangmeyer never knowing the touch of another?" He leaned in close and gave her cheek a quick peck. "Color me shocked."

Nadine scowled with a huff, "If you keep teasing me, I'll turn you black and blue."

The male laughed, straightening up on his knees, "There's the tiger I love!" The Wolf shuffled closer to the feline. He frowned again as he looked up and down the larger mammal.

"What's wrong?" asked Nadine tentatively.

"Nothing's wrong...I'm just...Aha!" Ralph's grin appeared once more as the he planted his left paw next to the feline. He clumsily swung his right leg over the female's waist and straddled her midsection. "Never been in this position before," he commented as he shifted on the tiger to get comfortable,"Usually I'm the one on the bottom." The lupine winked at the feline before lowering his muzzle closer to hers. "Now where were we?"

"I-I think I was crushing you," deadpanned Nadine.

Ralph smirked, the smell of beer tingling the female's nose. "Wasn't really  _crushing_  per se...more like...not knowing your own strength."

Nadine bucked up to kiss the Wolf, but he dodged it easily.

"Not yet pretty kitty," teased Ralph wryly, "I still need some answers."

"Don't call me that."

The lupine nodded solemnly, "Right, no kitty."

"No..don't call me pretty...or beautiful, or anything like that."

Ralph cocked his head in confusion, "But you are."

Nadine shook her head, "No I'm not." She looked away, ashamed to look at her good-looking partner. "I'm...plain at best." Something wet pecked her cheek. Then close to her eye. Her forehead. Her nose. Her lips, ears and everywhere in between. "What are you doing?" scowled the female, unable to dodge the male's kiss assault.

"I'm gonna make you realize how pretty you  _ **really**_  are!" the Wolf replied happily.

Nadine rolled her eyes, "And how exactly-" She was interrupted by Ralph kissing her deeply. Once more his paws roamed, one massaging the back of her head as the other snuck underneath her shirt. Pleasure rocked Nadine as she squirmed desperately under the smaller mammal. The tiger tried to press back and extend the bliss, but the elusive male pulled back with a laugh. Nadine blinked dumbly at the Wolf. "Wha…?"

"If I'm reading you correctly, you think I'm beautiful," Ralph began roguishly, placing a paw on his chest before booping Nadine's nose, "And I'd argue that beautiful mammals only love other beautiful mammals. Therefore, you're beautiful  _ **because**_  I love you!"

Nadine frowned, "Ralph that doesn't make any sense. Frankly it's a little-" She was interrupted  ** _again_**  by the Wolf's lips, but this time his aim was just south. Soft kisses landed on her neck and under her chin, sending bolts of pleasure down her spine. She chuffed and gasped, futilely trying to hold back her building moans. Nadine felt overwhelmed by these new sensations. Ralph,  _ **her**_  Ralph, was touching her in ways she never thought he would. The feline never wanted him to stop, but knew it would end too soon. Finally it was too much, as her back arched upwards and her knees locked together. She let out an almost silent mewl.

"Huh. Didn't expect that." muttered a surprised, but satisfied, Ralph.

Nadine's eyes lolled about, unable to focus on much other than the all encompassing warmth that was Ralph. The tiger's muddled mind swam in a pool of ecstasy. She needed a moment to gather her senses. "Answers…" mumbled the tiger.

"Answers?"

The feline gaze lazily connected with the lupine's, "You said...you...needed answers."

Ralph looked at the female quizzically and blinked. After a moment of silence, the male slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah!" exclaimed the Wolf, "I wanted to ask about my name on the wedding list, something about your uncle, and why you got a hotel room."

Two of the three questions sounded too complicated to the muddled mind of the tiger. She decided to go for the simplest one. "I didn't expect this..." Nadine responded, placing one of her paws over Ralph's, "...I expected heartbreak...so I wanted a place to let it all out."

"Why not your apartment?"

Nadine chuckled mirthlessly, grasping the Wolf's other paw, "I expected a much more... _ **emotional**_  outburst than what my neighbors are not used too."

The lupine chuckled and shook his head, "So rent a hotel room for the night and let it all out?"

"Mmmhmm," the tiger hummed back, shifting underneath the Wolf and positioning her knees just at the small of Ralph's back, "Made the most amount of sense. My parents don't know, so some privacy as well."

"All to roll around with a Wolf," whispered Ralph seductively.

"...not yet…"

The male frowned, "Not yet?"

Nadine tightened her grip on Ralph's paws, "We haven't rolled... _ **yet**_!" As soon as the lupine opened his muzzle, the feline made her move. Using her much larger size, the tiger quickly pulled Ralph right and pushed off her left hindpaw. He let out an undignified yelp as she growled victoriously. They rolled until she landed on her knees, now with the still straddling male's back on the bed. Ralph's cocky attitude disappeared and was replaced with slight panic. With his ears pinned and an anxious smile, the Wolf tried to wriggle out of the female's hold. "This is  _ **definitely**_ a new positioned!" joked Ralph, his laugh higher pitched.

Nadine loomed over the smaller mammal, leaning her elbows on the bed and pinning his paws over his head. "You changed something in me Ralph…"

"Well I hope it's for the best!" the lupine once again joked, still wriggling underneath.

"I believe so," purred the tiger, sliding her body slowly across the Wolf's. Careful to still keep most of her weight off Ralph, Nadine flushed herself with the male. She nuzzled into his neck, "I  _ **love**_  the taste of Wolf." The feline's purring increased as she nuzzled further up till she was cheek to cheek with Ralph. "Can you help me with that?" The question was posed as coyly as Nadine could muster, and she relished feeling the normally suave male swallow nervously.

"Well, uh...I guess...get your fill?" replied the nonplussed Wolf.

Nadine slowly dragged her face across the lupine's till they were nose to nose. She felt the male's quick, hot breaths tickling her whiskers as his heart pounded like a drum against the feline. Something hard pressed against her lower abdomen from the Wolf, and she didn't need experience to guess what it was. Tomorrow was her new future of soon-to-be wife and eventual mother. Now though, she'd enjoy  _ **every...single...moment**_  with the love of her life. The tiger smiled voraciously as the amber eyes that she loved so long  _ **finally**_  saw everything about her.

"I intend too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter has me more nervous than this one. Not only is it our first delve into Nadine, but it also has an intimate scene. I hint at, but try to avoid describing these type of scenes because I always feel out of my depth when writing them. Hopefully this one was tasteful enough.
> 
> With Nadine, I was REALLY worried about showing too much emotion. In my stories she's usually dry and stoic, but I was worried that part of her character would get lost in describing several of her emotional encounters. So much so that I actually edited the flashbacks several times and added in the "kitty" part to try and strengthen this image of her. I also hope this explains some of her thoughts pretty much throughout the story.
> 
> Finally, before anyone thinks I missed it, Ralph didn't say anything about him leaving the pack on purpose. That issue will be addressed in the first part of next weeks chapter. Let me know what you think!


	19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph leaves the hotel. Nadine prepares for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

           Ralph woke up extremely sore, but considering the workout he put in last night it wasn't a surprise. His and Nadine's scents were intermingled in the air, their exploits tickling his nose. The lupine slowly swung his legs off the side of the bed, and stretched towards the floor. His stiff muscles protested. The Wolf groaned, standing up slightly hunched. This was paws down the longest, and best, night of sex he ever experienced.

Ralph glanced over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk at the naked form of the still sleeping tiger. Nadine needed to work some things out, and of course Ralph was more than happy to help. He didn't realize how much though till she finally collapsed next to him, exhausted but satisfied. The lupine was limp in most senses of the word by that point. The tiger's exposed back rose and fell rhythmically, small snores emanating every few breaths. Ralph's heart fluttered at the sight of the striped beauty. His smile faded as the reality of the situation sunk in.

Ralph slept with an engaged female. He cheated. She cheated. They cheated.

The lupine leaned back onto the bed, placing a paw on the mattress to brace himself. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to sweep in at the last second, pick the feline up, and carry her to their happily ever after. In contrast, it had all the markings of a tragedy. Star-crossed lovers that were destined never to be with one another. Today was the end.

"What have I done?" Ralph muttered, holding his head between his paws, "...she's gonna regret this…"

The Wolf would  _ **never**_  regret this night, letting out all his love and affection for the tiger to his heart content, but Nadine was  _ **engaged**_! Even if she's the one who initiated the intimacy, the feline never mentioned breaking off the engagement. Of course, outside of moans, instructions, and the constant reaffirmation of her love, she didn't say much at all. Ralph didn't mention anything either, and his excuse was like hers.

The lupine gritted his teeth and pinched his eyes closed. What could he do? Ralph could tell the feline that he left his pack for her, but would she even break it off? If the tiger did join the Wolf, how could he be sure it would be for love and not out of guilt? Saffron told the Wolf that tiger's weren't shy from removing family members. Would that be Nadine's fate as well?

Ralph shook his head slowly. "No…" he mumbled quietly, "...I can't ask her to do that." He pushed off the bed gently, and ran a paw over his eyes. The Wolf could barely handle it, and if not for James he'd be in a  _ **lot**_  worse shape. Was it fair to ask Nadine to give up her family for Ralph? For an uncertain future?

He bit down a building whine and stepped further away from the bed. Ralph  _ **loved**_  Nadine  _ **so much**_  that the idea of not being with her  _ **hurt**_. The Wolf leaned a paw against the window, a sliver of bright light spilling past the curtain. He placed the other paw over his heart with a grimace. Was their love enough?

"Just one night..." muttered the lupine. He looked back at the tiger with a sad smile. One night. One night is all Ralph prepared for, and that's all he should need. One night. It would be selfish for the Wolf to ask Nadine for more than that. One night. He pinched his eyes closed as tears formed in the corners. The male blew out a slow breath. He shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly, "It's what you wanted...one night..."

Ralph looked back at the stunning feline. The only love his life.  _ **His**_  Nadine. The Wolf wiped away the tears with the back of his paw. The lupine cleared his throat. The night's over. He should leave.

"Well...this is it…"

* * *

              Nadine was used to waking up alone, it's nothing new to the female, but she didn't expect to wake up alone  ** _this_**  morning. When she did awake, and the side next to her was cold, there was a pang of disappointment. The feline stayed in bed much longer than usual, keeping her eyes shut and hoping their night would return. Eventually, the tiger accepted the reality and left the bed. She collected her discarded belongings in silence. She glanced about, hoping to see Ralph's items somewhere. The feline tried to not let it affect her when she found nothing.

When she picked up the keys the day before, Nadine had left an overnight bag in the room. It included a new set of clothes, and enough shampoo to wash the smell of Ralph off of her. It was reluctantly that she scrubbed her fur, the water carry away the proof of their love-making. The feline only had memories left.

Memories of her greatest night.

Memories of feeling emotionally and physically connected to the only male she ever loved.

Memories that would have to last the rest of her life.

* * *

                 Ralph sat on the bed of his shoebox apartment, staring at the towel and bar of soap in his paws. He needed to shower. Several nosey mammals sniffed around the lupine, but the Wolf ingored them. What he did in the confines of a hotel for one night with the love of his life was his concern,  _ **not**_  there's. All he wanted to do was roll around in his sheets, transferring as much of Nadine's scent off of him and onto his bed.

The Wolf scowled, and his grip on the towel tightened. He couldn't stay just stay in bed all day. The lupine never bought the mini-fridge he needed, and a little grocery shopping wouldn't hurt. He also needed to eat, as his grumbling stomach rudely reminded him, but something else was occupying his thoughts. Nadine was getting married today. He was on the guest list.

The officer shook his head violently with a deep growl. "I  _ **can't**_ go!" he snarled, once again trying to shake the tempting idea out of his head, "It wouldn't be  _ **right**_!"

" _Like sleeping with an engaged female?"_

The Wolf flinched at the stray thought. It was  _his_  fault that Nadine slept with him! If he hadn't been so...so…

"Ugh! What is wrong with me!?" lamented Ralph, laying his head onto his towel, "I...just... _ **AH**_!" He shouted the last part in frustration. A loud knocking on the wall behind the Wolf answered.

"Shut up already!" shouted a frustrated voice.

Ralph glared over his shoulder, but remained silent. He turned his frustration back to the towel still in his paws. The lupine knew what he was going to do, in fact his mind had been made up since he grabbed his towel, but that didn't make it easier to swallow. He slowly shook his head before curtly nodding.

"Fine," he muttered, standing up quickly before his legs gave out, "I  _ **guess**_  I'm doing this!"

Ralph stormed out of his apartment for the communal showers. He had a wedding to stop.

* * *

           Nadine stood in front of three floor length mirrors, her blank expression staring back at the bride. Today was the day of the rest of her life. She just wanted it to get it over with. The tiger never imagined herself a blushing bride like her mother was, yet she couldn't even muster false interest. The officer saw aunties and cousins rushing around the dressing room, readying their saris and accessories for the ceremony. The feline sighed, and studied her outfit once more.

Her sari was different hues of red with an elegantly designed gold trim along the edges. It wrapped around her large form tightly, hugging curves created by the corset underneath. A large swath of fabric fell off her left shoulder, the end sweeping against the floor. A gold band wrapped around her head with a brilliant ruby hanging almost directly between her eyes. Her mother wanted Nadine to wear more jewelry, but the bride waved the idea off. She already felt uncomfortable as it was. No need to add to it.

"You look beautiful."

Nadine glanced behind her and saw Auntie Zaina. Unlike the others, the older tiger wore a simple sapphire sleeved maxi dress. It made the normally exacerbated mother look very elegant. She cocked her head with a sad smile and misty eyes. "I can't believe how much you've grown."

The officer smiled reservedly, "Thank you."

The corner of Zaina's smile twitched, and the aunt stepped closer to her niece. She placed paw gently on the younger female's arm, "Normally brides are more excited for marriage." The older feline leaned closer with a raised brow and a wry grin. "I know you would prefer a... _greyer_  groom."

"He's not  _ **all**_  grey," muttered Nadine quietly. Her eyes grew wide as she realized too late what she admitted. She opened her mouth to correct her statement, but the knowing look from her aunt stopped the bride.

"I wonder what else you learned," teased the aunt, leaning against bride to keep their conversation private, "Maybe  _he_ learned as well?"

Nadine nodded curtly, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, "He's...bigger...than I expected…"

Auntie Zaina blinked, "Oh?"

"...and he did love me…"

The older tiger's brow rose, " _Did_?"

Nadine looked down at the floor, gripping her paws tightly together, "I...know he loved me last night...but that was one night." She glanced sullenly at her aunt, "He left before I awoke...and I haven't heard from him since."

Zaina's muzzle hung slightly ajar, obviously not sure what to say. She finally sighed heavily and placed her paws over her niece's. "You  _ **had**_ to tell him...even if it's not the ending you expected." The aunt smiled, but it was strained, "Just...focus on the future. That's all I have for you."

Nadine nodded, turning back to look at her appearance in the mirror. Would Sai say she's beautiful?

...Would Ralph?

* * *

         Ralph paced back and forth in his apartment, cell phone held to his ear by one paw while the other held up the towel around his waist. It wasn't until the Wolf was midway through his shower that he realized that he had  _ **no idea**_ where Nadine's wedding was being held. The lupine couldn't simply go back to the Wolford compound and  _ **hope**_  they hadn't thrown out the invitation. He tried calling the tiger, but she didn't pick up. So he called every Precinct One officer he knew to find  _ **someone**_ going to the wedding. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar feminine voice answered.

Ralph balked, "Uh...is Nick Wilde there?"

"Ralph?"

The Wolf's brow furrowed as he tried to put a voice to a name. "...Yes? Could you, ah, put Nick on for me?"

The voice giggled an all too familiar giggle, "Of course! One quick sec…"

There was rustling in the background as the mysterious female apparently went to get the Fox. The sound of running water shower and a hushed conversation echoed on the Wolf's end. Ralph could have sworn he heard the word "carrot," but that didn't make sense. The water eventually stopped, then more rustling before Wilde finally answered.

"Wolfie!" started the vulpine, "How  _ **is**_  my favorite howling partner? Did you call to get a little practice in? I'm a little rusty but-"

"Not today Wilde," sighed Ralph exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm  _ **really**_  not in the mood!"

"As you wish," replied Wilde, his tone teasing, "What can I do for you?"

"Are you going to Nadine's wedding today?"

"Yep, got a plus one and everything."

"So I heard," muttered the Wolf, wanting to avoid the topic of Wilde's success and his failure, "Where is it taking the place?"

"...the wedding?"

" _ **Yes**_!" exclaimed Ralph, throwing his paws up in the air and ignoring the knocking and grumbling of his neighbor, "What  _ **else**_  would I call about!?"

"Hey I just wanted to make sure Wolfie. Don't want to give you bad info!"

The lupine heard the female whisper harshly "Stop teasing him Nick!" Ralph frowned. That voice was  _ **really**_ familiar!

"Alright Ralph. My other half is pleading for leniency, and I'm feeling generous today. It's the Orchid Room on the canopy level of the Rainforest District. Starts at five, but I'd get there early. Who knows how crowded it'll be..."

Ralph sighed, letting his towel fall as he ran his over the top of his head. "Thanks Wilde...and thank you ma'am?"

Wilde chuckled, "Hear that fluff? You're ma'am now."

The Fox hung up before the Wolf could say another word. The lupine glanced at his two suits hanging off a nail on the wall. He frowned.

"I hope those are ok…"

* * *

           Nadine struggled to remain seated on the couch in the dressing room. The photographer wanted to take some shots "behind scenes." Of course when the old goat suggested it, the unready family members quickly hurried out. This left the bride, the bride's mother, Auntie Zaina and Auntie Fahra to be photographed.

Auntie Fahra  _ **technically**_ wasn't an aunt any longer, but no one was going to tell that to Uncle Aarav's ex-wife. The stern female wore a blank expression similar to Nadine's, but her honey colored eyes held only malice. The former aunt wore a dark green, almost black, sari with a simple silver trim along the edges. Just like the officer, she wore very little jewelry and no makeup. She huffed loudly as she positioned herself next to the bride.

"What is point of these photos?" complained Fahra, "We not even rrrrready!"

"It'll be something nice," replied the goat photographer, smiling broadly as he lined up his camera, "I've done this for  _ **plenty**_  of weddings!"

The irate aunt huffed again, glaring at the herbivore. "This is nonsense.  _ **I**_  neverrrr had  _ **these**_  photos taken!"

"And look how well everything ended…" sniped Zaina with her arms crossed and staring daggers at her husband's ex.

"Yes it turrrrned out  _ **beautifully**_!" exclaimed Nadine's mother Vanya, either oblivious to Zaina's meaning or ignoring it.

Fahra sniffed and turned up her nose, "Wherrrre did you and Aarrrav get marrrrrried?" A wicked grin ghosted momentarily over the aunt's muzzle, "Oh that's rrright... ** _courrrt house_**."

Zaina's scowled deepend, "Why exactly are you here Fahra? I know it's not out of love since you lack a heart."

"To supporrrrt Nadine of courrrrse!" tried to interject Vanya, hoping to change the conversation. Her smile flickered close to a frown before returning in full force.

"To make surrre family is not  _insulted_  once morrre," corrected Fahra sharply with a sniff, "My nephew  _deserrrves_  betterrr...but that not possible."

Nadine tried ignore the conversation, but the final comment hit too close to home. She flinched as all her insecurities flared up, reminding her gleefully how she wasn't shaped like a typical female. Would Sai mind? Would he ask her to try and change? Ralph never would. He spent a full night reassuring her how beautiful she was.

It was only for one night though...

The bride pinched her eyes closed as tears threatened to spill. The wound the Wolf left in her heart was still too fresh to hide. She tried to breathe deeply, but it caught in her throat. Nadine tried to clear it and failed. The officer abruptly stood, ignoring the protests from the photographer and questions from her family. She stared straight ahead as the only thing that mattered was leaving the rest of the mammals behind. Nadine just needed a moment to collect herself.

* * *

            Ralph scowled as he studied the digital board at Savannah Central train station. Every train coming in was apparently making record time, while every train leaving was taking a lunch break. His gamble to take public transportation rather than his personal vehicle proved to be a terrible decision. The red lighted "Delay" next to the trains heading directly to the Rainforest District insulted the Wolf the most. It was was if the entire Z.T.A decided to make the day  _ **even harder**_  than it needed to be!

"Come on..." growled Ralph, pulling at his shirt collar, "Come on!"

The officer glanced around the crowded platform. Different types of mammals stood waiting for the train. Many of them families, either heading home or to their next destination. Energetic kits ran around exhausted parents, burning off some of that youthful energy. The Wolf kept a close eye that none of them bumped into him, he didn't want his blue suit stained accidentally. Ralph's gaze kept landing on the parents.

Some looked tired, but happy. Their gazes sluggishly followed their kits in the crowd, calling out if they wandered too close to the edge. A few appeared to be in the middle of an argument, with the only thing stopping a full blown shouting match being the crowded station. What amazed the lupine further was the number of different interspecies pairings. They weren't the majority by any means, but even the pawfuls he saw were more than Ralph remembered seeing before. Maybe he had, but only now was it sinking in. It filled Ralph with a mixture of emotions. The two prominent being hope that he and Nadine  _ **could**_  make it, and frustration that he didn't try harder.

"Should have never left the hotel," mumbled the Wolf sullenly. He'd have to wait for a train before telling the feline that personally.

* * *

         Nadine had been standing in the bathroom stall for quite some time now. The corset made it almost impossible to sit without assistance. Auntie Zaina checked up on the officer as the officer was informed her mother was greeting the arriving guests. The bride assured her aunt she was fine, and she'd be out in a second. That was many seconds ago. Eventually Zaina left to help her kits get ready.

The tiger pressed her paws against the sides of the stall, emotions still roiling. She stared at the hexagon black and white tiles that lined the floor, hoping to administer necessary control that should have come naturally to the feline. It hadn't been this bad for the tiger since she was very young. Now though, she felt like she was trying to hold sand between her paws. Nadine pinched her eyes closed as tears built in their corners.

"No..." Nadine muttered quietly, "...I need too…" A sudden gasp caught the officer off guard. "Stop," she commanded, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek, "I...I...this is…" The door to the restroom swung open, silencing the bride's desperate pleas.

"Yeah I only came for the free food," said a familiar voice, the sound of nails clicking on the tile echoing in the bathroom, "I mean,  _ **I'm**_ not paying for it, so why not?" There was a pause, before the new female began again. " _ **Of course**_  I came to see that too! All the trouble Ralph's caused the packs and you think I'm gonna miss  _ **those**_  waterworks? That's if he has the  _ **balls**_  to show up!" Another pause, then the female laughed. "You're right! Maybe he  _ **doesn't**_ have any!" Another laugh. "That  _ **tiger**_  probably has them in her purse somewhere...if she  _owns_ one." The female sighed, "Gotta go mom. Love you!"

Nadine's tears dried up as she stared intently at the stall door. This familiar female just insulted Ralph by suggesting he didn't have testicles, mentioned he caused some sort of problem for the packs, and possibly that the feline didn't own a purse. That last one was the least insulting, and most correct, but the feline chalked it onto the list for not liking whoever had been talking. The tiger breathed out slowly through her nose, focusing her agitated emotional state on the other mammal. She pushed the stall door open silently and stepped out.

Stretching over the ledge of the sink and using a wall length mirror to fix her makeup, was Penelope Howler. The she-Wolf wore black midi dress with thin straps over her shoulders, exposing her well groomed back and shoulders. She was too preoccupied with touching up her eyeliner to notice the approaching danger.

Nadine quietly moved till she was standing directly behind the brown Wolf. The tiger tempered her anger as she glared at the back of the lupine. She grasped the she-Wolf's exposed shoulders firmly with both paws.

Howler's ears pinned and eyes going wide as she finally noticed the larger mammal behind her. "Oh, Nadine!" started the lupine nervously, "I-I didn't notice you...well congrats-"

The tiger interrupted the Wolf by deliberately digging her claws into Howler's shoulders. It wasn't enough pressure to break the skin, but got the message across loud and clear. The lupine swallowed dryly as the feline lowered herself closer to the smaller mammal. Nadine bared her teeth as she whispered, "What was that about Ralph and the packs?"

Howler whined pitifully.

* * *

         Ralph sprinted to the Orchid Room, dodging around mammals as he rushed to make it in time. The train had left late, held twice, and only just arrived at the Rainforest District before the Wolf considered prying the doors open. As soon as the doors opened, he began his mad dash. The briefest of glances at his phone told him it was past five, how much he wasn't sure. What he did know, was he was running out of time.

The Wolf climbed the many levels of wooden steps, slipping and sliding haphazardly along the wet walkways. The state of his blue suit was long abandoned, now damp and stained with mud and foilage. Muscles burned in protest, and tongue hung out indiscriminately, but Ralph didn't let up. The lupine's mind worked twice as fast as his body.

How could Ralph explain to Nadine that he left the the hotel for what he  _ **thought**_  was a good reason? That he knew he was asking a lot of the tiger, leaving her family, and a comfortable life with Sai, but could she give him a chance? The Wolf loved her, and he would never stop loving her, and it was probably a bad thing to talk about it now...but…

Ralph shook his head, slowing down momentarily to keep from falling over. " _That's terrible! I gotta think of something better than that!"_

The Orchid Room came into view. A long, single floor building stretched over ledge of the canopy. Brown support beams were visible underneath the exterior terrace, vines hanging over the edge. Small white lights hung around the rooftop, giving the look of a halo to the building. Several orchids of different colors and variety were planted around the building, adding to the floral design carved into the wooden walls. Two large oak doors with ornate brass handles was the only visible entrance.

Ralph ran up to the doors and grasped a handle with both paws. He threw his weight against the wood, pushing the door wide open and bursting into the building. The Wolf was a mess, but that didn't stop him from throwing both paws in front of him. "Wait!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "Nadine, I…"

The lobby of the Orchid Room was packed with wedding goers. Most of the crowd were tigers, many dressed in traditional Bengali garb while others wore suits and formal dresses. Nadine's father Mohan stood in front of the crowd with a young male. Aarav and Zaina with their kits stood off to the left of the rest of the felines. Precinct One officers, all dressed in their formal uniforms, stood on the other end of the lobby. All eyes fell on the lupine as the room went silent.

"I…" Ralph cleared his throat and fixed his suit jacket nervously, "...made it."

The young male tiger strode forward. He wore a crimson colored long sleeved shirt that stopped at the knees of the feline's golden baggy pants. A white turban with ruby in the middle of it sat on top of his head. It was Sai.

"Oh, Sai," began Ralph with a hesitant wave, "Sorry for making a-"

Sai grabbed the Wolf by the shoulders, eyes wide and filled with panic. "Ralph!" the tiger hissed, giving the lupine a hard shake, "Where's Nadine!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story...and if you belive that, do I have a deal for you! Any guesses where Nadine's at? Also expect the story to have more switched perspectives. It won't be as crazy as this chapter, but it'll still happen. Let me know what you think!


	20. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph rushes to find Nadine. Nadine wrestles with a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

"Wh-what do you mean?" stuttered Ralph, "W-why would I-"

"Don't play dumb Ralph," interrupted Sai, giving the Wolf another shake, "I know about you two!"

The Wolf's mind raced as his muzzle hung ajar.  _ **How**_  could the male know about last night? Did Nadine  _ **say**_  something? How  _ **dead**_  was  _ **Ralph**_!? He tried to smile innocently, but it faltered to a pained grimace. "H-how...what…"

"What arrre you saying Sai?" Mohan growled, the father of the bride approaching the two males. He gestured flippantly at the two. "Arrre you trrrying to suggest something about my  _ **daughterrrr**_!"

"Not at all!" backpedaled the groom, releasing the lupine and facing the irate tiger with raised paws, "I simply understood that Nadine has a... _ **special**_ relationship with Ralph."

Before Nadine's father could continue, a loud sigh echoed in the lobby. "Of courrrse she does," Vanya interjected, stepping out of the group and towards the males. She rolled her eyes, "It was obvious that she had  _ **some**_  forrrrm of infatuation with this…" the mother waved a paw at Ralph, "...ballaa…"

"Did she just insult me?" the Wolf asked quietly.

"She didn't compliment you…" Sai muttered darkly. The young male smiled and spread his arms wide, "Friends. Family. There is no reason to fight! This is simply a-a hiccup. That's all!"

"This is  _ **not**_  hiccup!" angrily cried out an unfamiliar voice, "This  _ **morrre**_   _ **nonsense**_  from dishonorrrable family!?"

"Oh shut it Fahra!" Zaina snarled, the tiger staring daggers at the crowd, " _ **You're**_  the reason Nadine left!"

"Bah!" shouted a female tiger. She stepped from the safety of her family and towards Zaina. The older tiger tossed the end of the dark green cloth over her shoulder with a huff, and folded her arms defiantly. "Trrruly this  _ **brrride**_  is no good! Anotherrrr agrrreement is needed." She stepped closer to the younger feline with a wicked smile, "Yourrr girrrls make prrretty brrrides."

Margaret and Susan hid from the older tiger's gaze behind their father. Aarav and Davista stood shoulder to shoulder to shield the girls. Zaina hissed, throwing arms wide and extending her claws. She bared her teeth at the other female.

"You won't get  _ **my girls**_!?" growled the mother menacingly, her gaze sweeping across the crowd, " _ **None of you!**_ "

The older female roared. With fur standing on end, she readied her own claws, but before the two tigers came to blows another voice interjected.

"Whoa,  _whoa_ ,  _ **whoa**_! Thit is  _ **not**_  helpful!"

Wilde scampered between the two feline's squaring off, paws raised towards both of them. The Fox's ears were pinned, and the smile he wore strained, but he remained between them. "What we need to do is search the district," the vulpine started calmly and slowly, "Nadine couldn't have gone too far, and if we break up into teams we can find her." Wilde glanced around, "Cue, a little help?"

Weaselton emerged cautiously from behind Zaina. The Weasel's fur was on end as his tailed bobbed up and down nervously. He eyed the two angry tigers cautiously. In his right paw was a thin, metal baton.

"Q-Tip," started Wilde deliberately, "Did you bring a baton to a wedding?"

"Yes."

"Can you put it away?"

"No."

Wilde nodded gingerly, shifting his focus between the females. "Fair enough." The Fox let out a breath, and his trademark smirk returned as he inhaled. "Well alright!" continued the vulpine, "I recommend groom's family creating their own parties, bride's side do the same." He waved a paw to his co-workers, "Officers will support each party, and update Precinct Seven to a missing mammal." He then turned confidently to face the rest of the officers. "Sergeant Higgins, would be willing to do the honors?"

The hippo huffed before walking towards the Fox, formal uniform tight across his large stomach. The megafauna raised his hooves, and bellowed in a commanding tone, "You heard Officer Wilde. Groom's family start pairing off in front of me. Bride's behind me. Officers Jackson and Delgato will assist in the process. Weaselton put that away and assist Detective Hopps. And someone  _ **please**_  find Howler! We need her nose!"

While the tigers started to group up, pressured by Precinct One officers now separating the two families down the middle, Ralph remained frozen in place. Sai knew. Nadine's mother knew. How many others did too? How many other friends and family stayed silent while the tiger and Wolf danced around their feelings? How many decided to watch, laughing at their misfortune, while they suffered? The lupine was snapped out of his spiral by someone speaking. "Wha...?"

"I said where is she?" repeated Sai, the groom's attention back on the Wolf, "Our families will only go along with this little  _ **charade**_  for so long Ralph!"

The lupine scowled, "I  _ **don't**_ know."

"You  _ **have**_  to know!" pressed the groom, closing the little distance between the two, "Why  _ **else**_  would she disappear if not for  _ **you**_?!"

"Maybe because this is all a sham," snarled Ralph, pushed too far by the feline, "Maybe because she's being treated less like an individual and more like a commodity!  _ **Why**_  would she  _ **stay**_!?"

"Ralph," started Sai tensely, pointing a claw at the lupine, "You are  _ **dangerously**_ close to insulting  _ **our**_  way of life! Choose your words carefully…"

Ralph sneered, about to say some  _ **very**_  choice words to the tiger, when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The arguing males turned to find Weaselton and Hopps standing behind the feline. The grey doe cut an intimidating figure in her dress blues. With her cap underneath her arm, and detective shield pinned to her chest, the lapine looked every bit of a mammal in control. With a friendly smile, and a confident wave, she spoke.

"Mister Purrnayaka. I was hoping you'd be able to answer some questions about Miss Fangmeyer's mental state today. I'd also like to know if there are any mammals she may try to contact."

Ralph blinked. Hopps might as well have been reading from the Z.P.D. manual on gathering information for missing mammals cases. Still, the officer could feel something else going on behind the scenes. The rabbit's demeanor may have appeared calm, but the Wolf could practically smell the energy brimming from the detective. She was planning something.

"Uh, sure," an uncertain Sai answered, "What, uh...what are your questions?"

"We wanna talk privately," replied the mustela seriously, "The questions can be...  _ **invasive**_... and we wouldn't want anyone else to over- _hear_."

There was an odd implication by the Weasel that caused Ralph to frown. The questions were quite straightforward and rarely dealt with... _ **invasive**_...questions. Still the Wolf remained silent, unsure of what the smaller mammals were planning.

"Ok..." Sai replied, warily glancing between the formal officers, "the, uh, groom's suite should be open."

"Great." Weaselton said with an obviously forced smile, "Let's head there now. Detective Hopps will join us in a bit." He gestured to the groom, "Lead the way."

"O-Ok…" The tiger led Weaselton further into the Orchid Room, anxiously looking at the mustela with each step.

Ralph turned his attention to the grey doe. He studied the suddenly suspicious rabbit carefully. The detective focused on the rest of the room, gaze darting around and ears turning independently to and fro. Eventually she glanced at the lupine.

"Get the door," she whispered.

"What?"

" _Now_!"

The Wolf scurried to the door, pulling it open just in time for the doe to pass him. Ralph slipped through the opening, hoping no one noticed their disappearance. The lupine saw the rabbit pace in front of the building, studying the ground with a scowl and ears pinned back. "What's going on Hopps?"

"Trying to determine which direction Nadine went," answered Hopps, not stopping her investigation.

Ralph snarled and jumped in front of the lapine, stopping the detective in her tracks. "I mean what's happening!?" the frustrated lupine growled, throwing his paws up in the air, "I only know Nadine is missing and apparently  _ **everyone**_  knows about us!"

"Well not everyone," replied the doe, her gaze falling back to the ground as she glanced around the Wolf, "I'm pretty sure Higgins doesn't know. Humbert doesn't either, but he's new. McHorn rarely pays attention. Zirafa  _ **is**_  an idiot. Finally the Chief  _ **definitely**_  doesn't know...I think."

"Ok, so how does everyone else know!?" pressed Ralph, growing irritated by this new information.

Hopps chuckled and glanced at the Wolf with a sly grin, "It was pretty obvious after Nadine announced she was getting married. You would give her such longing looks, and she would try to hide her own glances. Also Howler wouldn't shut up about it." She pointed to her now erect ears, "Kinda hard to  _ **not**_  hear with these!"

The Wolf stopped, shoulders slumping and tail moving between his legs. This felt like a punch in the gut. "So you knew...and didn't do anything…"

The rabbit paused and turned to the lupine with a sorrowful expression. "We weren't really sure  _ **how**_  to." The lapine stepped forward, placing a paw over her heart. "I'm  _ **really**_  sorry we weren't there before." She smiled sadly, "But we're trying  _ **now**_!"

Ralph opened his muzzle to retort, but stopped. He sighed and shook his head. "Ok...what's the plan?"

Hopps held up a digit, "Nick has Nadine's parents." She held up another. "Reggie will try to stall Sai till I can take over." Another is raised. "Everyone else is going to deal with the family. And you…" She pointed at the Wolf, "...need to figure out where Nadine went."

"Me?" exclaimed Ralph, placing both paws on his chest, "But I thought  _ **you**_  were tracking her?"

The rabbit sighed and waved at the ground. "I can't tell her pawprints from any of her family members...can you smell her?"

Ralph bent low and sniffed the ground. Too many similar scents rushed in at once, but that was to be expected with her family close by. He straightened up and shook his head sullenly.

Hopps pursed her lips and her ears flicked back. She folded her arms as her large hind paw rhythmically tapped on the ground. "Hmm...well where would she go?"

The Wolf shrugged, "How would I know?"

The grey doe scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and poked the lupine in the stomach. "Come on Ralph! If anyone knows Fangmeyer, it's you! Now  _ **think**_!"

Ralph scowled, rubbing the spot where the rabbit poked him. There were few places that the Wolf could imagine Nadine running to. First was her apartment, but he had no idea where that was and it would be the first place everyone else would look. Second was her parent's place, but that seemed less likely than showing up at the Orchid Room. There was Taffin's, but Aarav and Zaina were here. Another idea crept into the lupine's mind.

Ralph's ears perked, "I have an idea." He pointed at the rabbit, "Stall her family for as long as possible. I think Sai could figure it out if given the chance."

Hopps grinned and fist pumped, "Leave it to me!"

The Wolf smiled and started in the direction of the sky tram. Even as his legs protested, Ralph began to run again. He needed to get to Savannah Central before everyone else. He needed to get to Nadine.

* * *

           Nadine sipped her drink quietly at her table, leaning back in the chair as she nursed the cup of water. O'Hare's was always quiet on Sunday's, with only regulars stopped in. At first, the tiger headed for her apartment, but that would've been the first place her family would look. She didn't have her key as well, but that was simply talking to the landlord. Precinct One was out since she didn't want to see any of her co-workers on what was supposed to be the "happiest" day of her life. The tiger just wandered Savannah Central, trying to find a place to hide.

When Nadine saw the bar, it felt like the only place that made sense for her to be. She arrived at O'Hare's an hour ago, yet no other customers arrived. Only the bartender, Jake, was in the dining area. Out of the corner of her eye, the feline saw movement.

The ocelot bartender walked from around his bar, and was now standing to the right of the tiger's table. Jake had a reputation for simply  _ **knowing**_  what mammals wanted. It normally surprised newcomers, but regulars were used to finding new drinks they didn't order waiting for them. The spotted cat dried his paws with a dirty white rag slowly as he eyed the female with a deep frown.

"You want anything else?"

"I don't have my wallet," muttered the tiger, looking down at her unsatisfying water.

"You'll get it next time," replied the bartender nonchalantly, "I know you and Ralph are good for it."

Nadine flinched at the Wolf's name. She discreetly glanced to see if Jake had noticed, but the male was looking at something else. The tiger was still trying to comprehend everything that Howler revealed. Ralph.  _ **Her**_  Ralph. Stood up to every pack in Zootopia, and announced his love for her. For  _ **her**_! He renounced his family, threw out everything he'd been taught, and was now ostracized from lupine society as a whole. Instead of reinforcing Nadine's belief in Ralph's love for her, it only raised up an even more painful question.

If he loved her so much, why did he leave?

"Can you get me something strong?" asked Nadine sullenly, still looking at her non-alcoholic beverage.

"Hmm...I can make something," replied the ocelot thoughtfully. He left the tiger to her thoughts.

Nadine rested her elbows on the table, and covered her eyes with a paw. It was too much. The feline pinched her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall again. The tiger must have been a sight as she meandered through the district, eyes puffy and weeping quietly as she dragged her expensive sari along the concrete. The officer even foolishly left her phone, cards and keys at the Orchid Room. What was she supposed to do?

She was a mess.

The feline remained in that pathetic position for some time, unaware of her surroundings. When she finally sat up, there was a drink in front of her. It was a thick, brightly colored beverage, that was dark red on the bottom and lightened till it was yellow on top. A bright blue spiral straw sat in the drink, leaning against a slice of orange. Nadine wasn't for fruity drinks, beer was her choice, but if Jake made it…

The officer clasped the beverage with both paws, and dragged it closer. She drank from the silly straw, watching the blue turn purple as the liquid rose. The taste of peach, cranberry and orange burst on her tongue, while the familiar burn of vodka tickled her throat. It didn't cheer the morose feline, but it did hit the spot. She continued to slurp her drink, propping her head between her paws as she watched the alcohol disappear.

Nadine heard the front door swing open, bounce off the wall, and then swing shut hard. The tiger didn't bother looking up when a heavily panting mammal entered the bar. She didn't glance at the sound of pawfalls getting closer. The feline only looked when a tired, panting, familiar voice spoke her name.

"Nadine..."

The feline lazily lifted her gaze, then pinched her eyes closed and let her head fall. The tiger couldn't deal with the Wolf. Not tonight. She waved a paw weakly at the lupine. "Go away."

"Nadine?"

"Just…" the tiger's breath hitched as she ran a paw over her face, "...go...like last time…" A heavy silence filled the air as Nadine fought against her emotions. The sound of wood scraping against wood echoed in the bar. She heard the Wolf sigh heavily.

"I...I'm so sorry...about this morning," started Ralph, his voice sullen and filled with regret, "I panicked! You...didn't say anything last night about stopping the wedding..."

"My mouth was kind of busy," mumbled Nadine, her paw still covering her eyes. The Wolf chuckled, and the tiger felt the corners of her muzzle twitch.

"You got me there...but, I thought that it was supposed to be a one time thing for you...for us…"

"I don't know what I wanted," began the feline. She let out a heavy breath and shook her head, "That's a lie. I knew what I wanted and got it." Nadine expected an innuendo from the lupine, like "multiple times" or something kittish like that. Ralph was silent. So silent that the tiger peeked through her paw to look at the Wolf.

Ralph was staring at her seriously, paws clasped together and resting on the blue suit, speckled with brown spots, was a disheveled mess. The Wolf's ears flicked momentarily up as he noticed the tiger looking at him, only to fold back down. The amber of the lupine's eyes shone with the same anguish that highlighted his voice. Ralph could never hide his emotions, not from Nadine, yet now he wore his pain openly.

He was a mess.

Nadine sighed, "Nothing to say?"

"I  _ **really**_  am sorry," the Wolf apologized once more, "I-I should have told you everything."

"About the packs?" the tiger replied, peeking through her digits once more, "And how you left your family for me." The shock on the Wolf's face was obvious. He wasn't expecting that reveal. "Yes, I know," she continued blandly, "Penelope decided to come for the free food, and we had a... _chat_."

Ralph flinched at the final word, and looked away ashamedly. He then chuckled nervously, "Well, uh...she walked out on her own!...Right?"

Nadine simply stared at the Wolf. Howler  _ **did**_ leave on her own, but she definitely didn't walk. Ran would be a better way to describe it. The tiger wouldn't be surprised if the she-Wolf was still running. She chuffed and sipped her drink. When the feline finished, she decided to question her suspect.

"Why did I have to hear from Howler about this, and not directly from you?"

Ralph tapped a blunt claw on the table, still not looking at her, "Well, uh, we weren't partners anymore. Also you avoided me like I had fleas!"

Nadine frowned. He had a point. "So why not last night?"

The Wolf shrugged and smiled sadly, "I really  _ **did**_  think you only wanted a night."

"Is that all  _ **you**_  want?" The lupine opened his mouth, then closed it. The tiger leaned forward, and pressed on, " _Well_?"

Ralph glanced at the feline, before looking away again. "I...don't know how to answer that."

"Because…"

The Wolf rested his elbows on the table and propped his head up with both paws. He shook his head slowly, "No...that's not what I want."

Nadine's lip quivered, but she sniffed and fixed a stern look on her face. "Then  _why_  did you leave, and not tell me? You told a room full of strangers how much you loved me...but you didn't  _ **stay**_."

"Nadine," sighed Ralph, raising his gaze to the feline, "I love you, and that will  _ **never**_  change...but these have been the worst weeks of my life." He leaned back into his chair and gestured around them, "Since you told me that you were getting married, it felt like my heart was being ripped out." He placed a paw over his heart and gripped his shirt tight. "I did my best...which I just found out was  _ **terrible**_ , to try and  _ **accept**_  that you were getting married...but I just  _ **couldn't**_!" He let out a staggered breath as his gaze grew misty, "When I stood there...in front of everyone, and told them unashamedly that  _ **I**_. _ **love**_. _ **you**_...it was one of the best feelings in the world!"

The feline reached a paw to the lupine. "Then why not tell me right away? I...we could have tried to figured something out." Ralph grasped the offered paw. She could feel a slight tremor from the Wolf.

"After I announced everything, I…" the lupine blew out a heavy breath and grasped her striped paw firmly, "...it was hard. Harder than I ever imagined it would be. There were days where I could barely get out of bed. Days were I could barely function,  _ **let alone**_  do my job! If not for some luck, I don't think I'd be even functioning right now…" He grasped her paw with of his now, rubbing small circles into the back of it.

"When you said you loved me," Ralph looked at her with a bright smile and teary eyed, "it was like everything was  _ **worth it**_! All the pain and suffering. Keeping the happy attitude, fake dating Beatrice, the ridicule and anger from other wolves, even losing my family! I would do it all over  _ **Again**_ , just to hear those words!" The Wolf looked down at her paw, tilting his head as his smile waned. "But I couldn't ask you to go through that too..." he shook his head, "not for me."

Nadine's face didn't show any emotion, but inside she was a wreck. Her Ralph hurt so much, and she had foolishly pushed him away. Maybe if she hadn't been so afraid of talking with her partner, this all could have been avoided. It was impossible to change the past, but there was still hope for the future. The tiger cleared her throat. "I wish you would have talked to me about this."

Ralph sighed, "I know"

"We could have discussed the pros and cons of the decision."

The Wolf hung his head in shame, "I know."

"So I could have said yes."

"I-" The lupine blinked, and tilted his head, "...what?"

"Ralph," started Nadine, clasping both his paws between hers, "I never thought I had a decision in who I was to marry. I never thought I would have a fairytale romance, or even someone to share my life with." She gently squeezed his paws and smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. "Then I met you. A bad joke telling, terribly goofy, but always fun wolf officer who made me happy.  _ **You**_  gave me something I didn't know I had."

"What?" breathed the lupine, staring deeply into her eyes.

"A  _choice_! To decide who  _ **I**_  love and will marry. And…" the tiger began to lose her nerve, staring into the Wolf's hopeful amber gaze, "...and I want it to be you." The final part of her statement was said just above a whisper, but it held the weight of her world.

"Your family will disown you," whispered the Wolf, "You won't be a Fangmeyer anymore."

Nadine's gaze narrowed playfully on her love, "How do  _you_  know that?"

Ralph laughed, a tear escaping and trickling down his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his paw. "I'll never reveal my source!" The Wolf winked at the tiger, whose smile only grew. The lupine's mirth subsided, and a concern look replaced it. "W-Would you be willing? To give them up?"

"Yes," answered the feline truthfully, "for you."

"Ok." replied the Wolf, nodding slowly.

"Ok." answered the tiger.

"Ok!" exclaimed an energized Ralph, slipping his paws from the larger mammal's grip and slapping them together. "Then I'm going to ask you a question that I asked at this  _ **very**_  table in the beginning!"

A brow rose on Nadine, "And that is?"

Her partner gripped the sides of the table and leaned forward. A devilish grin on his lips as he whispered the long forgotten question. "So what's the plan?"

The tiger leaned closer to the Wolf, inches separating them, "I don't think this is the same table."

Ralph snorted, and gave his head a quick shake. "Doesn't change the question!"

Nadine lifted her paw, and poked the lupine on the nose. "We need a place to lay low."

"Ooo," exclaimed the lupine, "treating it like undercover?" He leaned back into his chair with a satisfied grin. "How long?"

"A night. We can start dealing with the mess tomorrow."

A brow rose on her partner, "Putting off problems hasn't worked so far."

The tiger sighed and leaned back, "I'm too tired to talk to my parents tonight. Tomorrow we'll take care of it."

Ralph chuckled, "Alright, if you say so. What next?"

Nadine's brow furrowed, "I need a change of clothes, a shower, and some transportation."

"Done, done, and done!" the lupine responded confidently, "I can get my car, and I know the perfect place to hide."

"Your place?"

Ralph laughed, "My place can barely fit  _ **me**_! No, there's another place. I'll need to make a quick call...oh!" The Wolf snapped his digits, "We should let Hopps know that you're safe so they can call off the search!"

Nadine blinked, "There's a search?"

"Of course!" exclaimed her partner with his arms wide, "It's the most circular search possible, but mammals  _ **are**_  looking for you."

"I...don't know why that surprises me."

"Probably because it's been a rough day," replied her partner gently, "And we both were in rough places."

Nadine nodded, "A-Alright...We should get going then. If you could find me, then others will figure it out as well."

"If they haven't already!"

The tiger nodded again, "Let's go…" She glanced down at the table to see two fresh glasses of water and a check. The officer looked around, and found Jake behind the bar with his back turned to them. "...close out."

Ralph grinned, reaching a paw behind him to grab his wallet. "How does he do that?"

* * *

          Ralph didn't like the idea of using James and Dani's place as a safe house, but it was the only place the Wolf knew for certain no one would find them. They just needed one night to lay low, then they could try Nadine's apartment tomorrow. For now, he was just happy they weren't trying to sleep in his car.

The lupine glanced at the feline sympathetically. His car was meant for medium sized mammals, so Nadine was folded up uncomfortably in her seat. Even with her knees pressed against her chest, arms folded tightly on top, and her head scraping the ceiling, the tiger didn't complain. In fact her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly ajar. He could never fall asleep like that.

In hindsight, it made sense how the tiger could. When he found her in the bar, she looked completely broken. Sitting alone at a table, sipping on a drink with her eyes partially open. He had no idea how long she wandered, but the lupine quietly thanked the moon for guiding him to her. They still had more to discuss, but this time it really could wait till tomorrow.

Ralph shook his head and focused back on the road. It was dark, and the Canal District didn't have many streetlights outside of high traffic areas. The only source of light in front of the Wolf were his headlights. The lupine breathed out slowly and gripped the steering wheel tightly. It was just a little further. He'd been driving for what felt like days, but may have been only two hours. The Wolf had to keep going. Finally, Flower Power appeared in the distance.

Just like the first night Ralph visited, no exterior lights were on. Unlike the first night, two figures stood outside. As the lupine pulled in to park in front of the store, his lights momentarily illuminated James and Dani.

The couple were leaning against each other, the llama's hoof sitting on top of the other Wolf's head. They both were dressed in comfortable clothing; Jimmy wearing a t-shirt and shorts and Dani wearing sweats. His brother had been hesitant about Ralph's request, but the younger sibling eventually won out. It definitely helped that they understood their plight better than others would.

Ralph turned the ignition off and looked at the sleeping feline. He tapped Nadine's shoulder gently. "Nadine?" She didn't budge. "Hey Nadine, we're here." Still nothing. He grasped her shoulder, and shook her. " _Kit_ ~ _ **tey**_! Wake  _u_ ~ _ **up**_!"

"I'm up," grumbled the tiger, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She tried to stretch, but was limited by the space. Nadine cracked open a bleary hazel eye to look at the lupine. "Could you get the door for me?"

Ralph opened his door and scrambled out of the car, sending James and Dani a quick wave before racing over to the passenger's side. He yanked open her door like the feline was suffocating. The Wolf offered a paw for Nadine.

The tiger shuffled in her seat, swinging her legs out of the car. She accepted his paw, then gripped the edge of the door to steady herself. The larger mammal stood with a grunt. She gingerly stepped forward, before stopping and stretching her back. "That was bad."

"Sorry," apologized Ralph, "it was kinda the only way."

Nadine sighed, glancing at the soft ground, "I know…" She looked over the roof of the car at the Wolf and llama. The tiger squinted, "He...looks a lot like you."

Ralph chuckled, "Yeah...we, uh, look  _ **a lot**_  alike."

"Like twins."

The lupine officer scratched the back of his head, "I guess?" He shook his head, "Nevermind that. Let's get inside." Ralph grasped the tiger's paw and pulled her towards James and Dani. A small moment of panic welled in the Wolf as he approached his brother and the llama. What if they refused? It was quashed by the warmth from Nadine's grip. All that matter was getting through the night. If they survived this, well...it would be a step forward.

"So…" started Ralph, stopping in front of the couple, "...this is Nadine."

The tiger gave an awkward wave with her free paw, "Hello."

"H-hello," stuttered Dani with an anxious smile. She waved a paw up and down the feline, "I love your…"

"Sari." finished Nadine.

The llama tittered nervously, "Thank you! I had no idea what to call it!"

"Sorry for putting you in this situation," the tiger started, "This can't be easy for either of you."

"It's fine," James reassured with a flippant wave of his paw, "Any, er... _friend_  of Ralph's is welcome here!"

Ralph sighed contentedly, "Thanks Jimmy."

The older brother grinned and motioned to the door with a nod of his head, "Why don't you start settling in, while I have a quick chat with Ralph."

The partner's shared a concerned glance before Ralph shrugged nonchalantly. "Go on Nadine. You need the rest." The tiger hesitated, but eventually nodded. The lupine officer smiled and shot a wry grin to the llama, "You take care of her Dani."

Dani tittered again, covering her snout with a hoof. "I  _ **think**_  I can manage!" She waved to the other female and cocked her head to the side. "Lemme show you where we set ya up!"

Ralph watched the two larger mammals enter Flower Power, before turning back to his brother. "What's up?"

James shifted nervously on his paws, ears cocked back and tail between his legs. "So...I don't know how to ask you this…"

"Just spit it out," stated the officer bluntly, not in the mood for any games.

The older Wolf cleared his throat, and scratched his cheek with an embarrassed smile. "Well...me and Dani get up  _ **early**_  most mornings, and I wanted to ask if you two can keep...it... _down_ …" The final words were spoken just above a whisper as James shrank in front of the younger brother.

Ralph blinked, "Uh...sure?" He opened his muzzle then closed it. "I, uh...don't know  _ **why**_  we'd be making noise...but sure."

James cocked his head in confusion. "This is  _ **the**_  Nadine you told us about, right?" Ralph nodded. "The one who skipped her wedding for you?" Once more the younger brother nodded. An amused smile slowly worked onto the older brother's muzzle. "Well, just remember to keep it down. Ok?"

Ralph shrugged, "Sure." The officer gestured to Flower Power. "Where we sleeping? The couch?"

"No. Dani and I thought some... _privacy_... would be best."

The younger Wolf frowned at the implication, but didn't think much of it. It was late and he was tired. "Where'd you set us up then?"

"The greenhouse," replied James a little proudly, "I think you'll like it."

"Great," Ralph sighed, shoulders slouching from exhaustion. He gestured to the door, "Mind if I…?"

James chuckled and shook his head. The brothers headed for the front door, and entered the shop. Ralph visited Flower Power enough to know where to go. He wished the older Wolf good night before heading further into the store.

The greenhouse was a section of Flower Power that functioned as a nursery for new plants. A glass wall and door separated the business area from it. The glass roof allowed sunlight to shine through, and fluorescent lights lit the area on cloudy days. The officer had been back there a few times with James or Dani, whether to converse while they worked or see the progress of some of their more exotic plants. As Ralph approached the familiar sight, he frowned. Several curtains and sheets were hung haphazardly across the top with a rope, covering the glass panes. The Wolf gave a cursory glance along the wall, before turning the knob and opening the door to the greenhouse.

The smell of ozone was thicker in the greenhouse compared to the rest of store. Moonlight shone through the top, illuminating shelves of potted plants that lined the walls and surrounded the room. Hanging plants cast shadows along the floor, hiding spots from the lupine's night vision. The center of the room was cleared from the normal clutter, with what looked like a nest of blankets and pillows on the concrete floor.

And there was Nadine.

Nadine stood with her back to the door, the stained red and gold cloth she wore standing like a beacon among the green. The dress was wrapped around her powerful form, as if poured onto her. Past dreams of orange and black flickered in the lupine's mind as the cloth slipped and exposed her fur hiding beneath. She was a goddess. Beauty beyond comparison. The tiger's arms were folded with her paws clasping her shoulders. She glanced at the Wolf.

"Can you give me a paw?" she asked, the cloth beginning to slide down further, "I can't reach my back."

Ralph swallowed dryly.  _ **Now**_  he understood what James meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that this chapter is out, I wanted to clarify the titles for this one and last chapter. "The End", while also a little joke on my part, was also supposed to express the ending of the engagement. It also worked to explain Ralph's mindset when he left the hotel, only for him to regret that decision and rush to put an end to the wedding. "The Beginning," suggests a new change in Ralph and Nadine's relationship. It's no longer a one night thing, but the start of something more. Also there's the fun little thing of it begininng where it seemed to be the beginning of the end
> 
> I plan on taking a week off from updating, so none for next Wednesday. Expect the next update the following Wednesday, and it will remain weekly from then on.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	21. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph talks with Sai and Nadine makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome

           When Nadine woke up, there were several differences compared to the night before. She was sprawled across a mass of pillows and blankets, in a greenhouse owned by a wolf and llama, with the sun shining down on her. Even more importantly, a sleeping grey wolf nestled next to her. This wasn't like the hotel. Ralph  _ **stayed**_! This was not another lonely morning, but another day with Ralph!

The tiger smiled and turned towards the lupine, a twinge of pain shooting through her lower abdomen. The feline officer preferred to stay in shape, but the workout she put in the last two nights were new. So unsurprisingly, she was sore. Nadine let out a quiet sigh as she placed a paw over her stomach. She would have to get used to this soreness. The female looked at the stirring Wolf.

Ralph's nose had been pressed against the middle of her side until she turned. Hot puffs of air tickled the feline's chest as he scooted closer, wiggling his body along the nest till his cold nose pressed flat against Nadine. He let out a contented sigh with his tail softly thumping behind him.

"Morning," whispered Nadine, heart pounding at the new closeness between the partner's.

Ralph grumbled incoherently and buried his muzzle deeper into the tiger's fur.

"Ralph?"

"Five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily.

Nadine rolled her eyes, but remained silent. She knew yesterday was more exercise than Ralph normally did, but this was still ridiculous. As much as the feline wanted to stay put as well, they  _ **were**_  still in someone else's greenhouse. She chuffed and poked the Wolf's ear. "Where's the bathroom?"

Ralph's ears flicked back as he groaned. He lifted a paw slowly in the air, and pointed to the door. "Make a right and go past the counter," muttered the Wolf, not opening his eyes, "It's the only one, so knock." The wolf's arm fell back to the makeshift bed. He began to snore lightly.

Nadine shook her head with a small smile. Ralph wasn't getting up anytime soon. The tiger rolled to the opposite side, her right leg touching the cold concrete. She stifled a groan as she shifted onto her knees. With more effort than normal, the feline straightened up. Apparently the Wolf wasn't the only who needed rest. Nevertheless, Nadine gingerly stood.

The tiger glanced about for her clothing. The sari laid in a heap at the bottom of the nest, right where the tiger and wolf left it. The corset hung from a potted plants up above, reminding the feline of the uncomfortably tight grip it once had on her. That is, till her handsome lupine almost ripped it off. Finally, her underwear was lying on top of group of lillies on the back shelf. How it got there, she had no recollection.

Nadine frowned. She didn't want to wrap into the sari, because she would have to put on that evil corset. Then it was the whole process in reverse once she reached the bathroom. The tiger shook her head. No, she needed something easy. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a loose blanket. It was old, faded with white and blue stripes, and appeared to be made of cotton. The edges were fringed, with stitches throughout blanket where holes had formed. The tiger gently pulled on a corner, gingerly pulling it out of the heap of blankets. It was too small to cover feline comfortably, but it would cover the necessary parts.

"It'll have to do," mumbled Nadine, opening up the blanket and wrapping it around her. With her new apparel in place, and a paw holding the ends tight in front of her, she headed for the glass door. A quick peek to make sure the coast was clear, and the tiger entered the larger part of the building.

Nadine followed Ralph's instructions and went right, moving cautiously through the fauna. She  _ **really**_  didn't want to run into Ralph's brother like this. The feline spotted a wooden counter with an old timey register on top. Behind it was a door that read "Employees Only." Nadine walked around the counter, surprised to find a black rubber mat with holes lining the length of it and disappearing under the door. She turned the knob and entered the room.

It was a simple bathroom, with a toilet, sink and shower. The walls were wooden, with the cinder block base visible at the bottom. A long mirror hung from a single nail and string above the white porcelain sink. The shower space was a white, hard plastic with a metal shower head and handle. A grated drain was located in the middle. A metal rod held a scrunched floral patterned shower curtain to the side of the shower. Nadine looked for a place to hang the blanket, unwilling to drop it onto the rubber matted floor. Finally she spotted several small hooks on the wall next to the shower.

The tiger hung up the blanket carefully, then took her first step into the shower. She paused, and withdrew her hind paw. Nadine turned the shower handle to as hot as possible. The feline mentally patted herself on the back for not jumping into a cold shower. She froze when someone knocked gently on the door.

"Uh, hello?" called out the voice of the llama, "Ralph, is that you?"

"N-No," replied Nadine awkwardly, grabbing the blanket off the hook, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, this is perfect! When Ralph called last night, he said you needed to borrow some clothes. I think I found some."

The tiger blinked, "Oh...thank you."

"Welcome!" There was a pregnant pause before the herbivore spoke up again. "Do you, uh, need a towel?"

"Yes!" the replied the feline, embarrassed for forgetting something to dry off with, "If you could...please..."

"No problem! Back in a jiff!"

Nadine held her breath, making sure the llama was definitely gone, before letting out a relieved sigh. This wasn't her worst impression, but being naked in a strangers bathroom and talking through a door was never easy. Steam filled the bathroom, and the tiger turned the temperature down on the shower to a more reasonable level. She finally stepped under the water, and pulled the curtain close.

She had to lean forward to get the top of her head, but compared to past instances of small bathrooms, it wasn't too bad. Nadine leaned her head against the shower wall, letting the water run down her back and shoulders. Her muscles loosened, but her abdomen remained sore. The officer hadn't felt like this since training in the Academy. She wondered if that was good or bad. There was a knock on the door again, then the sound of it opening.

"It's just me," announced the llama, "I got a towel and clothes."

"Thank you," Nadine replied, "this is very generous of you."

"Not at all! I'm happy to help."

The tiger was about to continue, but when she turned towards the curtain her muscles protested. She hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I...think so…" Nadine paused, considering to ask a question she never thought would need answering. The tiger peeked her head past the curtain. "Hey, uh…"

The llama looked at the feline with a raised brow. Her light brown wool contrasted by the black tank top and green basketball shorts she wore. The camelid placed the towel and clothing neatly on the corner of the sink. "Yes?"

The tiger grimaced, "I, uh...forgot your name…"

The herbivore smiled amusedly, "Call me Dani. And you're…Nadine?" The feline nodded. "Great! I was worried I got it wrong. What do you need?"

Nadine shifted uncomfortably, "Well...I was wondering if...you...get sore after…" The tiger hid half her face behind the curtain, too embarrassed to finish her statement.

Dani grinned wryly, "In Meadowlands High we called it 'flattening the grass,' but I think you would prefer a 'howling good time'?"

The feline's cheeks heated up, as she hid fully behind the shower curtain. "Yes," she finally answered, " _ **that**_."

The llama tittered, "Only if you're doing it right in my opinion! Besides, you two had something to celebrate."

Nadine chuckled and closed her eyes, "That's good to know."

"Hey, Nadine?" started Dani.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you find this blanket?"

"In the bundle you provided us. Why?"

"It's just...important to me..."

"Oh…sorry."

Dani tittered, "No, you're fine! I thought I lost it." There was a heavy silence before the llama spoke once more. "Nadine...can I give you some advice?"

The feline frowned, pausing her decision between male fur shampoo and female wool shampoo to focus on the herbivore. "Sure."

"This is one of the things I took with me when James and I ran away." Dani chuckled mirthlessly, and Nadine pulled the curtain back a little to look at the llama. The camelid was hugging the white and blue blanket to her chest with her eyes closed. When she opened them, Dani locked her gaze onto the peeping tiger with a sad smile. "I thought it'd be good if I got cold." She hugged the blanket tighter, "I didn't know how right I was..." The llama sighed heavily, "A story for another time."

"One that I'd like to hear," offered Nadine, poking her head fully out from behind the curtain, "Especially since I think we'll be seeing each other more."

Dani laughed and the tiger gave a reserved smile, "I think so too!" Her mirth died down and the feline's smile waned, "My advice is...do something that brings you and Ralph closer." There was a pregnant pause as the females were reminded on  ** _how_**   _ **close**_  the wolf and tiger were last night. The llama tittered, "I mean  _ **more**_  than that!" She glanced away, "I know it's hard to hear, but you guys still have a long way to go. More hurdles to jump and mammals to ignore. There are gonna be days where you wonder if it's all worth it...and I can't answer that for you...but what I can say is this." Dani stared intently at the tiger, brightly smiling and misty eyes, "When you have that thing that's special, whatever it is, you'll be able to use that to remind yourself how much you love him...and he'll be able to do the same for you!"

Nadine didn't know what to say. This whole "dating" thing was new to the tiger, let alone could Ralph and her be considered simply dating? She blew off her wedding for the wolf, shouldn't they be more? That was another discussion the partner's needed to have, but for now she had taken the llama's words to heart. The feline nodded, "Thank you...for everything." She opened her muzzle again, but closed it as the words never formed.

"You're welcome," replied Dani, smiling softly. The camelid covered her snout with the blanket as she tittered. "I just realized you should use  _my_  shampoo!"

Nadine cocked her head in confusion, "Why?"

Dani pulled the blanket away, revealing an amused smile. "I doubt Ralph wants you to smell like his  _ **brother**_!"

The tiger agreed.

* * *

             Ralph drove through the sunny streets of Savannah Central with a lot on his mind. He  _ **should**_  be at work, but a call to Precinct One revealed that there had been some apparent "miscommunication." Clawhauser informed him that M.R. had messed up, and given the wolf the day off. That the lupine should "enjoy the day and report back tomorrow." Even though what the cheetah said was an obvious lie, the jubilant cat giggling throughout sealed that fact. Ralph knew his co-workers had pulled something. Still, this wasn't the day to argue, and the wolf would thank everyone another time.

He glanced at the sullen feline next to him. While Ralph could fit into James clothing, the red "Flower Power" t-shirt a little snug, Nadine had to deal with whatever Dani could scavenge. That turned out to be a large, grey woolen sweater and a pink knee high skirt with a black band around the waist. At least the sweater would have been large on the llama, and the skirt would have reached  **Dani's**  knees. On Nadine however, the sweater was ridiculously tight and the skirt reached midway down her thick thighs. It left the tiger feeling naked.

"You alright kitty?" asked Ralph gently, glancing at his love before focusing back on the road.

Nadine sighed, her arms wrapped around her legs as she resumed the folded position of the night before. "I feel exposed," mumbled the tiger glumly.

Ralph smiled softly, "Remember, I checked before we left. All anyone can see is your beautiful legs."

The felined huffed, "They're not beautiful...massive maybe...but not beautiful."

The wolf chuckled and rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Kitsteps. First comes love, then comes body positivity, and finally convincing Nadine to wear something that short for the male. He frowned. Not that outfit though. The mixture of Dani's scent and shampoo was throwing the lupine's brain through a loop. He wasn't sure whether to be aroused or repulsed, so he focused on the road.

They continued to drive silently through the district, not even bothering to put on the radio. There was too much on Ralph's mind already, he didn't need another distraction. As it was late in the morning, traffic was light. The wolf kept his gaze forward, but out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a few mammals staring. It could have been imagination, but the officer had a feeling it wasn't.

His hunch was confirmed when he stopped at a red light. A group of female high schoolers, either skipping school or out early, walked in front of his sedan with phones in hoof. Most of the students were herbivores, two goats, a zebra and a whitetail deer. A lioness walked in the back of the group, a head above all but the zebra. When the deer noticed the pair, she immediately pointed them out to her peers. The wolf could see their mirth. The lioness remained expressionless.

The light changed green, and Ralph switched his car to neutral. As the zebra pointed her phone at them, he revved his engine. The herd scattered, running to the safety of the sidewalk. They yelled and cursed at the lupine driver, but stayed away. The lioness hadn't moved. The feline wore a conflicted expression, torn between two unseen emotions. Finally, she grimaced, then ran after her friends. The wolf put his car back into drive, and continued on their way.

The silence was heavier, with Ralph glancing more frequently at the tiger. Nadine remained quiet, her chin resting on top of her knees. His ears pinned when heard a sniffle.

"Ignore them," the lupine muttered, "They're kits pretending to be  _all_   _ **grown**_   _up_."

"I know," mumbled Nadine, her voice thick with emotion, "And normally it doesn't...but these last two days…"

Ralph nodded. He wasn't sure why he was holding up so well, as he was normally the emotional of the two. Maybe it was because his feelings had been reciprocated by the tiger. Maybe it was because of how vulnerable Nadine had made herself. Maybe it was something completely different overall. Either way, the lupine felt more in control than usual. The wolf reached out a paw, and placed it on the tiger's arm.

"Just remember, I'm here for you."

Nadine sighed, and rubbed her cheek against Ralph's paw. "I know."

The wolf nodded. He kept his paw in place as they continued to the tiger's apartment.

* * *

" _ **This**_  is your apartment?"

Nadine nodded.

Ralph pulled to a stop in front of a tall, glass and steel building. It was bigger than any of the other buildings the wolf resided in, but that was a short list. Also unlike the lupine's homes, Nadine's appeared to have an intricate exterior design. Sharp, jagged angles were formed on the corners and in randoms areas. Steel beams stuck out on the upper levels, giving it the appearance of a metal cactus or translucent fortress.

The wolf turned off the engine. The couple stayed glued to their seats, neither wanting to move. They sat in silence, only the tapping of the engine cooling breaking the quiet moment. Ralph could smell the hesitation from the feline, and felt the same. Once they reached Nadine's apartment, the call to her parents would be made. The tiger spoke.

"I think I can get the landlord to give me a temporary spare," she whispered, "And hopefully my parents will give me back mine."

Ralph nodded. "You can change into something better. If they want to meet up, we can go to them...via train." The teenagers taunting was still fresh in the lupine's mind, and the last thing he wanted was to put the feline in another situation like. "Ok," sighed the wolf as he opened his door, "Let's get started."

He exited the car, closing his door and dodging out of an oncoming vehicle's way. Nadine managed to open her door, and exited gingerly. Her paws held onto her skirt, keeping it down. Ralph smiled gently. He knew she didn't want to hear it, but she truly was gorgeous. The lupine offered his paw to his love, "May I?"

Nadine rolled her eyes, but accepted. She held onto his paw the short distance to the front door. While her arm stayed easily at her side, the wolf's bent up in a right angle up. Ralph wouldn't complain, and if he was smiling like a fool that was his business. Before the tiger could pull grab the handle of one of the double doors, long rectangular pieces that ran the length of the door, a voice called out.

"Nadine?"

The couple turned in the direction of the voice. Sai was approaching them, a paw holding a cardboard cup and the other holding a tray filled with four more. In the middle of the quartet of beverages sat a brown bag tightly wrapped. He wore a pair of tan khakis and a white polo shirt.

"I can't believe you came!" exclaimed the former groom, "I honestly thought you'd stay away!"

Ralph stepped back, performing the mental calculations to see if it was possible to make it to the car before Sai reached them. Nadine tightened her grip on his paw as her muscles tensed. She seemed caught between fight or flight.

The male tiger grimaced, eyes widening as he motioned to them with the single cup paw. "No wait! I just wanna talk!" He hastily walked towards the couple, making sure not to spill any of the drinks. The smile he wore appeared genuine, as if he truly was happy to see them. When Sai reached the pair, he offered the tray of drinks to them.

"Coffee? I got one for everyone. It's all black, but the bag has creamers and sugar packets."

"How'd you know we were coming?" questioned Nadine suspiciously, body still tense and gaze narrowed the male tiger.

"We didn't," answered the former groom with an apologetic shrug, "The Fangmeyers and I came to your apartment around six this morning. I think they either hoped to find you back here or surprise you when you eventually came back."

"My parents are upstairs…" Nadine mumbled.

Ralph glanced at his partner warily. Her expression was blank, but the wolf could smell the fear emanating off the female. This was the worst case scenario, one they had hope to avoid. Their options now were charge headlong into the tiger's den, or turn tail back to James and Dani's. The lupine knew which option he wanted, but would let Nadine decide.

The former bride nodded curtly, "Very well. We'll head up there, and discuss this matter like adults."

Ralph smiled, but panicked internally. Flower Power sounded amazing at the moment.

"Do you mind if I speak with Ralph privately?" asked Sai humbly, motioning with the single cup to the wolf, "There's certain... _ **events**_...I want to discuss with him."

Nadine tightened her grip to vise-like proportions, but the lupine was curious what the male tiger wanted to say.

"In public." Ralph stated pointedly.

Sai smiled hesitantly, "Well we can...but it may be controversial..."

The wolf snorted, then smirked, "I can't get much lower on the social ladder...so yeah in public."

"Are you sure?" murmured Nadine.

He looked up at the female and shrugged, "Why not? You can wait down here, and then we'll go up together."

The former bride stared hard at the wolf, before turning to the male tiger. "Have my parents had coffee yet?"

Sai blinked, "I don't think so?"

She nodded, "I'm going to upstairs to change." Nadine frowned, "We can start off the discussion."

Ralph grimaced, "Are you sure?"

The feline officer chuffed, "As sure as you are."

The wolf chuckled. He rubbed her paw on his cheek, "Well, I'll try to be quick." Ralph pulled lightly on Nadine, who bent lower to the smaller mammal. He stretched up, and kissed her gently on the chin. "Remember, I love you."

"I love you too," whispered his partner. She cast a glare at the male tiger, "No hair out of place Sai."

Sai scowled, "You know I'm not violent Nadine. I just…" He sighed heavily and glanced away, "...I need to talk."

Nadine nodded, and released the wolf. "Alright then." She extended a paw to the former groom expectantly. "Coffee." The male tiger pawed over the tray. She passed one to Ralph without taking her eyes off the other feline. Her gaze narrowed on Sai, as if trying to bore through him. "I'll see you soon... _Ralph_." Her statement was a command neither male wanted to brush off. She opened the door to the apartment building, and walked inside.

There was an awkward moment as Ralph watched Nadine through the glass doors. The skirt was definitely too short for her, as the feline had to keep her tail tucked between her legs or it would rise up. He could really appreciate his partner's physique as she continued for the elevators. The way her hips subtly swayed back and forth with each step, her sculpted thighs and calves pushing her forward, even the way she shot a glare over her shoulder at Sai. Everything about her was perfect. So when she asked why the lupine thought she was beautiful, a retort always popped into his mind.

How could he not?

"Mam she's beautiful…" muttered the wolf under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Sai.

Ralph flinched. He completely forgot about his present company. "Nothing!" the officer exclaimed loudly, turning back to the male tiger, "Nothing at all!"

Sai frowned and shifted uncomfortably on his paws. He cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

"Yeah let's just scoot over there," Ralph gestured behind the feline, "I just wanna get out of the way of the door." Before the tiger could protest, the lupine started for the wall. He leaned against it with a contented sigh. The wolf sniffed the coffee, and grimaced in disgust. No sugar.

Sai walked over to Ralph, stopping just in front of the wolf. He sipped his drink gingerly, and stared at the officer. The former groom opened his muzzle, but stopped, then sighed heavily. "I want to apologize for yelling at you," started the tiger, "I shouldn't have accosted you. It was inappropriate, and I am ashamed of how I acted." He gave a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it," shrugged Ralph. He shifted nervously on his paws and cleared his throat. "I, uh, should probably apologize for something as well about Nadine...and me…"

"I'm well aware of your past relationship," Sai replied, waving flippantly with his free paw, "It was obvious from how Nadine talked about you, and I don't hold it against either of you."

Ralph swallowed dryly, "Yeah...uh, we didn't have a relationship…"

The male blinked, "Really?"

The wolf cringed, "...until two nights ago…"

Sai froze. Several emotions flashed over the feline's face before settling on blank. He sniffed, and shifted his weight onto his right paw. "After the party?" Ralph nodded with a grimace. The tiger sniffed again, and swished his drink around. "I am... _ **less**_  fine with that…"

"Yeah…"

The larger male looked away from the lupine. He chuckled mirthlessly with a shake of his head, "I'm surprised...how much it hurts…" The feline turned his unblinking gaze back to the wolf, "I never  _ **loved**_  Nadine, but I did care about her." The tiger frowned, "She wouldn't have been happy...but possibly content with me."

"I don't think so," Ralph replied quietly, shaking his head slowly, "Nadine would have struggled."

Sai sighed, "...I know…" He sipped from his drink.

The males stood in silence, the tiger drinking quietly while Ralph stared at the cup in his paw. Sai wasn't bad, and he would have provided Nadine with things the wolf never could, but after everything that happened she would have been miserable. The officer sipped from his drink, and grimaced once more. Needed sugar.

"Well," started the feline, still not looking at the wolf, "I guess this is it then." He glanced at Ralph with a fake smile, "I doubt Nadine would marry me now!" Sai gave a hollow laugh, and the lupine smiled weakly.

Ralph's smile turned to a frown, his brow furrowed in thought. "So...what was the point of all this?"

"What do you mean?"

The wolf sighed, and rubbed the side of his muzzle, "Well...when wolves marry, it sets up an agreement of sorts, or at least it's supposed too." He waved his paw flippantly, "Course the old packs are so inter-married that they're all related in some way or another." Ralph paused, glancing at his cup before focusing back on the feline. "Do, uh, tigers do anything like that?"

Sai frowned, scratching his cheek with an with an extended claw. "The tradition of arranged marriages began hundreds of years ago between the most powerful tiger families. It was their way of keeping who they deemed 'unworthy' out. Now they're used similar to how it sounds for packs, connecting families together." He chuckled darkly and shook his head, "Want to know the worst part?"

"What?"

The feline sighed with sad smile, "This marriage was a sham from the very beginning."

Ralph blinked, "What?"

"The mammal who pushed for it was Auntie Fahra. She wanted to punish Aarav...but after the divorce his son wasn't born." Sai smirked, "Whatever opinion you have on tiger culture, even we cannot set up the marriage of an unborn kit." The tiger swished his drink, "So my aunt chose his favorite niece...and me." He shook his head tiredly, "I only found out recently."

The wolf was shocked. It was several moments before Ralph found his voice again. "H-How could she? Does she  _ **really**_  hold that much  _ **sway**_?"

"Funny enough, she didn't till after the divorce," replied Sai with a sad smile, "The Purrnayaka family is rich in tradition, but not in wealth. When Auntie Fahra got everything from Aarav, and then  _ **sold**_  it, she became the richest member of my family." The tiger's expression went blank, "You'd be surprised what mammals are willing to give up for money…"

The wolf blew out a heavy breath. "Remember, I'm a cop." The officer turned his gaze to the ground. "Anyone can be anything in Zootopia...but that doesn't mean everyone succeeds."

The males stood in silence, each lost in their respective thoughts. Ralph wondered if this all could have been avoided if Aarav had been more upfront about his infidelity, or would Fahra's response always been this harsh? What would the vengeful female do next? Would she really try to push for one of Aarav's kits to go through the same stress Nadine did? One thing was certain, Nadine was safe from all this. Now they just needed to convince her parents of that.

"Ok," sighed Ralph pushing off the glass wall, "I guess we should go upstairs?"

Sai shrugged, "I honestly don't have a reason too. The marriage is off and my families leaving. All I wanted to do was talk to you."

The lupine chuckled, "So it's just Nadine and I versus her parents?"

The tiger grinned, "This is what you wanted."

"Yeah…" Ralph stuck out his free paw to the feline. "Take care of yourself, Sai."

Sai grasped the offered paw with a laugh. "I'm twenty five and in charge of my own company. I  _think_  I'll survive! And who knows," the tiger released the wolf, his grin turning wry, "Maybe I'll find my own Nadine."

Ralph smiled, "I recommend it."

The lupine waved one last time to Sai before heading to the building's doors. He followed the same path he saw Nadine take, past the concierge sitting behind a metal counter and back to a set of elevators. The wolf pressed the up button and waited. Ralph brought his now lukewarm coffee to his lips. It may have been bland, and needed a  _ **lot**_  of sugar, but the officer continued to drink. Some things got better over time.

* * *

          Nadine didn't like leaving Ralph with Sai. It wasn't that the male tiger was violent, but she had no idea how he would act after everything. The wolf insisting on staying in public was a good sign. Her Ralph may goof around, but even he knew how to stay safe. Making matters worse was her hesitation meeting her parents. Her partner always had a way with words, something the female knew she lacked.

The tiger tapped a claw lightly against the cardboard tray, impatiently waiting for the twelfth floor. Thin panels of faux wood were attached to the walls, jutting out a half a foot off of the elevator. A scratchy maroon carpet lined the floor, reflected in the shined mirror ceiling. A digital display perched above the buttons beeped at each floor. Seven. Eight. Nine.

Nadine didn't care for her apartment building. It looked like an architect had a stroke midway through drawing, and the engineers decided to keep it. There was too much glass and steel for her to feel comfortable. The tiger wanted something soft, both in appearance and texture. The jagged edges of the exterior made her feel like she could get cut if she looked at the building wrong. If the officer could afford it, she'd want a house with soft green grass and red brick walls. Something that didn't scream "Avant Garde," but whispered "Home." A place for her and Ralph.

The elevator dinged and the double doors opened. Nadine stepped into the vogue hallway, glancing apathetically at the decorations. Just like the rest of the building, the hallway was decorated for modern ascetic. The floor gave way to the same carpet as the elevator, with intermittently placed mirrors on the ceiling as well. The walls were thin sheets of metal, painted lightly to give the appearance of faux wood. The doors of the apartments were all painted a steel grey, with chrome knobs, and small metal knockers under the peepholes. White numbers were nailed to door frames, noting each successive apartment in the hall.

The tiger padded solemnly to her door, as if to her execution. The conversation with her parents could only end one way. Nadine wouldn't leave Ralph, and her parents couldn't accept that. The officer would have to leave her family. As she continued the long walk to her expellment, the feline felt serene. Nadine was naturally calm, but this was an event that would change her life. She expected to be a  _little_  worried, instead it was as if she had prepared for this outcome.

The soon-to-be former Fangmeyer stopped in front of her apartment, number 1215. She tentatively tested the doorknob. Unlocked. Normally Nadine would be displeased to find her door this way, instead she found it comforting. The tiger wouldn't need to knock and deal with  _ **that**_  awkwardness. The officer turned the knob and opened the door.

Nadine's needs were simple. A bed, a bathroom, and a kitchen. So when the feline moved in, all she set up was the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. The living room was sparse, except for different colored resistance bands piled against the right wall. White plastic blinds were drawn open, showcasing the bare concrete porch separated by glass sliding doors. A plain wooden table with two chairs were pushed up against the left wall. The drab grey carpet of the apartment gave way to black and white tile that lined the kitchen floor. Plain faux wooden cabinets lined above a linoleum counter. A clean pot and pan sat on the electric stove, while a drying rack was next to a tub sink containing a single plate and fork. There was a closed door near the table that led to the feline's bedroom.

The only change to her apartment were her parents sitting at the table. Her father Mohan was dressed in his "best" blue suit, which the daughter knew was his only blue suit. The fake Roarlex gleaned in the sunlight, but also never worked. Her mother Vanya wore an elegant looking blue and white floral dress, one that the older female would claim to have bought from so and so boutique. It was off the discount rack at T.J. Marx. Surprisingly, the only item of true value, a silver necklace that had been owned by her grandmother, was missing.

Her parents jumped out of their seats, but were stopped by their daughter holding up a paw. "Coffee," is all Nadine said. It was enough to stall, and had her parents sitting down. The officer walked over, letting the front door slam shut behind her, and placed the tray between the pair. She then headed for her bedroom.

The tiger let out a relieved sigh as she closed the door. Just like the rest of her apartment, Nadine's bedroom was plain. A large bed, with matching white pillows and comforter, sat in the middle of the room. Across from the end of the bed was an old pine dresser that held most of the feline's clothes. To her right was a window with its white blinds partially open. To her left was an open closest that held two extra Z.P.D. uniforms, and three dresses. They were simple pieces that were solid colors of black, red and teal respectively, and were gifts from her mother. A closed door just to the right of the closest led to the only bathroom.

Nadine wanted to crawl into bed, hide underneath the covers, and deal with her parents another day. It may have been possible, if they weren't waiting in her living room. The tiger shook her head and ran paw over the top of her head.

" _Just get it over with,"_ thought the feline bitterly, " _Like pulling a tooth."_

She walked over to her dresser, and mulled over her options. Comfort versus presentability. The officer grabbed a plain, green cotton t-shirt and a pair of blue pajama bottoms. It was her apartment, so she was allowed to be comfortable for this awkward conversation. Nadine pulled off the sweater and the infernal skirt, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. She paused, then picked them up, folded them, and placed them on top of her dresser. They weren't  _ **her**_  clothes to disrespect.

The tiger dressed quietly, ears trained to outside her door. She didn't want Ralph to get ambushed by her parents. It was silent save for the heavy sighs of her mother. When the daughter was finally ready, and there was nothing else to delay the inevitable, Nadine opened the door and exited back into the living room.

This time her parents didn't immediately jump up, but remained seated as they both drank their coffees. The brown bag, filled with creams and sugars, had its content spilled onto the table. One lone coffee remained in the tray. Nadine pulled it out of the cardboard carrier, removed the lid, and grab two creamers. She popped holes in the tops of the small containers, and poured them in one by one. "Are we going to start?" questioned Nadine, gaze still on her coffee as she used a claw to slowly stir her cup, "Or are we just sweeping this under the rug?"

"Thank you forrr the coffee." said Mohan tersely.

"Sai bought it. I only delivered."

"He will make a grrreat mate," Vanya said confidently.

"He will," replied Nadine truthfully, "And I'm happy for whoever he marries."

"It could be you," pressed her mother. Her father chuffed, and the older female shot a glare at the male. Vanya turned back to her daughter with the same practiced smile that Nadine could never master. "He  _ **did**_  stick around. Even afterrr yourrr... _nerrrves_  got the best of you."

The officer rolled her eyes. "Is that the story? That I lost my cool?"

"Therrre is no storrry," insisted her father, his faux calm beginning to crack, "That  _ **is**_  what happened!"

"And if it's not?" Nadine prodded deliberately, bringing her drink to her lips, "What would you do?"

The male rose out of his seat, paw planted firmly on the table while the other was balled into a tight fist. "I would  _ **hope**_  that I rrraised my daughterrr to be smarrrt, and  _ **not**_  make a terrrible mistake!"

Nadine frowned, but didn't flinch at her father's heated words. When she was younger maybe, but the balance of physical power swung to the daughter after years of service in the Z.P.D. She calmly sipped her warm beverage, letting the older male stew in his anger. The officer wanted to press her parents, let them get all their frustration out before Ralph showed up. They would still yell when the wolf arrived, but maybe a little less. The younger female sniffed, "I don't see how my decision is terrible."

Her mother let out an indignant laugh. "Do you expect to be happy with  _ **that**_  balla!"

Nadine glared at her mother. "Don't call him a dog."

Vanya rolled her eyes and waved a flippant paw, "That is what he is." She smiled bemusedly at her daughter, "How many times did you say he was going out with anotherrr female? Always a differrrent one to…" The older female muttered the final part of her statement. She drank just as calmly as her daughter had.

The officer clenched her free paw into a tight fist, her claws poking into her palms painfully. She desperately wanted to squeeze her coffee, but the mess wasn't worth it. Nadine drank more from her cup.

"He loves me," the daughter stated defiantly, pushing down the growing growl, "And I love him."

"Forrr how long?" questioned her father, composure returning, "How long until anotherrr catches his eye?"

"There are no others," defended Nadine, feeling kittish in her insistence, "It's just me."

Her mother laughed, her mirth hidden behind a paw. "Therrre will be anotherrr," replied Vanya nonchalantly, "And then you will have nothing."

" _ **Ralph**_  gave up his family for me!" pressed the daughter, "Something that  _ **Sai**_  would never do!"

"Then he has no honorrr," countered Mohan with a shrug, a smile appearing on his muzzle, "How can you rrrespect a male who does not stand by his family?"

"Sai is perrrfect for you," continued Vanya, rising from her seat, "He will  _ **always**_  rrrespect his family, and will give you a good life!" The mother stepped forward, and cocked her head to the side with a chelshire smile, "Come now, Nadine. Choose what is good for  _ **you**_!"

The daughter faltered. She warily glanced between her parents, completely unprepared for this strategy. The younger female expected anger and shouting, not control and a calm tone. She expected a brawl, not honeyed words. Nadine wouldn't admit it, but what they said struck at the heart of the feline's insecurities. The officer was simple, plain, boring, and sooner or later Ralph would leave for someone more exciting. Like her mother said, it was only a matter of time before the tiger was alone. Then what would Nadine do?

The sound of the front door opening caused Nadine to whip her head to look behind her.

Ralph peeked through the open door trepidly, and smiled when he saw his partner. "There you are!" he exclaimed, "You forgot to tell me the floor and number, so had to follow my nose."

Nadine sighed heavily, a weight lifting off her shoulders. He was here. "Sorry."

The wolf shrugged as he entered her apartment, closing the door behind him. "It's alright. Just was worried I wouldn't find you." The lupine waved to her parents with a smile, "Hello Mister and Missus Fangmeyer."

The officer's parents were quiet, so much so that Nadine turned back to face them. She fought back a victorious grin at their stunned expressions. Apparently they hadn't expected Ralph to be here.

Unsurprisingly, Vanya recovered first. Her mother smoothed out the front of her dress, and tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. "Ralph! We had not expected to see you forrr some time!"

"Why's that? asked the lupine coyly. The younger female felt Ralph's warmth as he stepped next to her. Nadine offered her free paw to the wolf, who willingly accepted it.

The officer couldn't do this alone, she knew that now. Her parents long ago perfected the art of eloquent manipulation, just like other tigers not named Nadine. Having the wolf with her changed that. Ralph may not have been the smoothest speaker, but he gave her the confidence to continue. She squeezed her partner's smaller paw gently. Together they could succeed.

Vanya didn't respond, but Mohan picked up the questioning. "Wherrre is Sai?"

"Probably getting a taxi," replied Ralph easily, "I think he's planning on heading home."

"Home?" repeated the parents in unison.

"Yeah home...which I guess is New Bengali?" He looked at his partner for confirmation, but she was stunned. The wolf shrugged and turned back to the older feline's. "At least that's what he said."

"H-He is leaving?" whispered Vanya, eyes wide and voice trembling. She stepped back, and collapsed into her chair.

A heavy tension filled the room. The fur on the back of Nadine's neck rising as her tail twitched erratically. The officers tightened their holds on each other as they braced for the next battle. Neither of them expected the turn it would take.

"I  _ **knew**_  this would not work." snarled Mohan, glaring at his wife, "We should have  _ **done**_  what was necessary fourrrteen yearrrs ago!"

"Do you expect me to abandon my brrrother!" exclaimed Vanya incredulously, placing a paw daintily on her chest.

"I  _ **expect**_  him to deal with  _ **his**_  mess!" growled the father, leaning heavily on the table and towards his wife, "But instead you  _ **agrrreed**_  to this  _ **farrrce**_!"

"I do not rrremeberrr you speaking up!" exclaimed the mother, rising from her seat and facing the irate male, "Or prrrotesting when you gave  _ **yourrr**_  blessing!"

"That's  _ **enough**_!" Nadine commanded, her voice rising in frustration. The older felines continued to glare at each other, but slowly they sat back into their respective chairs. The officer sighed, raising her paw to her head only to find she was still holding the coffee. "What am I doing?" mumbled the younger feline with a shake of her head.

"Thrrrowing away yourrr future." huffed Vanya with arms crossed.

Nadine scowled, "I meant with the coffee." She released Ralph, strode over to the table, and slammed the cup down forcefully. "I  _ **know**_  what I'm doing here!" The officer straightened to her full height, keeping her expression blank, "I'm with Ralph."

Her father chuckled, and waved at flippant paw at his daughter, "The wedding is no morrre. You do not need to pretend." Silence filled the apartment as all eyes fell onto the older male. Mohan's mirth dissipated, and a frown replaced it. "Go on and tell me this is not rrreal." Vanya sighed heavily, muttering under her breath in Bengali.

Nadine raised her chin high, and clasped her paws to her sides. "I love him, and that won't change."

"Come now Mohan, do not be so thick," added Vanya. She straightened up in her seat and smiled. "No matterrr. We will discuss with Aarav what to do. Maybe with time, Zaina will see the wisdom in anotherrr arrrrangment."

"No."

The mother frowned, "What do you mean no? This is not a decision you can make."

Nadine smirked, "I have a choice." She glanced at the wolf, smirk softening into a smile. "Ralph showed me that."

"Nadine," started the lupine hesitantly, his ears tilting back, "What are you doing?"

The daughter turned back to her parents. She breathed deeply, then spoke quickly, "I'm leaving."

There was a tense pause, before Vanya balked, "What?"

"I'm no longer a Fangmeyer," stated Nadine, "I'm…" She frowned, "I'm not sure what I am, but I'm not a Fangmeyer."

"You cannot be serrrious," Mohan scoffed, "Stop being rrridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous," the officer replied, shaking her head, "and I won't let Davista, Margaret or Susan go through this." She sighed and ran a paw over her face, "They deserve a kithood."

" _ **You**_  had a kithood!" the mother tried to counter.

"You told me at  _ **thirteen**_  that I was getting married!" exclaimed Nadine, running a paw over her head, "It took me awhile to realize how much that  _affected_   _ **me**_!" The tiger blew out a heavy breath and straightened up once more. "I don't want them to go through that...so I'll leave."

"Nadine..." spoke Ralph cautiously, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," replied the daughter solemnly, "I am."

"V-Verrry well," Mohan started, the gravity of situation settling in, "If that is what you wish."

"Now  _ **you**_  cannot be serious!" exclaimed Vanya, eyes wide in shock, "We cannot simply  _ **let**_ herrr leave!"

"What would you have me do? Scold herrr like she is a kit?" hissed the older male, glaring at his wife, "She will not marrrry, and we arrre still have this shame!" He threw his paws up the air in defeat, "I do not know what  _ **to do**_!"

The mother's lower lip quivered, and her eyes grew misty. "So I must choose between my brrrotherrr orrr my daughterrr?!" Her voice cracked, squeaking in a high pitch.

"You lost your daughter years ago," Nadine said bluntly. She didn't like causing her parents pain, but it needed to be done. The officer may not have created the problem, but she would end it. On  _ **her**_  terms. "If there's nothing else," Nadine waved a flippant paw to the front door, "Then I ask you to leave."

The Fangmeyer's didn't respond immediately, but eventually Mohan stood. "We will see ourselves out," he said somberly, "Come Vanya." The older female didn't budge, her gaze staring ahead unblinking. The husband sighed heavily, and Nadine stepped back so he could reach his wife. "Vanya...let us go." The older male grasped his wife's paws, and pulled her up. Vanya stood unsteadily, tears forming in the corners of her unseeing eyes. Nadine knew her mother to be sharp and in control, but now she looked broken. The older couple slowly made their way to the apartment door, with the male's arm draped around the female's shoulder.

The feline officer looked away, biting her lip and forcing herself to not move. Telling her parents she was leaving the family was easy, but actually letting it happen was a different matter. For all their faults and manipulations, they were still her parents. They were still the same mammals who cared for Nadine. Mistakes had been made, but they still  _ **loved**_  her. Nevertheless, Nadine remained were she stood paws balled tightly at her side as she let her parents leave.

"Wait," called out Ralph, "Just...just wait a second."

Nadine whipped around, looking for the wolf. He stood between the retreating couple and their former daughter. With his ears pinned, tail between his legs, and his paws raised towards the tigers, the lupine looked pitiful. His resilient gaze spoke differently.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask right now," started Ralph, talking to the backs of the Fangmeyer's, "But don't abandon Nadine. She's your  _daughter_." He stepped towards the retreating feline's, paws thrown open emphatically, "I  _ **know**_  what's it's like when a family member leaves! It hurts, there's a lot of what if's, and you'll end up blaming yourself. All I ask is that you keep your heart open." The wolf sighed, shoulders slouching, as the older couple continued to remain forward. His paws fell to his sides, "Just...just remember how much you love her… _please_ …"

"We will considerrr it," Mohan finally answered, still not looking at the younger mammals. He gripped his wife's shoulder tighter, before opening the door and leading her out of the apartment.

The lupine blew out a heavy breath as the door closed, and ran a paw over his folded ears. "Well...that could have gone better." He turned back towards the feline officer with a sad smile, but it disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on the tiger. "You alright?"

Nadine was not alright. The feline stared daggers at the wolf as her fur stood on end. "Why did you do  _ **that**_?" growled the tiger through gritted teeth, "Let them think I'd come crawling  _ **back**_!"

"Nadine, I-"

"You took away  _ **my choice**_  Ralph!" exclaimed the irate female, "Why would you  _ **do**_  that?!"

"Because I know what it's like!" Ralph shouted back, a paw going over his heart as he stepped closer to the feline, "I know the feeling of wondering if I'll see a family member again  _ **and**_  whether or not anyone's thinking about me!" The lupine stepped forward, his paws clasped together and his expression pleading, "It's  _ **hard**_  to give up family. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday you'll think about your parents and wonder how they're doing. I just want to make sure you have that option to find out!" The wolf, now standing in front of the tiger, reached out and grasped her paw. "I'm  _ **sorry**_. I don't want to overstep any boundary, but I also want you to have  _ **this**_  choice."

Nadine let out a staggered sigh. The tiger was tired. She leaned down and laid her forehead against his. "We've got a lot to learn," mumbled the feline, closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling of the lupine's fur against her.

"Yeah…"

The tiger kneeled, and wrapped her arms around Ralph. She pinched her eyes shut, and held him tight. "They tried to convince me you'd leave. That you'll get bored of me…"

Ralph wrapped his arms around her neck, blunt claws lightly scratching the back of her head. "That'll never happen Nadine," whispered the wolf lovingly, "I'll always be here for you."

Nadine nodded, then buried her face into the lupine's shoulder. Tears silently fell, staining the male's shirt. "Please don't, " she sobbed, her hold on her partner tightening, "I love you."

Ralph whispered platitudes to the feline, never stopping his ministrations as the couple held each other in the middle of her living room. The wolf's words never ceased their reassurance.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I love you."

"You're so special to me. I love you."

"I'll always be here."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 8,573, this is the second longest chapter I have ever written. I have to go back to A Weasel's Watch and Protect The Badge part two to find one longer. The bulk of the writing (of course) comes at the end in Nadine's apartment. I could have chopped this chapter in half, but I felt it wouldn't convey not only the awkwardness of almost all the dialogues, but also take away from the emotional impact of the ending.
> 
> Next chapter we take a break from our favorite tiger and wolf to see how the packs are doing. Spoiler alert, not great. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: shoutout to Seabhacson for the "flattening the grass" line that Dani says. And if you don't think another important former Meadowlands High student won't use that line, well I'm not sure what to say other than she will!


	22. Do Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Howlington tries to guide his pack through turbulent times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome.

Julius Howlington served as Alpha of his pack for over twenty seven years. The sixty four year old stepped in after his father decided to retire, and expected the same to happen with his sons. That was not the case. Brian, the only son who was the natural leader, foolishly threw away his chance when he picked up the mantle of Omega to spare his daughter of that fate. The old wolf wouldn't say it out loud, but he developed a dislike of Beatrice because of this. Other than that outlier, the former Deputy Chief felt as though he lead his pack fairly and objectively.

Doubt corrupted that belief.

The old white wolf met with Alpha Sawtooth a week after former Wolford Raphael shook the Diet with his revelation. He sat in an old armchair, in the middle of the Sawtooth compound, with wolves of all ages running about in the crowded building. Julius surmised he was in the middle of a living room or a madhouse. He couldn't be certain which.

The compound was an old row home, squeezed between two others, on the ground floor of the Rainforest District. The front door, a simple white painted wooden piece, opened up to the main hallway. Old wooden floors, covered in scratches and cracks, ran throughout the first floor. It gave way to ugly blue and grey carpet on the stairs with spindly wooden pawrails leading to the second and third floors. Past the stairs, the chaotic scene that was the kitchen could be glimpsed. Shouting and wolves running back and forth as they prepared for dinner. To the right of the front door, a tightly packed dining room with different types of chairs and several tables pulled together. The living room was just left of the door, filled with poorly painted white bookshelves filled to the brim, and mismatched couches and chairs. It stretched back behind the white wolf, well past where a wall should have been, and into another house. The former Chief couldn't be sure, but he suspected both houses on the sides of the compound were connected to the middle structure.

The atmosphere was brimming with energy, nothing like the quiet halls of the Howlington compound. Pups could be heard screaming and shouting, chasing one another about in a confusing game of tag, while adults yelled to stop or cheered them on. A young red wolf in a bright yellow dress, barely older than five, stumbled and fell in front of the unlikely pair. Her ears pinned as she started to cry, rubbing her eyes and her left knee.

"Come here ayoli," cooed Alpha Kamots, gesturing to the pup with his free paw as the other held his cane, "Let Papa Kamots look at it, eh?" The little pup sniffled, still wiping her eyes with her head low as she approached the old male. The Alpha picked up the girl with a grunt, and placed her gently on his knee. The odd green and orange suit he wore clashed with the canary yellow of the young wolf's dress. He hummed with a furrowed brow and the ghost of a smirk as he examined the "wound." Pale green eyes behind thick black framed glasses swept up and down the knee. "I do not know," started the old wolf seriously, shaking his head slowly, "My magics may nots be working on this…"

"Please Papa!" pleaded the pup, grasping the lapels of his gaudy suit jacket, "You gosta help me!"

The Alpha hummed again, before nodding with a smile, "I do it!" The pup laughed and applauded. Kamots placed a paw on the "injured" knee, and rested his cane against his chair. The old male tilted his head back, lolling side to side as he muttered incoherently. He grew louder as he pulled his paw slowly away. With the Alpha's incomprehensible gibberish enrapturing the young pup, she didn't notice the wily male bringing his now free paw up from behind. Then, he struck.

"Ha!" cried out Kamots, bringing one paw mere inches away from the knee as he flicked a blunt claw up the pup's spine.

She shivered, her tail wagging wildly as she bounced on the Alpha's knee. "I felt it! I felt it!" the pup cheered with a bright smile.

The old red wolf chuckled, "That because you  _believe_  ayoli." He lifted her off his knee and placed her back down, then gave a flick of his paw, "Now play with others."

Before the pup ran off, she hugged the leg of the elder wolf. "I love you Papa Kamoots."

Kamots reached down and petted the top of the pup's head, "I love you too, Geyatahi." The old wolf laughed, and gently tugged the young wolf's ear, "Go little one! Before I take you for mine!" The pup released the Alpha, and ran back to the other pups. Kamots sighed, grabbing his cane once more and leaning forward onto it. "To be young…"

Julius nodded in agreement, "To have that energy again."

Kamots eyed the white wolf with a wry grin. "To  _ **play**_  is what I am missing!" He laughed and tapped his wooden cane against the floor, "I am with  _ **energy**_!"

The Howlington Alpha didn't respond, instead continuing his observation of the Sawtooth pack. The differences were stark and slightly alarming to the old white wolf. There seemed to be no rules, restrictions, or any sense control in the compound. Julius visited many of the different packs of Zootopia, whether for business or pleasure, and never seen any of them this lax. He couldn't comprehend how the Sawtooth pack survived, let alone grew!

The white Alpha shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "...You called that pup two different names."

Kamots shook his head, "Geyatahi is her name, meaning Wild. Ayoli meaning pup or kit." He huffed with a small smile, "Me and my mate give our pups Zootopia names." The old red wolf puffed out his chest and waved a digit in the air. "You are Zootopia! No need for old names!" He laughed and slapped his knee, "But pups not always listen, and do as they please."

Julius sniffed indignantly, "Pups in the Howlington pack do as they're told."

The Sawtooth Alpha smiled knowingly, "And how many go?"

The Howlington Alpha looked away. He didn't know. Julius tasked Jackson with keeping track of the members leaving the pack, whether openly or in the dead of night. An official list was still in the works, but even the old white wolf noticed missing faces and empty apartments. Eventually the former Chief huffed, and gripped the armrests of his chair tightly.

"Is there a point to this meeting?" questioned Julius tersely.

Kamots lifted his muzzle up, "When I left Sawfangs, I only know one thing." The red wolf eyed the other Alpha intently, "How  _not_  to raise pups!" He sighed heavily, gaze falling to the floor with his muzzle, "I want pups to being  _happy_. No sadness. No anger. Just happy." The red wolf rested his muzzle onto his paws holding the cane, "It not easy…"

"It's never easy rearing pups," stated Julius matter-of-fact, "Structure and discipline are necessary for them to become contributing members of the pack. Without it, they would simply run amok."

Kamots snorted, "That is not being what I talk about." He groaned and shook his head, "You so focused on  _ **order**_  that you miss  _ **fun**_."

The white wolf scowled, "What do you  _ **mean**_  by that?"

The red wolf sniffed and straightened up in his seat. "When Arnold was older pup, I find him crying in room." Kamots swept a paw in front of him as his brow furrowed. "I say, what is matter, he say he not tell." He huffed and leaned back into the chair, "I say, how I fix if you no tell, he say I get mad." He laughed and threw his free paw up in the air, "How can I being mad if I not know?" The red Alpha chuckled and shook his head, "I promise I no being mad, and Arnold tell me he like boy." He chuckled again and rapped the side of his head, "My brain is slow, so I no understand right away that he mean he like boy like I like my mate. So I say, I like boy too."

Kamots threw his head back and laughed heartily, tapping his cane on the floor several times. "I had being to get Claire to clear up mess!" He sighed contently, turning towards the white wolf, "I had choice to make. Be like Sawfang Alpha, or be Sawtooth Alpha." The red wolf smiled, "I told Arnold it ok to like boys...it being a proud time for me." He glanced at the other Alpha with a raised brow, "Did he telling you this?"

Julius shook his head, "We never discussed his...coming out."

"No coming, always was." corrected Kamots with a pointed claw.

"Right…" started the white wolf deliberately, "This still doesn't explain how I'm missing  _ **fun**_."

"Fun not right word," muttered the Sawtooth Alpha, "more like...rubber band."

"Flexible?" offered the white wolf.

Kamots let out a triumphant cry and tapped his cane on the floor. "Yes! That is it! You must be flexive."

Julius huffed, "And why is that?"

"If not flexive, than you learn  _ **nothing**_." The red wolf leaned back into his chair, frowning as he eyed the white wolf closely, "The packs having learn nothing."

Julius scoffed and shifted in his seat, "So what would you have us do?  _Give_   _ **up**_?"

Kamots shook his head with a grumble, "Do again."

The Howlington Alpha balked, "What do you  _ **mean**_  'do again?'"

"I mean  _ **Do**_   _ **Again**_ ," replied the red wolf vehemently, "We make same mistakes and not be flexive, so we not learn." He shifted in his chair to face the white wolf fully. "I was strong Alpha for Arnold because I  _ **see**_  it not right to put down pup for what he  _ **feels**_! How many being that? You?" Julius looked away. " _ **Pah**_! This being why we do again. Pack must look at pack before being judge of others." He sighed heavily, shoulders slouching as he leaned on his cane. "Wolves not needing packs to live...but packs needing wolves."

The white wolf opened his muzzle to retort, but stopped as he processed the other Alpha's meaning. Packs existed for wolves, but if individuals continued to leave, than they would disappear. The decades of sacrifice Julius put in for the Howlington pack would vanish in an instant. The former Chief already saw one part of his life's work destroyed, he wouldn't allow it to happen to the other half.

The Howlington Alpha leaned closer to the Sawtooth Alpha, ignoring the continuing noise and focused solely on his counterpart, "How do we fix this?"

Kamots chuckled wryly, grasping the top of his cane as he straightened up, "We do  _ **again**_."

* * *

Julius sat in his normal spot at the Diet, in the front row surrounded by the Howlington Betas. This night was different than any other time. It was an Emergency meeting, only two weeks after the Howlington's and Sawtooth's discussed their plans. The other packs were losing wolves just like the Howlington's, but unlike the largest pack, they didn't have much to spare. Several packs formed an alliance, something not done in the Alpha's lifetime, to force this get together. They were the smaller packs, rallied by the Howlers.

Randall Howler, Alpha of his pack and slippery as an eel. Julius preferred to not do business with that pack, but if anything they were predictable. Once this alliance called for the meeting before the full moon, the old white wolf figured what they were planning. Comically enough, it matched what the former Chief wanted.

Randy did his part, whipping up his base with doom and gloom prophesies on the "Death of the pack" and "Fall of lupine values." Unsurprisingly, the old white wolf would have agreed with his brown counterpart if not for the Sawtooth's. Alpha Howler called for strengthening of packs holds on their individuals, controlling more and more of wolves personal lives. Remove the subterfuge of "setting up" single males and females, and revert back to the state of arranged proposals. More importantly for Julius, allow the packs to focus on their policies internally.

"In fact," continued Randall from his position above, across the room from the Howlington's with a dramatic wave of his paw, "We should throw away this  _ **failure**_  of an experiment and start anew!" The brown wolf smiled with his paws raised as he basked in the shouts and applause of approval. He stared down at Julius, goading the wolf to dispute him.

Howler's plan was simple. Put pressure on the Diet to bend, gain political momentum to turn a majority of the packs to his side, then have the remaining packs rally around the Howler's against the growing threat of the Bloodhowl. Julius couldn't deny it was brilliant. Randall didn't want the destruction of the Diet, but it to shift to under his claw. Thus the Howler pack would theoretically ride out the situation with Lobos, and then establish themselves as the most dominant pack in Zootopia. The only thing that could stop the ambitious, if naive, Alpha was the political weight of the largest pack.

It was the Howlington's move.

Julius didn't rise to speak, Arnold did. The red wolf, wanting to redeem himself, asked for this responsibility. He wore a plain black suit and white button down with no tie, eerily similar to how Raphael addressed the Diet not too long ago. The lieutenant stood with the confidence that convinced the old Alpha to push him to become a Beta. He stepped into the circle, letting the ruckus die down before beginning his speech.

"Alpha Howler, I find myself agreeing with your argument," started Arnold calmly, glancing around the room in a bored manner, "In fact other members of the Howlington pack agree with your assessment."

Julius watched the smile on Randall's muzzle fade. They had no way of preparing a speech for what irrational dribble would come out of the brown wolf's mouth, but Arnold was performing admirably.

"Furthermore, the Howlington pack is  _dedicating_ its efforts to self-reflection!" continued the red wolf, his voice rising as he shook a closed fist. The lieutenant jabbed a digit to the glass ceiling above, "And I say we break the Diet  _ **here**_  and  _ **now**_!"

Wolves cheered, and the momentum shifted.

Julius watched carefully as the Alpha Howler's sputtering was drowned out by the calls of enraged Alphas and Betas rallying around the destruction of something they all once held dear. It was bittersweet for the old white wolf to play his part in breaking the Diet. It could trace its history back to when wolves first came to Zootopia, away from the alliances of the Old World. The former Chief believed that their ancestors created this union for the protection of the packs, but now he wondered if it was to justify resisting change. Julius wasn't a fan of change either, yet the past years changed the city so much he could hardly recognize it. Maybe Kamots was right, wolves needed to be more flexible.

Arnold shouted over the din, "A vote!" The room fell silent. The lieutenant spun slowly, gaze hard as the performance captured the attention of all present wolves. "A vote for the dissolution of the Diet. Right here, right now!  _ **Arbiter**_!" Arnold pointed at Anthony Growlton, a wolf who once claimed that the honor Arbiter was his crowning achievement, now cowered behind the bench. "I demand a vote for the immediate dissolution of the Diet!"

The old grey wolf sputtered, trying to straighten up in his seat while clutching the wooden gavel protectively to his chest. He opened his muzzle to speak, but nothing came out. The Arbiter lifted his gavel, as if to strike it heavily against the bench, but stopped that as well. It was obvious to all that the venerable lupine had no clue what to do.

"If you  _will_  not, than I  _ **will**_!" Arnold spread his arms wide, grinning triumphantly as gestured his paws upwards. "All those in favor of putting an end to this say disappointing institution!"

Julius glanced over his shoulder, looking up the rows of benches to the mastermind behind this move. Kamots Sawtooth was boisterously laughing, tapping his cane on the floor as his son Francis sat to his right with a controlled smirk. The old red wolf wanted the packs to start over, and he was about to get his wish.

A deafening roar of "Aye" echoed in the chamber, shaking the wooden benches and glass ceiling. The lieutenant raised his fist victoriously, "The 'Ayes' have it!" Arnold applauded slowly as the rest of the wolves cheered and argued over the legality of the vote.

It didn't matter if it was official, the action sealed the fate of the ancient institution. An excited wolf started a howl, with many of the wolves unable to resist. Julius did, and so did Randall. The white wolf stared intently at the defeated brown wolf, with Howler rubbing the sides of his head. The former Chief felt a twinge of sorrow for his vanquished opponent. Just like the Diet, Howler had failed.

* * *

Julius lounged in an armchair in his apartment, tumbler of scotch pressed against the side of his head. They had miscalculated. Badly. So badly that he called a meeting to discuss the issue with all the Betas. Arnold and Jackson showed up, and for some reason Beatrice in tow, but no one else arrived.

"The final tally is seventy three out of two hundred and two," Jackson stated, continuing with his report, "Before the Diet was dissolved, we lost fifty one. Afterwards…"

"What caused the jump?" questioned Julius sluggishly, the effects of a few glasses catching up to him. He gaze lazily drifted to the small, round wooden table next to his chair. A half bottle of Stoatsmam's Finest was still open. Apparently, it was more than a few.

"The few who answered my calls said they were afraid," Jackson answered calmly, "After the disbanding of the Diet, wolves were beginning to fear that everyone would isolate from one another. They didn't want to separate from their family packs, so they left for them."

"I've been reassuring everyone in the pack that our doors are staying open," Arnold started, "But it's hard for them to believe when their Alpha remains silent."

"Rutt'em," grumbled Julius, his head lolling on his shoulders in the direction of the married pair, "This was done to help everyone, and if they don't see that then rutt'em." The Alpha blinked, and tried to focus on the couple.

Jackson was sitting in a chair across from the old white wolf in a pair of black slacks and a bright green button down. Arnold was leaning on the back of his husband's chair. The lieutenant was in more relaxed clothing, while the teacher appeared to have just finished work. They wore matching disapproving looks.

"Alpha," began Jackson deliberately, "All they need is reassurance that we aren't cutting ourselves off from everyone. That we're simply trying to focus on internal growth. If you would  _ **just**_  announce that-"

"Who cares?" interrupted Julius roughly, trying to sit up but failing, "none of them have any right to question what  _ **I**_  decide as Alpha. If they don't like it...well rutt'em."

"This isn't just young wolves running away, but  _ **families**_ ," Arnold countered, straightening up from his position and folding his arms, "I spent most of today consoling Ethan after Noelle took the pups to the Wolfowitz compound, and even  _ **now**_  someone has to be with him!" The red wolf sighed and ran a paw over his pinned ears, "He's completely broken without them…"

Julius blinked, "Who?"

The lieutenant frowned, "Ethan...your nephew. Brown fur with white tufts on his ears and tail. He's a Paralegal, and his wife Noelle is a physical therapist. They have  _ **twins**_!" Arnold threw up his paws in disbelief at the vacant stare of the Alpha. "Ring  _ **any**_  bells?"

"Don't talk to me like that," the former Chief responded, a tired snarl flashing on his muzzle, " _I'm_  the Alpha.  _ **Not**_  you..." Julius turned away from the pair. "...not yet…"

There was a frustrated growl "Forget it!" exclaimed Arnold, "I'm  _ **sick**_   _ **and tired**_ of this! What's the  _ **point**_  of trying to rutting  _ **save**_ this pack if the Alpha doesn't care!?"

"Arnie, calm down," Jackson tried to soothe, "He doesn't mean it."

"Don't say what I mean," Julius slurred, turning his attention back to the pair. He glared and pointed a shaking claw at the young white wolf, "I'll tell you what I mean, and what I mean is  _rutt_ _ **'em**_!" The Alpha pushed off his seat and stood unsteadily up, drink spilling onto his paw and carpet. He swiped a defiant paw between him and the other wolves. "We are  _ **the**_  largest pack in Zootopia! We  _ **don't**_ need any  _ **traitors**_  who won't  _ **stay**_!?"

A heavy silence filled the room as the younger lupines appeared completely floored. Arnold stepped around the chair, fur standing on end as he snarled the Alpha. Jackson quickly stood, and placed a paw gently on his husband's shoulder. The red wolf snapped his gaze to the white wolf, and slowly the tension subsided.

"I think the Alpha's tired Arnie," offered Jackson coldly, not bothering to even glance at the old white wolf, "We'll continue this conversation another time."

The lieutenant sighed and hung his head, "You're right Jacks."

"Don't talk around me!" snarled Julius, stepping towards the couple, "I  _ **demand**_  your respect!"

The couple turned, arms interlocked as they headed for the hallway to the front door. Before they exited the living room, Jackson glanced over his shoulder. "Sleep well,  _dear_  Alpha." The white wolf turned forward, and laid his head on the red wolf's shoulder. They exited the apartment.

Julius blew out a heavy breath, and ran his free paw over his ears. He needed another drink. Someone cleared their throat, and the former Chief whipped his head in the direction of the sound. It was Beatrice. The Alpha had forgotten about the she-wolf, sitting quietly in her police uniform with her legs crossed.

"What'ya want?" slurred Julius, turning back to the open bottle, " _ **You**_  normally storm out with them…"

"Jackson convinced me to get some things off my chest," Beatrice replied tersely, "but I doubt it's even think it's worth it." She huffed indignantly, "You're not even worth talking too."

The old white wolf focused back on the grey female, snarling as his hackles rose, "First them, now  _ **you!**_ " shouted Julius, anger boiling over, " _ **I'm**_ in charge!? Not you  _ **ungrateful**_ pups!"

Beatrice jumped out of her chair, baring her teeth as she slashed a paw between the two. "You  _ **drunk**_! What have  _ **you**_  done to help this pack? All you do is make it  _ **worse**_!"

Julius staggered forward, jabbing a claw at his chest as he closed the distance between the two. " _ **I**_ was Deputy Chief  _ **and**_  Alpha of the largest pack in Zootopia.  _ **I**_   _ **earned**_ -"

"You earned  _ **nothing**_ , you  _ **disgrace**_!" Beatrice interrupted, shouting defiantly in the face of the former Chief, "Precinct Six is a  _ **cesspool**_  of corruption that  _ **I'm**_  cleaning up!" She threw her paws into the air, "And  _ **what pack**_!? Do you mean the pack that  _ **Arnie and Jacks**_  are holding together?" The younger wolf stepped forward, closing the gap between the two to mere inches. "Do you know  _why_  no one showed up?" hissed the female, her ears pinned and nostrils flaring, "It's because no one respects you." The grey wolf waved a paw at their surroundings. "You sit up here, alone and unwanted, while the rest of us try to hold everything together."

"Then why don't you leave?" growled Julius, his muzzle almost touching the female's, "Or do you have nowhere to run?"

"Oh I can go somewhere, because I have  _friends_ ," whispered Beatrice harshly, her gaze never breaking from the male's, "And unlike you, they'd welcome me. The only reason I don't leave is because  _ **my**_  family is still here...but if for a moment my father wanted us to leave.  _I_ _ **wouldn't**_ _hesitate_."

"Then go," Julius grumbled tiredly, turning away from the female and heading to his former seat, "Run away with them...like everyone else." The Alpha reached the side table and picked up the bottle. The white wolf poured another glass, swaying back and forth as his mind wandered from his surroundings. The former Chief was responsible for something his forefathers would have never dreamed of, and now he finally felt the sheer weight of the decision.

He sighed heavily, "Hundreds of years... _gone_." He shook his head sadly, "What a waste!"

Beatrice laughed mirthlessly, "Stars above! That's what this is about? You're throwing a fit over the Diet!?" Julius didn't respond, instead staring at his glass. The she-wolf sighed, "I never thought I'd say this out loud...but I hate you. I hate what the pack is, what Precinct Six is, what  _ **you**_  do! I so utterly hate you." She sniffed, and spoke just above a whisper, "We were supposed to clear the air between us...but now I see that's not possible. Goodbye...Grandfather…"

Julius continued to stare at his drink, swaying gently as he remained in place. The Alpha ignored the hurried steps and slammed door, and simply watched the waves of alcohol swirling about. The white wolf's mind slowly worked to the truth. All Julius wanted was his pack to thrive, his family to prosper, and to leave an impact on Tundra Town. He failed in all of these duties. What was left for him?

The tired wolf eventually slumped back into his chair, wetting his paw further with his drink. He stared around his apartment, the largest and most sought after in the compound, and noted how bared it was. He had no legacy worth remembering in the Z.P.D. or the pack. Worst of all, the wolf was alone. His only company a dwindling bottle of subpar alcohol. Emotions welled, and Julius pinched his eyes shut. There was only one option for the old, tired Alpha.

Do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit shorter of a chapter. For timeline purposes, the first part happens around the time of Ralph's dinner with Araav and family, second part around the time of Nadine's wedding, and third part is the following day. If it wasn't obvious, I wanted to end this chapter with an I love/I hate you to show the differences in how packs normally act ala Howlington, compared to the free flowing Sawtooth's. Finally, if this is the first story you've read of mine, the Beatrice v. Julius blowout had been building for a long while. That's all in Officer's Watch, but I hope I've shown the tension between the two in this story as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	23. Reunification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Nadine reach out to their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

          Ralph glanced nervously up and down the Savannah Central street. His company was running late. The grey wolf was seated underneath a green awning with his back to the cafe they agreed to meet at. At first, a location closer to the Wolford compound was offered, but the officer pushed for the cafe "Salon de Thé" instead. It's strategic location, three blocks away from Precinct One and eleven away from Nadine's apartment, assured the officer that he had a way out. It also kept where the couple was staying hidden. He grasped the cup of coffee he ordered, and gingerly sipped the hot beverage. Black with three packs of sugar. It didn't taste the same as when his mother made it, but it would suffice.

It had been three weeks since Nadine's attempted marriage, and the couple were still figuring their relationship. While they didn't discuss it openly, the lupine moved in to the feline's apartment less than a week after that fateful confrontation. He was spending all his time between there and work, so it made perfect sense. The closeness revealed another challenge, how to co-exist.

Nadine ate healthy and exercised regularly, something as her former partner Ralph was well aware of. What he wasn't aware of was how much this bled into the rest of her life. Skinless chicken, bland salmon, and fresh vegetables cooked at home were regular staples of the feline's diet. The wolf could honestly say that he ate more homemade meals in the past three weeks than the last six months. She also woke up early and stretched before work. The lupine could barely wake with his alarm. These differences were discussed between the couple, and compromises were made. They would eat at the apartment six nights a week, and go out or order for one night. Nadine would stop asking Ralph to work out with her in the morning, and in return he would try to get up with his alarm. The wind blew, and the officer caught a familiar scent. He turned with perked ears in the direction of the smell.

A young black wolf, wearing a pair of dark jeans and blue polo, was walking towards the officer. He wore a blank expression, amber eyes appearing bored, as he approached the grey wolf. The newcomer pulled out the chair across from Ralph, and sat down. He folded his paws, and silently stared at the officer.

Ralph smiled nervously, "You, uh, called this Gare..." He leaned back into his chair, picking up his drink and watching his former brother, "You go first."

Gareth frowned. "I apologize…" he started, voice just barely above a whisper, "I'm not used to these...situations…"

The officer chuckled, "Yeah I get that...so why set this up?" He paused, then motioned with his cup to the other wolf, "I hope you're not about to waste our times trying to convince me to come back."

The black wolf shook his head slowly, "No...I have no illusions of your return. Only Juliet talks that way...but I think that's more out of wish than reality."

Ralph's brow quirked, "She wants me back?"

Gareth breathed out, the corners of his mouth twitching for a moment, "We all do Ralph...well the siblings do." The black wolf glanced away briefly, "Father...doesn't talk much…"

The grey wolf remained silent, choosing to sip his drink rather than delve into what his former father's thoughts on the matter. He eyed the black wolf cautiously, still not sure why Gareth reached out to him. If it wasn't to convince Ralph to come back, and it definitely wasn't for small talk, what was the reason? Finally, he sighed and placed it cup down.

"You still haven't said what the point of this little get-together," pressed Ralph, staring nonchalantly back at the other male, "What's stopping me from getting up and walking away?" Gareth shifted uncomfortably. The officer's gaze narrowed on his former brother, "What is it?"

Gareth glanced at the grey wolf then away, "...Mom wanted to talk to you…"

Before Ralph could question his brother further, another familiar scent drifted in the air. It was the smell of gentle kisses and warm hugs. Of encouraging words and soft smiles. Of first words, first steps, first everything. Of home cooked meals, coffee served perfectly, and never ending love. It was the smell the wolf would always connect with home. The officer jumped out of his seat, staring wide eyed at a hesitantly approaching wolf.

Black fur stood out against the modest peach colored dress she wore, one that she had worn a thousand times before. Her paws nervously clasped onto an old faux alligator pawbag that the siblings all chipped in for a birthday. Green eyes, partially hidden by a white sun hat, stared intently at the grey wolf. She stepped forward, as if to rush to the officer, but stopped.

"...Mom…?" whispered Ralph, heart racing and eyes growing misty as he gazed at the mammal who gave birth to him.

Luna Wolford smiled softly, "Hello Raphael. It's been awhile…"

"Yeah," croaked the officer. He cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes with the back of his paw. "What, uh…" He cleared his throat again, "What are you doing here?"

The older female gave the officer an expectant look, "You rush off in the middle of the night without saying goodbye, and expect me not to look for you?" She laughed and wiped an eye, "You can figure it out!"

Ralph stood in shock, mind blank as he continued to stare at the older female. His mom was here. She set this up. Not Gareth. The grey wolf's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he swallowed dryly, unwilling to look at the received text. He might have accidentally killed his mom. The officer collapsed back into his chair, a paw supporting his head as he stared at his drink.

"Ralph?" questioned Gareth.

The grey wolf looked up at his counterpart across from him, and smirked. "I had a feeling something was gonna happen," began Ralph, straightening up in his chair as his mother approached, "so I someone to back me up." The lupine laughed with the shake of his head, "But apparently  _ **everyone's**_ running late!"

"I...I can leave," suggested Luna reluctantly, shuffling a step back.

"No!" exclaimed Ralph with paws raised, almost jumping out of chair once more, "Just give it a bit more time." He sighed as he leaned back into his chair, "Why don't you guys get something to eat or drink, then we can talk. Sound good?"

The officer saw the black wolves share a quick glance, before the older female smiled softly. "That would be nice," Luna replied with a nod.

Ralph smiled, and waved a paw to the door, "Alright then! Go on while I enjoy my drink." He watched Gareth move quietly, and escort Luna into the cafe. Once the officer was sure the pair were away from the entrance, he frantically fished his phone out of his pocket. A flashing green light in the corner of the phone told the grey wolf what he already knew. He turned the screen on.

" _Be there in 10"_

* * *

        Nadine stared at her cell phone like it was about to explode. She tapped a claw restlessly on the table, torn between picking it up or letting it all go. The last three weeks had been challenging for the female. While she wouldn't say it out loud, the tiger missed her family. Ralph was great, and she didn't regret choosing the wolf over her parents, but there were still parts of their relationship they were working out.

Ralph could shed pretty badly, something that the feline's grooming routine eliminated for her personally. There was also his resistance to her cooking, which she would admit was quite bland compared to traditional tiger food. Eventually they worked out a compromise on food, with Nadine feeling like she got the better part of the deal. They still needed to talk about the wolf cleaning the drain every now and then, but that was minor.

One thing the officer only recently became aware of was a budding anxiety of knowing where Ralph was at all times. Nadine recognized it as unhealthy, and a problem she never had before. After his departure from the hotel room, compounded by her removing herself from the Fangmeyer's, the tiger would grow restless if she hadn't heard from him in awhile. It was easier to ignore the nagging sensation at work as the feline knew that the wolf was with Weaselton, but even independent trips to the grocery store could well up a ball of worry in the pit of Nadine's stomach. This was something she was determined to get over, but it was proving much more difficult than first assumed. Even now, knowing that Ralph was at a cafe did little to lower her anxiety. She just didn't want to lose him again.

This lead Nadine to her current predicament of continuing to stare at her cell phone as if it grew teeth. At the moment, there were two mammals she wanted to call more than anyone else, but tiger wasn't sure they'd pick up. The uncertainty gnawed at the officer as she She reached a hesitant paw to the device, before pulling it away quickly.

"Come on Nadine!" grumbled the feline, slamming a fist on the table and shaking the phone, "If Ralph can see his family, then you can make a call!"

She swiped up the device off the table and brought it closer. With practiced ease, the officer typed in a familiar number onto the digital screen. She tapped the green call button, and brought the phone up to the side of her head. The tiger drummed her digits restlessly against the table. It rang once.

Twice

Three times, before finally someone answered.

"Thank you for calling Taffin, this is Zaina speaking, how can I help you?"

Nadine hung up. Even though the officer expected her aunt or uncle to answer, that didn't mean she was  _ **completely**_  prepared for it. The feline sighed heavily, pulling the phone away and looking down at it. This shouldn't be that difficult. She called her aunt and uncle countless times before, yet the dark cloud of leaving her family hung overhead. The tiger grimaced, redialed the number and called again. It rang once.

Twice.

"Thank you for calling Taffin, this is Zaina-"

Nadine hung up again. Once more the feline faltered. One more she internally berated her cowardice. She was a Precinct One officer, the finest of the Z.P.D., yet the thought of having an awkward conversation between her and her former aunt had the tiger wishing to fight off savage mammals instead. The feline frowned, and placed the phone back on the table. There had to be  _something_ she could do!

An idea emerged.

Nadine would redial one last time, and put the phone on speaker. This way she couldn't hang up the phone in a panic, and may actually talk. The officer brought up the number again, and redialed. She immediately switched it over to speaker and clutched her paws together in her lap. It rang once.

"Now look here!" started her former aunt heatedly, "This is the  _ **third**_  time you called, and if this is a prank than I'll block your number-"

"Auntie Zaina…" interrupted Nadine meekly, her ears flicking back momentarily and tail twitching nervously, "...it's Nadine…"

There was a heavy silence on the other end, before the older feline audibly gasped. " _ **Nadine!?**_ " exclaimed Zaina, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! Why didn't you call one of our  _cells_?"

The officer shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "I, uh...wasn't sure you would answer…"

"Nadine," softly chided the older female, "Why  _ **wouldn't**_ we?"

"Well...because I'm not family…"

Zaina laughed, "Of course you are! Aarav and I would  _ **never**_  abandon you...No matter  _ **what**_  your parents say!"

Nadine flinched, "Were they...trouble?"

The older female sighed, "They tried to be, but the fight was out of them. Honestly we haven't seen them in weeks, but I know my mate always calls his sister. Just like with you, we won't cut ties because of  _ **useless**_  traditions! No ma'am! We only do that to stuck up tigers who can't let go of grudges!"

The officer smiled weakly at her aunt's rant. She wasn't sure whether to believe the other female, but something in the back of her mind was glad it was Zaina who answered. After everything the mother of three had gone through, it made sense that she would welcome Nadine with open arms. Now if only her uncle would as well…

There was a beep on the line.

"That's a customer," groused the aunt, "Gimme five...no,  _ **three**_  minutes and I'll call you back!"

Nadine nodded, "Ok."

"Thanks, love you!" Zaina exclaimed, before disconnecting the call.

The officer placed a paw over her heart as it threatened to beat out of her chest. For the first time in weeks, someone other than Ralph said "love you" to Nadine. Of course when the wolf said it, the tiger purred immediately. The couple's love was different than the love her aunt offered. Both were no strings attached, and while the lupine's offered passion and romance, Zaina's was the warmth and support of family. The feline knew in time her partner's would offer the same, but for now it was good to feel it from a different source.

Nadine let out a heavy sigh, and stood stiffly from the chair. She's not sure how long she sat motionless, but it was apparently too long. The feline stretched towards the ceiling and yawned. The building stress from the call melted away, and for the first time since the feline decided on this action she relaxed. The phone buzzed, and the officer's brow furrowed. That was less than three minutes. Her blood ran cold when she saw who was calling.

It was Aarav.

Zaina said  _ **she**_  would be calling, not her husband! Nadine was  _ **definitely**_  not prepared to talk to her former uncle. The officer stood frozen in place. It rang once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Finally on the fourth time the tiger lunged for it, swiping the green button and putting it again on speaker. Nadine hovered quietly above the device, watching the seconds tick up.

"H-Hello?" Aarav's voice said from the phone, "Podi?"

"Yes?" squeaked Nadine, cringing at the sound of her voice.

"It's me...Aarrrav...yourrr uncle…"

"Hello…"

The male cleared his throat, "You, uh...called not a moment ago…"

The officer gripped the side of the table, her claws digging into the wood. She nodded, "...Yes…"

"Well...how have you been?"

"I've...been ok…" started Nadine hesitantly, not sure what to say. She opened and closed her muzzle.

"That's good..." There was a moment of awkward silence, before Aarav cleared his throat once more. "Nadine...I am not surrre what to say."

The young feline sighed heavily, lowering herself slowly back into her chair. "I know…"

"On the one paw, you are no longerrr parrrt of the family…" Nadine nodded silently. "...on the otherrr, without yourrr sacrrrifice, it would be Margarrret or Susan instead…You did not have to do this, yet you have." He let out a shuddered breath, emotions welling in his voice, "...I will  _ **always**_  be grrrateful for that."

The officer slumped forward, leaning her elbows on the table as her paws supported her head. She continued to stare at her phone. Tears formed, but didn't fall. Nadine cried too much the past month, and didn't allow herself to do so now, but she wanted too. Instead she smiled weakly, "I'm glad they won't go through what I did."

"Of courrrse my grrratitude is not enough."

Nadine's smile morphed into a frown, "What?"

"How can I rrreward you, if you do not visit us?"

The officer's jaw fell open, before she slammed it shut and cleared her throat. Nadine leaned closer to the phone, "Aarav...I'm not family... remember?"

Aarav laughed, his mirth spilling through the phone and bouncing off the walls. "Then do not come as family, but as honorrred  _ **guests**_!" His laughter subsided, "No matterrr what happens, you will  _ **always**_  be my Podi...and I will  _ **always**_  love you."

Nadine pinched her eyes closed, large tears rolled down her cheek. She covered her muzzle just as a sob escaped. It was too much. The young feline never in a million years would have expected her aunt and uncle to so willingly embrace her back. All the doubts and fears the of officer felt lighter. They weren't gone, but they seemed manageable with the support of those around her. She wasn't alone. No matter how much the fear of one day being abandoned tried to worm into her heart, it would  _ **never**_  be true.

"Nadine, are you therrre?" Aarav asked, his voice filled with concern, "I cannot hearrr you."

"I-I'm here," stuttered the officer, her voice cracking, "Just...it's  _ **really**_  good to hear from you!" Nadine opened her muzzle to continue, but again her words failed her. She simply smiled, her tears drying but eyes still misty, and ran a claw gently across the edge of her phone. Finally, the feline blurted out what was stuck in her throat. "I love you Uncle Aarav!" exclaimed Nadine, pushing through her emotional blockage, "I love you, and Auntie Zaina, and Dave and Maggs and Susie! I-I love you all  _ **so much**_ , and I...I…"

The officer lost her steam. She wanted to tell her uncle that they were  _ **so**_  important to her, and that losing them hurt more than losing her parent's. That the feline wanted to watch her nieces and nephew grow up, unhindered of a predetermined future. That she wanted to have a family dinner with all of them and Ralph, just being with the most important mammals in her life. She wanted to say all of that, yet it refused to come out. Tigers didn't show this level of emotion.

Aarav chuckled on the other end. "I know Nadine. We all love you herrre, and you will always have a seat at ourrr table." His chuckle turned into a laugh, "You must let me know when you decide to come with Rrralph. Susan wants to show off herrr new dress to you!"

Nadine smiled, closing her eyes and relishing the comforting sound of her uncle's voice, "I would like that."

"Then it is settled! You must come  _this_   _week_! I will hearrr no arrrguments against!"

The officer's smile turned into a grin, "Yes uncle. I'll figure it out with Ralph, but we'll definitely make time."

"Good...now...I am sorrrrry, but I must get back to my rrrestaurrrant. Goodbye Nadine, and see you  _ **verrrry**_  soon!"

"Goodbye, uncle."

The call ended, but Nadine remained hunched over her phone. She was tired, drained from the emotional acrobatics she just performed. Still, the feline smiled softly. Ralph was right, eventually she wondered how her former family was doing. Now, with the urgent need to set a for dinner, the officer had a way to find out. More importantly, her former family wasn't so former after all. They still loved her, and she still loved them.

* * *

          Ralph once again scanned the street, but trying to keep it inconspicuous. The grey wolf's attention was split between his mother and the street, thankfully Gareth not needing much. He tried to focus on his cooled coffee as well, but the lupine's nerves wouldn't let him. Instead he clasped his paws in his lap, leaning back with a contented smile plastered in place.

Luna and Gareth had gotten their orders taken care of, a caramel latte for his mother and a black coffee for his brother, and were now sitting across from Ralph. The older female talked about the going ons of the Wolford compound, just basic improvements she oversaw. He wasn't fully paying attention, but it sounded to Ralph that the older black wolf was more active in the pack. She mentioned changing the hallway carpets, negotiating with contractors about costs of updating the HVAC, hosting several meetings with all the Wolford's, and so on. All throughout, not once did his mother mention her husband.

Eventually Ralph focused on the older female with a concerned frown, "What's Sirius doing?" The two black wolves shared a quick glance, and the officer's brow rose at his brother shifting uncomfortably. "Something wrong?"

Luna opened her muzzle, but all that came out was a tired sigh as her ears folded back. Gareth grasped his mother's forearm, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He hasn't been the same..." stated the younger male quietly, eyeing the older wolf cautiously, "We keep the pack going."

Ralph cocked his head to the side, "We?"

Gareth hunched his shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "I'm...the new Beta."

The grey wolf blinked, "Really? Not Bill or Bobby?"

The young black wolf shook his head curtly, "William didn't want the responsibility...and no one wants Robert to have that much control...so I stepped in."

Ralph grinned, finally grabbing his drink and bringing it closer to his lips. "Well if anyone deserves it, it's you Gare." The officer threw his head back with a hearty laugh. "You  _ **are**_  the most responsible of all of us!" He smiled proudly at the second youngest of his siblings, "I'm really proud of you." The black wolf smiled timidly at the praise. The grey wolf turned back to his mother, "What's wrong with him?"

Luna sighed once more, a paw rubbing the side of her head as the other clutched her drink, "He...blames himself for you and James leaving." Ralph sipped his drink quietly. "...I know what you're thinking Raphael, and I agree this  _ **is**_  his fault...but my foolish mate wants to mope instead of fixing his mistakes." She shifted her in seat and grumbled, "Sleeping on the couch is helping…"

"He needs time," Gareth offered, "He'll see our side soon enough."

The older female huffed, and sipped her drink. "Not soon enough," muttered Luna darkly, "and the Diet proved that there's a lot of other Alphas out there who need to change."

Ralph sighed, "Well hopefully my speech will change  _ **some**_  hearts."

Luna shook her head, "You haven't heard, have you?" The grey wolf pursed his lips. The older female studied her drink, "The Diet collapsed...none of the old alliances are recognized, and wolves are panicking." She looked up, her gaze staring intently at the officer. "Do you remember your cousin Patty? The one who married a Howlson? Well she's back in the compound with her four pups. Jeremy left the Howler's and moved back in with his mother and father. Danielle came in today from the Howlington's, and on and on it goes...so much so that we've had to dust off abandoned rooms. The Wolford pack hasn't been this full in ages."

"Why though?" questioned Ralph.

"Fear." Gareth stated bluntly.

"Something that does no one well," added Luna, sipping quietly from her drink, "Everyone's running scared of the unknown."

The grey wolf glanced away, "I understand that…" A heavy silence fell over the table as each lupine became lost in thought. Ralph drifted back to not so long ago when all hope seemed lost. When he felt alone and hollow. The officer never wanted anyone else to experience that feeling, even those who didn't support him. Out of the corner of his eyes, the officer spotted an old pick up truck slowly closing it.

The paint was an old, worn out grey that had large chunks missing, revealing the rust underneath. On the passenger side door was a crudely drawn outline of a daisy with bold black lettering that read "Flower Power." It sputtered and clanked to a stop in front of the cafe, the driver struggling mightily with the rusted brake. Finally, the driver cut the engine and opened up his door.

James stepped out of the vehicle, wearing his work uniform of a red shirt and green shorts, as he made his way around the front the truck. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the seated wolves.

Ralph rose slowly from his chair, paws raised defensively between him and Luna. His gaze darted between James and the older female. "Mom...I need you to  _ **not**_  have a heart attack. Ok?"

The older black wolf cocked her head in confusion as James stepped trepidly forward. "What's the matter Raphael?"

Gareth's gaze followed the grey wolf's, and the younger black wolf uncharacteristically gasped as he too jumped out of his chair.

"What's going on?" pressed the mother, gaze bouncing between her sons, "If this is some sort of joke, I'll…" Luna's words trailed off. Her nostrils flared. Slowly, a look a realization grew on her face. Her breathing grew shallow as she deliberately rose from her chair. The older black wolf's paws shook violently, eyes growing misty, as she turned towards the new arrival.

"Mom…" James started, sounding just as weak as Ralph not too long ago, "It-It's me...Jim-" The eldest sibling was unable to finish his statement as the female launched herself at the formerly lost son. James wrapped his arms around the sobbing mother, whining happily as his tail wagged.

Ralph sniffed and wiped at his misty eyes. He was terrible at hiding his emotions. The grey wolf glanced at Gareth, and smirked at the younger black wolf's agape muzzle. "I said I brought back-up," the officer stated, "figured if it was a trap, everyone would be so distracted that I could slip away." His smile grew as he turned back to the embracing mother and son. "Course if it wasn't, you'd find out and at least be able to tell everyone he's ok." Ralph chuckled with a shake of his head and glancing back at the youngest brother, "Never imagine mom would be here."

Gareth was stunned, something Ralph couldn't remember seeing. Finally the black wolf blew out a shuddering breath. "How?"

Ralph shrugged, turning back to the happy wolves, "Luck really." He laughed, " _ **Actually**_  it's all thanks to Nadine!" The grey wolf's mirth turned to a contented smile, "...it's all thanks to her…"

The officer continued to watch his mother and brother hug for the first time in years. Tears turned to smiles, whines to laughter, and tails wagged till they threatened to fall off. He smiled, happy that, for a moment, a small part of his family had been reunited. The prodigal sons had returned, if only for an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...and then a ghost apppeared!" 
> 
> That's my addition to Halloween. Even though the title reads "Reunification," it's not really. Ralph and James aren't back in the pack, and Nadine is only talking to her aunt and uncle. Still, after everything that's happened, this has to be a win!...Right?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	24. Feeling Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Nadine talk to Chief Bogo, and get a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

             Ralph shifted nervously in the slightly too large wooden chair, paws grasping the edges of thr armrests nervously. It was so uncomfortable that the officer wondered if that was on purpose. Chief Bogo called the wolf and Nadine to his office before RollCall. The bull sat behind a large metal desk, computer sitting on one corner as a large stack of papers sat on the other. Behind the bull, light streamed through partially closed blinds, teasing an unobstructed view of City Hall.

Ralph knew their secret was out, granted it wasn't much of one, still he assumed the Cape Buffalo had looked the other way on the matter. The Chief hadn't mentioned the tiger's wedding at all, and that was a month ago! In fact, the Chief hadn't mentioned  _ **any**_  of the recent events at RollCall. The lupine looked to the feline to see how she was holding up.

Nadine was motionless, chest barely rising with each breath. Her gaze remained fixed on the bull with paws were clasped professionally in her lap. Even her scent showed little sign of emotion, a truly impressive feat for any mammal. If not for the wolf's increased time with the feline, he may have believed her unfazed by the situation. It was her tail that gave the larger mammal's emotional state. His love could keep the thin appendage completely still, except for the very tip. The black bar flicked restlessly back and forth. She was nervous.

"Am I  _ **boring**_  you, Officer Wolford?" Chief Bogo groused.

Ralph startled, almost jumping out of his seat, "N-No sir!" The lupine straightened up in his seat.

"I'm glad to hear it," murmured the larger mammal sardonically, still looking at his paperwork.

Chief Bogo had been working on the stack since the couple arrived. It steadily shrank, with another pile growing, as time continued to tick by. A small pair of reading glasses sat on the tip of his snout, gaze glancing over the reports before scribbling a signature on the bottom. For several minutes, the only sound was the flourish of paper and scratch of the bull's pen. Finally, the Cape Buffalo removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He leaned forward heavily, supporting his head with his hooves as he closed his eyes.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Chief Bogo asked, not looking at the couple.

Ralph shifted, clearing his throat as he tried to smile, "Well, uh, Chief...I don't  _ **think**_  we've broken any rules, so I'm not really sure…"

The Cape Buffalo looked at the lupine with a worn out expression. "That is correct..." He sighed, pushing off his desk and standing, "...but that doesn't stop mammals from placing complaints."

The grey wolf grimaced, he hadn't expected that. "W-What are they saying?"

"Nothing of merit," admitted Chief Bogo with a flippant wave of his hoof, "And nothing that breaks any rules." He snorted, ear twitching in irritation as he picked up a seemingly random piece of paper and began to read.

"Officer Wolford shows a lack of judgment and foresight necessary for a position in the force, let alone Precinct One," started the Cape Buffalo, "His recent actions show that he is incapable of separating his personal views in objective situations yadda, yadda, yadda." He crumpled the paper in one hoof and tossed it over his shoulder. The bull dug his fists into his desk as he leaned forward. "A parting gift from Officer Howler."

"Did she mention anything else?" Nadine asked, her voice calm but her tail continued to flick nervously.

The Chief's attention turned to the feline, a deep scowl appearing as he stared Nadine down. "Yes," replied Chief Bogo curtly, "Including an unsubstantiated claim you threatened her at your wedding." The corners of his scowl twitched, "How  _ **unfortunate**_ no one else was present to confirm or deny…"

"It was nothing like that-" Nadine started, but a raised hoof from the Cape Buffalo stopped the tiger.

"I don't want to know what it was like," grumbled Chief Bogo, "In fact, the less I know the better." He huffed, and planted his hooves on his desk. "Officer Howler officially petitioned to transfer to Precinct Three, and I signed off on it immediately."

"So why are we here?" the feline questioned bluntly, "If the complaints against us are unfounded, and this isn't a disciplinary hearing, then why call us to your office?"

The Cape Buffalo sighed, "It's difficult to explain." He walked around to the front of his desk, and leaned against it. "The Diet...held a certain amount of sway in the government and Z.P.D. It could energize the wolf vote for specific candidates, and had countless members in the Union of Officers. This led to an...agreement of sorts between the three." The bull held out his left hoof open, "The packs don't go into organized crime and curb their worst traditions." He held out his right hoof open, "The Z.P.D. and the government turn a blind eye to more... _ **questionable**_   _ **practices**_..." Chief Bogo spat out the final two words, displeased by their suggested meaning. "That agreement no longer exists." He waved a hoof in Ralph's direction, "And a few fools blame you for that."

"That's not fair." growled Nadine.

Chief Bogo held up a hoof once more, but the lupine could still hear faint growling. "I agree. The system was rotten  _ **well**_  before Officer Wolford kicked the beams, so to speak, and just like this... _ **arrangement**_ …" The bull snarled out the word, "...it was well in place before either of us were walking the city." He huffed, "But that won't stop  _ **imbeciles**_ for looking for a patsy."

"So what does this mean?" Ralph asked urgently, feeling as though his career was no longer in his control, "Am I riding a desk for the rest of my career?"

Bogo snorted with a shake of his head, "I will  _ **not**_  have one of my better officer's sidelined because of  _ **idiots**_!" He sighed, shoulders slumping, "You may face increased danger over this development. I want you  _ **prepared**_  for it."

Out of the corner of the grey wolf's eye, he saw Nadine tense up. The couple talked about the risks of their relationship, yet this was something different. Danger came with the job, he accepted that long ago. No officer knew what traffic stop was his or her last, or if a passive suspect would turn violent. Every day, when they put on their uniform, they became a target. Now though, the wolf would face more scrutiny because of pack politics. He also had to consider another's feelings.

Ralph turned to Nadine, and reached out a paw. She glanced down at it, before looking directly at the wolf. He smiled and gave a half hearted shrug. The tiger chuffed, but a small smile played underneath her annoyance. She reached out and grasped his paw. The wolf's smile grew to a full grin.

"Thank you for the warning sir. I'll make sure to someone's always checking my six." He winked at Nadine, who pursed her lips as her ears tinged pink.

The bull cleared his throat, gaining the couple's attention. "This," he started, pointing a digit between the two, "needs to be discussed as well."

Nadine gripped Ralph's paw tighter. "There is nothing in the guidelines about fraternization," started the tiger defensively, "It only discusses sexual harassment, and relationships when one officer is higher ranking than the other."

Bogo smirked, and folded his arms. "Very good Officer Fangmeyer. As you know, I cannot force you to separate either." He raised a digit, "I will say this, I am personally  _ **against**_  partnering up couples." The bull's brow furrowed, "I believe that it can distract officers from making necessary choices."

"So...this won't change anything," Ralph concluded, "We're both with different partners, and I doubt you'll agree to put us back together…" The grey wolf eyed the bull, who shifted against the desk. "...or am I wrong?"

Chief Bogo cleared his throat, "Just as I will not sideline one of my better officers, I must be able to use my best tracking team for missing mammals." He momentarily glared at the couple, "Your recent  _ **disagreement**_  hindered Precinct One's ability to do so." The bull's gaze softened, "I can force both of you to partner, but I do not believe that'll be necessary."

The wolf glanced at the tiger with a smirk. They were still holding paws, and he gave her larger one a gentle squeeze. She glanced away from the bull to look at Ralph. His smile grew, "Whaddya say Nadine? For old times sake?"

The feline chuckled quietly, "Alright...for old times sake."

Ralph turned back to the Cape Buffalo with a victorious grin. "There you have it Chief! We'll take the case!"

Bogo pinched the bridge of his snout, "This is  _ **only**_  for missing mammals. You'll still be partnered with Weaselton and Wilde respectively." The couple nodded. He turned to Nadine, "Officer Fangmeyer, you are dismissed. I need to discuss something privately with Officer Wolford."

"Yes sir," responded the tiger hesitantly. She stood, and reluctantly let go of Ralph's paw. The feline cast a wary glance between the bull and lupine.

The wolf smiled reassuringly, and motioned with his head to the door. "See you down at RollCall." The tiger gave the lupine another look, before heading to the door. Ralph continued to watch Nadine, waiting until the clicked closed behind her. He turned back to the Cape Buffalo, "What's up Chief?"

Chief Bogo sighed, placing his hooves on the desk, "Have you heard of the Bloodhowl pack?"

Ralph shrugged, "A little? I mean I've met Lobos at the Diet, but that's about it."

The bull nodded solemnly, "We've received information about possible illegal activity, but haven't been able to corroborate any of the allegations." He frowned, "Precinct Three says they have the situation under control...but I've learned the importance of a back-up plan." Bogo stared intently at the wolf, "I need to know, that if asked, you would be able go undercover."

Ralph scoffed with a roll of his eyes at the absurd statement.  _ **Of course**_  he'd go undercover, why wouldn't he? The wolf caught sight of Nadine's chair, and his nose picked up her lingering scent.

Cumin.

Cinnamon.

Anxiety.

Ralph noted awhile ago that it was stronger when he left Nadine alone for a period of time. She didn't speak of it, and the wolf wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. He didn't ignore the smell of that emotion, instead distracted her from whatever thoughts plagued the feline. Eventually, his favorite tiger would be back to her old self. Still, the idea of leaving her for a long stretch appeared impossible.

Ralph sighed and shook his head, "I...don't know sir." He glanced away ashamedly, "Nadine and I...well...I just don't  _know_."

"I understand," Bogo replied softly, "If the rumors are to be trusted, you both have been through a lot." He shook his head, "This is something I'm asking of all my wolf officers. I don't expect immediate confirmation from anyone, but I must warn you. If it's beneficial for you to go undercover, then I will ask."

Ralph nodded solemnly, "Yes sir."

Chief Bogo nodded, "Thank you for your candour, Officer Wolford. You are dismissed."

The grey wolf stood. He saluted the Cape Buffalo, who returned it, and headed for the door.

* * *

             Nadine never considered herself smart, yet she knew when there was more than meets the eye. The Chief  _ **definitely**_  played her and Ralph, fussing about partnering them together only to then give them a missing mammal's case right away. The tiger didn't know what was going on, but as she drove to were "Charlotte Clawson" was last seen, her fur wanted to on end. The officer focused on the road, trying to ignore the building dread in her stomach. The feline's eyes were wide as her mind tried to piece together any possible clues as to the truth in the matter. Nothing seemed to make sense. True the Chief warned them about upset wolves, but Ralph wasn't worried. So why was she?

"Nadine?"

The tiger blinked, broken from her thoughts by the wolf. She glanced over at Ralph in the passenger seat, "Yes?"

The lupine had been studying Clawson's file. She was a twenty year old lynx, student at Z.U. with parents living in west Savannah Central. Charlotte had been missing for over twenty four hours, and her parent's only recently reached out. That was a long amount of time to be missing, but the partner's dealt with worse before. Now though, Ralph was looking at her with a cocked head and concerned amber eyes. He smiled softly, "You ok?"

Nadine frowned, "Why?"

The lupine shrugged, smile never waning, "You just seem tense that's all." His nostrils flared as he placed a paw gently on her forearm. "You can tell me anything."

The tiger opened her muzzle, denial on the tip of her tongue, but stopped. There was no need to hide anything from him, so why try? She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I  _ **can**_  tell you anything...and I should…" Nadine rolled to a stop as the traffic light turned red. The feline gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to find the words to express her uncertainty.

"I...I'm worried," Nadine started deliberately, "I-I feel like the Chief isn't telling us everything, and I'm worried about what it could be." She sighed heavily and hung her head. "I'm...just  _worried_  about about what's going on, and what does it mean for  _ **us**_ , and what if something happens, and are we in  _ **danger**_ , and are we going to make it as a couple, and do we extra protection at the  _ **apartment**_ , and do we need to buy more furniture, and why does it feel so  _ **tense**_  sometimes at the Precinct, and, and, and…"

Nadine found it difficult to catch her breath. Shallow gasps was all she could manage, as a sudden pain spiked in her chest. The tiger felt dizzy, with her digits tingling and heart beating out of control. This was a new feeling for the officer, one that she did  _ **not**_  like at all.

Paws grasped her cheeks, and turned her head to the right. Ralph was kneeling on his seat, head inches away from Nadine's, as he softly spoke. "Follow my breathing. Look at me. And just  _ **breathe**_!" The lupine breathed in through his nose, and out slowly through his mouth.

The feline followed the wolf's instructions, staring deeply into Ralph's eyes. Slowly, and very deliberately, her breathing matched her partner's. It was soothing, just gazing at the wolf she loved, just the two of them and nothing else. The world seemed to fade away, and with it all her problems. They stayed that way for awhile, nothing else mattered except for one another.

"How you feeling?" the lupine eventually breathed, breaking the feline's trance.

"Ok," whispered Nadine. Her digits had stopped tingling, and her head was clearer. The tiger's heart was still pounding rapidly, but she had control of her breathing once more.

"Good," whispered Ralph back, "cause I think we should pull over."

The feline shook her head gently, the wolf's paws still restricting her movement. "No I'm ok...I'll keep going." She turned to face forward, and Ralph let go of her. It was just in time to see the light change to red again. A cursory glance in the rearview mirror revealed a line of vehicles that wasn't there before. Apparently, everyone decided to  _ **not**_  honk at the police cruiser. "How many lights did we miss?" muttered the tiger.

"Maybe one or two," replied Ralph carefully, "but I wouldn't worry about it too much." The feline nodded in agreement.

After what felt like an eternity, the light turned green and the tiger hit the gas. The couple sat in silence, Nadine focusing on the road once more. She felt vulnerable. Even though it had been over a month, she was still getting used to not suppressing her emotions. She wanted to get better, to express herself freely so they didn't bottle up and explode, but it didn't seem possible. Just like with the Chief, Nadine was at a loss on what to do.

"Hey Nadine?"

The tiger hummed in response, still looking forward.

"Is...Is there anything I can do about all your worries?" asked Ralph hesitantly.

Nadine pursed her lips, "I...I don't think so…"

"Well...what's the biggest worry?"

The feline sighed, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, "That I'm going to lose you." Her gaze narrowed as she deliberately breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. "That one day I'll wake up and everything was a dream. That I'll be married to Sai in New Bengali...maybe even pregnant..." A growl erupted from Ralph, before he cleared his throat. The feline eyed the wolf curiously.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. The idea of you with someone else doesn't sit well with me."

Nadine nodded curtly, "Agreed."

Ralph blew out a long breath. "Right. What can I do to help you with that?" The tiger shrugged. "There's gotta something. Even if it's some extra cuddling, or even just reminding you that this is real!"

The feline opened her mouth to decline any possible help, when an idea came to mind. It was a foolish thought, but one that may work. "Marking," Nadine blurted out. She quickly glanced to see her partner's reaction.

Ralph's muzzle hung ajar, eyes wide and completely shocked. Once he noticed Nadine looking, he cleared his throat and tried to take a more nonchalant appearance. "Isn't that where tigers hurt each other?"

The tiger frowned. She never thought of it like that. "It's a sign that someone is taken," corrected Nadine, "but it can be...painful."

"I-I don't know how I feel about hurting you," Ralph replied, "Scratch that. I know  _ **exactly**_  how I feel, and that's a big no!"

"It's more than pain," defended Nadine, "Normally the marks are given on the first night…" The tiger's cheeks heated up. "...when emotions are at their... _highest_." She glanced at the wolf before looking forward, a little embarrassed by the revelation.

To his credit, Ralph only blinked. The lupine officer, who had been looking at the feline, turned to face forward. "Huh." Nadine remained silent. "Wait...does that mean...is it like instinctual or-"

"Yes, I wanted to do it the first night," admitted the tiger quietly, continuing to not look at her partner, "and yes, every time since."

"Huh," started the wolf contemplatively, "So...it's kinda a jerk thing to not allow you to do it, right?"

"I wouldn't say  _jerk_ -"

"No, I am," Ralph teased, "and you think this will help?" Nadine hesitated, then nodded. "Well ok...but I think we should do it on our next day off."

"Agreed."

"Do we need anything?"

Nadine frowned, "Maybe. This won't be how it's normally done." She looked at the wolf, "And I don't want to hurt you as well." He was smaller than the feline, so instead of letting passion choose, they would have to be precise. She would make a list of items they may need, and talk to the lupine about it. For now, with the little ball of tension in her stomach loosening, and the admittedly exciting idea of marking Ralph on her mind, the officer turned back to the couple's job.

"We're two minutes out," remarked Nadine to her partner professionally, "should we stop here and ask around?"

"Yeah," replied Ralph seriously, "I don't have a scent to go off of, but it doesn't hurt to ask locals."

Nadine nodded, pulling into a parking structure. It was later in the day, so many of the spaces were filled, but the tiger found an open spot not too far from the entrance. With practiced ease, she pulled the cruiser in, put it in park, then turned off the engine. The feline sighed, and leaned back into her seat. "You ready?"

Ralph chuckled, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

A brow rose on the tiger. "A missing mammal's case?"

The wolf turned to the feline with broad grin, "To partner up again!" He gripped the handle to the door, and motioned to it with his head, "Let's go find that bobcat!"

"Lynx." corrected Nadine.

"Whichever!"

The feline watched her partner exit the cruiser, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. She shook her head as he closed the door, and wondered how he did it. How could Ralph simply bounce from serious to playful? It was a great mystery to her, one she hoped to never solve.

"It  _ **is**_  why I love him," mumbled Nadine, opening her door to follow her wolf. She glanced out the rear window to see just the tip of the lupine's nose raised upwards. The feline smiled softly, "That, and his smile, and…"

As the tiger exited the cruiser, she pushed all the reasons she loved Ralph to the back of her mind. Later, Nadine would think about all the reasons. And maybe, just  _ **maybe**_ , she'd find the strength to let Ralph know too.

* * *

              Chief Adrian Bogo was sitting at his desk, massaging circles into the side of his head. The paper in his hoof was the quarterly expense report for Precinct One. They were spending less than normal, which told the bull that City Hall would use this to try and cut his funding. He could see a future migraine in the distance. A knock at the door drew the large mammal's attention from the document. Adrian's brow rose. He wasn't expecting company.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing Sergeant Higgins. The large Hippo stepped through the doorway, and closed the door quietly.

"Something wrong?" Adrian questioned expectantly. There  _always_  seemed to be something wrong.

The megafauna shook his head, "Detectives Hopps and Zirafa tracked down three of the writers. They arrested all three."

The bull nodded, "Eight more to go." Adrian huffed, setting aside the paper and pinching the bridge of his snout. "I decided against informing Officer Wolford about the threats against his life."

"Do you think that's wise?"

Adrian glanced up at the Sergeant, then back down at his desk. "I don't know." He cleared his throat and straightened up in his chair, "Which makes it all the more important that this plan works."

Higgins nodded, "Called the other Precincts. Seven, four and eight have cases they're willing to accept assistance for. Three called, however…"

"I don't want them going  _ **near**_  the Meadowlands," grumbled the bull.

"I know sir...but Wilde and Weaselton are free."

Adrian guffawed, "The last case they ended up working there exposed an arsonist hit list,  _ **and**_  they were kitnapped at gunpoint!"

Higgins shrugged, "They got out of it."

The Chief sighed heavily, beginning to massage the side of his head again. 'Fine…" The Cape Buffalo raised a threatening digit, "but Precinct Three gets their extra paperwork! I don't want those two stuck in the office for a full day because they discovered some demonic plot or some nonsense like that!"

The megafauna smiled, "Of course sir." Adrian expected that to end the conversation, but Higgins remained. The hippo's smile waned, and a hesitant look appeared on his face. "Sir," started the Sergeant, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you feel about...well a wolf and a tiger together?"

The Chief scowled, his gaze hardened on the megafauna, "I  _ **do**_  mind you asking, Sergeant."

"Sorry sir."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

The Hippo saluted, then exited the office.

Adrian continued to scowl, gaze locked on where Higgins had stood. He knew there were officers quietly whispering their displeasure about the new couple. The Cape Buffalo knew the megafauna well enough to know no harm was meant, but to have a Sergeant question him was worrisome. The Chief had faith that his officers would act professionally, but he couldn't say that of the other Precincts.

"Damn the Diet," muttered the bull, closing his eyes and rubbing the side of his head, "Damn them  _ **and**_  this chaos." Adrian remained that way for several moments, massaging his head and hoping the building pressure wasn't the beginning of a serious headache. Eventually he sighed and picked up the expense report once more.

"One problem at a time," the Chief mumbled, turning his thoughts to how to deal with the council, "One at a time…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Nadine didn't suffer a full blown panic attack like Ralph but hyperventilation caused by anxiety. It's the reason she was much better off than the wolf in Just Talking. Second, little look at Bogo and where his mind is in all this. The answer of course is between "So frustrated he just wants to break something" and "So frustrated he broke something." Finally, as a fair warning, next chapter will be the last one for A Wof's Song. While I could continue to write chapters upon chapters of Ralph and Nadine, I feel like it's reached its natural end next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	25. Dreams of Marks and Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Nadine receive their marks and share a howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

        Ralph flinched. Nadine glanced at the wolf with raised brow. He shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, still nervous!"

Nadine rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna cut you open."

He chuckled with a wry grin, "Marks on my back say otherwise!" The tiger's ears tinted pink, but she remaining focused on her work. Ralph cocked his head to the side to glimpse at the process. The wolf was sitting on one of their two chairs, shirtless and holding a damp cloth in his right paw. On the table to his right was an open first aid kit, gauze and medical tape laid out. Just above his heart, a small patch of fur had been shaved down to expose the pink skin underneath. The couple had borrowed Dani's sheers, with the promise to clean it afterwards.

Nadine was kneeling in front of him, crouched low and close enough that the lupine could feel puffs of air from her nose. She wore a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt, the tiger's relaxing attire. In her left paw was a small bowl filled with water and hydroperoxide, and a single claw was extended on her right paw. She dabbed the claw in the bowl. The tiger glanced at the wolf, "Ready?"

Ralph breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly. He nodded.

The feline pressed the tip of her claw back into the etching on the wolf's chest, and pulled it down deliberately. Blood dripped slowly from the deep scratch, a droplet forming and trickling down. Cautiously, Nadine finished the first line of the chosen design. It was an "N," for the obvious reason that it was the tiger's first initial. That way she was always on the wolf's heart. It would have been more sentimental, if not for the painful process.

Ralph gritted his teeth, digging his blunt claws into the wood of the chair as he forced his body to stay still. Any other situation or mammal, and the wolf wouldn't even be in his seat. This wasn't any ordinary individual though, but Nadine. The feline he loved from afar, only to find his love reciprocated. If she asked him to the lupine would shave all his fur off! The tiger thankfully didn't, and only asked for some real estate above his heart. Something the lupine was more than willing to give. Ralph hissed, then chuckled.

"I guess love really  _ **does**_  sting!" Nadine didn't respond. "Oh come on! It was kinda funny."

"Not normally," grumbled the tiger, "and even less with my claw in your chest."

The wolf tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace, "You couldn't give me a pity smile?"

Nadine stopped, and looked at the lupine with a hard stare. "Why should I pity you?" Silence settled between the two, growing thicker with each passing second. The feline cracked, and a small smile appeared.

"There it is!" announced Ralph proudly, "there's that amazing  _ **smile**_!" He beamed at the tiger, who was trying to hide her growing mirth. The lupine tried to lean forward, but something stopped him. He looked down to see Nadine's digits pressed against his chest, tip of her claw still embedded.

"Don't move," commanded the feline. She slowly pulled her claw out.

The wolf felt a peculiar tugging sensation in his chest. It stopped as soon as the feline detached herself from him. He dabbed at the open wound with the wet cloth, wiping it clean for the next session. "How deep do you think you're going?"

Nadine pursed her lips and examined her extended claw. "No more than a quarter of an inch." She dipped it into the bowl, and swirled it in the liquid. "Why?"

Ralph shrugged, "Felt weird that's all."

The tiger's brow rose, "Not used to taking a prick?"

The wolf furrowed his brow, and was about to respond seriously, when the feline's words sunk in. "Was that a  _ **sex**_  joke!" Ralph exclaimed, a little shocked and extremely proud, "You  _ **never**_ do that!"

Nadine chuffed, and looked away from the lupine, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

Ralph laughed, "Maybe more than rubbing?"

The feline shook her head, "What have I done?"

"Opened up a  _ **whole**_  new world of possibilities!" exclaimed the wolf. Nadine chuckled softly, and Ralph smiled like a fool. Music to his ears.

"Enough of that," stated the tiger, mirth disappearing behind a serious demeanor, "We should continue on you, so we can do me."

The lupine flinched, his smile straining as he tried to hold it in place. The feline obviously noticed. The wolf stood up, and put his paws up defensively. "Now don't get mad-"

"Not the best way to begin a sentence." Nadine interjected firmly.

Ralph shrugged with a grimace," "So I was thinking that 'marking' isn't really a  _ **wolf**_  thing!"

"You  _ **agreed**_  to do this."

The wolf moved away from the increasingly irate feline. He kept his paws up between them as he backpedaled to the kitchen. "You're gonna get a mark…" Ralph tried to reassure, but he couldn't stop the truth from slipping out, "...of sorts…"

A look appeared on Nadine's face that the lupine had never seen before. Her eyes were wide, face expressionless and ears pinned. The feline's tail whipped wildly behind her, snapping back and forth angrily. She stepped forward, covering half the distance between the two as she loomed over the lupine.

"Explain.  _ **Now**_." Nadine growled.

Ralph rushed into the kitchen, taking the very  _ **real**_  risk of turning his back to his extremely angry tiger. The wolf scrambled to the counter, hoisting himself onto it to reach the highest parts of the kitchen. The officer hunched his shoulders, and opened a cabinet door. His paw fumbled blindly as he reached for a box that he knew the tiger put there. It was a bright red box with a multicolored rainbow and big yellow lettering that read "Lucky Chomps." Ralph hopped down from the counter, landing upright with a dull thud. The lupine held the box protectively to his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you..." started Ralph, stepping closer to Nadine, "...and I didn't feel comfortable with this whole... _ **cutting**_...you."

The tiger sighed heavily, her expression turning to reluctant acceptance. "If you truly don't feel comfortable marking me-"

"Well that's the thing," interrupted the lupine, hugging the box tighter, "I started thinking about what wolves do, and we kinda do things differently." He tried to smoothly pop open the already eaten cereal box, but the cardboard stuck and ripped. Nervously, Ralph tore off the top and shoved his paw into the box. As he tried to fish out the "prize," the wolf kept talking.

"There's lots of talking between packs and dumb stuff like that, but then I started thinking about what  _ **couples**_  did and came up with a solution." The officer had his prize, but it slipped out of his trembling digits and became lost once more. "So I tried to call a favor with Wilde, but his terms were  _ **ridiculous**_. Don't ask me what they were cause I'm not sure if he was joking or serious…" Ralph had no idea what the fox would do with a picture of the wolf in a pink tutu. Thankfully he'd never find out. "...So I called Weaselton and he said he could get what I wanted, but it wouldn't be  _ **real**_ _._ " The lupine removed his paw from the box and waved it flippantly. "Like I could  _ **afford**_  something  _ **real**_!"

Ralph had enough of the impromptu game of hide and seek, and dumped the contents of the cereal box onto the floor. Colorful marshmallows and oat X's and O's scattered along the tile. A black box with a thin gold trim around the middle filtered out with the food, bouncing once before stopping on the sugary goodness. The wolf lunged for the box, grasping it tightly in his paw.

"I couldn't have Weaselton just  _ **paw**_  it over, cause you would definitely see! So I asked Clawhauser, who agreed to do it." With the caveat that the cheetah was one of the wolf's groomsmams. "Remember yesterday when I said I was hungry, and he gave me that box of cereal?" The lupine waved the cereal box in the air. " _ **That's**_ this! I saw you put in the shelf last night, probably because you didn't want me eating it, but I was gonna keep on the table for breakfast. I couldn't  _ **say**_  anything or it'd be suspicious!"

Ralph stood and began to pace, cereal crunching under paw with each step. "I figured once we got up this morning, maybe I'd convince you to bring it down, but you gave me that judgy look when I buy something unhealthy when I brought it up. So then, how do I bring it down?!" The wolf sighed, dropping the empty box in his paw, "Which brings me to this..." He looked at the tiger, who had remained silent throughout his tirade. "I...I don't want you to get the wrong impression...because mammals have…"

The officer stepped closer to his partner, closing the remaining distance between them. "You've been through a lot…" Ralph whispered, looking into the feline's confused hazel eyes, "...and I almost lost you." He shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I want you to be mine, but like you're you so you'll never  _ **be**_ mine, but if you will...I don't know,  _ **you**_  be  _ **you**_  with  _ **me**_ ….then I'd be happy." The wolf smiled, wiping at his misting eyes with the back of his paw, "I'd be  _ **real**_  happy!"

Nadine remained silent throughout the lupine's rant, her anger changing to a puzzled expression. "Ralph," the tiger started hesitantly, "what's in the box?"

Ralph held the black box out to the feline, "Why don't you, uh, see." He licked his dry lips as his partner gently grasped the small container. A panicked thought entered the wolf's mind, and he quickly clasped the tiger's large wrist. "B-Before you open it, just know that it's not a-a proposal. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" The lupine's ears pinned back and his eyes went wide, "...if you'll be ok with that! I don't wanna force you into anything or make you feel uncomfortable or-"

Nadine pressed a digit to the raving lupine's lips. She then gently shook off his paws from around her wrist. The tiger looked at the box curiously, studying it from different angles as if she had never seen one before. Finally, the feline gently opened the lid, and gasped.

Ralph knew what was in there. A simple, silver band that was hopefully in the female's size. It's hard to judge a ring size when someone can't measure it. It wasn't pure silver either, but a bit of nickel as well. Weaselton had told him as much, checking with his uncle before passing on the information. The wolf planned on buying something better for the tiger, but that would take time and money he didn't have. One day, she'd have something worthy of her beauty.

"I-I know it's not much," started Ralph, growing increasingly nervous as the feline continued to silently look at the ring, "but I figured something plain so you could wear it at work, and I think it could hide in your fur...if you don't want it-"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Nadine, gaze still locked onto the open box, "it's perfect...though…" She pulled the ring out of the box, "...a bit small."

Ralph's muzzle hung ajar. The ring couldn't fit his digits, let alone a tiger! It looked like it would fit  _only_  a smaller mammal. He groaned, pulling on his face with both paws. "Why put it in the  _ **correct box**_  if it's not the right size!?" The wolf reached for the box, but the feline pulled away defensively.

"It's perfect," stated Nadine, "and I won't have you take it away."

The lupine sighed, "How are you gonna wear it?"

"I'll put it on a chain, and keep it close by," offered the tiger.

"You don't have too-"

"I want too," interrupted the feline. She opened her muzzle, but stopped. Instead Nadine smiled genuinely, "No one's ever given me a ring."

Ralph blinked, and cocked his head, "Really?" She nodded. He blinked again, "Why?"

Nadine shrugged, smile waning, "I guess...no one thought I wanted one…"

The wolf smirked with a raised brow, "Did you tell anyone?" The tiger looked away. "Uh huh, I thought so." He chuckled, smirk turning to a broad smile, "Well I'm glad I'm your first…" Ralph's smile turned to a knowing grin, "...again."

Nadine blushed. She knelt down to the wolf's level. "No one's ever treated me like you do," the feline whispered, "thank you." She wrapped her arms the lupine and hugged him. "And Ralph...I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

Ralph smiled, looping his arms around the feline's neck and resting his cheek against hers. "No pressure," he mumbled, "We gotta long way to go."

"I know." the feline replied softly.

"Also…I realized something."

"What's that?"

"You're about to have a big red 'N' on your shirt."

The tiger hugged the wolf tighter.

* * *

           Nadine and Ralph spent the rest of the day working on the wolf's mark. On more than one occasion, the lupine needed a break from the process. This didn't bother the feline, she could study her new ring and try to determine what the best chain would be for it. Silver was the obvious choice, but gold didn't look too bad either. Whatever the choice, it would be the first piece of jewelry that the tiger would wear every day.

The couple's life had grown into a comfortable rhythm. It wasn't the distant compassion that the feline expected her marriage with Sai, or the hot and heavy first nights with Ralph. It was something  _ **more**_. There was a substance to their relationship that Nadine never knew could exist. They talked about subjects the partner's never dreamed of discussing. Love, family, beliefs, even kits. Their talks showed the feline just how deep her wolf could be, and it made her fall even more in love with him.

Nadine still worried about Ralph leaving, but marking him and the ring helped ease that anxiety. Still, it was this fear that woke the feline to an empty space where her wolf should be. A quick, blind swipe of her paw across the bed revealed that he hadn't simply rolled away either. The tiger slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment for them to adjust to the darkness, and found it as her other senses suggested. Ralph's side was empty, blanket folded open where he exited the bed.

"Ralph?" the tiger groggily called out. No response.

The bathroom door was open, and the feline saw it was empty. She turned over, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. There was a crisp chill in the apartment, one that wasn't there when the couple crawled into bed that night. Nadine huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. Sleeping in underwear was the tiger's preference, but now it seemed like a hindrance. Still, she didn't consider putting anything on. The officer started around the bed, but paused at the dresser.

Sitting on top of the dresser was the black box, almost invisible in the dark room. The tiger picked up the box, studying it just as carefully as every other time that day. It was so plain, so unassuming, but it now held the most valuable item the feline ever possessed. Even if the ring became lost, the box itself was a sign of Ralph's love. Of course Nadine would  _ **die**_  before she lost the too small silver band. She popped open the lid gently, and stared intently at her ring. It was still beautiful. The officer closed the lid cautiously, and placed it back down.

Ralph didn't leave. He loved her.

The tiger blew out a heavy breath, steadying her nerves to check the living room and kitchen. She poked her head through the doorway, looking left and right, and let out a relieved sigh. A shadow broke through the mixture of electrical and moon light, outlining a familiar figure. Nadine padded to the open screen door, steps muffled by the carpet. The figure stood outside on the small balcony, leaning against the metal railing. Their was back to the feline and staring up at the sky. As Nadine closed in on the balcony, she could make out the wolf's details.

Ralph's eyes were closed, nose pointed to the sky and ears pointed up, as if listening to the howling wind. The lupine only wore his boxers, a white pair with comically drawn, multicolored bones all over. He appeared tense, tail limp behind him as his back, as he leaned heavily on the railing. The tiger had never seen the wolf like this.

"Ralph?" Nadine called out hesitantly, free paw reaching for the wolf as she neared the screen door, "You ok?"

Ralph hummed, eyes still closed, "I'm ok." He held onto the railing and leaned back gently, opening an eye with a smile. Across his heart, white gauze were taped over his mark. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," lied the tiger. The lupine's brow rose questionably. "...Yes. I noticed you were missing." She slid open the dividing door, stepping out onto the crowded balcony, "You...going to come in?"

The lupine was about to respond, when the wind picked up again. It howled, echoing against the tall buildings and almost whispering to the couple. He turned back around, grasping the railing and standing on the bottom to get higher. Once more his muzzle was pointed up and eyes were closed.

Nadine was about to ask what her partner was doing, when she realized something. There was no wind. Her and Ralph's fur never stirred, and while it was still chilly, nothing pushed against the officer.

"What's that noise?" the feline quietly asked.

"Wolves," murmured Ralph, "It's the Howl."

Nadine's brow quirked, "They're howling?" The wolf nodded. "Why?"

The lupine sighed heavily, howl momentarily dying down, and glanced over his shoulder. "It's...hard to explain…" He chuckled with a shake of his head, "You could even call it a  _wolf_   _ **thing**_!"

Nadine cocked her head as Ralph laughed. She didn't get it.

He shook his head at the confused feline. "The best way I can explain it is...it's like a song."

"A song?"

"Yes kitten, a song," teased Ralph with a wry grin, "you gonna repeat everything I say?" Nadine reached over and flicked the lupine's ear. He cringed and ducked his head. "Ouch! Ok! No jokes!"

The tiger chuffed and rolled her eyes. She knew that was a lie. "What are they singing about?"

"How they feel mostly," answered Ralph, his mirth subsiding, "Wolves howl naturally, but the Howl is a way for the pack to express themselves." He tilted his muzzle to the sky and breathed in deeply. "Sometimes...when words aren't enough...you can just let it all out."

Nadine stepped closer to the lupine, pressing herself against the wolf. "I can't howl," she murmured. The feeling of their furs intermixed, his coarser hairs poking through her coat, brought a sense of peace to the feline.

Ralph chuckled, "Oh yeah...forgot about that."

The tiger's brow rose, "You forgot?" The feline bent lower to the lupine, and circled around the wolf with her right arm. Her striped large paw gently covered the gauze on the male.

"It happens," mumbled Ralph, though he didn't sound confident in his defense. The howling echoed once more, and the lupine shifted in the larger mammal's hold.

"Is it your pack?" Nadine asked cautiously.

"I'm not apart of them…" Ralph replied calmly, "...but yes. It's the Wolfords."

"What are they singing?" continued the tiger, ignoring the first part of the wolf's comment.

"Sadness." replied Ralph quietly, "Pain. Confusion. Desperation. Loneliness." He let out a staggered sigh, "They're, uh...not doing well."

"Why?"

"They're afraid," answered the lupine, voice thick with emotion, "Everything's changing, and they have no control over it."

"Change isn't bad," whispered the tiger into the wolf's ear. Nadine couldn't hear the howl like Ralph, but she could feel how tense he was. This...song...was tearing her wolf's heart apart. She never wanted that to happen, and suggested the first thing that came to mind. "Can you respond?"

The wolf huffed, "Why would I? They… they aren't my pack..."

"Ralph," Nadine started carefully, "I...know you don't want to admit this...but you were happy when you saw your family. You miss them, and...they may miss you." She hugged the lupine gently and rubbed her cheek against the back of her wolf's neck. "Just...let them know that change isn't bad."

Ralph sighed, leaning back into the feline's chest. "Ok...will you...stay with me?" The tiger nodded silently against the wolf. "Ok...ok…" He pulled away from the feline, but only to stand taller on the railing.

The wolf stood tall, tilting his muzzle once more to the sky. With pinned ears and closed eyes, the lupine let out a mournful howl. It started deep, resonating to the very core of the tiger, then slowly pitched up. Ralph held a high note, before it dropped to somewhere in between. His howl echoed into the night, reverberating off the steel and glass of the surrounding buildings.

Nadine held onto her partner's waist, worried that he may fall over. She felt how relaxed Ralph was, tension gone as he howled. The tiger's ears weren't tuned to the "song's" subtlety, but it sounded sad. The notes pulled on the feline's heartstrings, and memories of past lonely days came to the forefront of her mind. When the tone shifted, Nadine's spirit rose as well. She could imagine Ralph's message as his howl leveled out.

" _It's ok. Things are tough, and scary, and no one knows what'll happen next, but it's ok. We are separated, but still close. Give it time. It'll be ok…"_

The tiger smiled reservedly, which grew when she heard the pack's response. It matched Ralph's, but held an excited edge. Nadine heard her wolf's song change as well, growing louder and stronger as he almost pulled out of the feline's grasp. She protectively held on tighter, and laid her head against the lupine's upper back.

Eventually the howl died down, both sides fading till only the quiet night remained. Nadine didn't let go of Ralph, her paws simply travelling up to rest on his shoulders. He looked tired, as if howling drained him completely. The tiger cupped the wolf's chin gently, "You ok?"

Ralph smiled weakly, "Never better."

Nadine didn't believe him, but she wouldn't push the issue either. The lupine always talked when he was ready, and she could be patient.

"Let's go to bed," offered the feline softly.

Ralph shook his head with a chuckle, "You mean again?"

She nodded, and guided the lupine through the door first. Before she re-entered her apartment, Nadine cast a glance at where the howls came from. Even with her keen eyes, the tiger couldn't see the distance between her building and the Wolford compound. Still, she hoped that someone was looking their way as well. For Ralph's sake.

When Nadine finally closed the balcony door, and stepped back into the couple's bedroom, she couldn't help but stare at the scene. Ralph, the wolf who gave up everything for love, was curled up under the comforter on his side of what used to be simply her bed. This moment wasn't even a possibility months, let alone  _ **years**_  ago, yet here they were. A tiger without a family, a wolf without a pack, and happier than they've been in a long time.

She quietly walked to her side of the bed, sliding back into their comfortable sleeping position. Ralph pressed his nose against her chest, and Nadine curled her right arm above the wolf. She smiled, watching her love slowly drift back to sleep, and ran her left paw across his cheek. The tiger who loved a wolf from afar closed her eyes, and rested her paw on the lupine's shoulder. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Dreaming of orange, black, and grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected delay! I'll explain later what happened. This is the end of A Wolf's Song, but not the end of Ralph and Nadine's story. As a guest review pointed out, this is the normal status quo for my stories. I set different storylines, beginning many and finishing roughly half to 3/4ths of them, then answering the rest of the questions either in the background or in side stories that I also write. I already have eight or nine short stories that are planned for characters from this story.
> 
> I wanted to also address several ideas I had for this story overall. One was the antagonist. My plan was to have no person drive the story, but the traditions that Ralph and Nadine were stuck in. I think I failed this goal, because I DID introduce the aunt Fahra as the one who was pushing it. Next was Sai. I didn't want him to be a trophy or a trope, but someone caught up in the madness just like Ralph and Nadine. He was more of a success in that sense (in my humble opinion.) Ralph's brothers names were all taken from other Wolford stories where he was given different names. I personally prefer Ralph, which I believe originated in Love's Tales by Miscloveboo(I think I spelled that wrong.)
> 
> My next story will focus on Beatrice, Cherry, and the girls at Helping Paws. I haven't started writing yet, but I've been brainstorming this one since before I started writing A Wolf's Song. It'll be my first Mature story, and it's gonna get real dark. Don't expect it to come out till the next year though. One of the reasons for this chapter's delay was I was worn out mentally. A year and a half ago, I wasn't writing at all. Now I've finished two stories, and have written over 469,000 words! I only took a two or three weeks off from the completion of A Weasel's Watch before I jumped into this story. The break won't be too long, I see the first chapter for this story going up mid January, and I'll still write smaller story arcs in the mean time.
> 
> Finally, I'll be completing Officer's Watch this week as well. I feel like the stories in that Anthology fit better between WW and this story. As I just said though, I'm still going to write smaller arcs. I'll be launching another anthology (though I haven't settled on the name yet) that'll focus more on the characters in this story. That way the readers who like this story's characters won't have to read throufh 40+ chapters to get to them.
> 
> Finally, finally, if you like any of these characters and want to use them in a story, please feel free to do so. You don't need to ask for permission, but I would also love to read other authors interpretations of my creations. I know of at least one story where my OC Reggie Weaselton will make an appearance (but I won't say which because I think it's supposed to be a surprise?) Even if you don't use any of my characters, I hope that other authors take inspiration and pick up the proverbial pen and add to this fandom.
> 
> This story has been a tremendous hit, and I would like to thank everyone who read it. I hope to see you all next time as well! Let me know what you think. If you have any questions just comment and I'll answer them. Once more, thank you!


End file.
